


Warrior Cats: Yellowfang's Secret but they're all human

by MentallyDisturbedLlama



Series: Warrior Cats as Humans [12]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Bad Parenting, Battle, Bullying, Character Death, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Crushes, Death, Decapitation, Deformity, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Forbidden Love, Forests, Herbology, Incest, Minor Character Death, Name Changes, One Big Happy Family, Pain, Period-Typical Sexism, Religion, RiverClan (Warriors), ShadowClan (Warriors), Superpowers, The Forest Territories (Warriors), ThunderClan (Warriors), WindClan (Warriors)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 78
Words: 78,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28574232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MentallyDisturbedLlama/pseuds/MentallyDisturbedLlama
Summary: Yellow is a young girl of ShadowClan, and she can't wait to become a warrior. She trains as an apprentice, and eventually receives her warrior name, Yellowfang, but soon learns her skills are not in shedding blood. Her true purpose is o become a healer, and she becomes an apprentice under ShadowClan's healer, Sagewhisker.But Yellowfang's dreams are dark and haunted, and every step she takes only brings her more sorrow. She soon realizes that her future is bathed in the colors of devastating.
Relationships: Featherstorm/Hal (Warriors), Raggedpelt/Yellowfang (Warriors)
Series: Warrior Cats as Humans [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764013
Comments: 7
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

SHADOWCLAN

Leader: Cedarstar- Man with black hair and brown eyes. He wears a dark gray cloak.

Deputy: Stonetooth- Man with black hair and brown eyes. He wears a gray striped cloak.

Healer: Sagewhisker- Woman with diamond blonde hair and brown eyes. She wears a white cloak.

Warriors: Crowtail- Woman with black hair and brown eyes. She wears a black striped cloak.

Brackenfoot- Man with blonde hair and brown eyes. He wears a yellow and red cloak.

Acheye- Man with black hair and brown eyes. He wears a gray cloak with black stripes.  
Apprentice- Frog

Hollyflower- Woman with black hair and brown eyes. She wears a dark gray and white cloak.  
Apprentice- Newt

Mudclaw- Man with black hair and brown eyes. He wears a gray and brown cloak.

Toadskipi- Man with dark brown hair and brown eyes. He wears a dark brown striped cloak with splashes of white.  
Apprentice- Ash

Nettlespot- Woman with blonde hair and brown eyes. She wears a white cloak speckled with orange.

Mousewing- Man with black hair and brown eyes. He wears a black cloak.

Deerleap- Woman with black hair and brown eyes. She wears a gray and white cloak.

Amberleaf- Woman with auburn hair and brown eyes. She wears a red and brown cloak.

Finchflight- Man with black hair and brown eyes. He wears a black and white cloak.

Blizzardwing- Man with platinum blonde hair and brown eyes. He wears a white cloak.

Lizardstripe- Woman with light brown hair and brown eyes. She wears a light brown striped cloak with white patches.

Apprentices: Frog- Boy with black hair and brown eyes. He wears a dark gray cloak.

Newt- Girl with black hair and brown eyes. She wears a black and orange cloak.

Ash- Girl with black hair and blue eyes. She wears a light gray cloak.

Nursery Mothers: Featherstorm- Woman with dark brown hair and brown eyes. She wears a dark brown striped cloak. (Mother to Ragged; boy with dark brown hair and brown eyes, and Scorch; Boy with orange hair and brown eyes)

Brightflower- Woman with orange hair and brown eyes. She wears an orange striped cloak. (Mother to Yellow, girl with black hair and brown eyes, Nut; Boy with brown hair and brown eyes, and Rowan; girl with light brown hair and brown eyes)

Poolcloud- Woman with black hair and brown eyes. She wears a gray and white cloak.

Elders: Littlebird- Small woman with orange hair and brown eyes. She wears an orange striped cloak.

Lizardfang- Man with light brown hair and brown eyes. He wears a light brown striped cloak.

Silverflame- Woman with graying orange hair and brown eyes. She wears an orange and gray cloak.

THUNDERCLAN

Leader: Pinestar- Man with auburn hair and green eyes. He wears a reddish brown cloak.

Deputy: Sunfall- Man with yellow hair and brown eyes. He wears a light orange cloak.

Healer: Goosefeather- Man with black hair and light blue eyes. He wears a speckled gray cloak.  
Apprentice- Feather

Warriors: Dappletail- Woman with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. She wears a dappled cloak.

Adderfang- Man with brown hair and brown eyes. He wears a mottled brown striped cloak.

Tawnyspots- Man with black hair and brown eyes. He wears a light gray striped cloak.

Sparrowpelt- Large man with dark brown hair and brown eyes. He wears a dark brown striped cloak.

Smallear- Man with black hair and brown eyes. He wears a gray cloak.

Robinwing- Small woman with brown hair and brown eyes. She wears a brown cloak.

Fuzzypelt- Man with black hair and brown eyes. He wears a black cloak.

Windflight- Man with black hair and brown eyes. He wears a gray striped cloak.

Moonflower- Woman with black hair and brown eyes. She wears a gray cloak.

Poppydawn- Woman with dark brown hair and brown eyes. She wears a dark brown cloak.

Elders: Mumblefoot- Man with brown hair and brown eyes. He wears a brown cloak.

Larksong- Woman with dirty blonde hair and light green eyes. She wears a dappled cloak.

WINDCLAN

Leader: Heatherstar- Woman with black hair and blue eyes. She wears a pink and gray cloak.

Deputy: Reedfeather- Man with light brown hair and brown eyes. He wears a light brown striped cloak.

Healer: Hawkheart- Man with black hair and brown eyes. He wears a gray cloak with darker brown flecks.

Warriors: Dawnstripe- Woman with blonde hair and brown eyes. She wears a gold striped cloak.

Redclaw- Man with auburn hair and brown eyes. He wears a red cloak.

Elders: Whiteberry- Small man with platinum blonde hair and brown eyes. He wears a white cloak.

RIVERCLAN

Leader: Hailstar- Man with black hair and brown eyes. He wears a gray cloak.

Deputy: Shellheart- Man with black hair and brown eyes. He wears a dappled gray cloak.

Healer: Milkfur- Woman with black hair and brown eyes. She wears a gray and white striped cloak.  
Apprentice- Bramble

Warriors: Rippleclaw- Man with black hair and brown eyes. He wears a black and gray striped cloak.

Timberfur- Man with brown hair and brown eyes. He wears a brown cloak.

Owlfur- Man with brown hair and brown eyes. He wears a brown and white cloak.

Ottersplash- Woman with blonde hair and brown eyes. She wears a white and yellow cloak.

Nursery Mothers: Lilystem- Woman with black hair and brown eyes. She wears a light gray cloak.

Elders: Troutclaw- Man with black hair and brown eyes. He wears a gray striped cloak.

ROGUES, TOWNSFOLK AND LONERS

Sheldon- Large man with orange hair and brown eyes.

Melissa- Woman with unruly platinum blonde hair and brown eyes.

Ruby- Woman with auburn hair and brown eyes.

Harlow- Man with black hair and brown eyes.

Jaylyn- Elderly woman with black hair and brown eyes.

Harry- Man with dark brown hair and brown eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

“ShadowClan, attack!”

Yellow burst out of the nursery, hurtling across the ShadowClan camp. Her younger siblings, Nut and Rowan, scurried after her.

Nut jumped onto a ball of tied clothe. “It’s a WindClan warrior!’ he squeaked, punching at it. “Get out of our territory!”

“Theives!” Rowan growled.

Yellow grabbed a stray tendril from one of the thorn bushes that encircled the camp. “Take that!”

Nut scanned the clearing with narrowed brown eyes. “Can you see anymore WindClan warriors?” he asked.

Yellow spotted the elders relaxing in a shaft of sunlight. “Over there!” she shouted.

Nut and Rowan followed her as the raced across the brown earth, skidding to a halt in front of the elders.

“WindClan warriors!” Yellow began, puffing out her chest. “Do you agree that ShadowClan is the best Clan in the forest? Or should we use our blades to change your mind?”

Littlebird sat up with an amused glance. “You’re far to fierce for us,” she said. ‘We don’t want to fight.”

“Do you promise to share your hunting grounds and let us take your territory whenever we want?” Rowan growled.

“We promise,” Silverflame, their grandmother, said with a nod.

Lizardfang cringed away from the children. “ShadowClan is too strong for us.”

“That’s right!” Yellow cheered. ‘ShadowClan is the best!” She turned on Nut. “Okay, you be a WindClan warrior now. I know some awesome battle moves!”

“Battle moves?” a voice scoffed. “You’re nothing but a child!”

Yellow spun around to see Ragged and his twin brother, Scorch, standing a few lengths away.

“So are you,” Yellow growled.

“But we’ll apprentices soon,” Ragged retorted.

“We’re just about the same age,” Yellow scoffed. “We’ll probably be made apprentices at the same time.”

“But we’ll be made warriors before you,” Scorch said.

“In your dreams!” Rowan joined Yellow’s side, Nut on the others. “My big sister is gonna be the greatest warrior ShadowClan has ever seen! Well, until I become a warrior, too.”

Scorch narrowed his eyes and took a step forward, but Ragged swung out an arm to stop him. “They’re not worth it,” he said. “Come on, pipsqueak, I’ll show you some real battle moves.”

“You’re not our mentors!” Nut snapped. “All you can do is mess up our game!”

“Game?” Ragged rolled his eyes. “If WindClan really attacked camp, you’d run screaming into the nursery.”

“Would not!” Rowan exclaimed.

Ragged and Scorch ignored her, turning their backs on the younger kids. “You attack me first,” Scorch ordered. Ragged dashed past his brother, aiming a blow at Scorch’s head. Scorch swung away and jumped on Ragged’s back. Ragged rolled over and threw him off, then jumped up to defend himself. 

Although she was annoyed, Yellow couldn’t help but admire the twins. She watched to practice their battle moves, but knew she’d been sneered at if she tried.

“Come on!” Nut nudged her. “Let’s go catch butterflies in the thorn bushes.”

“You couldn’t catch them if they flew into your hand,” Ragged teased.

“I wasn’t taking to you.” Nut narrowed his eyes. “Couthy!”

For a moment all of them froze. Yellow’s heart pounded. She’d heard the elders gossiping, wondering who Ragged and Scorch’s father one, asking one another if it was possible Featherstorm had slept with a man from town. The young woman would often stray close to the border they shared with town, and she was unmarried. But Yellow knew it was something they weren’t supposed to talk about.

Ragged took a pace closer to Nut, towering over the younger boy. “What did you call me?” he growled dangerously. 

Nut’s eyes were wide and scared, but he didn’t back down. “Couthy!” he repeated.

Ragged’s hands clenched into fists. He took a step closer and Yellow braced herself to protect her younger brother.

“Nut!”

Yellow turned at the sound of her mother’s voice. Brightflower was standing beside the nursery hollow, arms crossed.

“Nut, of you can’t play sensibly, then you can’t play at all. Come here. You two, girls.”

“No fair,” Nut muttered as all three of them trailed back toward the nursery. He dragged his feet through the pine needles on the ground. “They started it.”

“They’re couthies,” Rowan whispered.

Yellow glanced over her shoulder as she reached the nursery hut. Ragged and Scorch stood in the middle of the clearing, glaring at them. The force of Ragged’s anger both scared and fascinated her. Behind it she could sense something else, like a black space echoing with fearful questions. She thought of her own father, Brackenfoot, who told stories of patrols and hunting and Gatherings with the other Clans, who let the kids climb all over him and chase him around the camp. Yellow loved him.

She wondered what it was like to not know your own father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to post this along with the Allegiances oops


	3. Chapter 3

“I’m bored,” Nut complained. “Let’s go play in the warrior’s hut.”

Yellow stared at him. “Are you crazy? They’ll gut us!”

Three days had passed since the quarrel with the twins. Yellow still felt uneasy around them, and tried to avoid them whenever possible.

“You’re just scared,” Nut taunted. “I dare you to peek through the entrance.”

How could she back down now? She braced herself as the gazed across the clearing to the thorny hut where the warriors slept. Like all the ShadowClan huts, theirs was a shallow dip in the ground, sheltered by tightly woven thorns. The huts surrounded a clearing beneath pine trees, with the entrance to the camp at one end and a large lichen covered rock, known as the Clanrock, at the other.

Rowan grabbed Yellow’s hand. “Don’t do it! Mama is watching us. Look.” She gestured toward where Brightflower and Brackenfoot were sharing a meal beside the food storage. In between mouthfuls, Brightflower was turning to check up on them.

A wave of affection for her mother washed over Yellow. She was glad she looked like her. She’d seen her own reflection in a puddle once, and it was exactly like her mother’s. They both had the same smashed nose, cleft lip and far-apart eyes.

Yellow wanted to be just like her parents, a strong warrior and loving mother. She’d have lots of kids, and bring them up to be the greatest warriors in the Clan.

“I know a game!” she announced. “I’ll teach you how to catch frogs.”

“Okay!” Rowan moved to stand in front of Yellow. Nut rolled his eyes, but joined them.

“Now, when you’re hunting frogs- Nut, pay attention!” she growled at her brother as he watched the jerky flight of a white butterfly. “When you’re hunting frogs, the most important thing to remember is that they jump.”

“Can I be the frog? Can I?” Rowan asked, eyes sparkling. “I can jump really high!”

Yellow sighed, exasperated. “No! Now listen. Okay-”

She broke off when she spotted Cedarstar emerging from his hut beneath the oak tree. The Clan leader hurried across the clearing and climbed onto the Clanrock. “Let all those old enough to hunt join here beneath the Clanrock for a meeting!” he shouted.

Yellow turned as her mother approached. “What’s happening?”

“Come see,” Brightflower replied. “You can sit with me and your father.”

Brightflower led her children across the clearing to where Brackenfoot sat beside the food stores. Meanwhile, more of the Clan was gathering. Sagewhisker, the healer, slid out from her hut in the shadow of the Clanrock and sat down facing her leader. Poolcloud, her stomach heady with an unborn child, hauled herself out of the nursery and walked slowly over to the entrance of the warrior’s hut, where her husband, Toadskip had appeared. Ash, Frog and Newt broke off from their practice sparring and sat down to listen. Crowtail, Archeye and Hollyflower pushed their way out of the warrior’s hut.

Finally Ragged and Scorch appeared from the nursery, followed by their mother, Featherstorm. Their hair was neatly combed and faces clear of dirt as they came to stand at the front of the crowd.

Yellow suddenly realized what was going on. “They’re being made apprentices!”

“Hush!” Brightflower said. “Nut, stop squirming.”

“I wish we were becoming apprentices,” Nut whispered to Yellow. 

Yellow nodded. She only had about two more years if Cedarstar wanted to wait that long. Nut and Rowan had even longer.

Cedarstar looked down at the twins. “People of ShadowClan,” he began. “Today we’re gathered for-”

Yellow started to squirm, trying to get comfortable. Her foot stung like she’d stepped on a thorn. She sat back and lifted her foot by the ankle, trying to see it.  
Cedarstar broke off, looking down at her.

“Yellow!” Brightflower chided. “Stop that!”

“There’s a thorn in my foot!” Yellow wailed.

“Keep still, let me see.” Brightflower peered at Yellow’s foot, then narrowed her eyes. “There’s nothing there,” she snapped. “Stop fussing.”

Yellow realized the rest of the Clan was staring at her. At that moment, she wanted to sink into the earth and disappear. “Sorry,” she muttered, hanging her head. Her foot still heart, but she gritted her teeth in an attempt to ignore it.

“People of ShadowClan,” Cedarstar began again, “we are here for one of the most important ceremonies in a Clan member’s life, the making of new apprentices. Ragged and Scorch are twelve years old, and it’s time for them to begin their training.”

A murmur of appreciation rolled through the crowd.

“Training couthies!” Yellow heard Toadskip murmur to Acheye. “Next we’ll be teaching hedgehogs how to fight.”

Yellow glanced nervous at the two, but no one else seemed to hear.

“Ragged, come forward,” Cedarstar beckoned. “Brackenfoot, you are ready for another apprentice, and will mentor Ragged. I trust you to pass on to hi your warrior skills and your loyalty to your Clan.”

Jealousy shot through Yellow as she realized Ragged would be trained by her father. Would Brackenfoot spend more time with Ragged than her now?

Brackenfoot nodded. “You can trust me, Cedarstar,” he said.

Ragged hurried over to him and Brackenfoot bent to touch their foreheads together.

As they withdrew into the circling crowd, Cedarstar called Scorch forward. “Crowtail, you will mentor Scorch. You have proven yourself as a great warrior and I know you will pass down all your knowledge to him.”

With shining eyes, the small woman walked up to the Clanrock. “I’ll do my best, Cedarstar,” she responded.  
Scorch hurried over to her, and the two touched foreheads.

“Ragged! Scorch!” the Clan shouted in unison, pressing forward to congratulate the new apprentices. Yellow and her siblings stayed back.

“They’re not so great,” Nut muttered. “Wait until we become apprentices. We’ll show them!”

With the meeting over, Yellow sat down heavily and brought her foot up to examine. No matter how much she probed, she couldn’t find the thorn. Standing up, she noticed Brackenfoot and Crowtail leading the twins through the gap in the thorn bushes that circled camp.

Yellow realized they were going to see the territory, and wished she could go with them. But she could hardly put her foot on the ground without pain shooting up her leg. Maybe she needed to see Sagewhisker.

But as Yellow turned toward the healer’s hut, she noticed a patrol enter camp. Mudclaw was in the lead with Mousewing, dragging a small doe behind them. Nettlespot followed with a plump pigeon. Deerleap had a blackbird. Last came a woman with light brown hair named Lizardstripe, limping.

“Go see Sagewhisker about that thorn,” Mudclaw said. “You don’t want it getting infected.”

“I’m on it.” Lizardstripe sounded irritated. “That’s the last time I’ll go chasing deer over thornbushes.” She limped past Yellow and vanished into the small cave that would lead to the healer’s hut.

Yellow waited patiently until Lizardstripe came back out, walking normally. “Thanks, Sagewhisker,” the warrior called over her shoulder.

Sagewhisker followed her out of the hut. “Make sure to rest,” she instructed. “And see me tomorrow so I can put my poultice on it.”

Yellow stumbled forward, ready to tell Sagewhisker about her own thorn, but when she took a step, she realized the pain was gone. The thorn must have fallen out. She looked around, but couldn’t see anything in the grass.

At least it didn’t hurt anymore.

“Yellow!” Rowan called.

Yellow turned to see her younger siblings standing beside a tree stump outside the elder’s hut.

“Over here!” Nut squeaked. “We’ve found a wolf pack and need to drive them out of camp!”

For a terrifying moment Yellow thought he was serious, but soon relaxed. It was just another game.

Silverflame was peeking out from the elder’s hut. “This is our lair!” she growled. “Stay away, or we’ll feed you to our pups!”

“Let’s attack them!” Littlebird appeared over Silverflame’s shoulder. “They’ll make a great meal!”

“No!” Yellow shouted. “This is ShadowClan’s camp! No wolves allowed!”

She leaped at Silverflame, tackling her grandmother to the ground. Rowan and Nut raced past into the hut.

“Out! Out!” Nut squeaked.

Yellow pulled Silverflame into the open, jumping on top of her. “Do you give in?” she demanded.

“Yes! I promise!” Silverflame responded. She sighed. “Now get off before my old bones turn to dust.” Yellow jumped off and helped her grandmother to her feet. She smiled affectionately at Yellow. “You’re a great fighter, dear. You’ll certainly be an amazing warrior.”

Yellow smiled with pride.


	4. Chapter 4

Yellow couldn’t sleep. The nursery felt oddly empty without Ragged and Scorch. Featherstorm had returned to the warrior’s hut, so the only ones left were Yellow’s family and Poolcloud, who was just a few months away from giving birth.

She’d never get to sleep if Poolcloud kept snoring. Yellow desperately wriggled in the the bed.

“Keep still,” Brightflower groaned drowsily.

Yellow rolled onto her back. She could just make out Rowan sleeping against their mother’s chest. Nut was sprawled on the other side of the bed, one arm and leg hanging off.

Yellow hoped she’d have good dreams tonight.

She didn’t realize she hadn’t slept at all until a faint dawn light filtered through the hut roof. Poolcloud was still snoring and Brightflower and Rowan were still asleep, but Nut was letting out soft groans of pain.

Yellow realized what had kept her up all night. Her stomach felt heavy, and every so often pain shot through it. She wondered if they’d eaten something bad the previous night. But then why wasn’t Rowan sick?

She moved to poke her brother. “Is your stomach cramping?” she whispered.

Nut opened his eyes. “How do you know?”

“Because mine is too,” Yellow retorted, wincing as another deep spasm of pain coursed through her. She held her stomach tightly. “We need to tell mama. She can get Sagewhisker.”

“No!” Nut whined. “Please don’t, Yellow.”

“Why?” Yellow asked, narrowing her eyes. “What did you do?”

Before Nut could reply, Brightflower twitched and sat up. “Settle down, you two,” she began. “It’s too early to be playing.” She stared at them both for a moment, then frowned. “Is something wrong?”

“We have stomachaches,” Yellow replied. “Can you get Sagewhisker?”

Brightflower stood up, detangling herself from Rowan. “Did you eat something you weren’t supposed to?” she asked. “Sagewhisker will need to know.”

“No-” Nut gasped in pain. “Fine! I found a pile of worms in the mud yesterday. I just ate one to see what it would taste like.”

“Nut, that’s disgusting!” Brightflower sighed. “Yellow, you should have known not to.”

“But I didn’t!” Yellow protested. She wanted to throw up at just the idea of such a thing.

Her mother’s gaze was stern. “Don’t lie to me,” she said.  
Indignation surged through Yellow. “I’m not!” she insisted. “Tell her, Nut.”

“I didn’t see Yellow do it,” Nut groaned.

“Then how did you end up with a stomachache too?” Brightflower’s eyes were narrowed angrily. “I’m very disappointed in both of you. Especially you, Yellow. You’re supposed to be setting a good example for your younger siblings. Now come outside and don’t disturb the others. I’ll get Sagewhisker.”

Yellow couldn’t find the will to argue another as she stood up from bed. She stepped up the small dip in the ground and pushed out of the branches of the hut. The sky overhead was pale as dawn approached. Mousewing was on guard at the entrance to camp, hardly visible with his black cloak wrapped around himself. He yawned and stretched, not noticing as Brightflower hurried across the clearing toward the healer’s hut.

Wincing, Yellow followed her mother.

“You’d better tell mama the truth about the worms,” Nut murmured. “Lying is only gonna make it worse.”

“I didn’t eat any disgusting worms!” Yellow snapped. “I have more sense than that.”

Nut scoffed, but said nothing more. A moment later Sagewhisker emerged from her hut, followed by Brightflower.

“What were you two thinking?” she scolded, arms full of herbs.

“What are you going to give us?” Yellow whimpered, ignoring the question. She couldn’t think past the cramps in her stomach. “Are you going to make us sick so we throw up the bad stuff?”

Sagewhisker gazed at her intently. “Yes,” she said. She picked up a small stem with small white flowers. “This is called yarrow. I want you to eat it.”

Nut stared at the herbs suspicious. “How does it taste?”

“Not good,” the healer admitted. “But would you rather eat this, or have a stomachache?”

Nut sighed and grabbed up the flower.

“Not here,” Brightflower said quickly. “We don’t need a mess in the middle of camp.”

Nut whined as Brightflower ushered him toward the edge of camp. Sagewhisker followed, carrying the rest of the yarrow. Yellow followed, staggering with pain.

The dawn light was getting stronger. Several warriors had emerged from their hut. Stonetooth, the deputy, was organizing patrols for the day. Yellow felt a pang of envy as Ragged and Scorch followed their mentors out of camp. She quickened her pace, hoping they wouldn’t see her.

In the shelter of the shadowy clearing, Sagewhisker distributed the yarrow evenly to Yellow and Nut. While Nut was still hesitate, Yellow shoved them into her mouth and began to chew. She winced as bitter juice bathed her tongue.

She gagged, bending over.

After a few moments she managed to force it down. Almost at once she felt like her stomach had been punched and she vomited up several mouthfuls of bile. She coughed and sputtered, wiping her mouth.

“Good,” Sagewhisker said with approval as Nut also managed to bring up the contents of his stomach. “Brightflower, take them back to the nursery for some sleep. When they wake up, they can have water, but nothing to eat for today. I’ll check on them later.”

“Thank you, Sagewhisker.” Brightflower nodded to the healer. “And let this be a lesson to you,” she added to the kids. “No more eating worms.”

“But I didn’t eat any!” Yellow’s indignation surged through her stomach. Why didn’t anyone believe her?

“Enough!” Brightflower growled. “Don’t let this happen again.”

She grabbed Nut’s hand and headed for the nursery. Yellow followed them with her head down. Her throat burned from vomiting and she could still taste the yarrow, but nothing made her feel worse than her mother believing she was a liar.


	5. Chapter 5

Yellow yawned as she pushed out of the nursery. Nut was still in bed, exhausted from the disturbed night. But Yellow felt fine, expect for her hunger. Brightflower had already reminded her that she couldn’t eat until tomorrow. Yellow frowned. She’d starve by then!

She gazed around camp. Hollyflower and Crowtail were sharing a meal outside the warrior’s hut, while the elders were gossiping in a patch of warm sun beside the tree stump.

“That send the WindClan warrior screaming all the way back to his camp,” Lizardfang said. “We didn’t put up with nonsense from the other Clans in my day, that’s for sure.”

“Not even from ThunderClan,” Silverflame said with a smile.

Yellow’s heart swelled with love for her grandmother. She thought for a moment about going over and asking to be told a story, then shook her head. Most likely, she’d just end up listening to Lizardfang bragging about all the WindClan warriors he’d chased off in his younger days.

In the middle of the clearing, Rowan was tossing a ball into the air and catching it. Yellow didn’t feel like joining in.

She wished she could go outside and explore the territory.

Trying to look casual, Yellow strode across camp toward the firepit. The sun was shining and the blue sky was visible through the trees. But the air was chilly and the leaves were staring to turn yellow. Summer would be ending soon.

Yellow’s mouth began to water as she approached the freshly cooked plates of meat. She needed something to eat.

“Yellow!”

Yellow jumped and spun around. Sagewhisker had called to her.

“You’re not supposed to eat until tomorrow,” the healer warned her.

“But I’m hungry!”

Sagewhisker smiled, amused. “Would you rather have an upset stomach?”

Yellow scuffled her foot in the earth, stirring the dirt. “I guess not.”

“Why don’t you come and help me with a few things?” the healer suggested. “All the apprentices are out for the day, and I need something to help me sort herbs.”

“Alright.” Yellow said. She enjoyed the fluorescent scent of the healer’s hut, and it would help her keep her mind off the hunger pains in her stomach. She followed Sagewhisker into her hut. The narrow entrance lay between two boulders and opened into a small clearing, surrounded by ferns. At the far side was a pool of clear water.

“The herbs are over there.” Sagewhisker walked to one side of the clearing. “I put them in pouches to keep them fresh.”

She picked up one of the brown pouches and opened it. A few withered leaves lay inside.

“This is marigold,” Sagewhisker said. “It helps for infected wounds, but these are old and aren’t good anymore. Take this pouch and check for any other dead herbs, then put it by the entrance. I’ll take them out of camp later.”

Yellow obeyed while Sagewhisker untied the other pouches.

“These are juniper berries,” Sagewhisker said, lifting up a dark, spoiled berry. “I know they look bad, but don’t throw them out. They’re amazing for stomachaches and shorted breath, so I won’t throw them away until I have a fresh store. It won’t be long, thank goodness.”

Yellow nodded. “My grandmother wheezes sometimes,” she remarked. “Do you give her juniper berries?”

“I do.” Sagewhisker nodded. “You’re a fast learner, Yellow.”

Yellow smiled with pride. This was so useful! She wondered if warrior apprentices were taught anything about herbs. Maybe they should, at least the basics.

“What are these?” she asked, opening the next pouch. 

“These are daisy leaves,” Sagewhisker replied. “I use them for the elder’s aching joints. I only collected them yesterday, so they’ll be good for another few weeks.”

Yellow followed her along the pouches while Sagewhisker told her about each herb and their uses, sorting out the withered ones and having Yellow collect them in one pouch.

“All done!” Sagewhisker said, dusting off her hands. “Thanks, Yellow. You’ve been a big help.”

“It was fun,” Yellow replied honestly. She had no idea how much knowledge it took to be a healer.

“How’s your stomach feel?”

“It’s fine. Still empty, through.”

“Then I guess you’ll remember not to eat worms again.”

Yellow opened her mouth to protest, then sighed. “I will,” she muttered.

There was no point in arguing. No one would believe her.

She wondered if it was possible she’d forgotten about eating worms. After all, if she hadn’t, how did she end up with a stomach ache?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the break! I've been working on some other projects, but I should be back on schedule now.


	6. Chapter 6

Yellow woke with a start. Poolcloud’s children, Fox and Wolf, where playing on the ground and had rustled Yellow’s bed.

“Stop!” she muttered, shoving them away.

Yawning, she sat up. Brightflower and Poolcloud were still asleep, but Nut and Rowan were beginning to stir. Something was different about the air in the nursery. The light was different and the air felt colder.

Curiously, Yellow peered out of the nursery. She gasped in astonishment. The camp was under a thick layer of snow, huge clumps of flakes weighed down the pine branches.

“Wow!” Yellow sneaked. “It snowed!”

Nut and Rowan appeared beside her, eyes wide. “It’s not even winter yet!” Nut gasped. “How did it snow already?”

“Hopefully it’s all done for the year,” Brightflower said from behind them. “Won’t that be a blessing!”

Nut cried with excitement and launched himself into the snow, hardly making a dent in the icy surface.

“Wait for me!” Yellow charged after him with Rowan following. She could hear squealing from the nursery and knew Fox and Wolf must have stumbled out of the nursery out of them. Fox was two years old, while Wolf had just been born last autumn. They’re small legs could hardly carry them over the snow.

Yellow looked over her shoulder to see them crawling out of the nursery, sinking into the icy snow. She was too busy watching to realize her foot had caught on something under the snow, sending her sprawling face first to the ground. She sat up quickly, shuddering as powdery snow got into her clothes and began melting on her warm skin. She face was caked in it.

The other kids were giggling as she stood up. She turned on them, face burning with cold and embarrassment. “I’m thirty,” she announced. “I’m gonna get a drink.”

She glanced around the camp and spotted a pool of melted snow just outside the warrior’s hut. Silverflame knelt beside it, cupping water in her hands and sipping it. Yellow went to join her, dusting the snow off her face and clothes, but Silverflame didn’t look up.

As Yellow cupped the icy water into hands, she felt a sharp pain in her stomach.

“Hello, Yellow,” Silverflame said. “Enjoying the snow?”

Yellow turned to reply, seeing how exhausted and old her grandmother looked. “It’s fine, I guess,” she replied. “Are you alright?”

Silverflame shrugged. “I’m just too old for this weather,” she said. “Don’t worry about, Yellow.”

“This cold weather is always hard on our old bones,” Littlebird agreed as she slid out of the elder’s hut. “Coming to eat, Silverflame?”

The elderly woman shook her head. “I’m not hungry. Let the little ones eat first.”

Yellow frowned. Elders had just as much a right to eat as children did. “Come on,” she urged. “We can eat together.”

“Alright, dear.” With a sigh, Silverflame heaved herself up. 

Yellow noticed that her grandmother’s footsteps were shaky as she walked toward the foot stores. Littlebird was already uncovering the blanket they’d thrown over the meat to keep them safe over the night.

“Here’s a frog,” Yellow said, handing Silverflame a plate. There wasn’t much on it. Silverflame should be able to handle it.

The elder stared at it for a few moments, then took the plate and began to eat. Yellow chose her own food, but kept an eye on her grandmother. Silverflame was hardly nibbling on her meal.

After two bites, Silverflame put the plate down. “I’ve had enough. You finish it.”

She stood up and hurried toward the elder’s hut. Yellow stared anxiously after her. She didn’t want the frog since she was already full, and she couldn’t help but wonder if something was wrong.

The thorn bushes rustled as Sagewhisker entered camp. She was carried a few frosty branches that Yellow recognized as juniper. “Sagewhisker!” she called.

Sagewhisker turned. “Yes, Yellow?”

“Something’s wrong with grandma,” Yellow explained. “I think she’s sick. She won’t eat anything.”

“Your grandmother is very old,” she said. “Winter is always hard on the elders.”

“But it’s not even winter,” Yellow said. She looked at the oak tree where Cedarstar made his hut. There were still plenty of yellow leaves clinging to the branches.

“I’ll check on her,” Sagewhisker promised.

Yellow nodded, wishing she could help. She remembered how Silverflame had shivered out in the cold, and wondered if it was taxing for her to leave the elder’s hut. If Yellow brought her a pot of water, she wouldn’t have to leave the hut so much.

Feeling better, Yellow stepped carefully through the snow to where a fallen tree lay among the thorn bushes. Underneath was a large storage of clay pots, along with piles of unused clothe and begging. She grabbed one of the pots and turned back into camp. She hurried to the water puddle and dipped the pot in, getting it full enough. Then she carried it the elder’s hut.

“Grandma,” she called. “I brought you a drink.”

The three elders sat together in the back of the hut. Littlebird narrowed her eyes. “Don’t spill any of that,” she snapped.

“Yeah,” Lizardfang agreed. “You should know better than to bring that in here.”

Yellow opened her mouth to retort, then stopped. If had been raised to always be polite to the elders, even when they were being a pain.

“Leave her be,” Silverflame said. “She means well. Thank you, Yellow.” She pointed toward the edge of the hut. “Bring it here.”

Yellow stepped carefully around beds. She handed it to Silverflame, her gulped it down greedily. “Great StarClan, that’s good. Thank you.”

Yellow was about to reply when Cedarstar’s voice sounded from camp.

“Let all those old enough to hunt join here beneath the Clanrock for a meeting!”

“What now?” Lizardfang growled.

Yellow hurried out of the hut, nearly colliding with her mother.

“There you are!” Brightflower exclaimed. “I’ve been looking everywhere for you.”

“Why? What’s happening?” Yellow said.

Behind her mother stood Nut and Rowan. Nut’s hair was neatly combed, his eyes shining as he bounced up and down happily. Rowan was frowning with clear jealously.

“You and Nut are going to be made apprentices,” Brightflower explained.

Yellow stared at her, shocked. “Now?”

“Yes, now. And look at you!” Brightflower’s hand darted out to swipe a bit of snow from Yellow’s shoulder. “Everyone will think you’ve fallen in the thorn bushes!”

Yellow kept still while Brightflower used a wooden comb to brush her wavy hair down, brushing thorns and moss off her clothes.

Meanwhile, ShadowClan was gathering around the Clanrock. All three elders poked their heads out of the branches of their hut. Deerleap and Amberleaf appeared from the warrior’s hut, followed closely by Toadskip and Featherstorm. Brackenfoot and Ragged finished their meals quickly, while Crowtail and Scorch came over to join them.

Yellow’s stomach churched with fear. Everyone would be looking at her! What if she got something wrong? And who would be her mentor?

“Winter has come early,” Cedarstar began. “This year, we’ll need all the hunters we can get, and enough fighters to defend our territory. So now is a good time to make some new apprentices. Nut, come forward.”

Nut paced proudly into the center of the clearing.

“Amberleaf,” Cedarstar called, nodding to the red headed woman, “you are a skilled warrior, and I know you will give Nut the training he needs.”

Yellow’s heart went out to her little brother. Everyone knew Amberleaf was strict and short-tempered. There wasn’t a single child in the Clan who hadn’t fallen victim to her scathing tongue.

Nut looked nervous as he walked across the clearing to touch his forehead to Amberleaf’s. His new mentor threw a brown cloak over his shoulders. He relaxed when Amberleaf murmured, “I’ll make you the best warrior you can be.”

A few murmurs came from the watching crowd. Yellow didn’t have to hear them to know what they were about. Nut was rather young for an apprentice- only eight years old. But the warrior code said that was the minimum age for an apprentice, even if all the Clans in the forest preferred making their children apprentices at around ten or twelve years old.

“Yellow, come forward,” Cedar beckoned. Yellow strode across the clearing with as much dignity as she could muster, praying she wouldn’t trip.

“Deerleap, you are a wise and experienced warrior,” Cedarstar said. “I know you will pass this on to Yellow.”

Yellow spun around to face Deerleap. The black haired woman had stepped into the clearing, waiting for her. As she approached her new mentor, Yellow saw that Deerleap was smiling with a friendly glow and decided she was satisfied with the choice Cedarstar had made.

“I’ll do my best!” she said fervently as they touched foreheads. Deerleap through a large gray cloak over her shoulders.

Deerleap’s reply was drowned out by the cheers of the Clan. “Yellow! Nut!”

Yellow noticed Brightflower and Brackenfoot standing holding hands, wearing identical expressions of pride. Rowan had lost her jealous gleam and instead smiled at her siblings, cheering louder than anyone.

Yellow thought she might burst with joy.

Once the cheers died down, Deerleap spoke up. “Let’s go tour the territory before it gets dark.”

“Yes!” Yellow said, shaking with excitement. “Let’s go!”

But as she followed Deerleap across camp, she staggered as sharp pain shot through her stomach. She couldn’t help but groan.

Deerleap stopped. “Is something wrong?”

Yellow gripped her stomach as pain rippled through her body, making black spots dance in front of her eyes.

“Stomach...hurts!” she gasped.

“You need to see Sagewhisker,” Deerleap said.

“But I wanna see the territory!” Yellow protested.

“The territory isn’t going anywhere,” Deerleap said. She put a hand on her apprentice’s shoulders. “Come along.”

As she stumbled across the camp, Yellow fought back tears of disappointment. Why did she have to get sick now? She was finally starting her training!

But when she reached the healer’s hut, there was no sign of Sagewhisker.

“Are you looking for Sagewhisker?” Toadskip called, on his way to the firepit. “I saw her in the elder’s hut.”

“Thanks, Toadskip.” Deerleap led the way toward the elder’s hut.

As they approached the hut, Yellow could hear groans of agony. Her pain began to ebb a bit, but her skin felt strange and her legs heavy. Fearfully, she ducked into the hut.

Silverflame was sprawled in her bed, eyes glazed with pain. Sagewhisker crouched over her while Lizardfang and Littlebird stood to one side, looking fearful. The floor was covered in herbs.

“What is it?” Sagewhisker snapped.

“I had a stomachache...it’s nothing,” Yellow stammered.

“See me tomorrow if it doesn’t clear up.” Sagewhisker threw a few leaves into her mortar and began to mash them up.

“Okay.”

Yellow backed out of the hut.

“Feeling better?” Deerleap asked, sounding a bit impatience. “Ready to go?”

Yellow nodded, ignoring the small pain in her stomach. “I’m fine,” she insisted.

Deerleap led the way out of camp. Excitement surged through Yellow as she followed, driving away the pain in her stomach. Moments later, she was standing outside the camp for the first time. Pine trees stretched into the distance.

“It’s huge!” she breathed. “The forest goes on forever!”

“Not quite,” Deerleap responded, smiling with amusement. “Let’s go this way.”

The ground was mostly clear of undergrowth. Yellow could see footprints cross crossing, along with the spiky claw marks of birds, the hoof marks of deer and the massive pawprints of wolves.

Yellow shuddered. “These are really close to camp.”

“But the pack is long gone,” Deerleap said. “Still, it’s best to be on guard.”

Yellow wondered what it would be like to fight a wolf. Movement among the trees caught her eye, but it was just a hunting patrol. Cedarstar was leading the way out of camp, along with Archeye and Featherstorm. Deerleap called to them in greeting, and the Clan leader waved his hand in return.

A while later the pine trees began to thin, replaced by bushes covered in snow. The flat ground became uneven with hollows hidden under the snow. Yellow yelped as she stepped in a dip, her foot thinking into the powdery snow.

“During the warm seasons, this area is a marsh,” Deerleap said. “It’s a good place to find frogs.”

Yellow nodded, remembering how much Silverflame loved frogs. She frowned, staring at the ground. Her grandmother had hardly eaten.

“What do you think is the best way to catch a frog?” Deerleap asked, catching Yellow off guard.

She raised her head quickly. “I...um…” Yellow had to think fast. “Hide before a tree and then jump out at it?”

Deerleap snorted in amusement. “Frogs can swim too, you know. It’s best to find them when they’re on land. I’ll show you how later.”

“Great!” Yellow responded, through her thoughts were still with Silverflame.

They came to the edge of the marsh and walked through another throng of pine trees that grew far apart.

“We’re nearing the edge of the territory,” Deerleap said. “Do you see our markers?”

Yellow peered through the trees and nodded, spotting thick sticks poking out from ground. Looking closer, she could see they were carved with squares and half circles, showing that they were of ShadowClan.

“That way is the town,” Deerleap went on, pointing toward large, ominous shapes. “Those are houses, where the townsfolk live.”

Yellow stared at the unnaturally straight walls with square holes in the sides. As Yellow watched, a man appeared out of the door and walked off down the road.

“Why don’t they live in the forest with us?” Yellow asked. “Or why don’t we live in houses like them?”

“Our ways are different,” Deerleap said. “They are more advanced than us, yes, but we are more spiritual. We talk to our ancestors, who protect and watch over us.”

“Do they not know about StarClan?” Yellow asked. She wondered what it would be like to live in town. It seemed cold and empty, and she was glad when Deerleap walked off.

“No, they don’t,” Deerleap explained. “I’ve never talked to someone from town, but I know they believe in many different things.”

As they reentered the pine forest, Yellow heard a dull thudding sound. “What’s that?” she asked.

“You’ll see,” Deerleap said.

At the edge of the trees, Yellow stumbled to a halt. In front of her lay a narrow stretch of ground that led away in both directions, as far as the horizon. The snow that had fallen on it had been churned in straight lines, leaving brown ridges. Underneath, Yellow could just make out gray stone.

“What’s this?” Yellow asked.

“Stay back,” Deerleap warned. “I heard a carriage coming.”

At that moment, Yellow saw a massive brown creature appear, trotting along the path. As it got closer, it seemed to get larger. It looked like a deer, but with a larger head and hooves, trotting along at a brisk pace. Tendrils were attached to its mouth, tying it to a huge box. A man sat on a seat at the ground of the box, holding a handful of the tendrils. He glanced at the Clansfolk as he passed, but remained silent, whipping the tendrils and making his creature go faster.

“That was a horse and carriage,” Deerleap explained. “Townsfolk use them to get places faster. They stay on the Thunderpath and won’t bother us as long as he stay out of their way. But you always need to be careful. People have died trying to cross, so don’t even think about it unless you’re with a warrior. That man was nice, but some townsfolk don’t watch or slow down for anything. They’ll run you over without a second thought.”

“That’s the Thunderpath?” Yellow asked. “Dad told us about them, but I thought it was just a bedtime story.”

“Nope, it’s true,” Deerleap said.

The horse’s trotting was dying away. Suddenly, a strange, musky aura touched the edge of Yellow’s senses. She raised her head and narrowed her eyes. “I sense something.”

“That would be ThunderClan,” Deerleap explained, gesturing toward the trees on the other side of the Thunderpath. They were lined with crooked sticks, carved with vertical zigzags like lightning strikes. “They live on the other side of the Thunderpath.”

Yellow watched the trees for a long moment, expecting a hostile patrol to appear at any moment. But the forest was still A bit disappointed, Yellow turned away. “Where to next?”

“Follow me.” Deerleap led the way alongside the Thunderpath and stopped at a cleft in the ground. It revealed a large, dark tunnel leading beneath the road.

“Did townsfolk make this?” Yellow asked.

“Yep!” Deerleap said, sounding pleased. “They use it to drain the Thunderpath if it rains too much. This leads under the Thunderpath and up to the other side.”

“Into ThunderClan territory?” Yellow’s eyes widened in horror. “They could attack us!”

“No, it’s still our territory on the other side. As far as I know, ThunderClan doesn’t know about it. We use this to reach Fourtrees for Gatherings. It’s safer than crossing the Thunderpath at night.”

Yellow shuddered with excitement. Now that she was an apprentice, she’d get to go to Gatherings! Silverflame always told her everything that happened whenever she went.

Her grandmother always made it sound so exciting. Yellow hoped she got better by the next full moon, so they could go together.

She followed Deerleap along the Thunderpath until the town faded behind the trees. “Over there is another tunnel,” Deerleap said. “That one leads into WindClan territory.”

Yellow gasped in fear.

“It’s a problem, I know. Do you know how we take care of it?”

“Patrol well?” Yellow suggested. “And...um...put plenty of markers around our end.”

Deerleap nodded. “Exactly.”

They walked on. Soon, Yellow spotted Nut hurried along with his mentor, Amberlead.

Nut raised his hand above his head and waved. “This is awesome!” he called.

Yellow nodded in agreement. The sun was starting to set, during the snow red. Shadows gathered beneath the trees.

“What’s over there?” Yellow asked, pointing to a line of pine trees growing close together. Between them grew thick undergrowth, hiding the ground.

“That’s the Wild Forest,” Deerleap replied. “That’s wear bears and wolves live. We don’t go there.”

Yellow eyed the trees nervously. She knew the wolf packs sometimes wandered into ShadowClan territory.

“Let’s head back to camp,” Deerleap said. “You can eat then pick out a bed in the apprentice’s hut.”

Yellow exchanged a glance with Nut. She hadn’t thought about not sleeping in the nursery anymore. She wondered if Ragged and Scorch would welcome them. But she pushed that worry to the back of the mind.

She needed to see Silverflame.

She followed Deerleap through the camp entrance and into the clearing.

“How did you enjoy seeing the territory?” Deerleap prompted.

“It was great, thanks,” Yellow responded.

“Go eat,” Deerleap said. “I want you up at dawn tomorrow. We’ll start off with hunting practice.”

Yellow knew she was supposed to feel excited about that, but her anxiety for her grandmother was growing stronger. She nodded to her mentor then hurried across the clearing to the elder’s hut. Just as she reached it, Brightflower emerged, nearly bumping into her.

“How’s grandma?” Yellow demanded.

“Weak,” Brightflower replaced solemn. Her eyes were rimmed with red. “Be brave, Yellow. It’s time your grandmother walked with StarClan.”

“No!” Yellow gasped. “She can’t!”

“I’m sorry,” Brightflower said, bending to kiss Yellow’s forehead. “She has to. It’s her time.”

Yellow could see desperate anxiety in her mother’s eyes. She was just as upset, but was trying to be strong for her children.

Tears rose to Yellow’s eyes. Didn’t Brightflower know it was okay to cry?

“Can I see her?” she choked out.

Brightflower nodded. “Yes, but you must be quiet.” She stepped aside to allow Yellow to side into the elder’s hut.

Silverflame was splayed on her side, eyes half closed and chest heaving. Sagewhisker knelt beside her while Littlebird and Lizardfang watched from the corner. 

Yellow felt like her skin was on fire as she moved toward her grandmother. “She must be thirsty,” she said. “Why haven’t you given her something to drink? Haven’t you treated her pain?”

Sagewhisker’s eyes were wet with tears. “There’s nothing more I can do,” she murmured.

“There must be!” Yellow wailed.

“Yellow.” Littlebird stood and approached Yellow. “Come walk with me.”

“No!” Yellow tore away as Littlebird tried to touch her shoulder. “I want to stay with grandma!”

“There’s nothing you can do,” Littlebird said softly. “Come walk with me.”

Yellow let herself be ushered toward the entrance. She glanced back at Silverflame one last time. “Good-bye, grandma,” she whispered.

Silverflame didn’t respond. She took in one rattling breath, then went still.

“Is…” Yellow gasped tears springing to her eyes. “Is she dead?”

Littlebird nodded. “She’s with StarClan.”

“No!” Yellow sobbed. “She shouldn’t be dead. Why didn’t Sagewhisker save her? What good is a healer if they can’t help their Clanmates?”

“Come walk with me,” Littlebird said gently.

“Go with Littlebird, dear,” Brightflower said from outside the hut.

Vision blurry, Yellow followed the small woman out of the camp. She noticed Littlebird was leading her toward the marsh.

“Healers always do their best, but some things are just out of their hands,” Littlebird said. “StarClan wanted Silverflame to join them. Look over there.” She pointed toward a spindly shrub. “That’s the juniper bush Sagewhisker uses to help Silveflame’s pain. In the spring, there will be coltsfoot for-”

“But it didn’t do any good,” Yellow growled. “Sagewhisker should have found something better.”

“Death is part of life,” Littlebird said. “Every good warrior goes to StarClan, and it’s a wonderful place to end up. “ She raised a hand and pointed at the stars beginning to fill the sky. There was a bright one right over their heads. “Look, there’s Silverflame, watching over you.”

“But I don’t want her in StarClan,” Yellow whined. “I want her here.” The star was so far away. How could she ever be able to see Silverflame, or hear her stories?

“Everyone dies at one point,” Littlebird murmured. “Until then, you must move on. It will make Silverflame happy to see her happy.”


	7. Chapter 7

Winter turned the grass sharp with frost and food became scarce. Yellow could hear her stomach rumbling fro being so empty, but Deerleap kept her on a grueling training regime.

“I have to get up before you,” Yellow grumbled to Nut, yawning. “Some mornings we even go out before the dawn patrol! And it’s never enough to just make one catch. Nope- it has to be at least two!”

“You’re doing great,” Nut muttered. He was still covered with his cloak, eyes closed. “Deerleap is a great mentor.”

Yellow rolled her eyes, although she was pleased she’d impressed her brother.

“Yellow!”

Yellow sighed at the sound of her mentor’s voice. “Coming!” she called, hurrying out of the hut.

Deerleap was standing a length away arms crossed. The first light of dawn was just creeping into the sky, although it hadn’t even made it over the trees yet. Stonetooth was emerging from the warrior’s hut, stretching his arms to the sky and yawning.

“Where are we going today?” Yellow asked.

“We’re hunting near the big ash tree,” Deerleap replied. “No one has been there for a few days.:

Yellow’s sleepiness vanished as she headed into the forest with her mentor. The air was crisp and cold, their footsteps echoing around the trees. The dawn light began to stretch as the ash tree came into sight. Deerleap gestured for Yellow to stop.

“Keep still,” she instructed. “Look, listen, and feel. What can you find?”

Yellow drew herself up and and concentrated, trying to focus all her senses at once. At first she could hear nothing but the breeze in the bare branches of the ash and the sound of her own breath. Then a life force wafted toward her.

A blackbird.

She spotted the bird pecking among the roots of the ash tree. She dropped into a hunter’s crouch tore some grass from the ground. She threw it into the air to check the wind, then moved appropriately. Stealthily, step by step, Yellow edged forward, her gaze fixed on her quarry. She was aware of Deerleap watching her, which made her even more determined.

But before Yellow could even draw her weapon, she accidentally stepped on a dead leaf. It crackled under her foot and the blackbird fluttered up onto a low branch.

Yellow scoffed and walked back to Deerleap.

“What did you do wrong?” Deerleap asked.

“I stepped on a leaf.”

“Why did you step on a leaf?”

“I wasn’t aware of my surroundings,” Yellow admitted. “I was so focused on the blackbird that I didn’t think about where I was putting my feet.”

Deerleap nodded in approval. “Good. You’ll remember next time, won’t you?” She glanced around the thicket. “Now you have another chance.”

Yellow turned to see that the bird was back among the tree roots, pecking away like normal.

Checking the wind direction again, Yellow crept forward. This time she looked down at the ground in front of her, assessing everything that lay between her and the bird. She avoided a fallen twig and and crunching frosty grass. At last she was close enough to pounce. She slid her axe from the sheath on her back and swung at the bird. She sank the blade into the bird’s shoulder, slicing through its neck and beheading it swiftly. Once it fell, she picked it up by the wing and hurried back to her mentor.

“Well done,” Deerleap said. “That was perfect.”

Yellow smiled at Deerleap’s praise. “It’s a bit scrawny,” she confessed.

“Food is food. In this weather, we take what we can get.”

Deerleap began scanning the area. But there was nothing else around. Yellow wrapped her cloak around herself, feeling all though her bones were freezing. Suddenly, she stopped movement near the edge of the marsh. Swiftly, she flashed forward and swung her axe. When she pulled it back, she found a large caimen on the end.

“How lucky!” Deerleap commented. “You don’t usually find these in weather like this.”

Yellow swelled with pride as she carried her catches back to camp. Nut and Amberleaf stood by the food storage.

“We went on a hunting patrol!” Nut said, hurrying over to Yellow. “I caught a sparrow!”

“He did well,” Amberleaf said.

“Good,” Deerleap said. “I was thinking we could do a joint training session today. They could use some practice in battle moves.”

“She never stops, does she?” Nut muttered to Yellow as the Amberleaf murmured agreement and led the way to the thorn tunnel.

“At least it’ll keep us warm,” Yellow pointed out.

She and her brother followed their mentors to the shallow training scoop not far from camp. Ragged and Scorch were already there with Brackenfoot and Crowtail.

“Watch this,” Crowtail said. “They’re getting really good.”

The twins were circling each other cautiously. Ragged flashed out a punc, but Scorch leaped backward and the blow didn’t connect. Ragged jumped at his brother, knocking him to the ground. Scorch twisted out from under him and managed to get on top of Ragged instead.

“Enough,” Crowtail said and the twins broke apart. “Try again. Scorch, you strike first this time.”

“That’s brilliant!” Nut exclaimed.

“It’s a good one to remember if someone jumps on you in battle,” Brackenfoot explained as the older apprentices circled each other.

“Can we try?” Yellow asked.

“Of course,” Deerleap said. “Yellow, you work with Ragged. Scorch can practice with Nut.”

Yellow and Nut exchanged a nervous glance. Ragged and Scorch looked just as disconcerted, not happy about working with the younger apprentices. But they didn’t argue.

“No weapons,” Brackenfoot instructed. “We don’t want anyone getting hurt. Ragged, Scorch, remember not to go to hard. This is their first time with the move.”

Each pair began circling. Yellow jumped at Ragged, who had his hands extended to meet her, when she heard a startled shout from Nut. At the same time a sharp pain sliced her shoulder. She let out a scream and crumped to the ground.

“What’s happening?” Deerleap exchanged, hurrying over to the the apprentices.

Blood was welling from a slash on Nut’s shoulder.

“Scorch, I said no weapons!” Crowtail snapped.

Scorch sheathed his sword, eyes wide. “Sorry,” he muttered. “I forgot.”

“Now what happened to you?” Amberleaf asked Yellow.

“I didn’t even touch her!” Ragged cried. “Honest!” He had his hands up defensively.

“It still hurts,” Yellow growled, standing and gripping her shoulder.

“I’m okay,” Nut said, sitting up. “I want to try again. It’s just a scratch.”

“Okay,” Deerleap said. “Now let’s all be careful this time.”

The pain in Yellow’s shoulder was fading, but she was wary of being hurt for a second time. When they practiced the move again, she gave it her best effort.

“Grab him harder,” Deerleap advised. “Don’t think about what he’s doing, just concentrate on hanging on and pinning him down.”

“I think that’s enough for the day,” Crowtail said once the apprentices did the move once more. “Nut, you’d better see Sagewhisker.”

Nut nodded through Yellow could see he wasn’t bleeding anymore. Whole Nut walked off to the healer’s hut, the rest of the apprentices gathered around the food storage.

“Yellow, do you want to see Sagewhisker?” Deerleap prompted.

“No, I’m fine,” Yellow mumbled through a mouthful.

Deerleap seemed doubtful. “Take the rest of the day off,” she said. “I can’t see any injury, but you never know. Get some rest and see Sagewhisker if it still hurts later.” She turned away.

Yellow didn’t want to rest. She felt okay now. It must have just been a cramp.

When she had finished eating she decided to go off my herself to practice the new move. She still wasn’t used to being allowed out of camp on her own and felt a thrill of confidence as she strode out through the thorns. When she had found a secluded spot in a hollow, she tried the leap and roll.

“Do you want help?”

Yellow squeaked in surprise. She looked up to see Ragged standing at the top of the hollow. “I’m fine” she said, standing.

Ragged tramped down the hollow. “You should really be practicing with a partner,” he said.

Yellow dusted herself off. “Fine,” she agreed. Even though she didn’t want to work with him, she wondered how surprised Deerleap would be if she managed to get the move down.

Ragged nodded briskly. “I’ll leap and you grab,” he told her. “That way, you get to practice the difficult part.”

"I'm not fast enough,” she complained.

“You have to watch me,” Ragged replied. “You have to know when the jump is coming so you're ready to block it. Try again."

This time, Yellow noticed the muscles in Ragged’s legs tensing before he leaped. She rolled away and put her hands up to block him. “Got you!’

Ragged stood up and nodded. “Better. You’ll be able to do it at the next training session. Now I should go. I need to hunt before it gets dark.”

“Thank you!” Yellow called after him as he climbed out of the hollow. “You really helped!”

Ragged didn’t respond. Yellow stared after him. Maybe he wasn’t so bad after all.


	8. Chapter 8

The early morning sunlight sparkled on the dewy grass and on the cobwebs draped across bushes and clamps of bracken. Yellow paused to take in a deep breath.

Spring was nearly here.

Yellow and her siblings were following Deerleap out of camp for a training session. Stepping over a broken branch, she spotted a hint of green. She kicked the branch away to reveal a few delicate shoots poking out under the rotten leaves. Yellow nudged the leaves away with her foot, letting the shoots reach for the sunshine. She recognized the plant from Sagewhisker’s hut, but wasn’t sure what the name was.

Suddenly, she heard calls of excitement as Rowan leaped over the branch, nearly knocking her sister over. She’d been made an apprentice a few weeks ago, and this was her first time training with her siblings.

“What it!” Yellow called over here.

Finchflight, Rowan’s mentor, followed her apprentice more slowly.

The rest of the apprentices and their mentors had gathered in a clearing not far from the marshes. Rowan was staring around the clearing with awe.

“Today we’re going to practice hunting,” Deerleap announced.

“But that’s so boring,” Rowan whined. “I want to fight!”

Deerleap fixed her with a glare. “Or you could go back to camp and clean out the elder’s hut.”

Rowan dropped her gaze.

“You’re going to work in pairs,” Deerleap went on. “Yellow, you go with Rowan. Nut, you’ll be with me.”

Yellow and Rowan exchanged a friendly glance.

“Yellow, Rowan, you go toward the marshes and Thunderpath,” Deerleap said. “Come back once you’ve each made one catch. Remember to work together.”

Yellow turned to walk carefully across the swampy ground. Meanwhile, Rowan was jumping from muddy puddle to puddle, splashing water over her own pant legs.

Yellow rolled her eyes. At least it would disguise their scent. She could hear the distant trotting of a horse as they neared the Thunderpath.

“I sense a pigeon!” Rowan announced. “This way!”

“Rowan!” Yellow called. She had also sensed the pigeon’s heartbeat not far away, but her senses had also picked up something else. “Rowan, come back! Somethings wrong!” She knew it was the aura of people, but they weren’t from ShadowClan.

She caught up to Rowan at the Thunderpath. The young girl was standing of a pile of feathers with a frown.

“Someone got to it before us,” she said.

“And it wasn’t a ShadowClan patrol,” Yellow commented.

“How do you know?”

“It’s not the same aura,” Yellow said. “It’s lighter and more open. I bet it’s WindClan.”

“WindClan!” Rowan exclaimed. “Stealing from us! They can’t do that.”

“We need to tell the others.” Yellow turned and hurried back across the marsh. Rowan followed her. At the training hollow, Finchflight and Amberleaf were waiting.

“WindClan!” Yellow gasped.

“Stealing from us!” Rowan added.

“What?” Amberleaf said in surprise. “What happened?”

Yellow explained what they had seen and sensed. While she spoke, Deerleap and Nut returned.

“We can’t let them do this,” Amberleaf said. “Yellow, show us where you found this.”

Yellow was proud to lead the patrol as she took them through the marshes to the pile of feathers.

“It’s fresh,” Deerleap said. “And definitely WindClan. Two of them, if my senses are sharp. Well done, Yellow.”

“Deerleap, you’re one of the best trackers in the Clan,” Finchflight said. “You follow the trail. Take Amberleaf, too. I’ll stay here with the apprentices.”

Deerleap nodded and headed toward the Thunderpath with Amberleaf. Yellow waited impatiently until she saw both warriors racing back.

“We found footprints leading to a tunnel under the Thunderpath,” Amberleaf reported. “It goes straight into WindClan territory.”

“What are we going to do?” Nut asked.

Finchflight and Amberlead turned to Deerleap, since she was the most experienced out of the three of them. “Finchflight, you go back to camp and get reinforcements,” she said. “Rowan, go with him and stay in camp.”

“But I want to help!” Rowan whined in dismay. “I know some moves.”

“No,” Deerleap said. “You’re too young for battle.” She turned to Yellow and Nut. “Do you feel ready for your first battle?”

Yellow felt her stomach flip over. “Yes!”

Nut nodded, eyes wide.

“This isn’t fair,” Rowan complained. “I can fight, too.”

Deerleap ignored her. “We’ll wait for you near the tunnel entrance,” she said to Finchflight.

The man nodded and set off to camp, Rowan dragging her feet behind him. Once they had gone, Deerleap led the way toward the narrow tunnel that would lead to WindClan territory.

“We’ll wait here,” Deerleap announced once they reached the long grass of the march. “Hide here and watch the tunnel. If anyone comes through the tunnel, don’t even breath until I give the word.”

Yellow obeyed, crouching in the grass beside Nut. She slid her axe from the sheath, but no one appeared until she heard a ShadowClan patrol approaching.

Deerleap stood to meet them, signaling for the others to do the same. Stonetooth was in the lead, along with Blizzardwing, Brightflower, Brackenfoot and Crowtail. Yellow was disappointed to see Ragged and Scorch following their mentors. She wanted to fight a battle before them.

“Where’s Finchflight?” Deerleap asked.

“He stayed behind to guard the camp,” Stonetoothe said.

Excitement bubbled through Yellow as the patrol turned to leave. “We’ll make WindClan sorry they ever stepped foot on our territory.”

“Calm down,” Ragged said. “This is what being a warrior is all about.”

“Yeah,” Scorch agreed. “This is Clan life.”

“It’s your first battle, too,” Nut growled. “Don’t act like you’re not excited.”

Yellow knew her brother was right. Scorch was trembling with excitement and Ragged’s brown eyes were gleaming.

Stonetooth gathered the patrol. “I’ll lead,” he announced. “Brackenfoot, you bring up the rear. Keep an eye out for trouble. We won’t attack right away. We’ll kind WindClan a chance to explain themselves first.”

“They don’t need to explain,” Deerleap growled. “We know exactly what happened.”

The patrol set off in single file. Yellow was closer to the rear, in front of Ragged and Brackenfoot. The tunnel under the Thunderpath was narrow, and the adults had to bend down to make it through.

Yellow forced herself to relax as they entered the darkness. There was a small stream going through the tunnel, filled with still muddy water. She wondered what they would do if WindClan decided to come through the tunnel at that moment. She tried to work out how she’d use her battle moves in such a tight space. Soon, she breathed in fresh air coming from ahead. A few moments later, Yellow emerged into the open.

They were on WindClan territory.

The black hairs on the back of Yellow’s neck were standing on end. Behind her, a carriage tottered past on the Thunderpath. In front of her was a wide stretch of grass that swelled to the horizon in an unbroken sweep. Wind blew over the hilltop, ruffling their cloaks.

“This way,” Stonetooth said. “Stay together.”

“How can WindClan hunt in such an open space?” Yellow asked Nut as they set out across the moor.

“I don’t know,” Nut agreed. “I can’t even hear anything with all this wind.”

“Look!” Scorch called.

Gazing up, Yellow spotted a scrawny WindClan warrior outlined against the sky. He stayed motionless for just a second, frozen, then turned and vanished down the hill.

“He’s gone to warn his Clan,” Nut muttered.

“Did you see how skinny he was?” Yellow said. “And his aura was stange. It was like rabbits and wind.”

The first time she had met WindClan folks was at her first Gathering a month again. She hadn’t enjoyed it as much as she would have liked. It was all so busy and overwhelming, full of chatter and crossing aura. Yellow had felt too timid to go talk to anyone, instead staying with her parents. Afterward, she’d felt stupid for being so shy, but Deerleap had told her it was natural for apprentices to be a bit wary at Gatherings, and it would get easier with time.

Now Yellow felt strong and confident as she traveled across the moor. She was part of a ShadowClan patrol, fighting for her Clan.

At the brow of the hill, they spotted a patrol of WindClan warriors heading across the moor toward them. Stonetooth halted.

Leading the WindClan patrol was a young man with light brown hair. Yellow recalled that his name was Reedfeather, the WindClan deputy. Stonetooth stepped forward.

“What are you doing here?” Reedfeather demanded.

“We found pigeon feathers on our side of the Thunderpath,” Stonetooth growled. “Along with WindClan’s aura and footprints leading to our territory. You stole from us!”

“We did no such thing,” Reedfeather retorted. “We chased that pigeon from our own territory across the border, and that means it belongs to WindClan.”

“You know that’s a lie,” Stonetooth growled, unsheathing his axe.

Yellow could see that the rest of the patrol seemed fearful. The WindClan patrol was small and looked weak. Yellow felt a pang of pity, wondering when they’d last eaten a decent meal. Maybe they needed that pigeon more than ShadowClan.

No, they were thieves! She knew she couldn’t feel bad for them.

“Leave,” Reedfeather growled. “You’re not welcome here.”

“We’re not going anywhere until you’ve been taught a lesson,” Stonetooth replied.

“Fine,” Reedfeather said wearily. “We’ll stay on our own side of the border from now on.”

But Stonetooth didn’t listen. He jumped on the WindClan deputy, throwing him to the ground. Within seconds, fighting exploded around Yellow. For a moment she stood frozen, her world filled with screaming and fighting. She didn’t know what to do first.

Then she lunged at the nearest WindClan warrior, who was on top of Nut. The WindClan warrior lashed out at her, but his hit was weak and she only let out a grunt. He turned and hurried away.

“Thanks!” Nut gasped.

Yellow cried out as she felt a hit land on her back. She looked over her shoulder to see who’d delt the blow, and came face ot face with a huge dark haired man with blazing brown eyes. Yellow gulped. She’d assumed everyone in WindClan was small and weak, but this man was much bigger than she was. Frantically, she darted at him, intending to strike then jump out of range, but the man was ready for her. He ducked away from her axe and hit her so hard in the face she staggered backward. She lashed out again, but the man swept out his leg, knocking her to the ground.

He was stronger and more skilled than her. She couldn’t win this.

“Move!”

Yellow scooted to one side just in time to see Ragged flash past her, jumping on the large man. Ragged swung his mace at the man’s shoulder, blood spraying from the wound. With a shot of pain, the man turned and fled. Ragged then dashed off to help Scorch fight Reedfeather.

Yellow stayed where she was, breathing heavy. Did Ragged think he had to save her? She felt indignant, but had to admire his courage and skill. As she rose to her feet, she winced in pain. It was as if her skin was being ripped off. But when she looked down, she couldn’t see any wounds.

Glancing around to find another opponent, Yellow realized the fight was nearly over. Most of the WindClan patrol had retreated across the moor. Reedfeather was the last to break away and race after his Clanmates, with Nut hard on his heels.

“No!” Stonetooth commanded. “Nut, come back!” Nut skid to a halt and turned to walk about. “Let’s get home. There’s nothing else to be done.”

He headed back down the hill toward the tunnel. Meanwhile, the apprentices bundled together.

“Did you see me punch that girl in the face?” Nut puffed. “She ran off like a rabbit!”

“I got to use that move Crowtail taught me,” Scorch boasted. “The WindClan warriors looked so surprised!”

Yellow didn’t join in on their chattering. With every passing second, she was growing more annoyed with Ragged for fighting her battles for her.

As they returned home, the rest of ShadowClan greeted the returning patrol with shouts of welcomes.

“Thank you,” Cedarstar said, meeting them in the center of the camp. “You have shown our enemies that we in ShadowClan will defend what’s ours. Tonight we will hold a feast in your honor.”

Extra hunting patrols were sent out. By the time the sun set, the whole Clan had gathered to eat. Yellow felt proud but embarrassed when she and the rest of the patrol got to eat before anyone else.

“I can’t believe we got to go on a real mission!” she whispered to Nut as she settled down,

“I wish I’d been there,” Toadskip said. “But I was out on a patrol. I have such bad luck.”

“You’ll have more chances,” Hollyflower said, amused. “WindClan isn’t going anywhere.”

“And ShadowClan will always be ready for them,” Archeye added.

Yellow shuddered with delight. She was so lucky to be part of such a strong Clan!

When the Clan was fully fed and sat around talking, Stonetooth stood and told the story of their battle with WindClan.

“WindClan won’t bother us again for a very long time,” he finished. “Part of that is thanks to the four apprentices who were with us. Our Clan should be proud to have such strong and skilled youngsters.”

“Those are wise words,” Cedarstar responded, standing beside his deputy. “From what you tell me, I think it’s time to make a new warrior. Ragged, come here.”

The boy sprang up from his place beside Scorch. For a moment, he hesitated, glancing around widely, then walked forward to stand in front of his leader. Murmurs of surprise rose from from the the Clan.

The Clan remained silent as Cedar spoke. “I, Cedarstar, leader of ShadowClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice,” he said. “He has trained hard to understand your noble code, and has proven that he is worthy to become a warrior. Ragged, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?”

Ragged’s voice was clear and confident. “I do.”

“Then by the power of StarClan I give you your warrior name,” Cedarstar went on. “Ragged, from this time on, you will be known as Raggedpelt. StarClan honors your courage and skill.” He bent his head to rest his forehead against Raggedpelt’s.

“Raggedpelt! Raggedpelt! Raggedpelt!” the Clan shouted, eyes gleaming.

Yellow shouted in reluctantly. She still felt indignant about having to be saved. She noticed Scorch looking furious, glaring at his brother. They were the same age, yet Raggedpelt was becoming a warrior first. Yellow knew it must be hard falling behind like that.

As the shouting died down, Yellow was surprised to see Raggedpelt approaching her. He halted in front of her. “Yellow, I’m sorry for pushing you out of the way in the battle,” he said. “You’re a good fighter, but that man was a lot bigger than you.”

Yellow opened her mouth to retort, then stopped. She remembered the huge man, and knew he was right. She’d be in Sagewhisker’s hut if it wasn’t for Raggedpelt. “It’s alright,” she muttered.

Raggedpelt let out a chuckle. “I’m looking forward to having you on patrols once you become a warrior.” He nodded to her, then left to join the other warriors.

Rowan leaned close to Yellow, eyes gleaming with amusement. “I think someone has a crush on you,” she teased.

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Yellow growled. “He was being decent, apologizing like that.”

But as she watched Raggedpelt join Featherstorm and Brackenfoot outside the warrior’s hut, Yellow felt a warm glow spreading through her, making her cheeks turn pink.

Ragged sought her out in the crowd and spoke to her like an equal. Perhaps they were both maturing.


	9. Chapter 9

A full moon floated int he sky, bathing Fourtrees in silver light. Yellow followed Cedarstar as he wound through clumps of ferns to the bottom of the hollow. ShadowClan was the last to arrive and the hollow was already crowded with people.

It was Yellow’s second Gathering and she was still daunted by the number of eyes that gleamed in the shadows, and all the crossing aura trails. The shouts of the assembled warriors echoed around the hollow.

“You’ll be fine,” Brightflower murmured, slipping down the slope.

“Of course you will,” Brackenfoot agreed. “I used to get nervous when I was an apprentice at Gatherings. Sit here.” He waved his hand toward a spot in the bracken. “You’ll get a good view but it’s far enough away that you won’t feel overwhelmed.”

Yellow smiled at her father, grateful for his understanding, then settled down. She watched as Archeye, Featherstorm and Toadskip hurried past her. The rest of her CLan found spaces for themselves.

“Who’s that?” she asked Brackenfoot, pointing toward a well fed man. “I don’t remember seeing him last time. He looks different.”

“That’s Timberfur from RiverClan,” her father replied. “You don’t know him because we don’t have a border with him.”

“He eats fish from the river and swims,” Brightflower added. “RiverClan folk are usually a bit odd, but they’re people just like us.”

Yellow sneered. She’d caught a minnow once in the stream that ran through ShadowClan territory, but she hadn’t liked it. She was glad she wasn’t born in RiverClan.

Cedarstar leaped onto the Great Rock to join the other three leaders. Yellow’s nervousness began to ebb as she wondered what the other leaders would say.

She noticed Rowan pushing through the crowd to Raggedpelt’s side.

“Raggedpelt!” she called. “There are some RiverClan apprentices who want to hear how you fought off WindClan. Come meet them.”

Raggedpelt shook his head.

“Come on!” Rowan grabbed his arm. “They want you to show them you’re moves.”

Raggedpelt’s eyes glinted with anger. “No,” he said. “The Gathering is a time of peace. There’s no fighting allowed. Now stop causing trouble.”

Rowan pouted. “You think you’re so great just because you’re a warrior now!” Spinning around, she stomped off.

Raggedpelt shrugged and started looking for a place of sit. Yellow was both in awe of his warrior status, and annoyed at how he’d blown off her sister. She stood up to meet him.

“Don’t talk to Rowan like that,” she muttered. “She’s a little kid. She doesn’t-”

She broke off as she noticed the people surrounding them.

WindClan.

Yellow recognized one of the warriors. “Not so brave now, are you?” he sneered. “Not without your mentor.”

Yellow noticed Raggedpelt tense. “This isn’t the time for fighting,” he replied.

One of the WindClan warriors snorted in disgust. “Good excuse!”

“Go away!” Yellow snapped. “You wouldn’t dare talk to Raggedpelt like that if he was allowed to fight you.”

“So you’re Raggedpelt now,” someone else called. “ShadowClan must be really short on warriors.”

“Yeah, he even needs an apprentice to defend him. Just what I expected from a couthy.”

Yellow noticed Raggedpelt freeze.

“What did you just call me?” Raggedpelt growled, hand hovering over his mace’s holder.

Yellow quickly put herself between them. “Why would you call him that?” she asked.

“Everyone knows he’s the son of a townsfolk,” he retorted. “Still, Raggedpelt fights well...for a couthy.”

Raggedpelt shouldered Yellow aside just as a new voice broke in.

“What’s going on?”

Yellow looked up to see Reedfeather moving toward them, his eyes narrowed.

“Uh...we just…” one of the young WindClan warriors began.

“Get back to your own Clanmates,” Reedfeather growled sternly. “The Gathering is about to start.”

The WindClan warriors shuffled off past their deputy toward the rest of WindClan. Reedfeather glanced at Yellow and Raggedpelt, nodded respectfully, then followed them.

Raggedpelt’s hands were still clenched into fists. His eyes blazed with anger.

“Calm down!” Yellow whispered. “Cedarstar will see you.”

The flames died from Raggedpelt’s eyes. “I hate how people gossip about him.”

Sudden sympathy surged through Yellow. She knew it must be awful not to know your own father. “Have you asked Featherstorm about your father?” she asked.

“Thousands of times,” Raggedpelt sighed. “But she won’t tell me. She says it doesn’t matter, as long as I’m loyal to ShadowClan.”

“What about Scorch? Does he know anything?”

Raggedpelt shrugged. “Scorch doesn’t care. He thinks we were a miracle or something. But I…”

“People of all Clans!”

Yellow turned toward the Great Rock to see Pinestar, leader of ThunderClan, standing at the front. Raggedpelt sat down, done with the conversation.

Yellow stared at him a moment longer. She felt the need to help him. This wasn’t over yet.


	10. Chapter 10

Yellow woke just as dawn light as seeping into the apprentice’s hut. Careful not to disturb the others, she slid into the open. Everything was quiet in camp. Hollyflower was on guard by the entrance, looking tired.

She needed to do this before Deerleap came to wake her.

Yellow walked across the camp to the elder’s hut and poked her head inside. She still felt a pang of grief that Silverflame wasn’t there anymore.

Yellow prodded Lizardfang’s shoulder. “Wake up!” she said urgently. “I need to ask you something.”

“Sure,” Lizardfang grunted before sinking right back into sleep.

Suppressing a sigh, Yellow turned to Littlebird, jabbing her in the ribs with one finger. “Littlebird, wake up! It’s important!”

Littlebird blinked away. “What’s the matter?” She yawned.

“I need to talk to you,” Yellow said.

Littlebird sighed and sat up. “Alright.”

Yellow took a deep breath. “Can you tell me anything about Raggedpelt’s father?”

“You woke me up to gossip about Featherstorm?”

“Please tell me!” Yellow begged. “It’s really important to Raggedpelt. He deserves to know the truth about his father!”

The small elderly woman hesitated for a new moments. “Well, the year before Raggedpelt and Scorch were born, Featherstorm liked to spent a lot of time near the big sycamore tree on the border with town.”

“I know where that is!” Yellow said. “Do you think I could find Raggedpelt’s father lives?”

“Don’t go doing anything foolish now,” the elder warned, settling back into bed.

“I won’t, I promise!”

Yellow hurried out of the elder’s hut. The dawn was getting brighter and Stonetooth was organizing patrols in the middle of the clearing. Yellow spotted Deerleap emerging from the warrior’s hut and waving to her.

She would be too busy to anything now, but that night she’d go to the sycamore.


	11. Chapter 11

Yellow waited for the rest of the apprentices to go to bed then crept out of the hut.

The sky was clear and the moon filled the camp with an eerie light. Nettlespot was on duty beside the entrance, shuddering in the cold. She couldn’t use the front entrance to get out. She’d need to go through the wasteplace tunnel.

Cautiously, she crossed the clearing toward the warrior’s hut. She could just make out Raggedpelt’s striped cloak through the gaps in the branches.

“Raggedpelt!” she whispered. “Wake up!”

Raggedpelt grunted and raised his head.

“Outside!” Yellow called quietly.

Raggedpelt narrowed his eyes, peering at her through the wall. “Yellow? What do you want?”

“Come here. I need to tell you something.”

The boy hesitated, then nodded. “Okay. Wait there.”

Yellow looked around anxiously until Raggedpelt emerged from the hut. He walked up to her and yawned.

“What?” he demanded.

“Come with me. I’ll tell you once we’re out of camp.” She turned toward the wasteplace. She glanced behind her to see him following. “We need to sneak out. Nettlespot will think something’s going on if she sees us.”

“But something is going on,” Raggedpelt whispered.

She walked around the warrior’s hut to a narrow gap in the camp wall, then sighed once they were out of camp. The air was still but filled with fresh life. She could hear the gentle gurgling of a stream and the sound of small animals scuffling through the undergrowth.

“What’s going on?” Raggedpelt growled. 

Yellow turned to him. “I know where to find you’re father.”

Raggedpelt halted. ‘What?”

“You want to know who you’re father is, right?” Yellow asked. “Well, we’re going to find out.”

Raggedpelt shook his head. “That means going into town, and I’m not doing that. Then he’d also have to check for any rogues or loners in the area, and we still might not fight him.”

“But isn’t it worth a try?” Yellow said. “Don’t you want to know the truth?”

Raggedpelt sighed. “Fine, let’s go.”

Yellow smiled, satisfied. She set off toward the sycamore, picking up the pace. Raggedpelt walked at her side.

Finally, Yellow stopped as they stood under the bare branches of the sycamore. The wall of a house reared up in front of them. As she gazed over the border, a cloud drifted the moon, plunging the forest into darkness.

“What now?” Raggedpelt prompted.

“We go into town and ask around,” Yellow said. “We’ll ask if anyone knows Featherstorm.”

“This is a terrible idea,” Raggedpelt growled. “I can’t believe you talked me into this.”

Yellow sighed. “Let’s just go.”

As they exited the forest, Yellow noticed that he was trembling with excitement. They stopped at the wall of the house and looked around across a square of grass. Everything was quiet.

They’d hardly made it past the first house when a low growl came from the darkness. “What are forestfolk doing here?”

Yellow and Raggedpelt spun around. A huge man with orange hair stood in the doorway of the house. He wore the standard dull clothes of the townsfolk, but his muscles rippled as he walked and he had a scar over one eyebrow.

Yellow gulped. He didn’t look as soft as she’d expected the townsfolk to look.

Two more people appeared in the doorway. One of them was a sweet looking woman with curly platinum blonde hair. The other was smaller, even younger than Rowan with red hair.

“You’re from the forest, aren’t you?” the woman asked, her tone sharp. “You’re not welcome here.”

“We’re looking from someone who might known Featherstorm,” Yellow said.

The little girl huffed. “You have no right to be there!”

“Calm down, Ruby,” the man said with narrowed eyes. “They only want to ask questions.” He glanced between Yellow and Raggedpelt. “If we don’t answer them, they’ll just come back.”

Ruby glanced at the name. “You’re too nice, Uncle Sheldon! Why don’t we just make them go home?”

“You can try,” Raggedpelt growled. “But we won’t go without a fight.”

“Enough!” The woman raised her hands. “If we answer your questions, will you leave?”

Raggedpelt and Yellow exchanged a look then nodded.

Sheldon turned and headed back into the house. Yellow followed him, then stopped in the doorway. She’d never gone into a house before.

The woman nudged her back. “Get a move on.”

Yellow stumbled forward.

“Yeah, Aunt Melissa,” Ruby said coldly. “Show them who’s the boss.”

The house was dark on the inside, illuminated by a few candles mounted on the wall. They stood in a large room with a table in the middle.

She heard footsteps from one of the passages that led out of the room. A moment later, a young boy appeared, along with an old, dark haired woman, tottering after him.

“What’s all this?” the elderly woman asked.

“These two are from the forest, mother,” Sheldon said. “They wanted to ask some questions.”

“Hello.” Yellow felt uncomfortable beneath all their gazes. “I’m Yellow, and this is Raggedpelt. We’re from ShadowClan.”

“Never heard of it,” the woman growled.

“Are you really from the forest?” The boy moved toward Yellow and Raggedpelt, eyes wide with curiosity.

“Stay away from them, Harlow,” Melissa ordered, shoving him back.

“But I’ve always wondered what it’s like in the forest,” Harlow protested.

“Hush up,” the elderly woman interrupted. She moved closer and Yellow could see how grizzled and old she was. All her teeth were gone, and her black hair was nearly all gray. She was older than ShadowClan’s elders.

Harlow stepped back, looking annoyed. The elderly woman seemed to be the leader of the household.

Ruby rolled her eyes and leaned close to Harlow. “Grandma Jaylyn is so bossy.”

“You want to ask questions?” the elderly woman rasped. “Alright, you get one.”

Raggedpelt nudged Yellow’s arm. “Let’s just go.”

“No!” Yellow cried. “All we need is one question. We’re looking for anyone who knows a Clansfolk named Featherstorm. We-”

“Speak up!” Jaylyn growled. “Don’t mumble when addressing your elders, girl.”

“Sorry.” Yellow raised her voice. ‘We’re looking for anyone who knows a Clansfolk named Featherstorm.”

Sheldon flinched.

Jaylyn shook her head, along with the others.

Raggedpelt sighed, discouraged. “I guess that’s it then,” he said. “Let’s go.”

Melissa nodded. “You got your answer. Now leave!”

“We know the way,” Yellow said. “Thanks anyway. We won’t trouble you anymore.”

Defeated, she turned to follow Raggedpelt out of the house. She was glad to be back in the open. How did townsfolk stay in such strange structures?

Just as they turned toward the forest, a voice called from behind them. “Wait!”

Yellow turned to see Sheldon coming out of the house again.

“What?” Raggedpelt growled.

“I know someone you can talk to,” he replied, hostile. “Come with me.”

Raggedpelt exchanged a glance with Yellow. “Why are you helping us?”

“Because I want you off my property and out of my town,” Sheldon replied.

“Fine,” Raggedpelt said. “But if this is a trap, let it be known that ShadowClan will come for your town, and we aren’t afraid of anybody.”

“Noted,” Sheldon huffed. He led the way around a corner and onto a street. “My brother used to hang out with a girl named Featherstorm. But we haven’t seen her in over a decade. Afterwards, Harry married and they had Ruby. But his wife died a few months ago from sickness. Ever since, he’s been really down in the dumps.”

“Why are you telling us this?” Yellow asked.  
Sheldon peered over his shoulder at her. “Because whatever Harry and Featherstorm did, it made him happy. I want him to be happy again.”

He stopped in front of another house.

“Harry lives here,” Sheldon said. “Well, good luck.”

He turned and hurried back down the street.

Yellow and Raggedpelt looked at each other, then at the door. Did they just go in? Would that cause trouble.

“Hang on,” Raggedpelt said, stepping up to the door. He made a fist with his hand and rapped his knuckles against it a few times. “I’ve seen townsfolk do this before.”

A few seconds later, the door opened. Yellow and Raggedpelt inclined their heads to look at the tall, muscular man who stood there.

“What?” the man grunted.

Yellow couldn’t help but stare at him. He had curly, dark brown hair and pale skin, just like Raggedpelt. Even their eyes were the same shade of brown.

It was as thought Yellow was looking into the future, seeing what Raggedpelt would look like when he was fully grown.

“We…” Yellow lost her voice for a second. “We heard you knew a woman named Featherstorm.”

“Nope, never heard of her,” Harry answered.

“Okay. Sorry to bother you.” Raggedpelt’s voice was high with discomfort. He turned to flee.

“Wait!” Yellow called. Behind her, Harry was closing the door. “Please, wait. You must have known Featherstorm! Look, this is your son!”

Harry’s head snapped up, his brown eyes cold. For a moment he looked Raggedpelt up and down. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Then he slammed the door.


	12. Chapter 12

“Yellow! Yellow!”

Deerleap’s voice broke through Yellow’s dream. It took a lot of effort to open her eyes. When she tried to sit up, every muscle cried out with fatigue.

“Yellow!” Deerleap called again, sounding impatient.

Yellow heaved herself out of bed. The other apprentices were stirring around her.

“Did you go somewhere last night?” Rowan asked, yawning. “I woke up and you weren’t here.”

“Just to the wasteplace,” Yellow muttered, sliding out of the hut.

Stonetooth was surrounded by what seemed like every warrior in the Clan.

“Is something going on?” Yellow asked.

“We’re going to raid the wolf pack,” Deerleap replied. “With food so scarce, we’ve had to turn to them for food. With any luck, we’ll be able to bring down enough to feed the whole Clan.”

Fear and excitement churned through Yellow’s stomach. She could sense hopeful tension in the camp, as if everyone already expected to be well fed after the raid.

“I’ll lead one, and Cedarstar the other,” Stonetooth said. “Hollyflower, Archeye, Ashheart, Deerleap, Amberleaf, Raggedpelt, Yellow and Nut, you’re with me.”

The named warriors stepped out of the crowd and bunched together. Raggedpelt pushed past Yellow, not even glancing at her.

“Brightflower, Brackenfoot, Newtspeck, Crowtail, Finchflight, Scorch and Rowan, you go with Cedarstar.”

“What about us?” Fox rushed out from the nursery, closely tailed by her younger brother, Wolf.

“You know you’re too young for that,” Stonetoothe responded. “The wolves would eat you alive.”

Yellow followed Stonetooth out of camp, then fell behind to walk beside Raggedpelt. “Are you okay?” she whispered. “I’m sorry about last night.”

Raggedpelt glanced at her coldly. “I don’t want to talk about it.” He picked up his pace, catching up with Stonetooth.

Yellow stared after him sadly, blushing with guilt. She’d only been trying to help.

They were heading for the edge of ShadowClan’s camp with the Wild Forest. Yellow hadn’t been this close since her first day as an apprentice. The trees grew so close together, it was hard to squeeze through them.

Once at the border, Stonetooth turned to walk along it. Yellow noticed a gap in the trees big enough for them to get through.

“I’ll go first,” Cedarstar said. “Once in the Wild Forest, we’ll split up. Stonetoothe, take you’re patrol that way, and we’ll go in the opposite direction.”

Cedarstar stepped over the border and into the dense forest. Brightflower followed with Rowan close behind, until the rest of the patrol was through. Then, Stonetooth led his patrol in. Yellow stepped over the border and through the trees. She looked around.

It was just like the pine forest, but darker and with more undergrowth. It looked as though humans had never set foot here.

Once everyone was over the border, Stonetooth gathered his patrol around him. A few lengths away, Cedarstar did the same. Yellow stood beside her mentor, feet sinking in the soggy ground.

“Listen carefully,” the deputy said. “Never attack a wolf alone. Work in pairs and do not lose sight of your partner for even a second. Wolves are vicious and cunning, and their bites can get infected, so we need to be safe.” Stonetooth glanced around at his patrol. “Raggedpelt, you’ll be with Nut. Archeye, you take Yellow. Ashheart, you go with Deerleap and Amberleaf. Hollyflower and I will keep watch.”

“We’ll show them!” Nut whispered to Raggedpelt. “We’ll catch the biggest wolf in the pack!”

Yellow shot her brother a challenging look. Not if she got to it first!

She and Archeye walked cautiously into the trees. At first, everyone was quiet and still. The wolf pack would surely be lurking somewhere in the shadows. Yellow flinched at ever flicker of moment.

“Be calm,” Archeye said, touching her shoulder. “Wolves smell fear, you know.”

Yellow nodded, although she was starting to feel more impatient than fearful. Where were the wolves?

She caught a glimpse of a muzzle between the trees. But when she turned to face it, the face disappeared.

“I think I saw one,” she told Archeye softly.

Then it appeared again, muzzle low and lips pulled back in a snarl. Yellow winced at the hostility in its eyes.

Yellow moved toward the wolf, but it backed into the shadows.

She spun around as she heard a twig snap behind her. Another wolf was poking out from the shadows. Yellow froze as it ventured closer, eyes glittering with malice.

“There’s one!” Yellow shouted to Archeye.

The wolf let out a bark and lunged at them, teeth snapping. Yellow reared back.

Archeye flung himself on the wolf’s shoulders, swinging his axe into its throat. But before he could land a hit, the wolf reared, knocking him off. It shook out its fear, then turned and bounded into the trees.

“No!” Yellow called.

She hurried after it in pursuit, slipping on the slimy earth. Archeye was up again, jumping on its back. This time, he held on fast as the wolf reared, howling with anger. Yellow took the opportunity to swing her ass, slicing the blade across its neck. Blood gushed out before the wolf fell forward, limp.

Shakily, Yellow took a step back. “We need it!”

“Well done,” Archeye panted. “I thought we’d lose it for sure.”

Yellow looked down at the dead wolf. She hadn’t realized hiow massive it was. She wondered if it was the biggest wolf in the pack.

Footsteps sounded from behind her. Yellow spun around, but relaxed as Ashheart, Deerleap and Amberleaf appeared, dragging a wolf behind them.

Yellow smiled with pride. Hers was bigger.

The rest of the patrol was gathering. Yellow and Archeye each took a leg from the wolf and dragged it over to join them.

“Look at that!” Nut exclaimed, sounding envious. “I didn’t think wolves could get so big!” He and Raggedpelt had caught a wolf too, but it was quite small compared to Yellow’s.

“It’s a great catch,” Deerleap agreed, eyes warm with pride for her apprentice. “Are you injured?”

“Winded, but otherwise not a scratch,” Archeye said. “And Yellow was the one who delivered the killing blow.”

Everyone clustered around Yellow, congratulating her.

“I’d have thought twice before attacking such a big wolf,” Stonetooth said. “You’re quite skillful, Yellow.”

Yellow blushed with pride and embarrassment.

“Archeye helped, too,” she insisted.

“We’d better head back,” Stonetooth said. “The rest of the pack will be around soon to see what’s going on, and we don’t want to be here when they do.”

Yellow and Archeye began dragging their wolf again, filled with pride. Before they made it across the border, Yellow began to wonder if she could drag it all the way back to camp. Soon she began staggering with fatigue, her arms aching, but the sense of achievement kept her going.

When she entered camp, those who had stayed behind gave their comments while those who had been apart of the patrol dropped their catches by the fire pit. Cedarstar was the last to enter camp.

He glanced Yellow up and down. “You’ll make a fine ShadowClan warrior,” he said.

“Thank you!” Yellow squeaked.

The Clan leader nodded to her then went off to his hut. Yellow stared after him in awe. She’d won the favor of her leader!

She noticed Sagewhisker standing a few lengths away, staring at her thoughtfully. Then the healer turned away without speaking.

Yellow sighed with relief. Ever since Silverflame’s death, she’d been trying to avoid Sagewhisker. She still felt that the healer could have done more to save her grandmother.

“Yellow!” Brightflower called. “Stonetooth said you made a great catch.”

Yellow nodded and pointed to the massive wolf. “That one,” she said.

Brackenfoot’s eyes widened. “That’s amazing!” he said. “Keep that up, and you’ll be the greatest warrior ShadowClan has ever seen,” he praised, eyes warm.

Brightflower leaned down to press a kiss to her cheek. “We’re so proud of you.”

Yellow looked from her mother to her father, heart swelling with happiness.


	13. Chapter 13

“Are we joining a patrol today?” Yellow asked Deerleap.

The air was soft mind, and full of the scents of spring. Fresh green was growing at the tips of the pine branches and ferns were uncoiling from the dead bracken. Birdsong promised new life and bountiful hunting.

“Not today,” Deerleap replied.

In the last two years, she hadn’t been calling Yellow so early in the morning. Today the rays of sunshine were already slanting over camp as noon approached. It was like she was slowing down.

Yellow winced, realizing that her mentor was growing old.

“Then what are we doing?”

“There’s one more task you must complete before taking your final assessment,” Deerleap told her. “You must travel to the Moonstone.”

Yellow was so excited she stood up and jumped into the air, pumping her fists. Rowan and Nut had already made their journeys to the Moonstone, and Yellow was starting to think her turn would never come.

She felt a hot flush of embarrassment. She was acting like a little kid.

“When do we leave?”

“Right now,” Deerleap said. “But first we need traveling herbs from Sagewhisker.”

“What are they?” Yellow asked, following her mentor towards the healer’s hut.

“Sorrel, daisy, chamomile and burnet.” Deerleap listed the herbs on her fingers. “They’ll give you strength and stop you from feeling hungry.”

When they slipped between the boulders into Sagewhisker’s hut, the healer was mixing herbs together in a bowl. “Here you are,” she said, pouring the contents of the bowl into two smaller mortars. “The taste is bitter, but it won’t last long.”

Yellow picked up the mortar and drank from it. She swallowed, sticking her tongue out at the bitter taste.

“Listen carefully to what StarClan tells you in your dreams,” Sagewhisker prompted. “They might tell you your destiny.”

“I already know my destiny,” Yellow said. “I’ll be a great ShadowClan warrior!”

Sagewhisker stared at her for a long moment, then turned away. “Travel safely.”


	14. Chapter 14

Deerleap walked as far as the Thunderpath, then turned and followed it to the edge of ShadowClan territory. Yellow followed her as they crossed the border, soon coming to a smaller Thunderpath.

“Do we have to cross this?” she asked her mentor nervously. She’d never crossed a Thunderpath for real, always using the tunnel to get across.

Deerleap nodded. “I know it seems scary, but it’s not too dangerous as long as you’re careful.”

A distant thumping sound began, growing quickly into the familiar trotting of a horse. The carriage swept past them across the Thunderpath. The man at the seat of the carriage raised his hat to them respectfully. Deerleap nodded back.

“Now, do you see anymore carriages?’ Deerleap said once it had gone. “Listen. Do you hear anything? If you can’t, then it’s safe to cross.”

“I see,” Yellow murmured, feeling nervous.

“Right. So tell us when to go.”

Yellow gawked in surprised. She could get them killed! But Deerleap just turned toward the Thunderpath.

Standing near the edge of the cobblestone, Yellow dwindled with her steeve nervously, looking carefully in both directions. The road was empty. All she could hear was the twittering of bird.

“Okay,” she said.

“Then go!”

Yellow rushed forward with Deerleap at her side. The cobblestone was dusty underfoot and was awkward to walk on. A moment later they had reached the safety of a clump of bushes on the other side. Another carriage tottered past as they got to the other side.

“Always try to cross quickly,” Deerleap said with a nod. “Especially if you see a bend in the road. Sometimes, carriages appear out of nowhere, and they might be going too fast to stop.”

Yellow was relieved to leave the Thunderpath behind. Beyond it, the land began to rise into moors that reminded her of WindClan territory, covered in short, tough grass. But no border markers covered the boundary. With a tingle of excitement, Yellow realized she was in No Man’s Land, where no Clans lived and no towns had been built. She felt exposed in the open spaces.

Rabbits scampered across their path and Yellow flinched, wanting to give chase. But they didn’t have time to hunt, and she wasn’t hungry anyway.

To one side, she spotted a rather big cluster of houses.

“Do we have to go there?” she asked.

Deerleap shook her head. “We’re heading there.” She pointed toward dozens of sharp peaks outlined in the sky. “That’s Highstones, where the Moonstone is.”

The ground sloped upward as they neared the crags. They looked like jagged teeth in the sky. As they climbed higher, the grass gave way to bare soil and stones.

Yellow’s legs began to ache, but she didn’t complain.

Deerleap glanced at her, and noticed her beginning to struggle. “Let’s rest for a moment. We still have time.”

She sat down on a flat stone and Yellow joined her, enjoying how warm the sun-soaked rock was. Ahead of them the sun was starting to sink toward the horizon, covering the world with an orange glow.

“I’m very proud of you, Yellow,” Deerleap said after a while.

Yellow raised her head in surprise. Deerleap hardly ever dished out praise.

“I’m on my fifty fourth year,” Deerleap considered. “Soon, it’ll be my time to join the elders. You will be my last apprentice, and I know you’ll become a great warrior.”

Yellow rested a hand on the woman’s shoulder. “You’re a fantastic mentor,” she murmured. “I won’t let you down. I promise.”

By now, the sun was setting and Silverpelt’s stars began to glitter into view. Deerleap rose to her feet. “Come on,” she said. “It’s time.”

The moon was still low in the sky and the rocks cast long shadows as Yellow followed Deerleap up the last steep slope toward the crags. As they drew closer, she spotted a dark hole underneath a rough archway in the rock.

“Is that where we’re going?”

Deerleap nodded. “That’s Mothermouth. It leads to the Moonstone.”

They scrambled up the final slope, pebbles raining down beneath them. Yellow found that Mothermouth was a tunnel leading deep into the rock, so dark she couldn’t make out anything within. She felt her heart begin to beat against her chest.

“Follow me,” Deerleap instructed. “You won’t see anything, but you’ll be able to hear my footsteps. There’s nothing to be afraid of. I’ve walked this path many times.” She stepped forward into the tunnel and vanished.

Taking a deep breath, Yellow followed. The light from the entrance died away almost immediately as she followed the sound of her mentor’s footsteps. She put a hand on the wall, running it across the cold stone. The tunnel slopped downward and Yellow tried not to think of the massive weight of rock above her head. She shuddered at the idea that it might collapse on top of her.

Then she took in a deep breath of fresh air. She realized they were in a larger space.

“This is the Moonstone’s cave,” Deerleap said.

“What do we do now?”

“We wait.”

Yellow shivered in the vast darkness. Above she could make out a single glimmering star and realized there was a hole in the roof, but the light was too faint to reach this far onto the earth.

Then, suddenly, a cold, white light flooded the cavern, revealing stone walls that soared upward. Yellow gasped in surprise as a huge rock was illuminated in the middle of the cave. It glittered as if covered in stars.

“That’s the Moonstone?” she whispered.

Deerleap was small in the glowing light. She nodded. “Sit with your back against it,” she said.

Yellow turned and settled beside the rock. She closed her eyes.

Instantly, claws of ice gripped her. She could still see the brilliant starlight whirling in front of her eyelids.

She opened her eyes and pain surged through her stomach. She screamed in agony as a waves spasmed through her stomach. Then it was gone, and she felt someone small and squirming in her arms. A baby?

Stars flew past her and she was suddenly overwhelmed by the feelings of loss and anger. It was more furious than she’d ever felt. She screamed in anger, but found her voice had been silenced.

She found herself in a green glade, with sunlight filtering through the leaves. She sighed in relief, feeling at home, but then realized this was entirely unfamiliar. A stream trickled down the face of a rock, forming a small pool at the base. A narrow ravine was covered in rocks that looked like steps. The roots of an oak tree were gnarled, protecting the glittering water. There were so many images it made Yellow sick; she couldn’t break free, feeling like she was drowning in an inescapable dream.

Suddenly, with a jolt, it all stopped, leaving her in complete darkness.

Yellow opened her eyes and found herself in the Moonstone cave.

Deerleap knelt beside her, shaking her shoulder.

“Yellow, wake up!” she called.

Yellow staggered to her feet, leaning on the moonstone and feeling dazed. She tried to remember her dream, but it was all a blur of pain and confusion. The details were slipping away already.

“We have to leave now,” Deerleap ordered.

Yellow looked up at her mentor. “It was so weird,” she began.

“There’s no need to discuss it,” Deerleap interrupted. “Follow me. Come on, we have to go.”

She whisked into the mouth of the tunnel and Yellow stumbled after her, emerging thankfully into the cold night air. She felt too exhausted to walk all the way back to camp.

“We’ll go down the hill and rest,” Deerleap said. “Then we’ll head home.” She looked over her shoulder. “You mustn’t tell anyone what you saw.”

Yellow froze. “Did...did you see what I dreamed?”

Deerleap ignored the questions. “Only healers share dreams with StarClan. Whatever you say, use it wisely, Yellow.”

Yellow frowned with disappointment. She would become a warrior, right? But what happened after that...she had a kid, it seemed. And she would one day find an unfamiliar place. But it all felt wrong. Wasn’t she supposed to be happy or excited?

Did her future hold nothing but despair?


	15. Chapter 15

“Yellow, from this moment forward, you shall be known as Yellowfang. StarClan honors your courage and your intelligence, and we welcome you as a warrior of ShadowClan.”

Trying to keep her poise, even though she was bursting with excitement, Yellowfang bent her head and felt Cedarstar rest his forehead against hers. They paused for a moment, then stepped back.

“Yellowfang! Nutwhisker!” ShadowClan shouted the names of the new warriors.

Beside Yellowfang, her brother looked just as thrilled as she felt, his eyes shining.

“Warriors at last!” Nutwhisker chirped. “Sometimes I thought we’d never make it!”

“We’ll be the best warriors ShadowClan has ever seen,” Yellowfang said back. 

A warm breeze drifted across the camp, and the hot sun of greenleaf shone down, warming the clearing. The blue sky was void of clouds.

Yellowfang’s life was perfect.

At the front, Brightflower, Brackenfoot and Rowan stood close together. Her parents entwined as they beamed proudly at the new warriors. Deerleap gave Yellowfang a warm not of approval.

Rowan was watching them with clear envy. “I’ll be a warrior soon, too!” she announced.

Yellowfang smiled at her. “Warrior or not, you’re still a little pain.”

Rowan giggled goodheartedly.

Scorchwind shouldered his way through the crowd and gave them a condescending nod. “Congratulations,” he said. “If you need any tips on how warriors behave, just ask.”

“We’ll do that,” Yellowfang responded. “I’m sure the senior warriors will give us loads of advice.”

Scorchwind glared at her then walked over to his brother. Yellowfang felt a stab of disappointment to see Raggedpelt hadn’t looked at her the entire ceremony. He was still ashamed that she’d been there when he’d been rejected by his own father. She wanted to tell him she didn’t see him any differently, and it was Harry she was angry with.

But Yellowfang could never think of a good conversation started.

“Yellowfang?”

Startled by the sound of Sagewhisker’s voice, Yellowfang spun around.

“Congratulations,” the healer said. “I hear your hunting assessment went well.”

Yellowfang nodded. Sagewhisker still wasn’t her favorite member of the Clan, but she knew that she had to get past Silverflame’s death and acknowledge Sagewhisker’s status.

“Thanks,” she muttered. “I got pretty lucky.”

“Did you dream of serving your Clan as a warrior when you went to the Moonstone?” the healer probed.

For a moment, Yellowfang didn’t know what to say. “I...uh...I don’t really remember it much.” It wasn’t a lie. That had been ages ago now.

“Really?” Sagewhisker’s gaze was insistent. “Your first Moonstone dream is rather significant.”

“If I don’t remember, then it’s not important,” Yellowfang said, turning and joining her family by the firepit.

She couldn’t resist looking over her shoulder. Sagewhisker was still regarding her with that persistent look, and Yellowfang would have given an arm to know what she was thinking.


	16. Chapter 16

“Yellow, from this moment forward, you shall be known as Yellowfang. StarClan honors your courage and your intelligence, and we welcome you as a warrior of ShadowClan.”

Trying to keep her poise, even though she was bursting with excitement, Yellowfang bent her head and felt Cedarstar rest his forehead against hers. They paused for a moment, then stepped back.

“Yellowfang! Nutwhisker!” ShadowClan shouted the names of the new warriors.

Beside Yellowfang, her brother looked just as thrilled as she felt, his eyes shining.

“Warriors at last!” Nutwhisker chirped. “Sometimes I thought we’d never make it!”

“We’ll be the best warriors ShadowClan has ever seen,” Yellowfang said back. 

A warm breeze drifted across the camp, and the hot sun of greenleaf shone down, warming the clearing. The blue sky was void of clouds.

Yellowfang’s life was perfect.

At the front, Brightflower, Brackenfoot and Rowan stood close together. Her parents entwined as they beamed proudly at the new warriors. Deerleap gave Yellowfang a warm not of approval.

Rowan was watching them with clear envy. “I’ll be a warrior soon, too!” she announced.

Yellowfang smiled at her. “Warrior or not, you’re still a little pain.”

Rowan giggled goodheartedly.

Scorchwind shouldered his way through the crowd and gave them a condescending nod. “Congratulations,” he said. “If you need any tips on how warriors behave, just ask.”

“We’ll do that,” Yellowfang responded. “I’m sure the senior warriors will give us loads of advice.”

Scorchwind glared at her then walked over to his brother. Yellowfang felt a stab of disappointment to see Raggedpelt hadn’t looked at her the entire ceremony. He was still ashamed that she’d been there when he’d been rejected by his own father. She wanted to tell him she didn’t see him any differently, and it was Harry she was angry with.

But Yellowfang could never think of a good conversation started.

“Yellowfang?”

Startled by the sound of Sagewhisker’s voice, Yellowfang spun around.

“Congratulations,” the healer said. “I hear your hunting assessment went well.”

Yellowfang nodded. Sagewhisker still wasn’t her favorite member of the Clan, but she knew that she had to get past Silverflame’s death and acknowledge Sagewhisker’s status.

“Thanks,” she muttered. “I got pretty lucky.”

“Did you dream of serving your Clan as a warrior when you went to the Moonstone?” the healer probed.

For a moment, Yellowfang didn’t know what to say. “I...uh...I don’t really remember it much.” It wasn’t a lie. That had been ages ago now.

“Really?” Sagewhisker’s gaze was insistent. “Your first Moonstone dream is rather significant.”

“If I don’t remember, then it’s not important,” Yellowfang said, turning and joining her family by the firepit.

She couldn’t resist looking over her shoulder. Sagewhisker was still regarding her with that persistent look, and Yellowfang would have given an arm to know what she was thinking.


	17. Chapter 17

Yellowfang walked silently through the pine trees, following Hollyflower, Newtspeck and Toadskip. The border patrol had left the edge of the Thunderpath and struck out toward town. Yellowfang could just make out the walls of houses through the trees. She remembered the night she and Raggedpelt had visited town. 

She never wanted to go there ever again.

The patrol waited while Hollyflower hammered a new border marker into the ground, then walked on with Newtspeck in the lead. A few heartbeats later the warrior halted, her head raised. “What’s that?”

She veered away from the border and hurried toward a clump of bloody brambles at the foot of a pine tree. Yellowfang followed with the rest of the slow. Immediately, she noticed the red glistening on the thorns.

She peered closer and noticed short, brown hair stuck to the thorns, along with hoof prints surrounding it.

“Someone killed a deer,” Toadskip said. “But no patrols have brought back any deer for a few weeks.”

“But this is fresh,” Newtspeck said.

Yellowfang narrowed her eyes. She could just make out strange aura trails around the bush. It was stony and greasy, but also carried smoke. “Townsfolks have been hunting here!” she gasped.

Toadskip shook his head in disbelief. “Townsfolk don’t hunt here. Their forest is on the other side of the village.”

“I think Yellowfang’s right,” Hollyflower responded. “I sense it, too. Besides, Clansfolk aren’t this sloppy.”

“We can’t let them get away with this,” Toadskip growled.

“We won’t,” Hollyflower said, gathering the patrol and heading through the trees until they came to the first house of town. “Split up,” she ordered. “See if you can find where the townsfolk entered the forest.”

Yellowfang headed for a high fence made of interwoven strips of wood. Houses lay on the other side of it. She walked along the barrier, then halted when she picked up the mingled auras of three people. She’d stopped at a latched gate. They matched up with the aura trails from the bloody bush. “I found it!” she called.

Hollyflower came bounding up with the other warriors behind her. “You definitely have,” she murmured. “Toadskip, hop the fence and see what’s on the other side.”

The young man leaped upward, scrambling over the top. A moment later, he reappeared. “Just a garden,” he said.

“So whoever lives in that house must be who did it,” Yellowfang said.

“So what now?” Toadskip asked.

Hollyflower thought for a moment. “Toadskip, you and Newtspeck finish the patrol. Yellowfang and I will tell Cedarstar what happened.”


	18. Chapter 18

Moonlight shone down into the camp as the warriors of ShadowClan gathered in the clearing. Cedarstar had been outraged when they’d told him about the townsfolk hunting on ShadowClan land.

“I’ll lead two patrols out,” he decided. “We’ll show the villagers not to mess with ShadowClan.”

Yellowfang shuddered as she followed her Clan leader through the brambles. She felt proud that Cedarstar had chosen her for one of the patrols, but at the same time nervousness churned through her stomach.

What if someone recognized her?

Waiting for her turn to leave camp, she tried to catch Raggedpelt’s eye. She wondered if he felt just as nervous as her.

What if Harry had been the one to kill that deer?

But Raggedpelt wouldn’t look at her, deliberately turning away to talk to Nutwhisker.

Yellowfang jumped when a voice came from behind her.

“Hurry up!” Scorchwind growled. “Are you waiting for the sun to rise?”

Yellowfang realized she was blocking the camp entrance. “Sorry,” she muttered, plunging into the thorns and trying to put Raggedpelt out of her mind.

A cold breeze made the pine needles shudder as they plunged into the trees. Black shadows shifted on the ground as the branches moved and silver shafts of moonlight dappled the forest floor. With Yellowfang in Cedarstar’s patrol were Rowanberry- who’d received her warrior name a month ago- Deerleap and Raggedpelt. Just behind them, Stonetooth led Scorchwind, Nutwhisker, Newtspeck and Crowtail.

The outline of houses appeared through the trees and Cedarstar halted. All the warriors gathered around him. “We’ll split up and watch for anyone on opposite sides,” he said. “All of you take cover and don’t move until I give the signal. Maybe we can settle this without a fight.”

“What’s the signal?” Stonetooth asked.

Cedarstar raised his hand, paused, then made a fist with his thumb on the inside. Then he dropped his head. “You are warriors of ShadowClan and I trust you. If a fight starts, make sure those couthies know it.”

Stonetooth nodded and led his patrol away. Cedarstar took his in the opposite direction, toward the fence where Yellowfang had found the aura trails. There weren’t many places to hide in the pine trees, but they found shelter near a bramble thicket.

Yellowfang crouched behind the thorns with Deerleap on one side and Raggedpelt on the other side. Yellowfang was acutely aware of him, embarrassed to be so close when he refused to even talk to her. “Won’t the townsfolk sense us?” she whispered. “If they know we’re here, they won’t come out.”

Deerleap shook her head. “Townsfolk aren’t bonded to the forest and animals like we are. They can’t sense things as well as us.”

“Quiet!” Cedarstar growled.

Yellowfang sat back, gazing at the town’s fence. She spotted a few movements where Stonetooth’s patrol was hiding. There was no sign of any townsfolk and Yellowfang couldn’t pick up any movements.

The night dragged on and nothing happened. Yellowfang grew cold and legs stiff. She wanted to stand up and stretch, but knew Cedarstar would be angry if she so much as shifted.

“Look!” Cedarstar hissed.

Yellowfang spotted the gate creaking open and two people emerged. They were outlined against the dark buildings. A moment later the gate closed behind them. The small girl with the untidy red hair was horribly familiar.

Yellowfang’s stomach did a flip as she recognized Ruby. The last thing she wanted was for her Clanmates to find out about how she and Raggedpelt had gone into town. Would Ruby recognize them? She looked bigger and older now- about the age of an apprentice.

As the two hesitated beside the fence, Cedarstar stepped out from beside the brambles and strolled toward them. “What are you doing?” he demanded. “This forest belongs to ShadowClan. You’re not welcome here.”

Ruby raced the ShadowClan leader without a trace of fear. Yellowfang had to admire her courage as the girl glared at Cedarstar, who was much bigger than her.

“You can’t stop us!” Ruby declared. “We don’t live by your rules.”

“Then we’ll just have to make you stop,” Cedarstar retorted.

The older man beside her took a step forward, standing in front of Ruby. “I’d like to see you try,” he growled. “Your entire lot are nothing savages. Lay one figure on us and I’ll burn your precious forest to the ground.”

Cedarstar simple raised his hand and made a fist with the thumb inside.

Instantly, the rest of the warriors rose, blades drawn. They surrounded the townsfolk. Raggedpelt and Nutwhisker stood shoulder to shoulder, eyes narrowed. Rowanberry was gripping her morningstar, letting it sming back and forth.

Ruby’s eyes widened in astonishment. But neither of them turned to flee. Instead, the man cried out and the gate swung open. Three more people emerged- one of them was Harlow, who also looked older now.

Cedarstar launched himself at the man while the rest of the warriors leaped into battle behind their leader. Yellowfang hung back, reluctant to get too close incase someone recognized her. She watched at the edge of the battle as Ruby shoved Cedarstar away from the man, sending him stumbling into a tree. The Clan leader gathered himself and lashed out again. Ruby tried to dodge but tripped over a tangled tree root and fell to the side.

Cedarstar glared down at her, then launched back into the fight. He was fully aware that the townsfolk didn’t train their young like the Clans did. It would be cruel to attack a helpless child.

Yellowfang watched as Ruby struggled to free one foot clear of the roots. Could she talk to her? She took a hesitant step toward Ruby, feeling a stab of pain shoot through her foot, then halted as Deerleap gave her a shove. “Get in there!” she growled. “This is what I trained you for!”

Hot shame flooded through Yellowfang. She noticed a plump man she’d never seen before and aimed a punch at his spine, knocking him off balance. The man struggled to get to his feet but before Yellowfang could follow up, Ruby, freed now, slipped between them and faced Yellowfang with furious eyes.

She aimed a punch at Yellowfang’s cheek, then stopped. “It’s you!” she gasped.

Newtspeck, who was battling a big man close by, glanced over her shoulder.

Taking advantage of the distraction, the man swept out his leg and knocked Newtspeck to the ground, diving on top of her.

A moment later Raggedpelt charged into the tangle. “Don’t say a word!” he growled to Ruby.

Ruby looked startled. “About what?”

“You know exactly-”

Raggedpelt was interrupted as Scorchwind dived for Ruby, aiming a punch at her side. Ruby cried out in fear and raced for the fence.

“Scorchwind!” Raggedpelt scolded. “She’s like ten, don’t be so violent.”

Yellowfang turned to see Rowanberry battling with Harlow. Her sister was grinning with the exhilaration of a fight as she jumped from side to side, dodging the boy’s blows. Slowly but inexorably she was driving the skinny boy toward the fence. Blood trickled down his face from a cut above his eye.

Yellowfang intercepted a man with black hair who was hurrying to help Harlow. She hit him with an onslaught of punches to the face. The man crumped tot he ground. Although Yellowfang relished the strength of her muscles and the connection of her hits, she winced with every blow she landed. Her body began to sting as though she were the one under assault.

She needed to get tougher. She needed to fight for her Clan!

She was forcing the man back to the fence when she suddenly felt pressure on her throat, as if someone had grabbed her. She began to falter as she struggled to breathe. The man launched himself at her, but through her swirling vision Yellowfang saw Nutwhisker jump between them.

She rasped and turned to see the big man holding Deerleap down with his hands clasped around her neck. Yellowfang staggered over to them and grabbed the man, throwing him off.

“Thanks, Yellowfang,” Deerleap gasped, struggling to her feet and rubbing her throat.

The pressure on Yellowfang’s throat vanished and she took in a deep, grateful breath. Her chest heaved. What was happening?

A triumphant shout from Cedarstar made her turn. “That’s right! Get out and don’t come back!”

Yellowfang saw the townsfolk frantically flooding back through the gate. None of them looked badly injured, and Yellowfang saw her Clanmates weren’t wounded either.

She sighed in relief.

Her legs were shaky and one foot hurt so badly she couldn’t put it against the ground, though she couldn’t remember every being injured. She noticed Raggedpelt beside her and met his gaze. “Ruby nearly gave us away,” she whispered. “That was close.”

“Too close,” Raggedpelt growled. Without another word, he turned away and stalked off in the direction of the camp.

Yellowfang tried to follow, but her head spun with pain and she dropped to her knees.

“What’s wrong?” Deerleap asked, kneeling beside her.

“I-I’m okay,” Yellowfang stammered, trying to hide her weakness. Exhaustion wrapped around her like a heavy blanket.

“Is something wrong?” Cedarstar approached them. “Yellowfang, are you hurt?”

Deerleap looked her over. “Just a few bruises,” she said. “There must be something wrong we can’t see. Come on, Yellowfang, he’d better get you to Sagewhisker.”

Yellowfang stood and wrapped her arm around Deerleap’s shoulder. The journey back to camp was excruciating, every step feeling like a stab through the gut. They were the last to enter camp. The sky was growing pale and the stars were fading. By the time Yellowfang and Deerleap stumbled into camp, the rest of the Clan was gathered around the returning patrols in an excited huddle.

“Then I hit him like this,” Nutwhisker was saying. “You should have heard him scream!”

Skirting the edge of the group, Yellowfang lumped into Sagewhisker’s hut, thankful for Deerleap’s help. She slipped between the boulders that formed the entrance to the hut, and sank down on the floor.

Sagewhisker looked up from where she was pouring poppy seeds into a small sachet. “Yellowfang? Are you hurt?”

“We’re not sure,” Deerleap said. “I didn’t see her take any bad blows, and I can’t see any injuries, but she’s exhausted and can hardly walk. Something’s wrong.”

Sagewhisker glanced over Yellowfang. “Okay, Deerleap, you can give her with me. I’ll check her out.”

Yellowfang looked up nervously as Sagewhisker walked over to her. The healer didn’t ask her any questions, just examined her, brushing her fingers gently over her skin. FInally she sat down.

“There’s not a single wound.”

Yellowfang’s eyes widened. “There must be! Everything hurts.”

Sagewhisker paused for a long moment. “Which part hurts the most.”

“This foot.” Yellowfang sat down and stretched out her leg. “I can’t even walk on it.”

“Did anyone else hurt their foot?”

Yellowfang tried to remember the battle. “Um...one of the townsfolk got her foot stuck under a root.”

“And what’s the next worse pain?”

“The side of my head,” Yellowfang said, wincing. “It feels like it’s caving in.”

“Well, it’s still there, and seems fine,” Sagewhisker assured her.

Yellowfang nodded, remembering Rowanberry’s fight with Harlow and the blood trickling down his face.

“What about a hip injury?” the healer persisted.

“I don’t know,” Yellowfang retorted, irritated by the strange questions. “I wasn’t watching everyone.” She sighed. “Maybe Cedarstar... He fell into a tree.”

“I’ll have to see him about that,” Sagewhisker said.

“What about me?” Yellowfang protested. “Aren’t you going to help me?”

Sagewhisker stared at her with calm green eyes. “I’ve already told you, Yellowfang, you hardly have a scratch on you. What you feel are the injuries over other people.”

“What are you talking about?” Yellowfang said.

“I don’t know,” Sagewhisker admitted. “This isn’t the first time, is it?”

Yellowfang thought back. When she’d fought in the WindClan battle, she’d thought she’d been injured but she wasn’t. Then when Silverflame had died she’d felt nearly crushing pain. And the time Nut had gotten sick from eating worms and she’d felt the same pain, even though she hadn’t eaten anything...had she been feeling like this since she was a child?

“I guess now,” Yellowfang said. “But...I mean, it’s not hard to see an injury and imagine how it feels. Maybe I’m just more sensitive than others.”

“It’s not your imagination,” Sagewhisker said. “StarClan has given you this power for a reason, and we must find out what it is.”

“No!” Yellowfang forced herself to a standing position. “I don’t want special gifts from StarClan! I just want to be a regular warrior!”

Yellowfang whirled around and stormed out of the hut in a fury of anger, nearly running into Rowanberry.

“What’s the matter?” Rowanberry called. “Are you okay?”

Yellowfang didn’t reply. Her foot still hurt, but she tried to ignore it. She didn’t want to talk to anyone, not even her sister. Before she could enter the warrior’s hut, however, Brightflower hurried over to her.

“Yellowfang!” her mother gasped. “Are you hurt?”

“Sagewhisker treated me,” Yellowfang muttered, not stopping.

Brightflower walked beside her. “You need to rest,” she fretted. “Stonetooth said you’re excused from patrols until you’re fully healed.”

“I’m fine,” Yellowfang snapped, then winced at the hurt look in her mother’s eyes.

“Hey, Yellowfang!” Archeye intercepted her as she hurried on. “I heard you were wounded. Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.”

Suddenly, the clearing was filled with people, all of them asking about her supposed injuries.

“Leave me alone,” she growled at Fox and Wolf, who had scurried over to hear about the battle. She veered away from the warrior’s hut and ran across the clearing to the entrance.

“Don’t be so stuck up!” Fox shouted after her.

Yellowfang hurried through the camp entrance and into the shadows of the trees. Her mind was whirling, but she was grateful for the calm and quest forest. A moment later she heard the sound of footsteps.

“What do you want?” Yellowfang growled, turning to face Rowanberry.

“I’m worried about you,” her little sister responded. “You don’t seem hurt, but I can tell something’s wrong.”

For a moment, Yellowfang wanted to tell Rowanberry about what Sagewhisker had said, but as soon as she opened her mouth another pain shot through her foot. With a sinking feeling in her stomach she looked at Rowanberry and noticed she was holding one of her feet off the ground.

“Is something wrong with your foot?” she asked. “Did you get hurt?”

Rowanberry nodded. “It’s a bit sore,” she admitted.

Yellowfang felt the urge to cry. Seeing Rowanberry hurt, she knew Sagewhisker must be right. She couldn’t tell Rowanberry now; what would her sister think about her power? Would she even believe her?

“Go see Sagewhisker,” she said instead. “Don’t worry about me. I’ll be fine.”

Rowanberry hesitated a moment longer, then turned and hurried toward camp.

Yellowfang watched her go. She would just have to cope with this power. It wouldn’t stop her from being a great warrior.

With her head held high, she walked through the trees.

This changed nothing.


	19. Chapter 19

Yellowfang stalked along the edge of the marshes, enjoying the warm sunshine and the satisfaction of the plump pigeon she carried in her fist. 

Nutwhisker, holding another bird, paused for a moment. “I wish we weren’t assigned to the marsh,” he said. “I can’t believe that bears on our territory.”

Featherstorm, who was leading the hunting patrol, rolled her eyes. “We’ve always had trouble with bears and wolves, since we’re so close to the Wild Forest,” she said. “Anyway, it won’t be a problem for long. Cedarstar has ordered extra patrols.”

Blizzardwing, who walked beside Fox, nodded. “We’ll be rid of it soon. And then we can hunting the rest of the territory again.”

“Well I’m not scared of any bears,” Fox declared. “I’d give it a good thrashing if it ever messed with me.”

Blizzardfang glared at his apprentice. “If you’re not scared of bears, then you’re a fool,” he said. “They’re the most dangerous animals in the forest- far worst than wolves. If you come across one, run away as far and as fast as you can. Now let’s go.”

Fox obeyed with a scowl. Yellowfang exchanged a glance with Nutwhisker before following at the back of the patrol. Fox always thought she was so great. Yellowfang often worried the cocky apprentice was going to get herself hurt one day.

When the patrol returned to camp, Yellowfang began skinning game in preparation for it to be cooked. Suddenly, she heard a commotion at the entrance and voices raised his shock and anger.

Yellowfang’s heart bounded. She stood quickly, wondering if it was the bear. Then she saw Toadskip and Nettlespot escorting two people into camp, and wished it was the bear.

Ruby and Harlow were flanked on either side by the warriors.

Cedarstar emerged from his hut underneath the oak tree and paced across camp. “What’s going on?”

“We found them on our territory,” Nettlespot explained.

“Were they spying?” Cedarstar demanded, fixing a suspicious gaze on the two preteens.

“Make them leave!” Frogleap called out.

“Yeah,” Mudclaw agreed. “They have no business being here.”

Hostile murmurs filled the camp. Glancing around, Yellowfang spotted Raggedpelt’s hand hovering over his mace.

“Well?” Cedarstar prompted. “Why did you come here?”

Ruby took a step forward, her head held high. Yellowfang couldn’t help but admire her courage. She was just old enough to be an apprentice, yet held Cedarstar’s gaze calmly.

“My name is Ruby, and this is Harlow,” she announced. “We want to join your Clan.”

The crowd murmured with disbelief.

“As if!” Nutwhisker growled.

Harlow stepped forward to stand beside his cousin. “We really do,” he insisted. “We want to live like you do.”

“Why?” Stonetooth challenged, walking over to join Cedarstar. “Go back to your family. You shouldn’t be here.”

“And don’t come back!” Amberleaf called.

“I don’t believe a word of this,” Blizzardwing put in. “It must be a trick!”

Cedarstar stared at the intruders. “Why do you want to join ShadowClan?” he asked.

“We love the forest!” Harlow chirped. “You hunt, and-”  
Ruby punched his arm. “Hush! That’s not the most important thing.” She turned back to Cedarstar. “We watched your fight with the other villagers. You’re strong, skillful, and honorable. We want to be like that, too.”

“Yeah,” Harlow added. “You could have killed us, and raided our whole village, but you showed us mercy. We want to live like that. We want to be a part of this.”

“They’re lying!” Toadskip growled.

“Maybe not,” Rowanberry murmured. “Maybe-”

Cedarstar raised one hand for silence. “It will take a long time to win our trust,” he warned. “Especially those from town.”

“This is ridiculous,” Scorchwind scoffed. “They’re just a bunch of kids. They have no idea what they’re getting themselves into.”

Cedarstar looked thoughtful. “When times are tough, Clans pray for new warriors. Perhaps these two are a gift from StarClan. Ruby, Harlow, I will give you one month to live with us. If you manage to earn our trust and proves yourselves an asset to us in that time, we will make you part of ShadowClan.”

“You won’t regret this,” Ruby said.

“I hope not,” Cedarstar responded, before calling for Brackenfoot. “Show them the apprentice’s hut and teach them to make beds for themselves.”

As Brackenfoot led them away, Yellowfang spotted Fox watched with utter disgust. “I don’t want to sleep next to couthies!” she exclaimed.

“Don’t worry,” Wolf replied. “We can give them the worst jobs, like taking care of the elders. They won’t need a month to earn our trust- they’ll be begging to leave in a week!”

Cedarstar turned to go back to his hut, but Stonetooth blocked the way. “Are you insane?” he growled. “They’re are enemies. They must be spies!”

“You have no proof of that,” Cedarstar responded calmly. “Besides, they’re just children. Let them have fun. If we send them away now, they might come back and try to ask again. Or worse, they’ll go to another Clan and learn to fight against us.”

“But-”

“I am not turning down the prospect of more warriors. We just have to give them a chance.”

Cedarstar turned and headed into his hut while Stonetooth stared after him in disbelief.

“Making couthies apprentices!” Nutwhisker exclaimed from beside Yellowfang. “Cedarstar must have gone insane!”

Yellowfang felt strangely defensive of the preteens. “We should at least give them a chance,” she said.

“But-” Nutwhisker broke off as Archeye called for him from across the clearing.

“I’m leading a hunting patrol,” Archeye said. “Do you want to come?”

“Sure!” Nutwhisker raced off.

Yellowfang looked over at Raggedpelt, who was also joining Archeye’s patrol. She wondered how he felt about Ruby and Harlow joining the Clan.

Raggedpelt glanced over at her. For a moment, their gazes locked, then he scowled at her.

Yellowfang narrowed her eyes, frustrated. Why couldn’t he trust her?


	20. Chapter 20

Yellowfang was returning to camp just as the sun was sinking. She noticed Ruby and Harlow a few steps away, sharing a meal. She hesitated, wondering if she should approach them or not. Before she could decide, Ruby looked up, then glanced at Harlow before leading the way over to her.

“You’re the girl who wanted to see Uncle Harry, right?” Harlow said. “With the guy over there?” He pointed toward Raggedpelt, who was sitting beside the firepit with his brother.

“Yes,” Yellowfang admitted in a low voice.

“I guess you weren’t supposed to be in town,” Ruby said, sounding sympathetic. “You guys have a lot of rules about where you’re allowed to go.”

“Yeah,” Yellowfang said. “So if you could…”

“Keep quiet about it? Don’t worry, you’re secret’s safe with us,” Ruby said cheerfully.

Yellowfang nodded with a smile, then headed over to the food storage. She noticed Raggedpelt was casting glances toward Ruby and Harlow, seeming nervous.

Yellowfang wondered if she should tell him they planned on staying quiet, but the feeling was fleeting. If he didn’t want to talk to her, he could suffer.

Yellowfang turned toward the warrior’s hut, but stopped at a call from the Clanrock. “Let all those old enough to hunt join here before the Clanrock for a meeting!”

Yellowfang turned to see Cedarstar standing on the rock, outlined against the dark sky. The dusk patrol, led by Finchflight, had just returned.

Rowanberry came to join Yellowfang in the center of the clearing. “What’s going on?” she asked.

“No idea,” Yellowfang replied.

Most of the Clan had gathered around the rock. Once everyone was settled, Cedarstar began.

“Yesterday, two townsfolk came here and asked to join our Clan. Today they will begin their training as apprentices. Ruby, Harlow, come forward.”

A murmur of surprise and hostility rose through the assembly as Ruby and Harlow stood. For they a moment they hesitated, then Ruby led the way forward.

“What happened to waiting a month for them to prove their loyalty?” Rowanberry muttered.

Yellowfang shrugged. “It’s best to start their training right away,” she said. “And they can’t do that without Clan names and mentors.”

Ruby and Harlow picked their way through the crowd, who drew back to leave them an empty space at the base of the Clanrock. They stopped close to Yellowfang. Although their heads were held high, she could see they were both nervous.

“What do we do?” Ruby asked softly.

“Just listen to Cedarstar,” Yellowfang reassured her.

“Ruby,” Cedarstar began, “you have left your home and stated your wish to become a member of ShadowClan. From this moment forward you will be known as Russet.” His gaze traveled through the crowd. “Featherstorm, you are a skilled warrior with excellent knowledge of the warrior code. I know that you will pass this knowledge on to your apprentice.”

Yellowfang shifted, surprised. Everyone knew Featherstorm used to hang out in town. Russet and Harlow would be too young to ever have seen her, but what if they’d heard about her from their fathers?

Featherstorm, looking displeased, stepped forward.

“She’s your mentor,” Yellowfang whispered to Russet. “Go touch your forehead to hers.”

With a grateful glance, Russet obeyed, and stood beside Featherstorm while Cedarstar continued. “Harlow, you have also asked for a place in ShadowClan. From this moment forward, you shall be known as Boulder. Mousewing will be your mentor. I trust that he will teach you the skills and behavior expected of a warrior.”

The burly, dark haired man shot his apprentice a disapproving look. “You can be sure of that,” he said to Cedarstar.

Boulder walked over to Mousewing and touched foreheads.

“I’ve never heard of such a thing!” Lizardfang grumbled. “Making couthies apprentices? What’s the world coming to?”

Littlebird simply nodded in agreement.

As the Clan began to drift out of the clearing, Yellowfang spotted Raggedpelt heading toward she. She took a step forward, but then he brushed past her, not even glancing at her.

“Suit yourself,” she murmured, glaring after him. Then she let out a small, crushed sigh. Would they ever be friends again?


	21. Chapter 21

"Watch out, Yellowfang!” Brackenfoot called across the training area. “You’re fighting two opponents, remember!”

Yellowfang whirled, ducking under the blow Boulder had aimed at her. In the same movement she crashed into his side, trying to knock him over. Quickly, Boulder moved out of range, and then Yellowfang had to turn again and jump away just as Russet charged for her.

They were surprisingly good fighters.

“Cedarstar says every warrior needs to keep their battle skills sharp,” Rowanberry commented. “Show these rogues what it means to be a ShadowClan warrior.”

Yellowfang nodded, trying to hide that she was having a harder time than she’d like. Though the new apprentices had only been taught a few Clan moves, they were both strong and muscular, and flung themselves into the fight eagerly. Yellowfang’s entire body was aching.

Yellowfang was trying the move that had worked well in the battle with the townsfolk, hitting Russet with a flurry of punches. But Russet jumped backward. Before Yellowfang could follow her, Boulder crashed into her and swept her off the ground.

“Did I win?” Boulder asked smugly.

“Yes,” Brackenfoot replied. “Well done, you two. I’ll let your mentors know you fought well.”

Yellowfang heaved herself up, feeling indignant. “How clumsy!” Fox exclaimed loudly. “She can’t even keep her balance.”

“That move needs work,” Brackenfoot agreed while Yellowfang glared at the apprentice. “Try it again, Yellowfang, and don’t forget to be aware of your surroundings.”

“Okay,” Yellowfang grunted.

Facing Russet again, she lashed out, making sure to keep ehr stance firm. She landed a few blows to the side of Russet’s head, then spun around and slammed her elbow into Boulder’s midriff.

“I win this time,” she said.

“Much better,” Brackenfoot said with a smile. “Now you can rest, Yellowfang. Wolf, Fox, your turns.”

Panting, Yellowfang retreated to the edge of the clearing and sat down beside Rowanberry.

“Russet and Boulder and doing better than I expected,” Rowanberry muttered. “Maybe they didn’t live such soft lives after all.”

“They’ll be great fighters once they’re trained,” she agreed.

She watched Brackenfoot take Fox and Wolf through the same battle moves, and then let them practice with Boulder and Russet. She smiled with satisfaction as Russet landed on top of Fox, pinning her.

“Who can’t balance now?” she whispered to Rowanberry.

Fox dusted herself off while Brackenfoot called Rowanberry into the center of the clearing. Then he paused and glanced up at the sun. “Noon has passed, he said. “Let’s get back to camp and eat. Then we’ll come back to finish the session.”

He headed through the trees toward the camp. The thorn bushes were in sight when Yellowfang spotted Raggedpelt leaving. He glanced at them, then veered off in the opposite direction.

Yellowfang cocked her head. She’d been wanting to speak to him about Russet and Boulder, than their promise to stay quiet. Now that he was alone, it was a perfect opportunity.

“Dad, I need to talk to Raggedpelt,” she told her father.  
Brackenfoot hesitated and Yellowfang raised her eyes. She was an adult and a warrior now. He couldn’t deny her.

Brackenfoot nodded. “Alright, Yellowfang. I’ll see you later.”

With a nod to her Clanmates, Yellowfang bounded into the pinewoods after Raggedpelt. Everything was quiet. Yellowfang could hear her own breathing above the soft sound of her footsteps over the pine needles. Sunlight slanted through the trees, casting bars of light and shadow on the ground.

Suddenly, a terrible roar made her freeze.

Then she raced through the trees and found herself in the thickest part of the territory. Brambles snagged her clothes and undergrowth blocked her path. She rounded a hazel thicket and halted with a gasp of shock. She was standing on a small hillock, looking down into a circle of thorns where Raggedpelt was cowering. There was a gap blocked by a huge, ragged bear. It had its back to Yellowfang, but she could hear it snarling.

Yellowfang jumped off the hillock to join the fight. She noticed two tiny noses poking out from the brambles behind Raggedpelt.

Raggedpelt had gotten between a mother and her den.

Yellowfang leaped into the fray, but in the same heartbeat more terrible pain seized her, as if the bear’s claws were raking across her body. She landed badly, falling to one knee, before forcing herself back to her feet.

It was Raggedpelt’s pain she was feeling. She needed to help him before he was hurt even worse.

Yellowfang flung herself at the bear’s back. The creature reared its head, snapping and snarling, but its jaws couldn’t reach her. Yellowfang clung on, clutching the soft fur on the bear’s neck. She could hear the cubs squealing, and couldn’t help but feel a stab of pity. The bear was only trying to protect her family. She didn’t want to kill it. Perhaps she could just draw it away.

“Run!” she yelled to Raggedpelt.

Yellowfang sprang off the bear’s back. It swung its head around and fixed her with a bright gaze. She needed to get the bear away from Raggedpelt. She limped backward, trying to see weak.

Another wave of agony washed over her and she desperately tried to stay on her feet. She wasn’t hurting, she wasn’t bleeding. She was fine.

With a roar of fury the bear lumbered toward her, huge paw outstretched to strike. Yellowfang waited until the last moment, then sprang up, aiming a blow at the creature’s muzzle with her axe. The bear staggered back, revealing the narrow space between the thorns.

“Run, Raggedpelt!” Yellowfang screamed.

Raggedpelt slipped through the gap before the bear could trap him again. Once cleared of the thorns he turned to help Yellowfang fight. She could see blood staining her shirt and his cloak was torn from a wound on his shoulder. “Get away!” she growled.

“I’m not letting you fight this thing alone!” Raggedpelt gasped.

“Just go!”

Yellowfang darted in again, jumping to swing at the bear’s side of its snout. Glancing back, she saw that Raggedpelt was limping away, leaving spatters of blood on the grass. Then she backed off and fled after him.

“Are you insane?” Raggedpelt demanded. “You should have gotten backup.”

“There wasn’t time,” Yellowfang growled. “You would have bled to death before I got back to camp!” Her voice was strained with effort. Raggedpelt’s pain was flooding through her.

“Are you okay?” Raggedpelt’s anger gave way to concern. “Are you hurt?”

“I’m fine… Yellowfang gasped. “You’re the one who needs help. Here, lean on my shoulder.”

Finally, the entrance to camp came into side. Yellowfang shoved Raggedpelt through the entrance. The camp was quiet. Yellowfang guessed most of the warriors were on patrol or training.

Featherstorm was sitting near the warrior’s hut with Brightflower. She glanced up as they emerged from the camp. Instantly, she sprang to her feet and rushed toward them.

“Raggedpelt!” she cried. “What happened?”

As soon as he reached the clearing, Raggedpelt collapsed to his knees, wheezing. “Bear!” he gasped.  
Brightflower raced over to the healer’s hut, calling for Sagewhisker, who ran over to examine Raggedpelt. The healer looked at Yellowfang. “I think we need to talk. Wait for me in my hut while I look after Raggedpelt.”

Yellowfang wanted to protest, but she didn’t respond. She simply nodded and paced across the clearing and slid between the rocks into Sagewhisker’s hut.

She sank down on the bare earth floor, still feeling sore. She was dimly aware of Sagewhisker returning, collecting a few things fro her stores, then leaving again. Gradually, the pain in Yellowfang’s muscles began to ease.

She wanted sleep for a month.

She was struggling to stay awake when Stagewhisker appeared.

“Raggedpelt is resting,” she said. “I have him a poppy seed.”

Yellowfang nodded.

For a moment, Sagewhisker was silent. She walked over to her herb store and began sorting through them. Then she glanced over her shoulder at Yellowfang. “What are you going to do now?”

“Sleep,” Yellowfang said.

Sagewhisker shook her head. “In the future.”

Yellowfang shrugged. “Serve my Clan. I wanted to have a family, but I’ve come to the conclusion that all the guys in Clan are either too old for me, related to me, or annoying.”

“What about this pain you feel for others?” the healer asked.

“Can’t you give me a herb to take it away?” Yellowfang asked hopefully.

Sagewhisker shook her head. “There’s nothing wrong with you, Yellowfang. Nothing that needs healing.” She finished with her stores before coming to sit beside Yellowfang. “You have a wonderful ability, one that can be used to help your Clanmates.”

“How?”

“You can tell as soon as someone in injured,” Sagewhisker replied. “And where their pain is coming from.”

“Anyone can do that. People tell you where the pain is,” Yellowfang pointed out. “I don’t see how this ability is helpful at all. It just makes it harder to protect my Clanmates.”

Sagewhisker paused for a moment. “Maybe being a warrior isn’t what StarClan planned for you. Maybe you should be a healer.”

Yellowfang sprang to her feet. “No way! I’m a warrior!” She didn’t want to have this conversation. Sagewhisker just didn’t understand. She spun around and stormed out into the clearing.

Outside, Brightflower was just emerging from the warrior’s hut. Spotting Yellowfang, she hurried over. “Are you okay?” she asked anxiously.

“I’m fine,” Yellowfang snapped.

“Raggedpelt wants to see you,” Brightflower said.

Yellowfang wasn’t sure she wanted to talk to anyone right now, but after a moment she turned toward the warrior’s hut. Raggedpelt was laying in his bed. It was lined with extra blankets. He raised his head.

“Yellowfang…” he murmured. “You saved my life. I wanted to thank you.”

Yellowfang blushed with embarrassment. “It was nothing,” she mumbled. “Anyone would have done the same.”

She took a step back, but Raggedpelt’s hand darted out to grab her wrist. “Promise me you’ll never do something like that again,” he groaned. “You could have been killed.”

“You could have, too,” Yellowfang shot back at him. “So I’d be in good company!”

Raggedpelt didn’t reply, just let out another groan of pain.

“Lie down,” Yellowfang said, helping him sit back. “I’ll bring you something to eat later.”

She glanced back as she left the hut, seeing him close his eyes and drift off. A spark of warmth shot through her. Maybe they could go back to being friends now.

Outside the hut, Yellowfang stretched her arms toward the sky in a stretch. Her weariness was ebbing, and she longed to go for a run through the forest. She relaxed after her stretch and was suddenly aware of eyes burning into her. She turned to see Fox glaring at her.

Yellowfang blinked at her, but couldn’t be bothered to confront the apprentice. She put Fox out of her mind and walked over to where Stonetooth and a few other warriors were eating. The Clan deputy sat with his legs crossed, staring out across the clearing. He looked up as Yellowfang approached.

He stood to greet her, wincing as his bones cracked with age. “Yellowfang, i want you to lead a patrol back to where you saw the badger. We need to drive that creature out of the forest once and for all.”

“Of course,” Yellowfang replied with a shudder of pride.

“Good.” Stonetooth glanced around at the other warriors. “Archeye, Mousewing, you go too.”

“Great!” Archeye shoved the last of his meal into his mouth, then stood.

“Scorchwind and Newtspeck, you should go, too,” Stonetooth ordered.

“And us!” Wolf called, hurrying over with Fox at his shoulder.

Stonetooth shook his head. “Only warriors are going on this patrol.”

Wolf frowned with disappointment, while Fox was still glaring at Yellowfang. She didn’t meet the apprentice’s eyes. It wasn’t her fault they were too young to go.

“Hang on,” Archeye said. “Maybe we should let the apprentices come with us. They could use the experience.”

Yellowfang stifled a sigh, wishing Archeye could have kept his mouth shut.

Stonetooth nodded. “Alright. But only if they do exactly what the warriors say. And don’t get in the way.”

The two apprentices nodded with excitement. Yellowfang didn’t think they actually heard a word their deputy had said. Waving a hand to gather the patrol, she led the way out of camp and into the forest. As soon as they in the trees, Scorchwind put on a burst of speed to walk beside her.

“I’ll skin that bear alive,” he growled. “I’ll spread her guts from here to town. No bear hurts my brother and gets away with it.”

Yellowfang remembered the two bear cubs who’d watched from the thorns. Was it fair to drive out a family from their home? Couldn’t they wait until the cubs were able to take care of themselves?

Yellowfang certainly wouldn’t want to be driven from her home just for trying to protect her family.

Suddenly, Mousewing shouted with triumph. “Over here! There’s blood on the bracken.”

Yellowfang led the patrol to the clearing encircled by thorns. She raised her hand, signalling for everyone to stop. “It’s through here,” she said. “Wolf, Fox, don’t move a muscle until I tell you.”

Yellowfang listened for a moment, looking out for movement in the bracken. But there was no movement, or even sound.

“Yellowfang,” Archeye murmured. “We need a plan before we go in there.”

Yellowfang nodded. “Any ideas?”

“When we go through the gap, we split up,” Archeye suggested. “Newtspeck, Scorchwind and Fox will go to the left. Mousewing, Wolf, you and I will go to the right. We’ll try to surround her.”

“Good idea,” Yellowfang agreed. “I’ll follow you in and help where needed. Scorchwind, you will not take unnecessary risk. Understand?”

Scorchwind nodded reluctantly. “Okay.”

“Once we’ve pulled the bear down, we’ll go after her cubs,” Archeye went on. “They shouldn’t be much trouble.”

Yellowfang winced. It wasn’t fair to attack helpless cubs. “Right,” she said. She was a warrior. This was what it was to be a warrior. “Let’s go.”

Mousewing was the first to burst in the clearing. But instead of beering to one side, she halted. “The bear’s gone!”

Yellowfang ran in behind him and gazed around the clearing. The thorns were trampling and the bramble tendrils torn and scattered. Fresh earth showed where the bear had frantically dragged her cubs from the hut.  
She’d escaped. Yellowfang couldn’t help but sigh in relief.

“I found a trail!” Wolf called out. “We can still catch them.” Without waiting for a respond, he charged away.

“Wait!” Yellowfang shouted.

Wolf slowed to allow the others to catch up. Yellowfang took the lead as they followed the bear’s path through trampled undergrowth. At first the trail led toward undergrowth, then veered away toward the Wild Forest. Soon Yellowfang noticed border markers and stopped.

“We should find and kill them,” Scorchwind urged. “They might be back.”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Yellowfang retorted. “We should be thankful they left without hurting anyone else.”

“Yellowfang’s right,” Archeye said. “And it’s thanks to you that the bear took her cubs away. You showed her how fierce ShadowClan warriors are.”

Yellowfang ducked her head, blushing with embarrassment. How could she tell them she was relieved they wouldn’t have to harm a mother and her helpless cubs.


	22. Chapter 22

Yellowfang was satisfied with her hunt. She’d caught a pigeon- although it was thin, it was the best she could find. And she nearly hadn’t caught it. If it wasn’t for Raggedpelt’s help.

Yellowfang nodded. “Sounds good.”

“Remember the other day when you chased that deer into me? That was-” He broke off as Fox came hurtling across the clearing, skidding to a halt.

“Wow, a pigeon!” she exclaimed, eyes wide. “Nice work, Raggedpelt!”

“Actually, Yellowfang caught that,” the man responded. “It was a skilled catch.”

Fox’s enthusiasm suddenly faded. She turned her back away.

Yellowfang rolled her eyes. She didn’t know what Fox had against her, but she was getting tired of it.

“Yellowfang!”

At the sound of Littlebird’s voice, Yellowfang turned to see the elder standing at the entrance to her hut.

“Yes?”

“Yellowfang,” the elder said. “My bed is hard. Could you come help me change it?”

“Can’t one of the apprentices help you?” Yellowfang asked.

“But I’m asking you, Yellowfang,” the elder insisted.

Yellowfang blushed deeply at the smug look on Fox’s face. She was conscious of the apprentice’s gaze as she stalked over to the elder’s hut. Inside, the hut was warm and stuffy. Littlebird stood beside her bed.

Yellowfang, still cross with Littlebird for embarrassing her in front of Fox, began tearing at the bedding, replacing it with softer blankets and stuffing as she went.

“Thank you,” Littlebird sighed, settling into her new bed. “I see you and Raggedpelt have been getting alone better.”

“Yeah,” she muttered.

“You know, Yellowfang, you’re still young,” Littlebird said. “There’s no need to rush into finding a husband. Have some fun before you decide.”

Yellowfang blushed. “I’m not rushing into anything!” she protested.

Littlebird nodded. “Okay.”

“I need to go,” Yellowfang muttered, eager to leave this conversation before. “I have things to do.”

“Just remember what I said,” Littlebird called after her.

By now, the Clan was gathering around the fire pit. Russet and Boulder, along with their mentors, were cooking a few cuts of meat on sticks over the fire. Poolcloud and Brightflower shared a meal while Nutwhisker was showing Wolf and Rowanberry a new battle more. Fox was leaning close to Raggedpelt as they ate.

“We should go hunting together, Raggedpelt,” the apprentice said.

“You can’t go on your own patrol!” Yellowfang growled as she approached. “You’re just an apprentice.”

“I’ll be a warrior before long,” Fox said.

Yellowfang scoffed. Fox and Wolf had hardly been apprentices for a year. They weren’t even close to finishing their training.

She was not looking forward to that day. Fox would be twice as obnoxious as a warrior.

“Wolf is a fast learner,” Brightflower said. “And Blizzardwing tells me Fox listens to everything he says.”

Yellowfang rolled her eyes. Fox put up such a cutesy act for everyone else, but Yellowfang and her siblings knew exactly what a little bully she could be.


	23. Chapter 23

“Let all those old enough to hunt join here beneath the Clanrock for a meeting!”

Fox bounded out of the apprentice’s hut. “Our warrior ceremony!”

Others began emerging from their huts and gathering beneath the Clanrock in a circle. Yellowfang noticed Russet and Boulder near the front, eyes wide with wonder. This would be the first warrior’s ceremony they’d ever witness. Featherstorm and Mousewing sat with them, joined soon by Archeye, Blizzardwing and Deerleap. Brackenfoot hurried over to sit with Brightflower, while Nutwhisker and Rowanberry came to join them.

Lizardfang sat outside the elder’s hut with Littlebird. Yellowfang could feel the old lady’s gaze on her as she walked over to sit with Raggedpelt. To her relief, Fox was standing by Wolf. The brother and sister had grown a lot in the last five years, gaining muscle and height.

“One of the most important times in the life of a Clan is the making of new warriors,” Cedarstar announced. “Today, two apprentices will take their warrior vows.” His gazed searched out Brightflower. “Is Wolf ready to become a warrior?”

Brightflower nodded. “Yes, Cedarstar.”

“And Fox?” Cedarstar turned toward Blizzardwing. “Is she worthy?”

“Worthy and more,” Blizzardwing replied. “She’ll make an outstanding warrior.”

Cedarstar nodded. “Thanks to your excellent training.”

Fox puffed out her chest.

Jumping down from the Clanrock, Cedarstar continued. “I, Cedarstar, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn.” He beckoned Wolf and Fox forward. “Fox, Wolf, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your own life?”

“I do,” Wolf vowed.

“I do!” Fox’s voice was confident.

“Then by the powers of StarClan,” Cedarstar announced, “I give you your warrior names. Wolf, from this moment you will be known as Wolfstep. StarClan honors your courage and loyalty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of StarClan.” He stepped forward to press his forehead against Wolfstep’s.

Then he turned to Fox.

“Fox, from this moment you will be known as Foxheart. StarClan honors your energy and commitment, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ShadowClan.”

Foxheart stepped back after repeating the motion with her leader. Then the Clan exploded into chanting. “Foxheart! Wolfstep! Foxheart! Wolfstep!”

Yellowfang noticed that Boulder and Russet had joined in enthusiastically, their eyes shining. She was glad to see they weren’t bitter about the younger apprentices being made warriors first.

“You know, I’d never thought I’d say this,” Amberleaf said to Finchflight. “But those townsfolk have really settled into the Clan. They might just make decent warriors.”

Finchflight nodded. “They work hard and Mousewing told me they both try their best.”

Yellowfang was pleased to hear that even Amberleaf was warming up to Boulder and Russet. But disappointment welled up when she looked back at Raggedpelt to see him turning his back on the two newcomers yet again.

“Raggedpelt, don’t be so cold,” she whispered. “You have to trust them not to say anything about us visiting town. They probably don’t think about their old lives anymore anyway. Can’t you see how dedicated they are to ShadowClan?”

Raggedpelt glanced at her. “I know Cedarstar already welcomed them as members of ShadowClan, but can we really trust them? What if their just playing the long game?”

Yellowfang sighed. “It’s been five years, Raggedpelt. They’re here to stay.”


	24. Chapter 24

“I told you to wake up! We have a patrol!”

Yellowfang was woken from sleep by Foxheart’s strident tone filling the whole hut. She drew in a breath for a stinging retort, then realized ShadowClan’s newest warrior wasn’t talking to her.

Toadskip heaved himself out of bed. “Alright, alright,” he groaned. “Now lower your voice.”

“Hurry up,” Foxheart went on. “Cedarstar and Stonetooth are waiting. We’re going to check the Wild Forest border.”

“I’m coming. Get off my back,” Toadskip grumbled as he headed out of the hut.

Foxheart followed him and Yellowfang could hear her scolding voice as they walked away.

Yellowfang yawned, then pulled her cloak tightly around herself in hopes of going back to sleep. The previous day, she’d been in three hunting patrols, including a night time one. Hunting was already harder in the cold seasons. And she had another patrol that afternoon.

But sleep wouldn’t come. A sharp pain kept stabbing into her stomach. For a moment she wondered if it was her own, then realized it must be someone else’s in the Clan.

For a while Yellowfang tried to ignore it, but then it kept getting stronger. Finally, she gave in and got up to see Sagewhisker. She blundered out of the hut, pain stabbing as her. She tried to avoid the other sleeping bodies around her, but accidentally nudged Nutwhisker.

“You okay, Yellowfang?” he asked.

“I’m fine,” Yellowfang whispered. “It’s just a cramp.”

She shivered as she emerged into the open. A icy breeze was sweeping through the camp and Yellowfang longed for her cozy begging and the air inside the hut, warm with the bodies of her Clanmates. The clearing was deserted. Everyone was either asleep or on patrol.

Another stab of pain sent Yellowfang hurrying across the clearing. Sagewhisker roused and looked up in surprise as Yellowfang slipped into her hut. “Is something wrong?”

By now the pain had gotten so bad that Yellowfang was having trouble replying. “Does someone have a stomachache?”

Sagewhisker looked Yellowfang up and down. “What exactly do you feel?”

“Like I’ve been impaled!”

“I’ll need more detail than that,” Sagewhisker responded calmly.

“It’s...it’s like a swallowed a live rat, and it’s scratching at my stomach,” Yellowfang gasped.

Sagewhisker nodded. “That’s hunger,” she said. “It must be Nettlespot’s pain.”

Yellowfang nodded. Nettlespot had recently given birth to a baby boy. “Nettlespot had always been thin,” she murmured.

“I’m worried about her, and Cloud,” Sagewhisker agreed. “This is not a good time of year for new borns.”

“Why doesn’t Nettlespot just ask for extra food?” Yellowfang wondered. “All mothers and elders eat before anyone else in the Clan.”

“She’s too proud for that,” Sagewhisker said. “She’s a bit old for a mother and she's determined to prove she can take care of her son.”

Yellowfang growled. “Can I help?” she asked. “I’ll be no use to the Clan while I’m hurt.”

Sagewhisker glanced at her, then walked across the hut and retrieved a small pounce of herbs. She handed it to Yellowfang, who recognized it as traveling herbs.

“These will dull the hunger,” she said. “Meanwhile, I’ll ask one of the warrior’s to bring her something to eat.”

Yellowfang looked into the pouch. Did Sagewhisker think she was her apprentice? But there was no point in arguing. She staggered out of the hut.

In the nursery, Nettlespot sat with her son at her bosom. “Cloud, please eat,” she fretted.

The tiny scrap squirmed away from her, wailing with hunger.

As Yellowfang drew closer, a new spasm of pain ripped through her. She stumbled forward and handed the pouch to Nettlespot. “Eat these. Sagewhisker will bring you something to eat later.”

Nettlespot’s eyes were dull with exhaustion. “Thank you, Yellowfang,” she murmured.

Yellowfang nodded, then turned and fled, trying to shake off her pain. It wasn’t just inconvenient now- it was starting to get scary.

How could she be a warrior while bearing the pain of her whole Clan?


	25. Chapter 25

Yellowfang poked her head out of the warrior’s hut to see the clearing was covered with a thick blanket of snow. The branches of the trees were heavy with it, and a few white flakes were still drifting down from the sky.

Shivering, she waded through the powdery snow toward the firepit, where Stonetooth was organizing the day’s patrols. The older warriors were gathering around him with troubled glances.

Before Yellowfang could join them, Sagewhisker suddenly stepped in front of her. “These are for Cloud,” she informed, shoving a handful of tansy toward Yellowfang. “He’s got a cough.”

“Okay,” Yellowfang said slowly. Why did she need to know that?

Sagewhisker stared at her and Yellowfang shifted with discomfort. “The tansy should soon clear up his cough. And Nettlespot is improving since you took her those herbs.”

Yellowfang nodded. “That’s good. I better go.” She pushed past Sagewhisker.

“There you are,” Stonetooth greeted as she joined the group of warriors. “Crowtail’s leading a patrol patrol. You can join her with Hollyflower and Newtspeck.”

“Okay,” Yellowfang said, happy to get out of camp.

“Let’s go.” Crowtail waved for her patrol to follow her out of camp.

Emerging into the forest, the whole world looked different when it was covered in snow. All the humps and hollows in the ground had been smoothed out and the top layer of powder was disturbed by tracks.

“There’s so much snow!” Yellowfang said.

Hollyflower nodded. “It’s been a few years since we’ve had this heavy of snowfall.”

The last winter they’d hade like this, Yellowfang had been a new apprentice. So much had happened since then.

Every so often snow would shower down from one of the trees. Yellowfang couldn’t help but laugh as Newtspeck was unfortunate to be directly below one avalanche. She reached up and scooped a ball of snow off Newtspeck’s shoulder, then turned and chucked it at Hollyflower. The older woman spun around in surprise.

“I’ll get you for that, Yellowfang!”

Hollyflower scooped up more snow and packed it into a ball. She flung it at Yellowfang, hitting her in the face.

Yellowfang laughed and packed up more of the snow to throw.

Crowtail, who’d walked a few paces ahead, halted to glance over her shoulder. “Stop acting like children. This is a border patrol.”

“Sorry, Crowtail,” Hollyflower said, blushing with embarrassment.

“Sorry,” Yellowfang echoed, tossing one last handful of snow at Hollyflower began hurrying to catch up.

By the time they reached the Thunderpath, Yellowfang was exhausted from wading through the snow.

Crowtail stopped by the two narrow tunnels that led under the Thunderpath. “We need to make sure no one’s been trespassing on ShadowClan land,” she said. “With food scarce, there’s no telling what the other Clans might do.”

They checked around the tunnels, but couldn’t find any sign of outsiders.

“What a shame,” Newtspeck said. “I could use a good fight to warm me up.”

They continued along the Thunderpath, then veered away to check the edge of town. As they drew closer to the fence, Yellowfang grew more alert, watching for townsfolk who might recognize her.

“You know,” Hollyflower said, “I’ve always wondered what it’s like to live in town.”

“I doubt it’s as fulfilling as a life in the Clan,” Crowtail grunted. “No StarClan, no kinship with their fellow townsfolk. They hunt like us, but they merely tolerate each other, instead of living together as a Clan.”

“Who cares what townsfolk do?” Yellowfang asked. “It’s none of our business.”

“But what do they do all day?” Hollyflower asked. “I’ve only ever seen some of the men go out to hunt. But none of them train to fight and they spent most of their time inside.”

Yellowfang didn’t answer. She didn’t want to talk about townsfolk. In fact, she’d prefer getting as far away from the fence as possible. They were coming across one of the gates to the fence. As they passed, she felt a shiver go down her spine.

An aura trail. And it was fresh. There was a mess of tracks in front of the gate. Newtspeck came up behind her. “Townsfolk have been through here!” she said.

Yellowfang began looking around, trying to figure out where the tracks led. Crowtail helped.

“The snow is already filling in the tracks,” Crowtail said.

“But townsfolk had definitely been on this side of the fence,” Newtspeck said. “Trespassing on our land again. This has to stop!” She went to the gate and pushed it open roughly. “Stay off our land!”

Yellowfang winced at the loud challenge. Was Newtspeck trying to start a fight? Why couldn’t they just leave each other alone? She wasn’t sure why she was avoiding the townsfolk so desperately, but every time she walked by the fence it sent cold fear through her heart.

She remembered Nettlespot’s hunger.

They were in no position to fight.

Newtspeck entered the fence and closed the gate between her.

“Wait!” Yellowfang called. “What are you doing?”

“We need to teach this town a lesson,” Hollyflower said. “They should know better than to invade our territory.”

Reluctantly, Yellowfang hurried through the gate after Newtspeck. Crowtail and Hollyflower followed.

“Come out and face me!” Newtspeck called. ‘We’ll teach you to trespass!”

The back door to a nearby house opened. There stood a narrowed eyed man with orange hair.

Yellowfang’s eyes widened with fear. Sheldon!

Her stomach lurched and all instincts told her to turn and run. But she couldn’t abandon her Clanmates.

Sheldon’s eyes landed on Yellowfang. “You again?”

“Again?” Crowtail echoed sharply. “Yellowfang, do you know him?”

“Uh…” Yellowfang stammered. “Sort of. Not really. It’s not important. We were just leaving.”

“No we weren’t,” Newtspeck growled, glaring at Sheldon. “We’re here to tell you to stay off our land.”

Sheldon rolled his eyes. “Clansfolk and their territories. What’s the point? All you do is fight over your stupid borders. You’d be a lot more free without all your dumb rules.”

Hollyflower stepped forward. “What do you know about freedom?” she growled. “I doubt you even hunt for yourself. Ask Russet and Boulder how they live, and see if they think townsfolk are more free than us.”

“Russet? Boulder?” Sheldon echoed, confused.

“You knew them as Ruby and Harlow,” Hollyflower replied.

Sheldon stiffened. “You know where they are?”

“They’re part of ShadowClan now,” Crowtail said triumphantly. “You want be seeing them again.”

Yellowfang braced herself. Russet and Boulder were Sheldon’s family. Would he understand?

Sheldon narrowed his eyes. “I see. Well, I guess I should let you get home now.”

“You’re not letting us do anything!” Hollyflower retorted, hand hovering over her mace.

“That’s enough!” Yellowfang said. “He’s just an old man. He’s not worth flight. Leave him alone and let’s go home.”

She turned and stalked back out of the fence. With a quick glance over her shoulder, she saw the others following.

“We shouldn’t have gone in there,” Yellowfang murmured as they walked back to camp.

“What is your problem?” Newtspeck growled. “We need to show the townsfolk that ShadowClan is fierce.”

Yellowfang ignored her as she slipped into camp. She wanted to go to bed and now wake up for a week. Wading through the snow had taken a lot of her energy, and the anxiety from seeing Sheldon again had worsened it.

She hoped Raggedpelt didn’t find out about this. She didn’t want him to start ignoring her again.


	26. Chapter 26

Twilight was gathering in the clearing as Yellowfang returned from a hunting patrol. She dropped her catch by the fire pit and glanced around. The camp was quiet as people settled down to sleep.

Archeye, Rowanberry and Mousewing deposited their own catches then headed for the warrior’s hut. Feeling thirsty, Yellowfang headed for the stream at the edge of camp, crunching the snow underfoot. The stream was hardly a trickle in the ice and the water was so cold it burned her tongue.

As Yellowfang raised her head, shaking water off her now freezing hands, she heard the sounds of movement over twigs.

She raised her head and glanced around. She peered through the trees and saw shadows moving. Then, a shout split the silent night air. Several people exploded out of the darkness.

Scorchwind and Amberleaf, who were guarding the entrance, jumped to their feet. “Intruders!” Scorchwind screamed.

For a moment Yellowfang stood frozen. She recognized the muscular man at the head of the raid.

Sheldon.

Warriors charged out of their hut, flinging themselves at the attackers.

Sheldon halted in the center of the clearing. “Harlow! Ruby!” he shouted. “We’ve come to rescue you!” Before he could continue, Finchflight and Mudclaw jumped on him.

Yellowfang hurried to join her Clanmates. Before she could throw herself into the fight, she felt someone gripping her shoulder. She staggered and twisted her head to face a young blonde man.

For a moment Yellowfang was so shocked she couldn’t recall any battle moves. Then she fell backward. The man let go and scrambled out of the way. Yellowfang turned just in time to catch herself, then rushed at the man. She punched harshly, knocking the man over and pinning him to the ground.

“Why are you here?” she demanded as the man writhed beneath her.

“You kidnapped two of ours!” the man growled.

“What?” Yellowfang asked.

The man flung her off and vanished into the crowd of the battle. More and more townsfolk were pouring into the clearing. As Yellowfang stared at the heaving mass, she realized that although her Clanmates were battle trained, the townsfolk had the element of surprise.

Before she could join the fray, a loud bang filled the air. The entire battle came to a screeching halt as the Clansfolk ducked and screamed in surprise. It was as though the sky had been pierced.

Sheldon stood in the middle of the clearing, holding a long, complicated looking stick in his arms. He aimed it at the sky, one finger on a small hook on the other side. That must have been where the bang had come from.

Once everyone froze, Sheldon dropped the skick’s end to the ground, glaring around. “We’ve come to rescue Ruby and Harlow. Hand over my son and niece, or I’ll fill all of you Clansfolk with lead.”

“We didn’t kidnap them!” Yellowfang shouted. She blushed as all eyes turned on her. “They wanted to join us.”

“Russet and Boulder are not our prisoners,” Cedarstar added. “And you don’t find them here. They went on patrol.”

Sheldon faced the Clan leader. “I doubt that.”

Yellowfang had to admire the old man’s courage.

“Yellowfang,” Cedarstar growled. “Go find the patrol and bring them back.”

Yellowfang nodded and dashed off, skirting around the crowd. The patrol wasn’t in sight when she exited camp, but she knew where they’ gone. Now that she had a moment to think, however, she realized there was stinging pain all over her body. Her head clouded with agony, feeling the pain of everyone in the clearing.

Suddenly, Yellowfang heard voices. She rounded a large tree, then skidded to a halt as she spotted Raggedpelt, Featherstorm and Harry facing each other.

“Tell me this man isn’t my father,” Raggedpelt growled at Featherstorm.

His mother nodded. ‘He gave up the right to be called that a long time ago. It was his decision.”

Raggedpelt stared at Harry. “You knew all along? Why didn’t you say anything?”

Harry shrugged. “I want nothing to do with Clansfolk.”

“You have no idea what it was like growing up without a father!” Raggedpelt’s words were choked. “And now I find out he’s a couthy! Everything my Clan taunted me with is true!”

Yellowfang’s heart went out to him. She knew it must be painful for Raggedpelt to accept this. She took a step forward. “That doesn’t matter! Everyone knows you’re a loyal warrior of ShadowClan.”

Raggedpelt rounded on her, eyes blazing. “Stay out of this,” he growled.

Yellowfang gazed at him, unsure what to do. She remembered the booming stick Sheldon had wielded. She figured it hadn’t been used again, since she hadn’t heard anymore bangs, but how long would that last?

“You shouldn’t have come here,” Featherstorm snapped at Harry, then hurried out of the clearing.

Raggedpelt turned to his father, stiff with fury. “Get out of here. And never come back.”

Harry eyed him steadily. “Don’t tell me what to do, son.”

“I am not your son!” Raggedpelt growled, taking a step forward. “I’m a ShadowClan warrior.”

“A ShadowClan warrior with the blood of a...what word did you use? Couthy,” Harry taunted. “Will your Clanmates forget that?”

Raggedpelt launched himself at him, swinging his mace and lodging it into the side of Harry’s head. Yellowfang felt agony flash through her head, like she was being impaled. Black spots danced in her eyes.

As she recovered, she saw Harry’s body lying limp on the ground, skull smashed in and bleeding. “You killed him!” she gasped in horror.

“He should have left when he had the chance,” Raggedpelt growled.

“But he was your father!” Yellowfang protested.

Raggedpelt turned to face her. His eyes were wide with terror, but his voice was cold. “He was nothing but a couthy.”

Before Yellowfang could speak, the undergrowth rustled as Russet and Boulder appeared, along with Frogtail and Deerleap.

“What’s going on?” Boulder asked.

“Townsfolk raided our camp,” Yellowfang explained. “They think we’re keeping you as prisoners.”

Russet spotted Harry’s body and gasped with horror. She hurried over to him. “What happening?” Her voice was shaking.

“He tried to attack Yellowfang,” Raggedpelt replied. “I had no choice.”

Russet and Boulder exchanged a horrified glance. Yellowfang kept her mouth shut as Russet knelt beside the dead man, hands shaking.

“But the warrior code says…” Boulder began.

“This man didn’t live by the warrior code,” Raggedpelt snapped. “Now get back to camp and tell your dumb dad you don’t need to be rescued.”

He set off toward the camp. Boulder glanced at Russet sympathetically, then followed. Frogtail and Deerleap hurried after them.

Russet let out a small wail of grief, sobbing into her hands.

Yellowfang walked over to gently tug her. “Come on. We have to go.”

“He was my father,” Russet wailed.

Yellowfang’s eyes widened in terror. She hoped Russet never figured out Raggedpelt was her half brother.

She gave the girl another nudge, walking beside her as they reached camp. Looking around, Yellowfang saw that the townsfolk and Clansfolk were at a stand still. They’d separated to different sides of the clearing, eyeing each other warily.

Cedarstar stood in the center of the clearing. “There’s Russet and Boulder.” He beckoned the two apprentices forward.

Russet and Boulder hurried to their Clan leader, heads drooping with embarrassment and horror.

Cedarstar pointed toward Sheldon. “Tell him why you’re here.”

“We wanted to know what life was like in the Clans,” Boulder began. “And we like it here. We chose to stay.” He looked up at his father. “We’re not their prisoners, we’re their Clanmates.”

Sheldon’s jaw cropped with shock. “How could you live with these cruel savages?”

“Cruel?” Cedarstar growled. “We’re not the ones invading your land. If you had come here peacefully and asked, we could have settled this without a fight.”

“Harry was the one who wanted to attack,” Sheldon admitted. “He didn’t want to give up on you, Ruby. Where is he, anyway?”

Russet raised her head and sobbed. “He’s dead!”

Sheldon’s eyes widened in horror. Yellowfang heard Featherstorm gasp.

“He attacked Yellowfang,” Raggedpelt growled. “It was a matter of self defense.”

“Take his body,” Cedarstar said to Sheldon. “Leave our territory and don’t ever come back.”

Sheldon gripped the boom stick in his hands tight, grief showing in his eyes. Yellowfang remembered that Harry was his brother. Despite how cruel he’d been, it seemed Harry would be mourned by many people.

“If you ever change your minds, you’re welcome to come home,” Sheldon said gently to his son and niece.

“Thanks, father,” Boulder replied. “But I don’t think we will.”

Sheldon glanced away sadly. “I can’t believe Harry died for this. For nothing.”

Yellowfang glanced at Raggedpelt, who’d retreated to the edge of the clearing. She wondered if that was true.


	27. Chapter 27

Yellowfang crept across the marsh, feet sore from the rock hard mud and icy grass. Though the snow had melted, the air was still cold. Yellowfang’s breath billowed in front of her. Reeds poke dup at the edge of the frozen pools, rattling in the wind. Other than that, the forest was quiet.

A month had passed since the townsfolk had tried to attack them. Although the Clan had already healed from their wounds, their strength hadn’t returned. It seemed like winter would last forever. Everyone was hungry all the time. Yellowfang could feel her bones pressing against her skin, and she could hardly sleep through the pains of her hungry Clanmates.

They hunted day and night, yet still couldn’t find enough to eat.

She paused to watch Raggedpelt, who was walking a few lengths ahead of her. After a moment he stopped, head high. Yellowfang stepped toward him, following his gaze to a clump of grass. As she drew closer, she could sense a heartbeat in the tall grass.

A rabbit.

Raggedpelt signaled to Yellowfang, then charged into the grass. The rabbit panicked and leaped into the open, heading straight for Yellowfang. She drew her axe over her shoulder, but as she swung, her foot slipped on a patch of ice and let go, throwing the axe into a tree nearby. Raggedpelt hurried forward, but it was too late. The rabbit darted off through the trees.

“No!” he shouted. “What’s wrong with you, Yellowfang?”

“Haven’t you ever failed a hunt?” Yellowfang snapped, retrieving her axe. “Let’s just move on.”

Raggedpelt glared at her, but said no more. As he and Yellowfang turned back toward the trees, Russet and Featherstorm emerged, heading for camp. Yellowfang hurried over to meet them. As she moved closer, she saw that Russet was holding a crow.

“You caught something!” Yellowfang said. “That’s great!”

“Russet found it,” Featherstorm said with an approving nod.

Russet’s eyes glittered with pride, though Yellowfang noticed Raggedpelt was scowling.

“The Clan will be pleased,” Yellowfang said, turning to follow him away. “We’ll see you later.” Once they walked off, she turned to Raggedpelt. “There’s nothing wrong with Featherstorm praising Russet. She did well.”

Raggedpelt huffed. “That crow was old and mangy. It’ll hardly feed the nursery mothers/”

Yellowfang narrowed her eyes. “You know what? I’ve had enough of you treating Russet so badly. It’s not her fault Harry was her father. You’ll just have to deal with it. She’s not just your Clanmate, she’s your sister!”

Raggedpelt halted. “Don’t say that!” he growled. “I have no father. Russet is nothing to me.” He turned his back on her. He began to stalk away, then stopped, turning toward a nearby clump of reeds. Yellowfang spotted a blackbird pecking at the ground with its back to them.

Yellowfang dropped into a crouch and stalked forward, while Raggedpelt moved to the other side of the reeds.

She sent a silent prayer to StarClan, hoping she wouldn’t miss this one. She jumped forward, swinging her axe and hitting it square in the shoulders and lopping the head off.

“Nice!” Raggedpelt exclaimed, eyes gleaming. His bad temper had disappeared. He bent to pick up the blackbird’s body. “You know, I’ve been wondering when we’ll get our first apprentices. I think we’re ready to be mentors.”

“Yeah, but Cloud is the only kid in the Clan right now,” Yellowfang responded. “And he’s only a few months old. It’ll be awhile.”

Raggedpelt nodded. “I hope we become mentors together.” He fixed her with a warm brown gaze. “Wouldn’t it be cool if I became leader and made you my deputy?” He paused. “If you want to be with me.”

Yellowfang stared at his handsome face and troubled eyes. She wished he could always be open like this, that he could forget his temper. But wasn’t his anger warranted? He’d grown up without a father, only to find out he was the son of a stuck up couthy. “Of course I want to be with you.”

Raggedpelt leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her cheek. “I’m glad. Now we should get back to camp.”

He turned to lead the way back to camp. In the clearing, several warriors clustered around the fire pit. Yellowfang dropped the blackbird beside them.

“Well done, Yellowfang,” Deerleap murmured, filling Yellowfang with warmth. A few more people congratulated her, though she could tell they were still disappointed by the measly blackbird.

But Yellowfang ignored them. Since she’d entered camp, a strange feeling had filled her head. She felt hot and cold at the same time.

She looked around, trying to figure out who’s pain she was feeling. She hurried over to the elder’s hut and peaked in to see Littlebird in her bed, eyes closed with pain.

She must have a fever.

Yellowfang ran across the camp. “Sagewhisker!’ she called, sliding between the two boulders. “Littlebird has a fever.”

Sagewhisker looked up from where she’d been sorting dock leaves. “Get the herbs she needs.”

“What?” Yellowfang gasped. “I’m not a healer! I’d give Littlebird the wrong thing. What if I kill her?”

Sagewhisker hesitated after a moment, then shrugged and headed for the pouch bundles. Yellowfang could see how light and empty the borage pouch was. Winter had even squashed their herb sorts.

Sagewhisker turned with the shriveled leaves. She nodded to Yellowfang, then hurried out of her hut. Yellowfang followed her, then ran inti Raggedpelt.

“There you are!” he exclaimed. “Foxheart and Wolfstep want to try battle training with us.” He jabbed a thumb over his shoulder, pointing to the eager young warriors.

Between her hunger and fever, Yellowfang didn’t think she was up for it. “No, thanks,” she replied. “I’m going out to hunt again.”

“We’ve been hunting all morning,” Raggedpelt said. “Take a break.”

Yellowfang glared at him. “Battle training doesn’t feed the Clan.”

Raggedpelt took a step back, seeming confused. “I thought you wanted to be the best warrior you can be,” he protested. “Yellowfang, if we’re starving, don’t you think the other Clans are, too? What if they get desperate and try to attack us?”

Before Yellowfang could argue, Foxheart stepped forward. “Leave her alone, Raggedpelt.” She grabbed the young man’s elbow. “We’ll just get Lizardstripe to come with us.”

Raggedpelt nodded, looking over his shoulder at Yellowfang as he headed for the camp entrance. For a few moments Yellowfang stared after him. She understood the way he acted, but that didn’t mean she had to like it.

She turned and went looking for Stonetooth. Maybe there was a hunting patrol she could join.

Yellowfang could the Clan deputy talking with Cedarstar near the big oak tree. As she walked up, she noticed just how old the men looked. They were skinny, their hair turning gray with age.

They didn’t look like the strong leaders of a powerful Clan. Yellowfang hoped spring would come soon. They needed more food.

Pausing, Yellowfang nodded to them. Cedarstar blinked at her. “Do you need something, Yellowfang?”

“I wanted to speak with Stonetooth,” Yellowfang said. “Is there a hunting patrol I can join?”

Cedarstar smiled at her approvingly. “You’ve been working hard all morning, Yellowfang. If you want to go out again, just make sure to eat something.”

Stonetooth nodded. “Deerleap is taking out a patrol with Toadskip and Ashheart.” he nodded toward the firepit. “You can join them.”

“Thanks!”

Yellowfang dashed off, reporting to Deerleap. She grabbed a small cut of meat, gulped it down, then followed the patrol into the forest.

Just like earlier, the forest was empty. Toadskip managed to catch a pigeon, but that was all they saw as they approached the fence of the town.

“Let’s not get too close,” Ashheart murmured. “I don’t want to meet any townsfolk. They must be crazy, attacking us like they did!”

“They won’t bother us as long as they keep our distance,” Yellowfang responded. “Especially now that they know Russet and Boulder are safe.”

Ashheart still looked uncertain. “Townsfolk are unpredictable It’sl not like they have a warrior code.” She glanced around. “What was it like when you faced that big guy? Were you scared? Is it true that Raggedpelt saved your life?”

Yellowfang didn’t know how to reply. She didn’t want to back up Raggedpelt’s lie. “Um...well, it all happened really fast.”

“The townsfolk fought better than I’d expected,” Ashheart went on. “But they don’t even have warrior training. We should make battle moves specifically to guard against them.”

“Hush,” Deerleap rasped. “We’re supposed to be hunting, not gossiping. You’ve probably scared off all the animals with your noise.”

“Sorry, Deerleap,” Yellwfang said.

“Go check that bramble thicket,” Deerleap ordered. “Ashheart, try the bracken. I shouldn’t have to split you two up just to keep you productive.”

Hot with shame, Yellowfang headed for the bramble thicket. Instead of game, however, she found a pierce of bark lying on the ground. She turned it over with her foot and found a few stems of coltsfoot, the bright yellow petals showing through the green buds. The bark must have sheltered them from the cold.

Coltsfoot was good for coughs. She carefully plucked the stems off and carried them away from the brambles. Looking up, she saw Toadskip and Deerleap watching her with puzzled expressions.

“You’re supposed to be hunting, not picking flowers,” Toadskip said.

“Sagewhisker needs these,” Yellowfang insisted.

Deerleap nodded. “I suppose so. Just leave them here while you hunt.”

“I can’t,” Yellowfang said. “They’d freeze. I need to take them back to Sagewhisker right away.”

Deerleap and Toadskip exchanged a glance. “Alright,” Deerleap finally said. “Just be back quickly.”

Yellowfang nodded and ran toward camp. Hope soared through her. If herbs were starting to grow again, spring couldn’t be far away.

As she approached camp, she spotted Raggedpelt and Foxheart standing side by side, looking around.

“These are Lizardstripe’s tracks,” Raggedpelt said. “I think she’s hiding in that hazel thicket.”

“You’re such a great tracker, Raggedpelt,” Foxheart gushed. “Let’s see if we can creep up on her without her hearing us.”

Side by side, they crept toward the grass. Then they halted as Yellowfang walked up.

“Are those herbs?” Raggedpelt asked, pointing to Yellowfang’s hand. “I thought you were hunting.”

“Sagewhisker needs these,” Yellowfang said.

Raggedpelt rolled his eyes. “Then Sagewhisker should get herself an apprentice.”

“A warrior’s duty is to care for the Clan,” Yellowfang snapped. “That means collecting herbs is just as important as hunting and fighting.”

“You’re not a healer,” Foxheart sneered. “Sick Clanmates aren’t your responsibility. It’s like you don’t want to be a warrior.”

Yellowfang glared at them, then ducked into camp. She winced as pain and hunger slapped her as soon as she entered. She wished she could tell everyone when she felt their pain. But they wouldn’t understand.


	28. Chapter 28

Yellowfang woke with a jolt, unable to breath. She scrabbled up, trying to push out of bed. It felt like something was on top of her. But when she felt her face, there was nothing on it. She opened her eyes and looked around. All the other warriors were sleeping soundly.

She gasped for breath, hardly able to take any in. She stumbled to her feet and staggered out of the hut. Cold air gripped her bones as she emerged into the clearing. The stars glittered in the black sky. Nothing stirred in the camp, but Yellowfang could hear murmurs from te elder’s hut.

Struggling to breath, she limped across the clearing. As she approached, she could hear rasping breaths, along with Lizardfang’s voice. “You need Sagewhisker.”

Yellowfang looked into th hut, seeing Littlebird laying on her back, chest heaving. Lizardfang looked on helplessly.

“I’ll get Sagewhisker,” Yellowfang said.

When Yellowfang reached the healer’s hut, Sagewhisker was under her cloak, sleeping deeply. Yellowfang had to shake her awake. “Hmmm?”

Impatiently, Yellowfang crossed the hut to the herb pouches. The coltsfoot she’d gathered two days okay had already been used, but she managed to find a few withered juniper berries.

“Littlebird can’t breathe,” she explained quickly. “Juniper helps, right?”

Sagewhisker nodded, rubbing sleep from her eyes. “Just come get me if there’s a problem.”

Yellowfang blinked, surprised by the healer’s confidence. But she simply walked out with the berry branch.

Lizardfang looked up in alarm when Yellowfang pushed into the hut alone. “Where’s Sagewhisker?”

“She’ll be here soon,” Yellowfang said. “But I’m here to help. Littlebird, Sagwhisker says to eat these. It’ll help you breathe.”

Littlebird took the berry from Yellowfang, chewed feebly, and swallowed. Then she laid back down and closed her eyes. To Yellowfang’s relieve, her throat opened up.

“Here,” Yellowfang said. She unclipped her cloak and balled it up, then put it under Littlebird’s head. “This’ll help you keep upright when you sleep. You’ll be able to breathe more easily.”

Littlebird let out a sigh, her breathing already starting to improve. “Thanks,” she murmured.

Lizardfang laid down beside her, tossing his cloak over her while Yellowfang headed back to Sagewhisker’s hut.

The healer was still awake. “How is she?”

“Better,” Yellowfang replied.

Sagewhisker nodded. “Good. Thank you, Yellowfang. I’ll check on her in the morning.”

Leaving Sagewhisker to her slumber and slipping back into the warrior’s hut, Yellowfang noticed Raggedpelt was awake and sitting up. “Where did you go?” he whispered.

“Littlebird was having trouble breathing,” Yellowfang said. “I got her some juniper berries.”

Raggedpelt’s eyes narrowed. “You’re not a healer. Why didn’t Sagewhisker do it?”

“Because she was asleep and I don’t like seeing my Clanmates suffer,” Yellowfang responded.

Raggedpelt rolled his eyes goodheartedly. “I wanted us to be leader and deputy, not leader and healer.”

He gestured for her to come closer and Yellowfang sat down in the bed beside him, pressing together.

This was good. She wished he could always be in this good of a mood.


	29. Chapter 29

The full moon hung over ShadowClan’s camp. Yellowfang had stayed home from the Gathering, but stayed up to hear what happened. She sat in the warrior’s hut, legs crossed, listening for the brambles to rustle. Finally, she heard voices approaching from outside of camp and exited the hut. Raggedpelt was the first to appear.

“Any news?” Yellowfang asked.

Raggedpelt’s expression was grim. “The other Clans are better fed than us,” he reported. “And Heatherstar accused of us trespassing.”

“That’s ridiculous!” Yellowfang growled. “None of us have been over there.”

“That’s what we said, but WindClan didn’t believe us,” Raggedpelt said. “That’s not all. You know Featherwhisker, the ThunderClan healer apprentice? He was questioning Foxheart and Russet.”

“About what?”

“He was asking how things are in ShadowClan, and what we’ve been up to.”

Yellowfang cocked her head. “He must have seen Sagewhisker at the half-moon Gathering. Why would he ask that? Unless he was concerned about us looking thin.”

Raggedpelt rolled his eyes. “Healers need to keep their noses where they belong.”

“I’m sure he was just concerned,” Yellowfang said.

By now, the others were pushing into the hut. Foxheart hurried past with Lizardstripe following. She stopped to look at Yellowfang. “Did you stay behind to hunt for herbs?” the young warrior teased.

“Yeah, it must be really hard to track down leaves in the winter,” Lizardstripe added.

They glanced at each other, then burst into laughter.

Yellowfang rolled her eyes.

“They have a point,” Raggedpelt said once Foxheart and Lizardstripe walked off. “You spent a lot of time helping Sagewhisker.

Yellowfang glared at him. “You can’t tell me what to do.” She turned her back on Raggedpelt.

She felt his arms wrap around her from behind, then he rested his head on her shoulder. “I’m not trying to,” he murmured. “You’re a warrior, not a healer. I know that, and you know that, just make sure the rest of the Clan knows too, okay?”


	30. Chapter 30

Yellowfang stepped forward. “I’d like to join a hunting patrol, Cedarstar.”

Cedarstar and Stonetooth were organizing the first patrols. The air was still icy but the sun gleamed in the pale blue sky. Somewhere high above, a bird tweeted.

“Alright, Yellowfang,” Cedarstar said. “You can go with Archeye, Wolfstep and Amberleaf.”

As Yellowfang joined them, she caught a look of approval from Raggedpelt. He was leading a different patrol with Blizzardfang, Brackenfoot and Newtspeck. Though she was disappointed that she couldn’t hunt with him, Yellowfang was satisfied.

She did her warrior’s duties, just like everyone else in the Clan. So what if she helped Sagewhisker out every once in a while?

Archeye took the lead out of camp. “We’ll try beside the Thunderpath today,” he announced. “No one has hunted there for a few days.”

Yellowfang followed him as they approached the Thunderpath. The moorlands swelled on the other side.

Archeye halted, glaring at the hills. “I can’t believe Heatherstar accused of us trespassing.”

Amberleaf just sighed. “Let her talk. WindClan is all talk and no fight.”

Yellowfang wasn’t so sure. Especially as she found a pair of footsteps near a clump of grass. They were small and light. “I don’t think so,” she said. “Look!”

Archeye spun around to examine the prints. “Those are WindClan tracks,” he said.

“I can sense their aura,” Amberleaf confirmed. “And it’s fresh.”

“See if you can pick up the trail,” Archeye said softly. “And keep quiet. They may still be around.”

They walked back and forth, trying to see where the aura led. Wolfstep was the first to pick up another set of tracks. Archeye took the lead again, following the trail.

Yellowfang’s stomach turned with anger. How could WindClan accuse them of trespassing, then be the actual perpetrators? How hypocritical!

The trail led to the underground tunnels. But before they reached the edge of the Thunderpath, the patrol rounded a spindly thicket of birches and came upon four people, confidently surveying ShadowClan. Yellowfang recognized them as Dawnstripe, Talltail, Redclaw and Shrewclaw.

“What do you think you’re doing here?” Archeye demanded.

The patrol jumped at the sound of his voice, whipping around. Yellowfang saw a flash of guilt on their faces.

Dawnstripe stepped forward. “ShadowClan aura was found on WindClan territory,” she asserted.

“That’s not true!” Archeye’s voice was furious. “Even if we had trespassed on your territory, that doesn't give you the right to be here. Now get out.”

“Can’t we stay to see the sights?” Shrewclaw asked mockingly. “They can’t stop us.”

Yellowfang stepped up to Archeye’s shoulder, Amberleaf on his other side. Anger sliced through her. ShadowClan could stop anyone! How dare they speak like this?

“You know you’re in the wrong here,” Amberleaf growled. “Just leave so we don’t have to fight.”

The WindClan patrol didn’t move. Yellowfang felt tension rippled through the air.

“And if we don’t?” Redclaw sneered.

Archeye let out a battle cry then jumped on the WindClan warrior. The others weren’t far behind. As they fought, Yellowfang felt a holt of pain in her bones. It made her stagger and lose balance. Talltail loomed over her and Yellowfang tried to defend herself. Beside her she saw Amberleaf with a deep gash on her arm. Then Dawnstripe leaped at her again and Yellowfang screamed with pain. She collapsed to the ground, feeling like she was being skinned alive. She felt an arrow slice at her, but she could only slap feebly.

“That’s enough, Talltail,” Dawnstripe said. “That’ll teach them not to mess with WindClan.”

Yellowfang groaned in agony, then heard footsteps crashing through the forest. She was aware of people surrounding her, then glanced up to see Raggedpelt.

Another patrol had arrived.

She shook away the darkness and raised her head.

“Get out!” Raggedpelt shouted at the WindClan patrol. “How dare you trespass!”

He was facing Dawnstripe, who had a large gash on her shoulder. Shrewclaw and Redclaw were bleeding, too. They didn’t have enough strength to fight.

“Then don’t do the same!” Redclaw growled with a glare. Then he drew back and headed for the Thunderpath tunnel. 

Yellowfang let her head drop back. She could feel blood pulsing from her wounds, along with the agony of her Clanmates. Raggedpelt bent over her, running a hand through her dark hair. “Let’s get you back to camp.”

“Amberleaf…” she groaned. “Help Amberleaf first. She has a scratch on her arm.”

“Idiot,” Raggedpelt said gently. “Stop worrying about everyone else for once. You’re hurt.”

Raggedpelt took one arm while Brackenfoot got under the other. They pulled Yellowfang to her feet and staggered back to camp. As they emerged into the clearing, the rest of the Clans shouted with shock and distress.

Brightflower rushed over. “What happened? Oh, Yellowfang, we need to get you to Sagewhisker.”

She walked beside Raggedpelt and Brackenfoot toward the healer’s hut. Archeye and Wolfstep limped off to report the attack to Cedarstar.

Sagewhisker had gathered bandages and salve. She crouched beside Yellowfang. “Brightflower, go help Amberleaf clean her scratch,” she instructed. “I’ll be there once I’m done with Yellowfang.”

Once the others left, Sagewhisker turned her attention to Yellowfang. “It was really bad this time, wasn’t it?”

Yellowfang nodded helplessly.

Sagewhisker’s eyes narrowed. “You couldn’t fight because you were feeling the combined pain of the rest of the patrol,” she said, smoothing a bandage over Yellowfang’s sound. “You could have defensed yourself, but the paine as too much. You know too much about pain to inflict it on others. And that makes it impossible for you to be a warrior.” Her eyes glistened with sympathy. “Yellowfang, your destiny is to become a healer.”


	31. Chapter 31

The next few weeks dragged on. Yellowfang remained in Sagewhisker’s hut, recovering from the battle with WIndClan. Sometimes she felt her wounds would never heal. She longed to be in the forest, hunting, but her legs shook every time she stood.

Sagewhisker wanted her to be a healer.

She was laying in bed, relaxing one day, when Sagewhisker entered with a worried look.

“Is something wrong?” Yellowfang asked.

Sagewhisker frowned. “Nettlespot’s milk is drying up again. Poolcloud has been hunting for her, but this winter has been harsh. And even when Poolcloud manages to find something, Nettlespot won’t each it.”

“That’s not good,” Yellowfang commented. “She can’t feed Cloud if she won’t each.”

Sagewhisker nodded. “Could you find me something to build up her appetite?”

Yellowfang headed for the stores. “Sorrel should work,” she murmured, remembering how Sagewhisker had once used it for Lizardfang. She went to untie the pouch and poured out a few shriveled leaves, then handed them to Sagewhisker.

“Thanks,” the healer said. “Your wounds are almost healed. You’ll be well enough to attend Russet and Boulder’s warrior ceremony.”

“They’re being made warriors?” Yellowfang exclaimed.

Sagewhisker nodded. “They passed their final assessment yesterday.” 

Before Yellowfang could reply, Raggedpelt ducked into the hut. Yellowfang smiled at the sight of him. He visited her every day since the battle.

“She can go for a walk today,” the healer said, knowing he was going to ask. She exited the hut.

Raggedpelt smiled. “Great! Yellowfang, why don’t we go to the big oak tree?”

Just as Yellowfang was standing, Cedarstar’s voice sounded form outside. “Let all those old enough to hunt join beneath the Clanrock for a meeting!”

“It must be time for Russet and Boulder’s warrior ceremony,” Yellowfang said.

Raggedpelt narrowed his eyes, but didn’t comment. The rest of the Clan was already gathering in the clearing. Boulder and Russet stood at the front, near the base of the Clanrock. Their heads were raised, although they both looked nervous. Their mentors, Featherstorm and Mousewing, sat side by side. “These two apprentices came to us from the village. At first many of us did not think they’d fit into the Clan. I’m pleased to say we were wrong. Featherstorm, had Russet learned the ways of the Clan and proven herself worthy of becoming a warrior?”

Featherstorm nodded. “She has.”

“Mousewing, can you say the same about Boulder?”

“He is a true warrior of ShadowClan,” Mousewing responded.

Both apprentices seemed to swell with pride. Cedarstar leaped down form the Clanrock to stand in front of them. “I, Cedarstar, call upon mt warrior ancestors to look down upon these apprentices,” the Clan leader began. “They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Russet, Boulder, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your own life?”

“I do,” Boulder said, voice strong.

“I do,” Russet vowed.

“Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you are warrior names,” Cedarstar went on. “Russet, from this moment you will be known as Russetfur. StarClan honors your loyalty and courage, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ShadowClan.”

He pressed his forehead to Russetfur’s, then turned to Boulder.

“Boulder, from this moment forward you will be known as Boulderfall,” he said. “StarClan honors your bravery and determination, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ShadowClan.”

Cheers broke out form the Clan. “Russetfur! Boulderfall! Russetfur! Boulderfall!”

Raggedpelt didn’t join in. His jaw was set firmly as he stared at the new warriors with disapproval. Yellowfang tried to shout twice as loud to make up form his silence, knowing there was no point in challenging him.

“How about that walk now?” Raggedpelt asked once the meeting dispersed. “Maybe we can pick up something to eat on the way.”

“Alright,” Yellowfang said, falling in beside him. “But I’m not sure I can make it all the way to the big oak.”

She felt sore and her legs were weak from sitting around so much, but the long breaths of fresh air felt good in her lungs.

“We’ve gotta get you back into battle training,” Raggedpelt said as they walked into the forest. “Then next time WindClan warriors, you’ll take them down easily. I’ve been thinking about some new fighting moves…”

Yellowfang’s stomach sunk. “I’m not fully healed yet,” she said. “Maybe in a week or so…”

Raggedpelt stopped. “You look strong to me,” he said. “You only feel weak because you’ve been laying around too much. Once you get into exercising again, you’ll feel good as new.”

Yellowfang nodded. “Yeah.”

They continued the rest of the walk in silence. Yellowfang longed to tell him about Sagewhisker wanting her to become a healer. But he seemed to be in such a good mood, and she didn’t want to ruin that.


	32. Chapter 32

Yellowfang was worn out by the time they returned to camp. She headed straight for the healer’s hut, but ran into Sagewhisker on the way in.

“Tonight’s the half moon,” Sagewhisker said. “I’m going to the Moonstone to meet with the other healers.”

“Safe travels,” Yellowfang said.

“I’d like for you to stay in my hut for one last night,” Sagewhisker said. “You can go back to the warrior’s hut tomorrow.”

“Okay.”

Raggedpelt put a hand on her shoulder. “Let’s get something to eat.”

They shared a quick meal before Yellowfang retreated to her cot in Sagewhisker’s hut. Her head felt fuzzy with sleep and as soon as she said down, she was swallowed by the darkness of sleep.

Until the sound of a startled voice and a sharp blow to her side woke her.

“Sorry, Yellowfang! I forgot you were in here.”

It was Poolcloud.

“Is something wrong?” Yellowfang yawned, sitting up and rubbing her side. Poolcloud must have tripped over her.

“It’s Cloud,” Poolcloud said anxiously. “He keeps throwing up. He must have eaten something bad. I came to look for something that could help him.”

Yellowfang knew the wrong herb would kill the toddler. She heaved herself out of bed. “I’ll help you find something.”

Yarrow wouldn’t help. It would just make him throw up more. Willow might work.

When she reached for the willow poch, she found a single stem. “There’s not much, but it should be good enough,” she said to Poolcloud.

Poolcloud nodded. “Thanks, Yellowfang.”

Yellowfang led the way out of the hut with the pouch. The sour smell of vomit hit the back of her throat as she entered the nursery. In the dim light she could see Nettlesplot kneeling beside Cloud, who was on his hands and knees, retching onto the moss. As Yellowfang approached his stomach heaved again, but nothing came out.

“There’s nothing left in his stomach,” Poolcloud murmured. “Poor thing!”

Nettlespot looked up. “Please, you have to get Sagewhisker!” she begged.

“Sagewhisker is at the Moonstone. I’ve brought something to treat him with,” Yellowfang said, holding up the willow leaf.

“What are you doing?” Nettlespot said. “You’re not a healer. You’ll make him worse!”

“It’s okay, Nettlespot,” Poolcloud said gently. “Yellowfang knows which herb to use, and Sagewhisker isn’t here. We don’t have a choice.”

Nettlespot hesitated for a moment then sat back. She watched with wide eyes as Yellowfang handed the leaf to Cloud. She didn’t have the mortar Sagewhisker usually used to crush up herbs, so the full thing would have to do.

Cloud put it on his tongue then made a disgusted face. Yellowfang slapped a hand over his mouth to stop him from spitting it out. “I know it taste bad, but you have to swallow,” she said. “Poolcloud, could you get a pot of water?”

The woman nodded and vanished from the hut. She was back quicker than Yellowfang could have hoped with a small pot of fresh water. She held it to Cloud’s lips, her drank eagerly. Already, he was starting to look better. Yellowfang dapped the end of her cloak into the water and used it to clean his face and chest. Then she put her ear to his chest, listening. She could hear a churning sound, like a waterfall.

“That’s it,” she said. “Keep drinking.”

Nettlespot watched like a hawk. Yellowfang could feel tension rolling off her. But Cloud was relaxed now, blinking up at his mother.

“Milk?” he asked.

Nettlespot sat back and drew him into her arms.

“Wait, don’t,” Yellowfang said. “Keep him on water for tonight. His stomach needs to rest.”

Cloud wailed in protest. Nettlespot glared at Yellowfang, but nodded. “Only until Sagewhisker comes back.”

Yellowfang began to remove the soaked bedding and Poolcloud moved to the far side of the nursery. Once Nettlespot and Cloud were clean and settled, Yellowfang left.

“Thanks,” Poolcloud said, following her out of the nursery. “You brave, stepping in like that.”

“I hope I didn’t make things worse,” Yellowfang muttered, stumbling back to the healer’s hut and collapsing into her hut.

It seemed like only a moment past before a finger was prodding her side. She opened her eyes to see Poolcloud standing over her.

“Is something wrong?” she asked, sitting up.

“No,” Poolcloud reassured her. “Cloud slept through the night, but he’s crying for milk. Nettlespot didn’t give him any, just like you said.”

Yellowfang got up to follow Poolcloud across camp to the nursery. The dawn sky was milky pale above the camp, and a fresh breeze was blowing, ruffling Yellowfang’s thick black hair. Nettlespot was still lying in bed while Cloud jumped around.

“I’m hungry!” he complained. “I wanna eat!”

“He’s doing better,” Nettlespot said to Yellowfang. Her eyes glowed with love as she watched her son.

Suddenly, the light from the nursery was cut off. Yellowfang turned to see Sagewhisker entering.

“I heard Cloud is sick,” she said.

“He’s better now,” Nettlespot replied. “Yellowfang helped him.”

“I have him willow and told Nettlespot to only give him water overnight,” Yellowfang explained nervously.

“I’m hungry!” Cloud wailed.

Sagewhisker sighed contently. “Let him eat something small,” she said. “Yellowfang, good call keeping his stomach empty.”

After Sagewhisker had examined Cloud and left him peacefully gnawing on a few blueberries, Yellowfang followed her back to her hut. “You did well,” Sagewhisker said. “Without you, Cloud might not have made it until I got back.”

Yellowfang shrugged. “I practically live in your hut, now. I might as well pick up a few things.”

Sagewhisker turned to face her. “Stop avoiding the real issue, Yellowfang. When are you going to accept your role as a healer?”

“I’m a warrior!” Yellowfang protested, feeling her stomach lurch. “I’m too old to become an apprentice again.”

“Nonsense,” Sagewhisker said. “Your experience as a warrior will make you a better healer. You know what it’s like to be in a fight, and which wounds hurt the most. You have a good memory for herbs too, and you have good instincts.”

Yellowfang shook her head. She wasn’t going to become a healer. Not even StarClan could make her. “Just because I can feel other people’s pain doesn’t mean I should be a healer.”

Sagewhisker’s gaze was serious. “You have an ability I’ve never come across before,” she said. “I don’t know of anyone else with such an ability. It was a gift from StarClan, and I think they want you to become a healer.”

“I don’t want to,” Yellowfang growled.

“You were born for this,” Sagewhisker said.

“I was not!”

“Yes, you were!” Sagewhisker snapped. “You can’t keep hiding from this. We must start you’re training now. I need an apprentice anyway.”

Yellowfang winced. Sagewhisker was nearly old enough to join the elders. Without an apprentice, ShadowClan might be without a healer within the next decade.

Yellowfang had always dreamed of being the best warrior she could be. Now that dream had been shattered.

“Fine,” she said, her voice shaking. “If Cedarstar allows it, I’ll become your apprentice.”

“Thank you,” Sagewhisker said. “I’ll speak to Cedarstar right away.”

Yellowfang’s stomach felt hollow and pained. What was she going to tell Raggedpelt?

She walked out of the hut, feeling awkward as she sought out her husband. He wasn’t in the camp, but when she headed for the training place she could hear his voice. “You’re losing your edge, Crowtail!”

Yellowfang reached the clearing to see Raggedpelt and Crowtail facing each other, their chests heaving. “Sorry to interrupt,” she called. “Raggedpelt, I need to talk to you.”

“Alright,” he said. “We were just about done here, anyway.”

“That move is coming along well, Raggedpelt,” Crowtail said with a nod. “We’ll finish this tomorrow.” She pushed past Yellowfang and headed for camp.

Raggedpelt smiled at Yellowfang. “Are you coming back to the warrior’s hut?”

“No.” Yellowfang dropped her gaze. It meant so much to him for them to be together, training and hunting. But now that was all coming to an end. “I’m going to become Sagewhisker’s apprentice,” she whispered. “I’m sorry, Raggedpelt.”

Raggedpelt stared at her. “That’s not funny, Yellowfang.”

“It’s not a joke.”

Raggedpelt stared at her in shock. “It must be!” He laughed awkwardly. “What, did WindClan scare you out of battle?”

“Of course not!” Yellowfang flashed. “This is the will of StarClan. Sagewhisker said so.”

“If you’re suppose to be a healer, wouldn’t StarClan have told you directly?” Raggedpelt asked. She could see his temper building and longed to tell him about her ability. But she feared he’d think she was lying or making excuses.

“I don’t have a choice,” she said, her heart breaking. “This is my destiny.”

Raggedpelt narrowed his eyes. His hands clenched into fists and he turned with a shout of anger, slamming his fist into a nearby tree. “How could you! I thought we were going to be together. I wanted to have a family with you!”

“I did, too,” Yellowfang whimpered. “I love you, Raggedpelt! I always will but...we can’t be together. I’m so sorry.”


	33. Chapter 33

“You’re sure about this, Yellowfang?”

Yellowfang nodded. She sat on the padded down floor of Cedarstar’s hut. 

“Have you given this any thought?” Cedarstar asked. “Sagewhisker believes this is your destiny. Do you agree?”

Yellowfang nodded. “I’ve thought long and hard about this, Cedarstar. I believe this is the path I must walk.”

“I’m glad Sagewhisker has found an apprentice,” Cedarstar said. “I hope you don’t feel like training as a warrior as a waste of time. You’ll be an a better position, since you already know the pain of battle.” His gaze was warm. “Good luck with your new life, Yellowfang. I know Sagewhisker will be an excellent mentor.”

Nodding her head, Yellowfang stood up and left. Cedarstar followed her out, climbing onto the Clanrock and shouting to summon the Clan. Yellowfang stood at the base of the rock, feeling all eyes on her as people emerged from their huts with murmurs of surprise. Sagewhisker came to sit at the front. Yellowfang thought she looked quite pleased.

“I have good news for the Clan,” Cedarstar announced. “Yellowfang will become Sagewhisker’s apprentice, and ShadowClan’s next healer.”

Utter silence greeted his announcement. Yellowfang blushed, wishing everyone would stop staring at her. She spotted Raggedpelt near the back of the crowd, and the heat of his glare made her shrink into her skin.

She hoped he always remembered how much she loved him. But she had to follow the warrior code, and that meant she could never marry or have a family. The whole Clan was her family, now.

Her gaze traveled over her Clanmates as they stared at her. Suddenly, Brightflower sprang up. “This is wonderful!” she exclaimed, rushing to Yellowfang and pulling her into a tight hug. “The next healer- what an honor!”

“Congratulations,” Brackenfoot added, nodding. “I know you’ll do well.”

Nutwhisker and Rowanberry pushed their way through the crowd. “Does this mean you can talk to StarClan now?” Nutwhisker asked with a mixture of wonder and fear.

Rowanberry looked hurt. “What will I do without you? You’re my big sister! I need you.”

“I’ll still be here,” Yellowfang reminded her. “I’m still your big sister, and I’ll still look out for you.”

Rowanberry shook her head. “It just won’t be the same.”

Yellowfang frowned. Her relationship with Raggedpelt wasn’t the only one she’d lost. She’d never hunt with her family again, or be there to help them in battle. She’d have to watch from the sidelines while they went on with their lives.

Suddenly, she felt a hand tapping her shoulder and turned to see Sagewhisker. “Come on. We have work to do.”

She led the way back to her hut. Yellowfang joined her.

“Firstly, I’m going to teach you how to control your ability,” Sagewhisker began. “Have you ever been able to keep it at bay?”

Yellowfang thought for a moment. “Sometimes, I remind myself that I’m healthy, and it doesn’t feel as bad.”

Sagewhisker nodded. “Good. We can’t test it until someone is in pain, but you should still practice on focusing. Maybe you’ll be able to limit your feelings to your own body.”

“I’ll try.” Yellowfang didn’t think it would be any use.

“Good,” Sagewhisker said. ‘Now, I want you to clear out the herb store and discard any dead or rotted leaves. You can identify what we have and what it’s for, then we can work out what we need to forage.”

Yellowfang swallowed nervously. What a big job!

“But before that, my bed could use a change,” Sagewhisker said. “And you need to make your own, now that you’ll be sleeping in here permanently.”

“But that’s an apprentice’s job!” Yellowfang objected.

“And you’re an apprentice,” Sagewhisker retorted. “Besides, it’s not like we have any apprentices in the Clan at the moment. Now, Nettlespot and Cloud need me.” She whisked out of the hut.

Yellowfang turned to tear up the old beds, dragging them into the clearing. She shuddered in the sharp cold, bundling up the clothes.

She heard a cough from behind her and turned to see Foxheart. “It’s so dusty!” she exclaimed. “Can’t you do it somewhere else?”

Yellowfang ignored her.

“That’s such a boring job!” Foxheart continued with mock sympathy. “I wouldn’t want to be an apprentice again. Will you have to take care of the elders, too? You’ll be busy!”

She smirked, then turned and left, flipping her orange hair over her shoulder.

Burning with indignation, Yellowfang dragged the bed into the forest, shoving it to the ground. She stumbled back into camp and went to the material store under the fallen tree, feeling more and more recently.

Did Sagewhisker really just want someone to do her dirty work? Yellowfang didn’t think her destiny included apprentice duties. She woked StarClan sent Sagewhisker a dream about what a shrew she was being.

“Hey, Yellowfang!” Lizardstripe called form the firepit. “Could you change my bed, too? With extra feathers, please. And I think the elders need someone to get them dinner.”

Yellowfang ignored her, stalking past with her head held high. She spotted Stonetooth standing outside the warrior’s hut.

“Lizardstripe, aren’t you supposed to be on control?” He called, arms crossed his annoyance. “Frogtail is waiting for you.”

Rolling her eyes, Lizardstripe hurried off.

Stonetooth walked up to Yellowfang. “Don’t worry about them,” he said. “One day, they’ll thank you for treating their wounds. You’re doing great, Yellowfang.”

Yellowfang felt soothed by the deputy’s kind words. “Thanks, Stonetooth,” she murmured, carrying her bundle of blankets toward the healer’s hut.

Once she had made two comfortable beds, Yellowfang sat down to take a break. This was her life now. She could be separate from her Clanmates, isolated by her connection with StarClan, yet she would be the most important member of the Clan. She began to look around the hut, realizing one day it would be all her’s. She looked to the small hole where Sagewhisker kept her herbs. Yellowfang wondered if there was a better way to store them. 

“StarClan,” she whispered. “If you can hear me, know I’m okay with this. I can be a healer, if it’s really what her want.”

Footsteps sounded from behind her as Sagewhisker entered through the boulders. “Stop lazing around. You’ve got herbs to sort.”

“I was just taking a break,” Yellowfang said defensively.

“Well, break’s over. Get to work.”

Biting back a sharp retort, Yellowfang walked over to the stores. With Sagewhisker watching, she began to pull out the herbs, sorting them into piles.

“That’s borage,” Sagewhisker said. “Put it with the dandelions. They’re both good for fever.”

“Alright.” Yellowfang moved the leaves from one pile to another.

“Be gentle,” Sagewhisker warned. “Most of these are dry. It’ll fall apart if you’re too rough.”

Yellowfang went on sorting, aware of Sagewhisker’s alert gaze. She was a lot more patient than Deerleap had been, although Yellowfang could hear annoyance entering her voice as she continued to mix up a few of the herb uses.

“How do you think you should use daisy leaves to cure joint pain?” Sagewhisker asked.

“Um...give them to the patient to eat?”

“No! Crush them into a poultice, then spread it over the limb and wrap it with a bandage.”

Yellowfang’s thoughts whirled. There was so much to memorize and learn. How would she ever finish her training?


	34. Chapter 34

The half moon hung high in the sky like a feather as Yellowfang followed Sagewhisker up the hill. Her stomach churned with nervousness, remembering the last time she’d been to the Moonstone. She’d had such terrible dreams there. Hopefully, this time would be different.

She felt nervous when she saw the other healers waiting outside Mothermouth. What would they think of her?

As she and Sagewhisker walked up the final slope, a graceful woman with fluffy, platinum blonde hair hurried to meet them. She wore a white cloak spotted with black. “Hello, Sagewhisker,” she greeted. “It looks like you’ve finally found yourself an apprentice.” She nodded to Yellowfang. “I’m Brambleberry of RiverClan. Come meet the others.”

Yellowfang followed Brambleberry to the gaping hole, gaze traveling over the other three healers. Two of them stood close together. The first was an older looking man with graying black hair and blue eyes that looked her up and down. The second was a shorter, younger man with fuzzy black hair.

“This is Yellowfang,” Brambleberry announced as they approached.

“My new apprentice,” Sagewhisker added. “Yellowfang, this is Goosefeather and Featherwhisker of ThunderClan. That’s Hawkheart of WindClan.”

Yellowfang bowed to them politely, bending at the waist. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“It’s always good to have a new healer,” Featherwhisker responded.

“Yellowfang.” Hawkheart wasn’t much addressing her, as much as he was just testing the name out. “You were a warrior before, if I remember correctly.”

Yellowfang nodded, her nervousness rising.

“I trained as a warrior’s apprentice for a while too, before StarClan let my path be known,” Hawkheart said. “I found my warrior training very useful.”

“We’re wasting moonlight,” Goosefeather broke in. “Let’ go.”

Yellowfang followed Sagewhisker into the tunnel, eyeing the old man. Was he always so grumpy?

The cave was already drenched in brilliant silver light when they arrived. Sagewhisker walked to the base of the stone. The other healers sat down a few lengths away.

“Yellowfang,” Sagewhisker began, “is it your wish to share the deepest knowledge of StarClan as a ShadowClan healer?”

Yellowfang gulped. “It is.”

Sagewhisker’s gaze was serious. “Warriors of StarClan, I present to you this warrior. She has shown great courage in turning to the path of the healer. My pride in her could not be greater. Grant her your wisdom and insight so that she may understand your ways and heal her Clan in accordance with your will.”

She beckoned for Yellowfang to come closer.

“Sit down with your back to the stone.”

Fear flooded through Yellowfang as she obeyed. Her eyes closed and she felt icy cold envelope her. It was as though she were floating through dark water. 

Then she felt solid ground beneath her feet. She opened her eyes and looked around. She was in a lush clearing, a stream gurgling by with flowers scattering the grass. Trees surrounded the open space, their branches stirring in a warm breeze. Sunlight bathed the clearing.

Yellowfang looked around. Movement caught her eye and she noticed someone approaching through the trees. It was a woman with graying orange hair, brights eyes like the frosty stars.

“Grandma!” Yellowfang exclaimed.

She ran forward to embrace Silverflame.

“Hello, Yellowfang,” Silverflame greeted with a smile. “I’m glad that I was chosen to welcome you. It’s an honor to see my granddaughter as a healer.”

“It’s great to see you,” Yellowfang responded, confused. “But I thought I’d meet ancient healers. Are you supposed to teach me something?”

Silverflame shook her head. “You have Sagewhisker to teach you everything. 

“Then are you going to give me an omen?” Yellowfang asked, excited.

Once again, Silverflame shook her head. “I am simply here to welcome you on behalf of StarClan. Now that I’ve done that, it’s time for you to go.”

As she spoke, she began to fade, the outlines of her body glittering with starlight.

“Wait!” Yellowfang called. “That can’t be it! Is there nothing else for you to tell me?”

But Silverflame had already vanished. Yellowfang opened her eyes to find herself back in the cave, the other healers sleeping around her. She stood up and moved away from the Moonstone. At least she hadn’t had those terrible dreams again.


	35. Chapter 35

Yellowfang wrapped up the bandages into a bundle, then placed them over the thorns to dry. She had been a healer apprentice for five weeks now. A sudden pain stabbed into her. She lifted it up to see if she’d stepped on a thorn, but her foot was unmarked.

Yellowfang turned to see Finchflight limping between the boulders, hardly setting one foot on the ground.

“What can I do for you?” she asked. Sagewhisker had told her not to let others know she could sense their pain.

Finchflight glanced around. “I was looking for Sagewhisker,” she said.

“I can help, too,” Yellowfang said. The Clan was still getting used to her being a healer. She winced as Finchflight hobbled forward and sat down, holding up one foot. Yellowfang could see the top of a thorn just peeking out. “That looks bad,” she said. “It must hurt a lot.”

“It’s really just annoying,” Finchflight said with a shrug. “I was going with Brackenfoot to raid the Wild Forest when I stepped on it. He told me I should get it looked at.”

Yellowfang shuddered. She hoped no one got hurt.“It’s too bad you couldn’t go,” she agreed.

Yellowfang squeezed the area around the thorn, trying to get the tip out enough so she could grab it. But it had driven in deeply.

“Ow!” Finchflight complained, wincing. Yellowfang could feel his soreness.

“Is everything alright?” Sagewhisker’s voice sounded from the entrance to the hut.

“Finchflight has a thorn in his foot,” Yellowfang explained. “I was trying to get it out.”

“I’ll take over from here,” Sagrwhisker said. “Well done, Yellowfang.”

Sagewhisker easily extracted the thorn and sent Finchflight on his way. “You can’t rush,” she told Yellowfang. “Just keep squeezing until it comes out.”

“Okay,” Yellowfang said. “I’ll remember that.”

Sagewhisker hesitated for a moment. “Could you block out the pain?”

Yellowfang nodded. “I knew it was Finchflight’s pain and not my own, and that helped.”

“Good. I’m going out to gather herbs. Could you check on Cloud while I’m out?” Sagewhisker grabbed up one of her pouches and whisked out of the hut as Yellowfang nodded.

Emerging from the hut, Yellowfang saw the sun rising above the trees as noon approached. She walked across to the nursery. The boy was in perfect healthy, running and jumping around on his stubby legs. “I’m going to be the best warrior in ShadowClan!” he announced.

“Of course you will,” Nettlespot said with a smile. “He’s much better,” she told Yellowfang.

“I’m glad,” Yellowfang began. She opened her mouth to continue, but was cut off by shouting outside of camp. At that moment, a wave of pain washed over her. Sharp wounds and dull aches.

“What was that?” Nettlespot yelped, pulling Cloud back toward her.

Yellowfang forced herself to block out the injuries. She wasn’t hurt and this pain wasn’t her’s. Once she had herself under control, she hurried across the camp to meet the returning patrol.

Brackenfoot and Deerleap bursted into camp, followed by Toadskip, Scorchwind, Rowanberry and Finchflight. Yellowfang could see they were covered in scratches and bite marks.

They’d nearly bowled Sagewhisker over as the healer was on her way out of camp. “What happened?” she demanded.

“The wolf pack,” Scorchind growled.

Rowanberry shuddered. “They attacked all at once!”

The rest of the Clan had emerged from their huts, clustering around and asking similar questions. The patrol had settled into the middle of the clearing. Cedarstar emerged from his hut, quickly followed by Stonetooth. Yellowfang managed to squeeze through the crowd to kneel beside Rowanberry.

But Sagewhisker beckoned her over to check Brackenfoot first. Yellowfang followed her mentor with some resent. Why couldn’t they check separately? It would save time.

“We went hunting along the edge of the Wild Forest,” Brackenfoot explained. “Everything was going well, but then a horde of wolves attacked us. I’ve never seen the wolf pack so big before! We had to run. They were too many for us to fight.”

“It was a good call to retreat,” Cedarstar said. “If the wolf pack is getting overpopulated, we’ll need to deal with it at once.”

Yellowfang looked around to see her Clanmates in deep thought. They needed a way to overpower the wolves.  
Nettlespot leaned closer to Toadskip. “You can’t risk it, Toadskip. Your son needs you. Please, don’t do anything stupid.”

Poolcloud swiveled around to glare at Nettlespot. “You left me for this coward, Toadskip?” she growled. “I’d never tell you not to fight.”

“We need a way to fight them without the entire pack showing up at once,” Stonetooth said loudly, interrupting their conversation. 

Amberleaf nodded. “We could just sent two warriors at a time. It’ll be less noise.”

“Or we could hunt them at night,” Mousewing put in.

“We could just stay downwind,” Hollyflower added. “They can’t smell us if the wind doesn’t blow are scent towards them.”

Sagewhisker had gathered a large satchel of herbs. “Who should we treat first?” she asked.

“Scorchwind has a deep bite,” Yellowfang reported. “It’s the worse wound and it could get infected. Rowanberry has some mild scratches and my father as claw marks.”

“Don’t worry about me,” Brackenfoot said. “I’ve felt worse.”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Yellowfang replied tartly. “Now, eat these dock leaves. They’ll help with the soreness.”

Brackenfoot nodded, smiling with amusement. “Of course, healer.”

Yellowfang walked around, treating wounds and trying to keep her own pain at bay. She noticed Raggedpelt sitting at the edge of the crowd, brown eyes smoldering. He stepped forward. “Are we not warriors?” he demanded, glaring around. “We are proud, afraid of no enemy, and trained to fight! We will not skulk around wolves, under the cover of darkness. They’re wolves! Wild animals. Food given to us from StarClan to eat. We will not be afraid!”

A murmur of excitement rose from those around him. Raggedpelt dragged one foot through the frozen dirt, making crude lines. “Here’s the Wild Forest. This is the route we should take form camp. Patrols should attack from here, here and here. We’ll drive the wolves toward a fourth patrol and surround them. We need to find some place high, so we can keep the advantage.” His voice was strong and confident. “We should build barriers on either side to keep them blocked in. We can set a trap for the wolf pack!”

A moment of silence passed as everyone turned to Cedarstar.

The Clan leader nodded. “It might work,” he pronounced.

The others moved forward, giving words of respect and pride to Raggedpelt. Yellowfang caught his eye and nodded, showing she approved of the plan as well.

Cedarstar, Stonetooth, Crowtail, Brackenfoot, Mudclaw, Deerleap and Finchflight gathered around Raggedpelt, examining the marks he’d made.

“I want to be in the final patrol,” Wolfstep said. “I can build up the walls.”

“I’ll help chase the wolves into the ambush,” Amberleaf said.

“Yellowfang?” Sagewhisker’s voice dug Yellowfang away from the conversation. “Can you get me some burdock root? Or wild garlic will work.”

Yellowfang walked off, feeling more isolated than ever. She wouldn’t be taking part in the attack. Instead, she’d have to wait here and organize herbs for any possible injuries. When went to get the burdock root and crushed it up while Sagewhisker put miarogold over Rowanberry’s scratches. When she came to treat Scorchwind, he was so excited about the new plan that he couldn’t keep still.

“Stop squirming!” she growled.

Scorchwind shrugged. “I’m fine, Yellowfang.”

“Fine!” Yellowfang snapped. “Bleed everywhere for all I care. You’ve got the common sense of an egg if you think it’s a good idea to go waltzing around with a hole in your chest.”

Scorchwind sighed and flopped back down so Yellowfang could look at the bite. The sudden movement sent a pulse of pain through him, breaking Yellowfang’s flimsy control. Pain filled through her as she took in the suffering of her Clanmates. 

Yellowfang paused, taking a deep breath. She was fine. She was unharmed.

“Hurry up!” Scorchwind prompted.

Yellowfang glared at him, slapping the poultice over his bite and securing it with a bandage. Then she turned to look at Toadskip’s ankle. By now Sagewhisker had finished with everyone else.

“That’s it,” she said to Yellowfang. “We’re done.”

Yellowfang, finishing with Toadskip’s bandage, settled down, feeling exhausted.

“All of you need to eat and get som rest,” Cedarstar said. “This afternoon we will prepare for the attack tomorrow. Raggedpelt will be in charge.”

Yellowfang smiled, excited for her ex husband. What an honor!

She forced herself to stand and approached the tall man, who was sitting with Stonetooth and Brackenfoot. “Congratulations, Raggedpelt,” she said.

Raggedpelt nodded to her. “Thanks, Yellowfang.” He spoke lightly, but Yellowfang knew he appreciated her words.

Sagewhisker was heading back to the hut and Yellowfang realized she should probably follow. She gathered up the left over herb scraps. Inside the hut, she sighed and looked around at how messy it had become. The different leaves and berries were mixed up, scattered in the grass.

“It’ll be worse after the battle,” Sagewhisker said. “Come on, let’s get it clean.” She began to sort through the scattered leaves. “Raggedpelt’s idea was good. Cedarstar is proud.”

Yellowfang smiled. She knew Raggedpelt wanted to become leader someday. If he continued to impress the senior warriors, that might just come true.


	36. Chapter 36

Yellowfang woke to a clear blue sky and a refreshing breeze. The perfect day for an attack.

The Clan was gathering in the clearing, buzzing like bees with excitement as Cedarstar, Stonetooth and Raggedpelt arranged the patrols.

“Raggedpelt, you’ll lead the last group,” Stonetooth announced. “You’ll be responsible for killing the wolves once we have them trapped.”

“I’ll fight beside you,” Foxheart said to Raggedpelt, standing close beside him.

Sagewhisker emerged from the hut with a satchel of herbs. “Come on,” she said, her voice muffled by the leaves. “We have to be ready to go with them.”

“We’re going too?” Yellowfang asked, surprised.

Sagewhisker nodded. “We’ll treat injuries as they occur, but stay out of the fighting.”

Yellowfang went back into the hut and loaded up with herbs and bandages. She joined Sagewhisker just as the last patrol was heading out of camp. They brought up the rear, following the warriors through the trees and across the march. The air was mild, and the persistent ice of winter had thawed.

At last they drew close to the Wild Forest. Yellowfang could see the thick undergrowth ahead.

While the patrols approached the border, Sagewhisker looked around.

“What are you doing?” Yellowfang asked.

“We need somewhere to store the herbs,” the healer said. “And somewhere to hide. We need to stay out of the warriors’ way.”

Yellowfang sighed with disappointment and ducked behind a holly bush to lay out their supplies. She wished she could join the patrol. Why could she be a healer and a warrior?

“Look what we found!” Newtspeck called from the edge of the marsh. She, Frogleap and Lizardstripe were rolling a fallen tree in front of them. “We can use it as the wall.”

Raggedpelt nodded. “Good idea.”

The walls of the trap began to take shape. Raggedpelt went around checking all of them, making sure they were safe and sturdy. Yellowfang slid out from behind the holly bush. “Good luck,” she said.

Raggedpelt turned to face her. “I wish you were fighting alongside me.”

Yellowfang looked away. “I’ll still be here, helping in a different way.”

Raggedpelt reached out his hand to brush his fingers along her arm. “I’ll see you after the battle,” he promised.

“Everyone’s in place, Raggedpelt!” Stonetooth called from somewhere in the trees. Raggedpelt checked over his own patrol, then went to get in position.

“Yellowfang! Over here!” Sagewhisker was beckoning for her from under the bush. Reluctantly she hurried over to join her, staying close enough to watch the battle.

Silence followed. Then after a few heartbeats, there was a howl and the sound of rushing footsteps. The first patrol must be chasing the wolves. Then Yellowfang heard shouts and grows getting louder. She craned her neck to see over the walls.

Suddenly, she saw a wolf hurtling out of the trees. It swerved away from Raggedpelt’s patrol, but was driven back on course as Nutwhisker jumped into its way. The first wolf was followed by more- more wolves that Yellowfang had ever seen. At the same time, the warriors followed, jumping down to drive them into the trap.

Raggedpelt patrol waited at the barriers, weapons drawn. The wolves swerved toward them, panicking as they realized they were trapped. Brackenfoot jumped into the center of the heaving mass, driving them toward the barriers. They barked in fear as they met with the warriors waiting for them. Raggedpelt’s patrol lunched forward, blades glinting.

“It’s working!” Foxheart shouted.

“Watch for their teeth!” Wolfstep panted, dragging a dead wolf that was heavier than he was.

Yellowfang’s gaze was fixed on Raggedpelt. She held her breath every time she saw him disappear behind a wolf, then sighed in relief as he reappeared, the wolf falling to the ground dead.

Then a yell from beyond the trap distracted her. Yellowfang saw that the far patrol was surrounded. More and more wolves had appeared, too many to fit in the trap. WIth nowhere else to go, they’d turned on the warriors, jaws snapping. The warriors were badly outnumbered, trapped against the wall.

Raggedpelt was the first to notice. “Stop!” he shouted. “We have to help the others!”

But the hole in the wall was blocked by terrified wolves. Raggedpelt and his patrol would have to climb the walls.

Yellowfang’s stomach lurched as she saw Stonetooth get jumped on by a huge wolf. The others rushed to help, but the wolves blocked their way. Cedarstar disappeared under a large gray one.

“We need to help!” Yellowfang exclaimed.

Sagewhisker grabbed her arm before she could jump into the fray. “We need to protext ourselves.”

Yellowfang stared at her. “But our Clanmates will die!”

She lurched her arm away and rushed to the wall, jumping up to grab the top and heaving herself over it. Just below a huge wolf was attacking Deerleap. Yellowfang landed on its back and swung her axe between its ears, killing it with a hit directly to the brain.

All around her, ShadowClan was fighting for their lives. Yellowfang spotted Foxheart battling two wolves at once, managing to kill both of them. Nutwhisker and Rownaberry dragged a wolf away from their mother, then turned to help Stonetooth fend off the massive wolf attacking him. Yellowfang focused hard on blocking out the feeling of sharp teeth clamping down on her shoulder.

She noticed Raggedpelt trying to help Cedarstar. For a moment he was buried by the wolves, then fought his way out again, dragging Cedarstar out.

“Clear the hole!” she shouted.

Yellowfang fought beside Archeye and Mudclaw to the hole in the fence. She felt savage satisfaction as she sank her axe into wolf after wolf, throwing the massive canines aside. Her warrior training flooded back to her as she focused on nothing but survival.

Fighting together, they managed to clear the hole so Raggedpelt could drag Cedarstar through. Brightflower followed, arm wrapped around Stonetooth to help him along. Yellowfang fought the remaining wolves off, keeping them out of the hole so her struggling Clanmates could get through.

Once everyone was out, Foxheart and Mudclaw pushed a large weaving of branches against the barrier to block the wolves inside. Some of them were already starting to squeeze through.

“Back to camp!” Raggedpelt shouted.

The warriors fled, helping those were injuried. Yellowfang helped Sagewhisker gather up as many herbs as they could carry, then raced to catch up with the retreating patrols.

Yellowfang had to take in a deep breath, fighting back the pain she felt for her Clan. As soon as they got into camp, everything exploded into chaos. Injured warriors lay all over the clearing. Her senses were flooded with bitter herbs.

Stonetooth had been bitten badly on his leg and Hollyflower had a claw mark over her neck. She wanted to ask Sagewhisker for help, but the healer had vanished with Cedarstar into his hut.

Finally, she emerged from the hut under the oak tree, looking somber. “Cedarstar lost a gift from StarClan,” she told Yellowfang. “He’s recovering now.”

Yellowfang’s eyes widened in shock. Never in her life had Cedarstar lost a gift. “How many lives does he have left?”

“Just one,” Sagewhisker replied, eyes dark with worry. “But don’t tell anyone. Only we can know how many he has.”

Yellowfang nodded.

“How is everyone else doing?” Sagewhisker prompted.

Yellowfang led her around the clearing, showing what all she’d done.

“Well done,” Sagewhisker commented. “Next time, don’t use so many bandages. And you can be generous with poppy seeds.”

“We don’t have many left,” Yellowfang reminded her. “I was trying to give them out eventually.”

“And that was a good choice,” Sagewhisker said with a sigh. “This is one of the worst defeats I’ve ever seen. Now, we need to be wary of infection. Wolf bites can be very dangerous.”

“I’ll go look for burdock later,” Yellowfang said. “Or maybe garlic.”

She walked over to the tiny stream at the edge of camp where a few pots of water sat. She carried one of them over to Raggedpelt. The man sat beside the firepit, head down. He had a cut over one eyebrow, which would surely scar.

“Here, have a drink,” she said.

“I don’t want it,” Raggedpelt mumbled, staring at the ground.

“But you need it,” Yellowfang said. “I’m a healer now, which means you have to listen to me. Now drink.”

Raggedpelt groaned, then took the pot and sipped from it. “This is all my fault,” he whimpered. “I nearly got my Clan killed!”

“No,” Yellowfang said, sitting beside him. “The plan was brilliant. There were just too many wolves.”

“I should have took that into consideration!’ Raggedpelt snapped.

Crowtail limped up beside them. “Cedarstar wants to see you,” she told him.

Raggedpelt gritted his teeth in despair. “He’s probably going to kick me out of the Clan,” he muttered, heaving himself up and heading for the Clan leader’s hut.

Yellowfang fought down panic. That wasn’t true, was it? She followed Raggedpelt, ready to jump in and defend him if it really was the case. Inside the hut beneath the oak tree, Cedarstar looked weak. His eyes were still glazed as he leaned against the back wall.  
Raggedpelt’s head was low. “I’m sorry,” he said. “I failed.”

Cedarstar paused for a moment. “We lost,” he rasped. “But you did not fail. You saved me from the wolves, and you fought the hardest you could. How your head high, Raggedpelt. Every battle carries the chance of defeat. We killed as many wolves as we could, they we found a new way of trapping them. You did well.”

“No, I didn’t!” Raggedpelt flashed. “I could have gotten someone killed.”

“But you didn’t,” Cedarstar said evenly. “Be kinder to yourself. Learn form today. For now, the Clan must heal and regain our strength. Then we can find a different plan. Now, go rest.”

Yellowfang stepped back as Raggedpelt emerged from the hut. The man’s shoulders were hunched, his gaze on the ground. Despite his Clan leader’s praise, he was still thinking down on himself.

“You should be proud,” Yellowfang said.

Raggedpelt glared at her. “I’ll never be proud of defeat!”

“Well, I’m proud of you,” Yellowfang snapped as he walked away.


	37. Chapter 37

A couple weeks passed, but the snow still hadn’t melted. It covered the ground, driving animals into hiding. The sky was gray, threatening another storm.

Yellowfang peered out from between the boulders of the healer’s hut. The full moon hung in the sky, showing through a gap int he dense cloud covering.

There would be a Gathering tonight.

Sagewhisker pushed past her join Cedarstar and the rest of the Fourtrees patrol. The Clan leader had recovered since the battle against the wolf pack, but Stonetooth still looked frail, limping badly when he walked.

Yellowfang instinctively looked her Clanmates over for injuries or sickness. Blocking out pain was starting to become second nature, but she occasionally let it in, just to check if everything was alright. Now all she saw was bright eyes, clear skin and closed wounds.

Cedarstar led the way out of the camp and through the forest toward the Thunderpath. Yellowfang would have liked to walk with Raggedpelt, but Foxheart was practically hanging off his arm.

“That was a great training session today,” she said. “We should get together sometime and practice more.”

Yellowfang, irritated, fell in beside Rowanberry. “Good job bringing down that deer today,” she began. “The elders really enjoyed it.”

“That’s good,” Rowanberry said. “I-”

“Hey, Rowanberry!”

She broke off as Wolfstep called to her. “Sorry, I have to…” Rowanberry scampered off.

Yellowfang watched her leave, feeling hurt. After a few moments Sagewhisker joined her. “It can be lonely,” she said. “But your Clanmates will always need you.”

WindClan had already arrived at Fourtrees by the time ShadowClan got there. ThunderClan joined them soon after. Yellowfang glanced around at the other Clans. The hollow was filled with people who crossed her path, sending joyful greetings her way.

“We chased a wolf all the way across the moor!” a WIndClan apprentice was boasting to a few ThunderClan apprentices.

“Yeah,” his Clanmate added. “It won’t be back any time soon.”

Cedarstar climbed onto the Great Rock. “Let the Clans gather!” he shouted.

Pinestar and Heatherstar scrambled up beside him, although there were a few protests about starting with RiverClan. While they argued, Yellowfang noticed a young girl with short black hair standing by herself near the ferns.

At that moment, the RiverClan patrol poured into the clearing. A sturdy boy walked up to the ThunderClan girl. Yellowfang noticed there was something wrong with his face. As she peered closer, she saw that his jaw was twisted to one side.

“Come on,” Sagewhisker said, taking her elbow. Yellowfang followed her to join the other healers.

As she approached, Featherwhisker raised his hand in greeting. “Hi, Yelllowfang,” he said. His voice was warm, although his eyes seemed trouble. “How have you been? I see a few of your Clanmates have wounds. Is there trouble in ShadowClan?”

“Nothing we can’t handle,” Yellowfang said curtly. The ThunderClan healer was nice, but noisy. She didn’t need him in ShadowClan’s business.

Pinestar of ThunderClan stepped to the edge of the Great Rock, calling for the Gathering to begin.

Yellowfang listened as the Clan leaders gave their reports. There wasn’t anything interesting, and their words were vague. Tensions were always high during the winter, and no Clan wanted to say their troubles.

Finally, Cedarstar stepped forward, looking across the assembly. “With great sadness, I must announce that our deputy, Stonetooth, is moving to the elder’s hut,” he announced.

A gasp of astonishment followed his words, some of them from ShadowClan warriors. It seemed no one had known about this except for Stonetooth himself, who nodded in agreement.

“Stonetooth! Stonetooth!” the Clans called.

“But it’s nearly midnight!’ Rowanberry whispered to Foxheart. “Why did Cedarstar wait so long to announce the new deputy?”

Yellowfang looked around, hearing tense murmurs from other Clans. She’d never known of a new deputy being announced like this. Ceremonies such as these were for inside the Clan.

“Raggedpelt will take his place,” Cedarstar went on.

“Raggedpelt! Raggedpelt!” His Clanmates shouted to the sky. Yellowfang, voice high with happily, shouted louder than anyone. She was so happy for him, it felt like her chest would burst.

But as he moved to take his place in front of the Great Rock, she saw the sadness in his eyes. Raggedpelt looked back at her with a frown.

Yellowfang quieted down, staring at him. Why wasn’t he more excited? This was his dream!

But, then again, his dream had included her.


	38. Chapter 38

Rain fell and didn’t stop for days. Every hollow and hole in the forest floor turned into a lake of mud. Yellowfang sighed with annoyance as she splashed through the forest. She paused for a moment when she noticed a small hollow under a tree, then dropped to her knees to crawl partway into it. There was a small tuft of flowers growing there.

“Yellowfang!”

Startled, Yellowfang jumped and handed her head on the roof of the hollow. “Ow!” she spat. She dug herself out and stood up to face Raggedpelt. “What?”

“Sorry,” Raggedpelt said with a wince. “I need to talk to you, but I couldn’t do it in camp.” He hesitated, taking in a breath. “Yellowfang, are you sure you made the right choice?”

Yellowfang stared at him for a long moment. It was clear he didn’t want to fight about this. He just sounded sad, filled with sorrow.

“I miss you,” he went on. “I’m going to be leader of ShadowClan, and I wanted you to be my deputy.”

“I’ll be your healer,” Yellowfang said.

“It’s not the same,” Raggedpelt told her. He took a step forward, taking her hands into his. “I know you’re a healer now, but that doesn’t change the way I feel about you.”

“My feelings haven’t changed either,” Yellowfang said. “But this is my destiny! It’s the will of StarClan.”

“They can’t take you away form me,” Raggedpelt said, voice strong. “Why can’t you be a healer and my wife? We don’t have to be married, as long as we’re together. It’ll be our little secret. All ours.”

Yellowfang knew StarClan wouldn’t like that one bit. But she also knew she wanted it. StarClan had already taken away her status as a warrior and her husband. But they couldn’t take her relationship. They couldn’t take her love.

Yellowfang leaned closer, pressing a kiss to Raggedpelt’s lips. “Our little secret,” she murmured.


	39. Chapter 39

A scarlet leaf spiraled through the wind. Yellowfang watched it flutter down, then held her hand out to catch it. More scarlet and golden leaves were tumbling from the trees.

For over a decade, Yellowfang and Raggedpelt had kept their new union a secret. They’d been in remote parts of the territory, where only StarClan could see them. Yellowfang’s dreams had been content, and Sagewhisker had said anything, so she figured StarClan must not care if they weren’t trying to stop her.

She felt arms wrapping around her from behind and sighed happily, leaning her head back to rest on Raggedpelt’s shoulder. “Autumn is here,” she said.

Raggedpelt pressed a kiss to the back of her head. “It appears so.”

“Maybe I should go forage,” Yellowfang said. “Before all the herbs shrivel up.”

“You have time,” Raggedpelt assured her. “We have a few more months before winter sets in.”

“Not if the snow comes early again,” Yellowfang said.

“I guess we should get back soon, anyway,” Raggedpelt said. “Cloud has an assessment today.”

Sudden guilt flooded through Yellowfang. The only drawback to their secret meetings was that they had to ignore their duties. “We should go.”

Raggedpelt sighed. “We’re not hurting anyone. The Clan is safe and protected.” He muzzled her neck. “We can wait a bit.”

Yellowfang couldn’t help but smile.

“You know, you’re still technically an apprentice,” Raggedpelt said. “It’s not too late to change your mind, become a warrior again. Cedarstar’s getting old- he won’t last much longer. I still want you to be my deputy when I time comes.”

Yellowfang was almost tempted to agree for a moment. But she remembered everything she’d learned while being Sagewhisker’s apprentice and knew this was the right path to follow. Besides, Sagewhisker was growing old too. When she passed, ShadowClan needed a healer.

She shook her head.

Raggedpelt chuckled. “If I nag you enough, will you change your mind?”

“Probably not.”

She turned her head to brush their lips together, but the touches were interrupted by a scream ripping through the forest. They practically threw themselves off each other.

“That was one of our patrols!” Raggedpelt exclaimed.

They bolted through the trees in the direction of the sound. Moments later they burst into the clearing to see a parol being attacked by four huge rogues.

Raggedpelt let out a battle cry and joined them. He flung himself at a man holding down Rowanberry, then lunged for another attacking Blizzardwing. They fled quickly. Once the other two realized they were outnumbered, they followed.

“And don’t come back!” Raggedpelt shouted after them.

Yellowfang emerged into the clearing. Rowanberry was helping Blizzardwing stand. Wolfstep went to the edge of the clearing, making sure the rogues left. They all looked battered and worn out. Yellowfang let down her guard, allowing the pain in. It was all just dull aches and scratches. Nothing serious.

But then she felt a sharp stab in her stomach and winced, quickly putting the guard back up before it threatened to make her collapse.

“This is all my fault!” Rowanberry gasped. “I was leading the patrol. I should have sensed them, but they jumped on us.”

“They were just looking for trouble,” Raggedpelt growled.

Meanwhile, Yellowfang was looking around. None of the warriors had any stomach wounds. Then she stopped a tuft of white among the ferns and hurried over to see Cloud laying there with a huge gash across his stomach.

“Oh, StarClan!’ she yelped.

“What’s he doing here?” Raggedpelt gasped, coming to kneel over the motionless apprentice.

“He wanted to come look for you,” Rowanberry admitted. “He agreed to take him with us so he could practice his tracking skills.”

Yellowfang bent over the apprentice. The grass beneath him had turned scarlet with blood. She had to look away from the boy, unable to look at the wound without feeling its pain.

“Is he dead?” Rowanberry whispered.

Yellowfang shook her head. Cloud’s chest was gently rising, and she figured she wouldn’t be able to feel his pain if she was dead. “Wolfstep, go warn Sagewhisker that there’s an injury. Blizzardwing, go get bandages. We can’t move him until we stop the bleeding.”

“I’ll carry him,” Raggedpelt volunteered hoarsely.

Soon, Blizzardwing returned with a wrap of bandages. Yellowfang pressed them to Cloud’s stomach, trying to stop the blood. Once they were securely on, Raggedpelt manuerved Cloud onto his back. The boy was large for a teenager and Raggedpelt staggered under the weight, but he hurried back to camp with no more than a grunt of effort.

The Clan gathered around as they entered camp.

Nettlespot wailed with despair. “My precious baby! Save him! You must save him!”

“We’ll do our best,” Yellowfang promised.

The two newest apprentices, Amberleaf’s sons Night and Claw, watched in alarm as Raggedpelt walked slowly through the clearing. Foxheart and Crowtail swept them away toward their hut.

At last Raggedpelt reached the healer’s hut and laid Cloud on a bed. Sagewhisker pushed him aside.

“Thank you, Raggedpelt,” she said. “Now move so we can work.”

Raggedpelt opened his mouth to argue, then sighed with defeat. He glanced at Cloud, then left the hut.

Yellowfang watched Sagewhisker ease the bandages aside. When uncovered the gash, she winced with pity. “This is bad,” she said. “We’d be showing kindness by letting StarClan take him.”

“No!” Yellowfang snapped. “We can’t just let him die! I’ll do it myself if you’re going to give up so easily.” Furiously, she stomped to the hut entrance and peered out. “Hey!” she called to the nearest person, who happened to be Nutwhisker. “Get me a pot of water- now! It’s urgent.”

Her brother dashed off and Yellowfang went to the herb stores to uncover horsetail, goldenrod and marigold. Quickly, she threw them into her mortar and mashed them into a poultice. Then she sat beside Cloud and spread it over the would, wrapping it in bandages. Sagewhisker got down to help hold her in place.

“I will help,” the woman said. “But it’s time you learn that you can’t save everyone.”

Nutwhisker had returned with a pot of water. Yellowfang held it to Cloud’s lips, letting the water slide down the unconscious boy’s throat.

As the sun began to set behind the trees, cold wind rose up. Yellowfang watched Cloud’s chest rise and fall steadily. “I’ll stay with him,” she said to Sagewhisker as she threw her thick cloak over his torso. “I’ll keep him warm.”

Sagewhisker nodded and went to check ont he rest of the patrol. Darkness had settled over the camp by the time she returned. She took another look at Cloud, then went to her own bed.

“Call me if there’s a problem,” she said.

Yellowfang sat beside the injured apprentice, gazing at the stars. She couldn’t help but feel this was her fault. If she and Raggedpelt had been together, Cloud wouldn’t have gone with the patrol.

“Please don’t punish Cloud for my mistake,” Yellowfang whispered. Was this a sign from StarClan?

The stars glittered above her, cold and distant.

Yellowfang began to doze lightly, until she felt a movement beside her. She opened her eyes, thinking Cloud was waking up, only to find herself sitting in a windswept marsh. A man sat beside her holding a tuft of comfrey. He wore a belt around his waist with the usual mortar, pestle and small pouches that all healers wore. As Yellowfang stared at him, she became aware of a thin wailing in front of her. She looked up to see a tiny brown haired boy standing there, sobbing and rubbing a scratch on his cheek.

The healer beside her reached up and wiped away the blood with one finger, then squeezed the comfrey so juice flowed out and dripped onto the wound. At wound wound closed and disappeared.

Yellowfang looked to see the man grab another leaf. Beyond him was another healer, and another. The line stretched so far they disappeared over the horizon. They were passing herbs to one another, sending the leaves along the line.

The man held out a bit of catmint to her and she took it to hold out to another child who was coughing badly. The girl swallowed it, then faded away. Another patient appeared, and Yellowfang greeted them as needed.

A whimper snapped her out of the vision, and suddenly she was sitting in the healer’s hut again. Cloud was squirming in his bed, groaning. His whole body burned with fever. Yellowfang held the pot to his lips to let him drip. “Keep still,” she said gently. “Don’t open the wound again.”

The moment he settled, she got up to visit the herb stores again, finding what she needed through touch in the faint starlight.

Sagewhisker stirred in her bed. “How is he?” she asked.

“He’s got a fever,” Yellowfang responded, finally finding the berry she needed.

“Cloud!”

The shout made Yellowfang jump. She turned to see Nettlespot pushing into the hut.

“Let me see him!” she wailed.

Sagewhisker rose from her bed to block Nettlespot. “Go back to bed,” she said. “You can see him in the morning. Cloud must rest now.”

“I need to see him!” Nettlespot insisted.

“In the morning,” Sagewhisker repeated. “Let him rest. If he gets worse, I promise I’ll call for you.”

Nettlespot hesitated, then turned to leave. Yellowfang was glad to see her go, though she understood her fear. Cloud was Nettlespot’s only son, and the only child she’d ever have. She was too old for children now.

“Yellowfang,” Sagewhisker said, coming to look down at Cloud. “The hardest lesson a healer will ever learn is that they cannot save everyone.”

“But I can save him,” Yellowfang growled. “Dandelion will bring the fever down.”

Sagewhisker simply nodded. “Try mixing it with borage leaves.”

Yellowfang crushed up the herbs and held it to Cloud’s lips, letting it slide down his throat. She repeated the treatment several times as the night went on.

She would make sure Cloud lived. He had to!

Dawn light was seeping into the sky. Just as the sun began to rise, Raggedpelt pushed between the boulders. “How is he?” he croaked.

“Hanging in there,” Yellowfang replied as Raggedpelt sat down beside his injured apprentice. “I promise, I’m going to save him.”

She could see that guilt was affecting Raggedpelt as well. His eyes were sad, shoulders hunched forward. His face was set with exhaustion, as though he hadn’t slept.

“I’ve ordered more border patrols,” Raggedpelt said.

Yellowfang nodded. “You should tell the apprentices not to leave camp without a warrior.”

“Good idea.” Raggedpelt stood up, dark hair falling into his face. “I’d better go organize the patrols.” He left the hutm leaving Yellowfang at Cloud’s side.

As the day went on, the members of ShadowClan came in one at a time to visit the apprentice. Yellowfang never strayed out of the hut, guarding Cloud and shooing his visitors away when needed. She wouldn’t even let Nettlespot stay for long.

The sun was setting again when Sagewhisker tapped Yellowfang on the shoulder. “You need some fresh air. You’ll be no use to Cloud if you fall ill yourself. Go get something to eat, then take a walk. I’ll stay with him.”

Reluctantly Yellowfang stumbled into the clearing and wandered around, aware of the others staring at her. All of them knew Cloud wasn’t doing well.

Brightflower hurried over to her, steering her toward the fire pit. “I’ve made you a nice and juicy venison,” she said. “And I want you to eat every bite!”

Yellowfang didn’t think she could choke down a single mouthful, but as soon as the meat hit her tongue, she realized how ravenously hungry she was. She gulped down the meal then went to get a drink from the stream at the edge of camp. Feeling like she’d accomplished the tasks Sagewhisker had given her, she headed back to the hut.

Cloud still hadn’t woken up and Yellowfang took her place beside him. “StarClan, please,” she prayed. “None of this is his fault. Save him.”

She settled down to sleep, but could hardly doze before waking to find Sagewhisker shaking her shoulder. Panicking, she sprang to her feet. “Is Cloud okay? Has he gotten worse?”

Sagewhisker grinned. “No, he’s awake!” she said. “He’s still in pain, but he’s awake!”

Yellowfang gazed down at the apprentice. His blue eyes were glazed over, but his fever had gone down and his breath was back to normal.

“I’m thirsty!” he whined. “And my stomach hurts.”

“It’ll hurt for a while,” Yellowfang told him while Sagewhisker handed him a pot of water. “But that just means you’re getting better. Now keep still while I rewrap your wound.”

Once Yellowfang had a new poultice in place, she left Sagewhisker in charge to look for Raggedpelt. She found him int he clearing, organizing the patrols. He turned away from the other warriors and hurried over to her.

“He’s awake,” Yellowfang said. “The worst of the infection is over.”

Raggedpelt closed his eyes, sighing heavily. “Thank you,” he murmured.


	40. Chapter 40

“Only a short walk,” Sagewhisker instructed. “As far as the fire pit and back. You don’t want to tire yourself out.”

Four days had passed. Cloud was recovering quickly, even able to wander into the clearing. He passed around the hut impatiently, wanting to go further.

“I’ll go with him,” Yellowfang offered.

Outside in the camp, his Clanmates were ready to greet the apprentice. “Cloud! Cloud!” they shouted as he appeared.

Cloud looked around in bewilderment. “Why’s everyone cheering?”

“Because you fought bravely,” Cedarstar told him. “We’ll make you a warrior once you’re better.”

Cloud’s eyes widened with excitement. “Thank you,” he said, nodding to the Clan leader.

Nettlespot dashed up, practically throwing Cedarstar out of the way. “My precious son!” she gasped. “Oh, Yellowfang, you saved him! Thank you!”

“I only did my duty,” Yellowfang murmured, blushing with pride.

Cloud looked almost overwhelmed as a few others surrounded him.

“It’s great to see you up again,” Rowanberry said.

“Alright, give him some space,” Yellowfang pressed, standing in front of Cloud. “Let him breathe.”

She noticed Raggedpelt at the edge of the clearing and steered Cloud toward him, away from the others. Raggedpelt looked down at him. “I’m so sorry I let you get hurt.”

Cloud blinked. “It wasn’t your fault,” he protested. “I should have been able to sense the rogues. I let you down!”

“You could never,” Raggedpelt murmured.

Cloud took a step toward his mentor, then winced with pain. Yellowfang took his arm gently. “Let’s get you back in bed.” She turned him toward the healer’s hut.

“You’re so caring,” Cloud said as they walked. “I bet you’d make a great mother. It’s a shame you’ll never have children.”

Yellowfang smiled sadly. “I care for everyone in the Clan as though they are my children,” she replied. “I don’t need a child to feel love.”

Cloud nodded. “I’d never want to do that. I’m looking forward to finding a wife and having a child.”

“Aren’t you a bit young to be thinking about that?” Yellowfang teased. “Kids these days want to live life fast. Why don’t you enjoy some freedom before marrying yourself off?”

Cloud laughed, which was cut off by a yawn. He settled into bed and drifted off to sleep.

Sagewhisker was tidying the herb store. “Yellowfang, you did amazing,” she said, eyes glowing with pride. “Most healers- including myself- would have given up on such a terrible wound. But you never gave up. I think it’s time you ended your apprenticeship and became a full healer.”

Yellowfang’s eyes widened. “Thank you, Sagewhisker!”

She was ready now. Saving Cloud had been the most important thing she’d ever done. She knew now, that she and Raggedpelt couldn’t be together. The Clan was her family, and she had to look after them.


	41. Chapter 41

That night, Yellowfang got a decent night’s sleep. At sunrise she treated herself to sleeping in.

Sagewhisker rolled out of bed. “I need to see Cedarstar about your ceremony,” she said.

Yellowfang stood. “I want to tell my family, too. If that’s alright.” It was a lie. Really, she needed Raggedpelt to know more than anyone.

Sagewhisker stared at her for a long moment. “You are bond by the healer’s code, now. Remember your place.”

“Of course,” Yellowfang said, confused. For a moment she wondered if Sagewhisker knew of her true intentions. But she pushed that from her head and dashed into the clearing. The first person she was saw Nutwhisker, striding toward the fire pit. “Have you seen Raggedpelt?” she called.

“He went on patrol to the marsh,” Nutwhisker replied. “They just left. You can catch up if you hurry.”

“Thanks!” Yellowfang hurried out of camp into the forest. She reached the edge of the marshes and noticed Raggedpelt a few lengths away. Foxheart was stalking something through the mud, while Frogtail and Mudclaw were disappearing behind a copse of pine trees.

“Raggedpelt!” Yellowfang jumped over a muddy gras heap, heading for the dark haired man. As she approached she noticed the water splash, then Raggedpelt turned to her with a glare.

“I nearly had that caimen!” he growled. “What are you doing here?”

“Sorry,” Yellowfang said. “I need to tell you something.”

Raggedpelt’s eyes widened. “Is it Cloud?”

“No, he’s fine,” Yellowfang said. “Sagewhisker is going to make me a full healer at the next half moon Gathering.”

Raggedpelt’s jaw dropped. “But if you become a full healer, we can’t be together anymore. Don’t you still want me? Did I do something wrong?”

“Of course now,” Yellowfang sighed. “These years have been the best of my life. But healing Cloud has made me realize how important my duty is to the Clan.”

Raggedpelt took a step toward her. “You’re throwing me away! I thought you loved me.”

“Of course I do,” Yellowfang retorted. “But being a healer is too important. It’s not just about you, Raggedpelt, I’m doing this for the Clan. Why don’t you marry Foxheart? She’s had a crush on you since she was an apprentice.”

“I don’t want Foxheart,” Raggedpelt growled. “I want you. Think of the future we could have together.”

Yellowfang did think about it. She thought of sleeping beside Raggedpelt in the hut beneath the oak tree, raising a child together, fighting side by side, ruling over the Clan.

But it wasn’t something she could have.

“This is my destiny,” she said. “You can’t change it.”

“I know,” Raggedpelt replied. “But you can.”


	42. Chapter 42

Sagewhisker had a spring in her step as she prepared to leave for the half moon Gathering. Meanwhile, Yellowfang felt hollow inside as she checked Cloud’s wound. It had been over a week since she’d broken up with Raggedpelt, and her heart had not healed.

“This is so cool!” Cloud said, eyes shining. “We’ll finish our apprenticeships at the same time, Yellowfang!”

Yellowfang nodded. “You’ll be a good warrior, Cloud.”

“And you’re already a great healer!”

Sagewhisker prepared their traveling herbs, then they headed out of camp just after noon. With each step Yellowfang felt as though more of her heart was chipping off. Several of her Clanmates waited beside the tunnel to congratulate her. She noticed Raggedpelt was not among them.

They passed through WindClan territory without incident, only meeting one patrol, who waved to them in greeting.

Twilight was gathering by the time they reached Highstones. The other healers were already there.

“Today, I will make Yellowfang a full healer,” Sagewhisker said.

Hawkheart stepped forward, putting a hand on Yellowfang’s shoulder. “Congratulations,” he murmured. “Not everyone gets two warrior ceremonies. You and I are something special.”

Goosefeather ignored her, as usual, staring off into the distance. Brambleberry pushed past him, eyes shining. “This is so exciting!” she exclaimed.

Yellowfang thanked them, then turned to Featherwhisker. He eyed her with the same mixture of wariness and curiosity he showed everyone. “Your Clan must be pleased to have a second healer,” he said.

Yellowfang nodded in agreement. “They certainly are.” For a moment she felt sudden pride surge through her. Cloud was certainly lucky she was a healer, considering how quickly Sagewhisker had given up on him.

“Come on,” Sagewhisker interrupted. “If we hang around gossiping we’ll be late.”

She led the way down the slope to Mothermouth. As Yellowfang made her way down the twisted pass, she felt her doubts and heartaches fall away.

She was going to be a full healer.

The cave of the Moonstone was still dark when they entered. Only a faint twinkled of starlight trickled down through the ragged hole in the roof. The healer took their places around the crystal and waited. Yellowfang smiled with excitement as the moon shone through the hole, drenching the Moonstone in a cold, divine light.

It was so beautiful, Yellowfang was still surprised.

Sagewhisker stood beside the Moonstone and beckoned Yellowfang closer. Feeling as though her legs were made of stone, she Yellowfang joined her in the frosty light.

Gazing up at the moon, Sagewhisker began. “I, Sagewhisker, healer of ShadowClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this woman. She has trained hard to understand the ways of healers, and with your help she will serve her Clan for many years to come.”

Yellowfang felt as though she was alone as the rest of the world faded into cold light. She could whispers and footsteps at the edge of the cavern. Yellowfang peered through the light, just barely able to make out silhouettes against the shadows. She was staring at the line of ShadowClan healers who had come before her.

“Yellowfang,” Sagewhisker continued, “do you promise to uphold the ways of a healer, to stand apart from rivalry between the Clans, and to protect all equally, even at the cost of your life?”

“I do,” Yellowfang replied.

“Then by the powers of StarClan I declare that you are a healer. StarClan honors your courage and your diligence. Now come, touch the Moonstone, and may you have good dreams.”

Yellowfang sat down in front of the Moonstone, swallowing her nerves. She reached out to press her hand against the glittering surface. At once her world was swallowed by darkness and cold gripped her bones.

Finally, she blinked her eyes open and found herself in an empty clearing. The leaves of the trees had turned to shades of gold and red, and the ground felt marshy beneath her. A chilly breeze ruffled her black hair.

A few moments later, a figure pushed into the clearing. “Hello, Yellowfang,” Silverflame greeted. “It’s wonderful to see you again.”

Yellowfang noticed sadness in her eyes. “Are you okay?” she asked.

“I’m very proud of you,” Silverflame said. “Come, walk with me.”

She turned and headed through the trees in the direction of a babbling stream. Yellowfang walked at her shoulder, knowing there was something her grandmother wasn’t telling her. Silverflame turned to follow the stream until they came to a wide pool. She sat down beside it, looking into the water.

Yellowfang sat down beside her. “Is something wrong?”

Silverflame pointed to the surface of the pool. Yellowfang looked down at her own reflection. Then she gasped in surprise, seeing the reflection of a little brown haired boy beside her.

Confused, she looked up, but no one was there.

“Who was that?” she asked. “Where did he go?”

Silverflame didn’t reply. She simply looked on sadly as her outline began to fade.

“Wait!” Yellowfang protested. “Don’t go!”

Silverflame was no more than a beam of light. Her voice was faint as she spoke. “I will always be here for you, Yellowfang. Trust your instincts. Follow through with your choices.”

The sun was swallowed by darkness and Yellowfang jolted, finding herself back by the Moonstone. The silver light was gone and Yellowfang could see stars glittering over the hole in the roof. The other healers sat around her, leaning against the moonstone.

Brambleberry woke up soon after, stretching her arms above her head. “What a lovely dream,” she said. “StarClan always gives me such great guidance.”

Featherwhisker nodded as he stirred. “They’re always helpful.”

Yellowfang cocked her head. StarClan had never helped her like that. All Silverflame had ever given her were vague messages.

Hawkheart sat up with a yawn. “How do you feel, Yellowfang?” he asked.

“Um...fine,” Yellowfang stammered. As she stood, she began to believe it more. She was fine.

Everything would be fine.


	43. Chapter 43

The warm sun shone down on the red and gold forest. Yellowfang and Cloudpelt were sitting out freshly made bandages to dry on the thorn bushes of camp. Yellowfang felt warm affection as she watched the young warrior drape the cloth over the stones. His wound was nearly healed, but he still walked stiffly, and she only allowed him to perform light duties. Mostly, he helped her around camp. He had grown loyal to her since healing.

Yellowfang felt a small twinge in her stomach and realized Cloudpelt was stretching too far over the thorns. Gently, she steered him away. “Let me get those,” she said. “You need to be careful not to open up that wound again.”

As Cloudpelt stepped back, a loud, excited shout came from the trees at the edge of the clearing. Night and Claw rushed past them, closely followed by Hollyflower’s sons, Flint and Black. They were closely followed by their mentors, Foxheart, Crowtail, Rowanberry and Scorchwind. Yellowfang giggled at the flustered warriors.

“Slow down!” Scorchwind called.

Cloudpelt rolled his eyes. “Apprentices.”

Yellowfang snorted. “You’ve only been a warrior for two days,” she pointed out.

“But my bones feel old,” Cloudpelt responded, quavering his voice like a senile elder.

A sudden squeak distracted Yellowfang and she looked up to see Black limping back into the clearing. Each time he pressed his left good on the ground, he winced. “I stepped on a thorn!”

“Let me see.” Yellowfang peered at the apprentice’s foot, stopping the tiny bramble thorn. She hooked it with between her fingernails and began to dig it out. Once it was out, she threw it into the undergrowth. “You’re fine now.”

The apprentice turned and charged into the undergrowth again. “Thanks, Yellowfang!” he shouted over his shoulder before disappearing.

Yellowfang turned to see Cloudpelt watching her. “We’re lucky to have you as our healer,” he said. “I’m glad StarClan chose you.”

“It was my choice,” Yellowfang responded.


	44. Chapter 44

The full moon cast cold light over fourtrees. Yellowfang felt hundreds of eyes staring at her as Sagewhisker announced her as a full healer.

“Yellowfang! Yellowfang!”

The cheers rang through the air around her. Yellowfang’s heart swelled with pride as she stood with the other healers. She was a healer, she would care for her Clan and speak to StarClan.

What a privileged.

Then she caught Raggedpelt’s eye. He hadn’t called her name, instead scowling. He hadn’t spoken to her since she’d returned from the half-moon gathering.

Why couldn’t he just be happy for her? She shot him a sharp look. They’d still lead the Clan together, only as leader and healer instead of leader and deputy. 

She glared at him. If he truly loved her, he’d respect her decision.

Suddenly, Foxheart came out from the crowd to grab his arm, whispering something in his ear. Yellowfang couldn’t help but feel a pang of jealousy and regret.

As Heatherstar began to speak, Yellowfang felt a strange sensation in her stomach. She shifted in the fallen leaves, trying to get comfortable.

Sagewhisker prodded her with her elbow. “Stop moving,” she whispered.

“Sorry,” Yellowfang muttered.

“Do you have a stomachache?” Sagewhisker asked.

“Yeah,” Yellowfang said. “I probably just ate something bad.”

But she knew what this was. She felt it in Nettlespot when the woman was pregnant with Cloudpelt, and again in Amberleaf and Hollyflower when they’d have their own children. She looked around, wondering who was going to become a new mother.

She tried to focus on her own stomach, blocking out the sensation. But it only seemed to grow stronger.

Which meant it wasn’t another woman. It was all her. A baby was kicking and squirming in her stomach.


	45. Chapter 45

Yellowfang hauled herself out of her bed. Every muscle in her body protested. She felt exhausted.

“You’re always tired these days,” Sagewhisker said as Yellowfang forced herself up. “And you’re putting on weight. Perhaps you should go for a jog.”

“Good idea,” Yellowfang muttered. She had remembered all the early signs when other women in the Clan had been pregnant, and tried her best to hide them. Sagewhisker didn’t suspect a thing.

She slipped out of the hut to stand at the edge of the clearing. The apprentices were hauling a load of bedding out of the elder’s hut. As Yellowfang watched, Flint rolled up a ball of old cloth and chucked it at Night’s head.

“Don’t be stupid, Flint,” Night growled. “We’ll never finish this with you messing around.”

Flint leaped at Night and the two apprentices fell into the soiled linens. Black and Claw glanced at each other, then joined in to help their brothers.

Hollyflower appeared out of the nursery and grabbed the back of Flint’s shirt, pulling him out of the fray. “What are you doing?” she growled. “Clean up this mess right now and get back to work. How can you expect to do battle training later if you can’t even finish taking care of the elders?”

The apprentices scurried to gather up the mess and began hauling it toward the tunnel. Hollyflower watched for a moment, then headed back toward the nursery, where a little girl with black hair was waiting for her.

Lizardstripe passed by her on her way to the fire pit. “You must be glad to have those boys out of the nursery,” she said to Hollyflower. “I bet you’re excited for Fern to grow up so you can return to being a warrior.”

Hollyflower sighed. “I do miss the boys, though. It’s like they don’t even need me anymore.”

Lizardstripe grimaced. “Didn’t you feel trapped in the nursery? Missing patrols, unable to hunt?”

Hollyflower seemed puzzled. “Why would I feel trapped? Raising children is the duty of a mother. I gave birth to future warriors of ShadowClan.”

“That seems unfair,” Lizardstripe protested. “Men hunt and fight all their lives, and still have kids. Why do women have to get stuck with the heavy lifting?”

Hollyflower sighed. “Just wait until you’re expecting a child of your own, Lizardstripe. You’ll think differently.”

“Actually, I don’t.”

Hollyflower gasped. “Lizardstripe, you’re pregnant! That’s wonderful! Is it Mudclaw’s?”

Lizardstripe nodded. Yellowfang had never seen such an unenthusiastic expecting mother.

“You’re just nervous,” Hollyflower reassured her. “Having a child will change your life.”

“But I don’t want to change my life,” Lizardstripe said. “I like my life the way it is. All I ever wanted was to be a warrior.”

“And you can go back to being a warrior once your child becomes a warrior.”

“In twelve years!” Lizardstripe exclaimed.

“You’ll be fine,” Hollyflower promised.

Lizardstripe sighed helplessly, then stalked across the camp to the warrior’s hut, her appetite forgotten. Staring after her, Yellowfang noticed that her stomach did look swollen. They’d probably give birth around the same time.

Two children, neither of them wanted.

Yellowfang winced. Of course she wanted this child! But it was complicated.

Yellowfang wished she could talk to Lizardstripe. They could share this experience and help each other through it. But this was her secret, and she’d have to suffer alone. Besides, she and Lizardstripe had never much gotten alone. Any attempt at comfort would probably be met with hostile snaps.

And she certainly couldn’t tell Raggedpelt. He’d made it clear he wanted nothing more to do with her.

“Yellowfang?”

Yellowfang jumped as Sagewhisker prodded her shoulder. “Yes?”

“Littlebird has a cough,” the healer went on. “And Stonetooth needs yarrow. Also, Cloudpelt was looking for you. He said he wants to go for a walk with you.”

“Oh, alright,” Yellowfang said. “I’ll see to the elders, then find Cloudpelt.” She set off for the elder’s hut, feeling weary.

Sagewhisker followed. “You should probably get the herbs first,” she said, eyes narrowed. “Are you alright? You’ve been rather out of it recently. Are you sick?”

Panic stabbed through Yellowfang. What would happen if Sagewhisker found out she was pregnant? Strip her of her healer’s status? Kick her out of the Clan?

“No, I’m fine,” Yellowfang replied, trying to put a spring in her step as she headed for the healer’s hut.


	46. Chapter 46

Yellowfang stood in a dark, empty clearing. Starlight shown down from the black sky over her head.

“Hello?” she called. This must be StarClan.

A moment later, a small, dark man appeared from the shadows. “Beware the broken one,” he said. “He should not have been born. He will bring agony and bloodshed to the forest.”

Yellowfang stared at him in horror. “Can’t we do anything?”

The man nodded. “He will be born with hatred and cursed with bloodlust. His mother must have the courage to know her own destiny.”

“Are you talking about my baby?” Yellowfang asped. “What do you mean?”

“Beware the broken one,” the man whispered, then drew back into the shadows.

Yellowfang awoke with a jolt. The sky outside was pale with dawn. Horror gripped her bones like icy hands. She wrapped her arms around her swollen stomach, desperate to protect the life it held.

How could this child bring bloodshed to ShadowClan? It wasn’t its fault it was going to be born. For a moment, she wondered if Sagewhisker could help her understand the dream. But she wouldn’t be able to tell her about it without giving up her secret.

She was alone.


	47. Chapter 47

The last leaves were falling off the trees. This winter wouldn’t be as hard as the years precious, but the days were growing cold and wet. Life in the Clan was slow, with warriors only emerging into the clearing for patrols.

Yellowfang sat at the mouth of her hut, watching Raggedpelt organize the patrols in the drizzle of rain. Cloudpelt had fully recovered now, and was leaping through the puddles in the clearing, waiting for his patrol assignment.

“You did well when you healed him,” Sagewhisker said to Yellowfang.

“He was strong,” Yellowfang said. “He helped himself.”

For a moment the healer was silent. Then she put a hand of Yellowfang’s shoulder. “Let’s go for a walk. I haven’t been out of the camp for days.”

Yellowfang heaved herself up and walked with Sagewhisker out of camp. Her stomach was getting bigger, and it was almost painful to move, but she didn’t want Sagewhisker to catch on. Then, looking at the old healer more closely, she began to wonder if this was her own pains, or Sagewhisker’s. She’d been ShadowClan’s healer since before Yellowfang was born, and was on her sixty six year.

Yellowfang would give her herbs later to help with her aches.

“I like the open spaces when it rains,” Sagewhisker said. “I hate when the rain splashes on my neck.” She paused at the edge of the marshland, taking in a deep breath. “It’s bleak out here, but I love it. I’m glad I was born in ShadowClan.”

Yellowfang murmured in agreement as the baby in her stomach let out a feeble kit. Suddenly, it gave another, harder kick, making her gasp.

Sagewhisker turned to her. “Come and sit.” She led Yellowfang to a moist fallen log, then sat down. “When’s it due?”

Yellowfang stared at her in disbelief. “You know?”

“I’m a healer,” Sagewhisker replied. “I’ve delivered more than half the Clan. Of course I know.”

“Are you angry?”

“I’m absolutely furious,” Sagewhisker admitted. “You’ve broken your vows.”

“No!” Yellowfang protested. “It happened before then. Raggedpelt and I have hardly spoken since I became a full healer.”

“Don’t give me technicalities, Yellowfang,” Sagewhisker growled. “You shouldn’t have been with Raggedpelt in the first place. ShadowClan needs you, and we both know I’ll be joining StarClan soon. I don’t have time for another apprentice. StarClan gave you a rare gift, and you’ve thrown it away.”

“No, I haven’t!” Yellowfang insisted. “This won’t make me stop being a healer. I’ll figure out what to do.”

Sagewhisker’s gaze was stern. “It’s time you made a decision. If you’re going to be a healer, there’s not turning back. The Clan must come first.”

Yellowfang nodded miserably. “I know.”

Sagewhisker sighed, laying a hand on Yellowfang’s thigh. “You poor thing. Maybe StarClan guide you through this. Does Raggedpelt know?”

Yellowfang shook his head. “You should tell him?” Sagewhisker said. “Do you plan on keeping this baby alive?”

“Of course!” Yellowfang cried. Did Sagewhisker think she’d kill her own child?

“Then it will need its father,” Sagewhisker said.

Yellowfang nodded in agreement. “You’re right. I’ll tell him.”

She took Sagewhisker’s hand, helping the old woman stand. They walked back to camp in silence. Raggedpelt was sitting beside the fire pit, getting ready to eat.

“Go tell him,” Sagewhisker whispered, then headed for her hut.

With heavy steps, Yellowfang walked over to him. “Can we talk?”

Raggedpelt’s gaze was cold. “I have nothing to say to you.”

“Well, I have something to say to you.”

With a scoff, Raggedpelt stood up to follow her into the forest. She pushed through the undergrowth until the camp was out of sight, then turned on him. “I’m pregnant.”

Raggedpelt’s eyes widened in disbelief, then confusion, then joy. “I’m going to be a father!” he breathed. “This is wonderful! Our child will be the best warrior the Clan has ever known. Maybe it’ll become leader one day.”

“But-” Yellowfang tried to interrupt. She’d expected him to be angry at her, but this was even worse. Could he not see the problem?

“I’ll be the best father,” he went on enthusiastically. “I’ll teach them to hunt and fight.”

“But I’m a healer!’ Yellowfang snapped. “I’m not supposed to have children.”

Raggedpelt shrugged, almost smugly. “Then I guess you’ll just have to become a warrior again.”

“I can’t,” Yellowfang choked, feeling tears rising to her eyes. Was he purposefully being cruel?

Raggedpelt’s voice was dangerously low. “Can’t, or won’t?”

“Both,” Yellowfang admitted. “I will bear this child, and love it with all my heart, but I can’t be its mother. You will have to raise it alone.”

“I can’t do that!” Raggedpelt yelped. “I can’t give it milk.”

“Lizardstripe is pregnant, too,” Yellowfang explained. “She can care for it until its old enough to feed itself. Everyone will know its ours, but no one will know its mine.” She sighed. “I’m sorry, Raggedpelt, but you must do this alone.”

Yellowfang felt like her heart was splintering. This was her only choice. She had to follow the path of a healer.

She remembered StarClan’s warning, about the broken one, but quickly pushed the bad dream away. She had never seen the man before, and didn’t know if he could be trusted. For all she knew, he was speaking of a different child.

Raggedpelt would be a good father. She trusted him.

The warrior was staring at her. “You’re choosing to be a healer over your own family?” His voice rose. “How could you? Do you care for no one but yourself?”

Yellowfang winced at his words. “Our child will only suffer if the Clan finds out what we’ve done. I can’t let that happen.”

“Do you have any idea what it’s like to grow up with only one parent?” Raggedpelt snarled.

Yellowfang’s eyes widened in sudden understanding. Raggedpelt had grown up ridiculed by his Clanmates for not knowing his father. “But this is different!” she protested. “Lizarstripe will care for it in the nursery, and it’ll still have you. Please, I need you!”

Raggedpelt glared at her. “On one condition,” he said. “You must promise to keep this secret forever. I’d rather this child grow up without a mother than know that its mother abandoned it.”

Yellowfang felt like her chest was going to burst with pain. She wasn’t abandoning this child, she was simply shifting it off herself.

Okay, maybe she was abandoning it.

But she’d never stop loving it.


	48. Chapter 48

Stomach pains woke Yellowfang up. She groaned in agony.

The baby was coming.

Yellowfang had already prepared the herbs she indeed. Chervil root, juniper berry and a few nettle leaves. She’d hidden the leaf wrap beneath her bed so no one would find it. She dug the herbs out from the stuffing and headed for the mouth of the hut. Sagewhisker was still asleep in her hut and Yellowfang tried not to wake her as she stumbled into the clearing.

A few stars showed through gaps in the clouds, but the moon was completely shadowed out. Yellowfang appreciated the darkness. She spotted Blizzardwing on guard beside the camp entrance and remembered the back entrance through the waste place.

Powerful ripples of pain passed through Yellowfang’s body and she felt wetness drip between her legs. She needed to get out of camp and somewhere safe before the labor caused her to collapse. She skirted the waste place and headed through the trees. She’d picked out a place to give birth a few days ago. She’d fastened a small shelter from a dead tree and vines just across the border in the Wild Forest. Border patrols wouldn’t be able to find her.

Yellowfang hurried through the forest as quickly as she could until she reached the border. Once across, she found her shelter and crawled inside, knowing her child was ready to be born. The shelter was full of dead leaves and toadstool.

Yellowfang laid down on her back and spread her legs, pushing as hard as she could. She wanted this to be over quickly. It was the worst pain she’d ever felt. Her whole body shook with agony. She reached for the herbs she’d brought with her, but found them just out of reach, and couldn’t bring herself to move closer. Finally, after what felt like years, a small bundle lay beneath her on the leaves.

Yellowfang dragged it toward her with all the strength she could muster, wrapping it in her arms and trying to warm it up. It let out an angry wail as soon as she touched it.

She could tell it would be a fighter. It had its father’s dark brown hair. Yellowfang winced as she looked at its face. Its nose was flat and his eyes were set far apart. He didn’t have the same cleft lip as Yellowfang, but she noticed the toes on one of his feet were fused together and pointed at odd angles. 

This was the boy she’d seen in the pool with Silverflame. And he looked just like her.

Sudden dread filled her body. Everyone would surely know this was his son. Only her family had deformities such as these.

She looked at his face and noticed it was twisted with what seemed like rage. She’d never seen such an expression on a newborn.

More fear flooded through her, making her shiver. StarClan had warned her of a child who would bring bloodshed to the forest. Could it be that they had spoken of this boy?

But then he squirmed clover to Yellowfang, pressing his face into her bosom.

He was so small and helpless. How could he be evil?

He was nothing but a child. She kissed the top of his head and smiled. Her heart burst in her chest. He was perfect, no matter what he looked like.

Yellowfang waited to recover her strength, then left the shelter. “Silverflame told me to trust my instincts and make my own choices,” she whispered to the baby boy. “I have decided that you will grow up in ShadowClan and become the best warrior the forest has ever seen. You will never know your real mother, but you will be loved.” She sighed. “It’s what’s best for both of us, my son.”

Yellowfang pressed another kiss to the top of his head, then stumbled off through the undergrowth. Her clothes stunk of toadstool and she was covered in wet leaves. Before reaching camp, she stopped to brush herself off and found a clean to wash in. By the time she entered camp, she looked like she would any other day.

Raggedpelt spotted her the moment she pushed through the brambles. His eyes went straight to the baby in her arms, filled with hope and excitement. He hurried over to her, following Yellowfang into the nursery. Lizardstripe was there, tending to her son who’d been born a few days prior. She looked up at Yellowfang with narrowed eyes.

“What,” Lizardstripe growled, “is that?”

“A baby,” Yellowfang replied.

“My baby,” Raggedpelt added proudly.

“Really?” Lizardstripe said. “What a miracle. If I’d known men could have babies, I would have made Mudclaw have this brat.”

Raggedpelt ignored her, pushing into the nursery. Yellowfang wanted to bury her face in his chest and tell him about her ordeal, but held back. The effort left her shaking.

Raggedpelt reached to take the baby from Yellowfang’s arms. For a moment, she wanted to hold on and never let go. Lizardstripe would never be a good mother to him, she knew. But she didn’t have a choice. She was the only mother in the nursery.

Finally, Yellowfang handed him over, suppressing a whimper of sadness. As she did, the little boy sharply raised one hand to lash out at Raggedpelt.

“Look at that!’ he cried with delight. “He’s a warrior already!”

Lizardstripe glared at Yellowfang. “Where’d he come from?” she asked.

“Um...his mother wishes to keep her identity secret,” Yellowfang said. “She can’t care for this child, and hopes you will take him in.”

Originally, she’d wanted to make up a story of how she’d found the child in the forest, possibly abandoned by the real mother, but Raggedpelt’s announcement had ruined that. This was the best cover story she had now that Lizardstripe knew it was Raggedpelt’s son.

Lizardstripe scoffed. “Why do I have to put up with this? I didn’t even want my own kid, let another some other shrew’s brat. It’s not my job to take care of every unwanted troublemaker in the Clan.”

“He is not unwanted,” Raggedpelt snapped. “He is my son. You’re being given a great honor, being assigned to take care of the deputy’s child.”

Lizardstripe rolled her eyes, but knew better than to argue with Raggedpelt.

“Fine,” she growled. “Give him to me.”

As Lizardstripe took the boy, Yellowfang winced. Lizardstripe might be an even worse mother than she’d previously thought.

“His name is Split,” she said, voice flattering. Lizardstripe nodded, glancing at the boy’s fused foot. Everyone would this his name came from that, but Yellowfang knew the truth. She’d named him for her heart, which had been torn in two.

Yellowfang excused herself, then staggered back to the healer’s hut and collapsed into bed. Everything inside her ached, both between her legs and in her chest.

Sagewhisker was hanging bandages over the thorns. “Is it over?”

Yellowfang nodded pitifully.

Sagewhisker walked into the herb store, then brought out a leaf. “This is parsley. It’ll dry up your milk. I suggest you eat a leaf every day.” As Yellowfang crunched the leaf between her teeth, Sagewhisker went on. “You did the right thing.”

Yellowfang didn’t have the strength to respond. All she could think about was her son, suckling at Lizardstripe’s breath. She yearned to take care of him herself, yet couldn’t help but he anxious about the anger he held himself in. She couldn’t shake off the fact that he might just be the child StarClan had warned her about. Yellowfang hoped that by giving him away, she’d averted the prophecy.

“I know,” she finally said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Broken" just didn't seem like a good name for a baby, and it's not something I think a mother would ever name their child. Also, the condition Split has is called Ectrodactyly, also known as Cleft Foot or Lobster Foot.


	49. Chapter 49

“I’m going to check Lizardstripe,” Sagewhisker announced. A month had passed since Split had been born. “Could you go foraging today? The rain should have brought plenty of fresh herbs.”

Her cheerfulness didn’t lift Yellowfang’s spirits. She knew Sagewhisker was trying to keep ehr out of the nursery so she couldn’t see Split. She knew the healer was doing the right thing, but Yellowfang still resented her for it.

As Yellowfang headed into the clearing, Brightflower approached her. “Are you okay?” she asked. “You’ve been so quiet lately.”

Yellowfang ached to confide in her mother, but held back. “I’m fine, just tired. Lizardstripe’s kids are keeping me and Sagewhisker on our toes.”

Brightflower smiled. “I’m so proud of you!” she exclaimed.

“Thanks,” Yellowfang said. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have some things to do.”

She walked into the forest, trying to clear her head. She felt dazed and lost. Her stomach had shrunken significantly since giving birth, but the pain wouldn’t go away.

Sighing, Yellowfang began gathering as many fresh herbs as she could find, shoving them into the pouches on her belt. As she worked, she drew close to the training area. Through the trees she could see all four apprentices practicing battle moves.

“Night, don’t act so weak,” Foxheart called. “Come on, you know that move!”

“Yeah, give me a challenge,” Flint added.

Night’s only response was a short coughing fit. Hearing it, Yellowfang raised her head and hurried into the clearing.

“That’s enough!” she ordered. “Night is sick.”

Foxheart turned to glare at her. “Keep out of the training area,” she snapped. “Healer’s don’t fight.”

“Very good, Foxheart,” Yellowfang said condescending. “They heal. Now I’m taking Night back to camp.”

Foxheart glared at her, but there was nothing she could do.

Night recovered recovered fro the coughing fit and hurried over to her. His younger brother, Claw, touched his shoulder. “Get better!’ he said.

Yellowfang nodded in approval. Claw was a sturdy young boy. Although he didn’t always know his own strength, he was always kind to his older brother, who was smaller and weaker than him.

Night’s cough eased as he and Yellowfang made their way back to camp. Once in the healer’s hut, Yellowfang did a quick checkup over Night. She could hear wheezing in his chest, but his eyes were bright, his skin clear and his heartbeat steady.

“Well, aren’t you a puzzle?” she said. “Sagewhisker, could you help me with this? Night has a cough, but there’s nothing else wrong.”

Sagewhisker examined Night, then shook her head. “That’s odd,” she commented. “Night, have you been drinking enough water? Is something stuck in your throat?”

“Yeah and nope,” the apprentice replied. “My throat just feels scratchy.”

“Alright, just get a drink and you should be fine,” Sagewhisker concluded.

“Okay, Sagewhisker. Thanks!” He nodded to the healers, the whisked out of the hut.

Once he was gone, Sagewhisker guided Yellowfang to her bed. “You should rest,” she said. “Are you feeling okay?”

“How’s Split?” Yellowfang asked, settling down into the moss.

Sagewhisker’s expression was guarded. “He’s fine. He’s eating well and is just as strong as Deer.”

“Is there something wrong?” Yellowfang demanded.

Sagewhisker sighed. “Lizardstripe isn’t happy about having an extra mouth to feed.”

Yellowfang rolled her eyes. “Lizardstripe wasn’t even happy to have her own son. She can suck it up.”

Sagewhisker nodded. “I know, and it’s a shame. It’s the duty of women to take care of their children.”

“Some women aren’t meant to be mothers,” Yellowfang muttered. Suddenly, she was very worried about her son. She’d promised he’d be loved and cared for.

Sagewhisker stared at her. “Remember, Yellowfang, you have to stay out of the nursery. Split needs to bond with Lizardstripe. Now come help me sort these herbs.”

Yellowfang got up from her bed to help Sagewhisker, discarding any shriveled leaves. Suddenly, Foxheart burst into the hut, eyes burning with anger.

“Yellowfang!” Foxheart snapped. “Stay out of warrior business. Don’t take the apprentices out of training again.”

Yellowfang turned to her, keeping down her fury. “It was healer business, Foxheart. You stay out of it.”

Foxheart scoffed and stomped out of the hut.

“Why don’t you go get something to eat?” Sagewhisker asked. “A meal might clear your head.”

Yellowfang dusted off her hands and hurried out of the hut. Acrossing the clearing, Foxheart was talking to Raggedpelt. Yellowfang was sure she was complaining about her.

Her suspicious was confirmed as they both glanced at her.

Trying to ignore them, she walked over to the meager food storage and made herself a meal. As she ate, Rowanberry approached. “Have you seen that new baby in the nursery?” she asked, sounding excited. “Doesn’t he look weird?”

“Yeah,” Yellowfang said, swallowing.

“Everyone thinks he’s Foxheart’s,” Rowanberry said. “Look at her with Raggedpelt. It’s amazing they haven’t announced their union yet.”

Yellowfang stomped down her anger. Split would never be Foxheart’s. And neither would Raggedpelt.

“What sort of mother gives up who own child?” Rowanberry went on.

“Someone who wants to become deputy when Raggedpelt is leader,” Ashheart suggested, walking up with Frogtail. “Foxheart is ambitious. She probably thought having a child would skew her chances of becoming deputy.” She turned to her younger brother. “What do you think, Frogtail?”

“I don’t listen to gossip,” Frogtail responded. “Who cares who the mother is? When the boy becomes an apprentice, his mentor can act as a parent. Honestly, if I were a girl, I wouldn’t want to be stuck in the nursery either.”

Yellowfang set down her plate and withdrew toward the healer’s hut.


	50. Chapter 50

Yellowfang returned to camp with an armful of chervil root to see Lizardstripe emerging from the nursery.

“It’s a beautiful day for the kids to play,” Brightflower said as she passed.

Deer followed his mother into the open, then halted, eyes wide with curiosity. Mudclaw joined his wife while Lizardstripe watched their son with a glint in her eyes.

Split tumbled out next, clumsy on his fused foot. Although he was a few days younger, eh was just as big as Deer.

“He’s a fine boy,” Mousewing commented.

Deerleap nodded. “He’ll be a strong warrior one day.”

Yellowfang wanted to be warmed by their praise, but there was an edge to their voices. The Clan didn’t like not knowing Split’s mother. Although it had been four years and they’d had time to warm up to him, his heritage made them hostile.

Amberleaf walked up. “His skin is dark. His mother can’t be a rogue,” she said. “But if Foxheart is the mother, why hasn’t she spoken up?”

Mousewing muttered his agreement.

Yellowfang turned away, but Littlebird walked up to her. “You haven’t come to see me for a while,” she said.

Yellowfang fought down guilt. She’d been deliberately avoiding the elder in case Littlebird caught on. “I’ve been busy?” she replied.

“Too busy to visit in old lady?” littlebird pressed. She beckoned for Yellowfang to join her in a sunny spot away from the others. “Two strong young boys,” she commended. “Good for the Clan, not so good in the winter.”

“Lizardstripe can manage,” Yellowfang pointed out.

“Who do you thing Split’s mother is?” Littlebird asked.

Yellowfang looked away. “Everyone says it’s Foxheart, but why does that matter? He’ll be a ShadowClan warrior one day, no matter who his mother is.”

“I think every child deserves to know where they came from,” Littlebird said. “I thought Raggedpelt believed that more than anything.”

“It’s none of your business!” Yellowfang snapped. “Raggedpelt can raise his son as he likes.”

“You’re a healer,” Littlebird commented. “Everything the Clan does is your business.”

“Perhaps some secrets are best kept.”


	51. Chapter 51

The half moon could hardly be seen through the scattered clouds. Yellowfang dragged her feet up the last slope to Mothermouth. The other healers were already waiting for her in the entrance to the tunnel. Yellowfang approached them nervously, wishing Sagewhisker was with her. The older woman was suffering from pain in her legs and stomach and couldn’t make the trip to Highstones.

The other healer’s greeted her in the same friendly way they always did. Goosefeather, as always, had his eyes on the distant, mouth moving wordlessly.

“You look tired,” Brambleberry said. “Is everything alright in ShadowClan?”

Yellowfang shrugged. “Just preparing for winter.”

“Good to hear,” Featherwhisker murmured. “Let’s get to the Moonstone.”

“I know!” Goosefeather suddenly snapped into the air. He pointed one crooked finger accusingly at nothing in particular.

“Come on, Goosefeather,” Featherwhisker said. “Let’s get going.”

Yellowfang fell in beside Hawkheart as they walked down the tunnel.

“How has life been treating you?” Hawkheart asked.

Before Yellowfang could answer, Goosefeather halted suddenly in front of them, complaining into the darkness.

Hawkheart sighed as the entire group was forced to stop. “Goosefeather is really starting to lose it,” he said. “He’s always been an odd one.”

“Hush back there, kids!” Goosefeather snapped.

“I’m older than you,” Hawkheart retorted.

Yellowfang sighed in relief as they finally reached the Moonstone. Goosefeather was getting more and more senile with every passing day. Hawkheart was quite a few years older, yet still had all his brains in one piece. Not even Featherwhisker knew what was wrong with the older healer.

The moon was already shining through the hole in the roof, bathing the cavern in frosty light. There wasn’t time for talking. Yellowfang sat down and closed her eyes, leaning on the cool crystal.

A warm breeze ruffling her hair told Yellowfang she was in StarClan. She opened her eyes to a sunlit marsh. Water trickled somewhere far off and unseen birds sang overhead. She turned in place and spotted Silverflame nearby, eyes soft with sympathy.

“Yellowfang,” she murmured.

“The night I became a full healer, I saw Split’s reflection in the water,” Yellowfang growled. “You know this would happen, and didn’t say anything?”

Silverflame sighed. “You were already expecting by the time we realized. There was nothing we could do.”

Yellowfang stood up, folding her hands behind her back. “What else do you know about Split?” she asked. “Do you know a small dark guy? He might be a healer.”

“Small healer...you must mean Molepelt,” Silverflame said. “He was ShadowClan’s healer before even I was born. He’s not the most trustworthy source. Treat him kindly, but don’t listen to his rambles.”

“He told me a child will be born who will bring agony and bloodshed to the forest!” Yellowfang snapped, voice shaking. “How can I ignore that? I think he might have been talking about Split…”

“If he was talking about Split, you must not let this happen,” Silverflame says. “I know you cannot be a mother to your son, but perhaps you can be a friend. Don’t give up on him, Yellowfang. You might be his only hope.”


	52. Chapter 52

Yellowfang slipped out of camp before even the dawn patrol had left. Pale light trickled through the trees, casting shadows over the undergrowth. Dew clung to the grass and illuminated spider webs. Yellowfang suppressed a yawn, wrapping her cloak around herself to ward off the early morning chill. It would warm up later, and she could see a few hints of green on the tree branches. Spring wasn’t far off, and she had gone out early each morning, searching for herbs. She spent most of the time clearing away leaf litter so the small shoots could get some sunlight.

The sun was so bright, Yellowfang had to shield her eyes by the time she returned to camp. She had found a few comfrey leaves and tansy to soothe Night’s persistent cough, as well as blackbird feathers. As she approached the camp, a hunting patrol emerged. Raggedpelt was in the lead, followed by Foxheart, Mudclaw, Deerleap and Russetfur.

Raggedpelt and Foxheart walked close together, talking quietly. Foxheart glared at Yellowfang as they passed, while Raggedpelt ignored her. Russetfur waved with a friendly smile.

Yellowfang waved back, suppressing a sigh. The entire Clan was convinced Foxheart was Split’s mother. She’d rather any of woman in the Clan to be wrapped up in the gossip.

Entering the clearing, Yellowfang noticed Lizardstripe sitting near the fire pit, along with Nettlespot and Ashheart. She noticed there were no sign of Split or Deer, and assumed they must in the nursery. But as she neared her hut, she heard shrill voices from behind the boulders.

Peering around them, she found Deer facing Split, who was pressed up against the boulder.

“I don’t want to play with you,” Deer squeaked, pointing a finger in Split’s face. “You look weird, and you’re a couthy. Just like your father.”

“My father is not a couthy!” Split shouted, smacking Deer’s hand away. “He’s the Clan deputy and the best warrior in ShadowClan!”

“But who’s your mother?” Deer huffed. “Even you don’t know! Is she a rogue, or a couthy, or a bear? Is your mother a bear, Split? I bet that’s why you look so weird. Ugly!”

Yellowfang rushed around the boulder. “That’s enough!’ she exclaimed, glaring at Deer. “You should be ashamed of yourself! How dare you treat your brother like this?”

Deer sneered. “He’s not my brother. Mommy says he’s not her’s.”

“Well then tell your mommy to be a bit nicer to her adopted son,” Yellowfang snapped. “Split, come with me.” She grabbed Split’s arm and swept him away.

Split stomped over after her. “Now he’ll think I’m scared of him! I could have beaten him if you hadn’t turned up! He’s so weak and I’m bigger!”

Yellowfang was confused. She’d expected her son to be grateful she’d standed up for him. “Fighting isn’t the answer to everything,” she said. “He needs to learn to behave. I’ll tell your mother about this.”

Split tore his arm from her grasp. “Lizardstripe’s not my mother! Please don’t tell her. She’ll just blame me. She hates me.”

“No, she doesn’t,” Yellowfang said, shocked.

“Yes, she does!” Split insisted. “She told Amberleaf I steal food from her son’s mouth. Nobody likes me.”

Yellowfang’s heart twisted. “I like you,” she said. “And so will the others, once they get to know you. Now, why don’t you help me sort these herbs? I’ll give you these feathers if you do.” She held up the blackbird feathers. She’d been thinking about weaving them into her cloak as an extra accessory, but maybe Split could use a gift.

Split smiled as Yellowfang led him into the healer’s hut. Sagewhisker was laying in her bed. She opened in eyes in surprise as the boy appeared. “Shouldn’t he be playing with his brother?”

Yellowfang shot her a glare as Split sat down.

“He’s not my brother,” Split insisted. “Yellowfang is a better brother than Deer could ever be.”

Yellowfang found feel Sagewhisker’s eyes burning into her, but ignored it. “Split, why don’t we get some water?”

Split nodded, jumping up. “Okay!”

Yellowfang led him across the clearing to the small stream. A few of their Clanmates glanced at them.

“Hold the pot just under the surface,” she instructed Split. “So you can gather water in it.”

“Like this?” Split pushed the pot under the water, but his grip was loose and it slipped out of his hand, bobbing off toward the camp wall.

Yellowfang giggled as she reached out to grab it before it got too far away. “Not quite. Hold it on the bottom so it won’t slip away.”

Split took the pot again and shoved it under the water. He held it more toward the base. Once the pot was full, he brought it back up.

Yellowfang grinned, admiring her son’s sturdy body and quick learning skills. She should never have doubted his right to be born. Perhaps he could become a healer’s apprentice, and work with her. That would be the greatest gift StarClan could give her.


	53. Chapter 53

The sun shone down brightly as Yellowfang laid out the borage leaves and coltsfoot outside her hut. Split was kicking a hard ball against the camp wall nearby, letting it bounce back, then kicking it again.

“Over here, Split,” Yellowfang said. “These leaves are called borage. They’re good for treating fever. And this-”

“Why are you telling me?” Split interrupted. “I’m not going to be a healer. I’m going to be a warrior!” He drew his good foot back and kicked the ball as hard as he could, sending it soaring over the camp wall. He let out a groan of irritation at the lose of his toy.

Yellowfang watched him fondly. She knew Sagewhisker didn’t approve of how much time she spent with the boy, but she refused to sit back and watch Split be bullied by his adopted brother.

She heard the sound of sniffling and turned to see Running gazing at her intently. He was Lizardstripe’s second son, only a few years old. “Hi there,” she greeted. “Do you want to watch?”

Running jolted with alarm. For a moment he hesitated, then scampered off toward the nursery.

Yellowfang watched him, then turned toward Split. Her son was nearly old enough to become an apprentice, and she’d hardly see him while he was training. For a moment she was upset he didn’t want to train with her to be a healer, but she knew he’d make a great warrior. 

Split hurried off to find another ball and Yellowfang continued laying out her herbs until Nightpelt approached. He’d been a warrior for a few years now, and walked with pride in his step, head held high. But he was still coughing.

Yellowfang had tried everything. Herbs, honey, diets- nothing worked. Every time the young warrior exerted himself, he would start coughing and gasping. Yellowfang could see he was frustrated as he approached, coughing as he tried to think. He always looked tired and was much thinner than his younger brother, Clawface, who had become a sturdy young man.

“Sit,” Yellowfang said. “Breathe gently. I’ll get you some water.”

“There must be some way to fix this!” Nightpelt rasped once she’d returned with a pot.

Yellowfang shook her head. “There’s nothing we can do. Just calm down and relax.” She handed him the water.

“It’s just so hard,” Nightpelt retorted. There was no anger in his voice, simply sadness.

“I mentioned it to Hawkheart before,” Yellowfang went on as Nightpelt drank. “He said a former WindClan warrior has the same condition- always coughing after running around, but not actually being sick. He calls it ‘ash lung.’ There’s no way to cure it and it’s just something people are born with.”

“You said former,” Nightpelt said, looking apprehensive. “Did something happen?”

Yellowfang looked away. “He wasn’t able to continue his warrior duties and had to retire to the elder’s hut early.”

“I can’t do that!” Nightpelt exclaimed. “I’m a warrior, and I always will be!”

Yellowfang reached out to put a hand on Nightpelt’s shoulder. “The Clan won’t expect you to work yourself to death. Now, sit and focus on breathing.”

Suddenly, Sagewhisker bustled out of the healer’s hut, pushing Split in front of her. Her blue eyes were a lit with annoyed fire.

Yellowfang stood up. “Is something wrong?”

“I caught this one stuffing the juniper pouch with feathers!” Sagewhisker said, sounding cross. “He could have smashed all the berries!”

Split glared at the elderly woman defiantly. “I was making a new ball! You can’t just get more berries.”

Sagewhisker fixed Yellowfang with a stern gaze, clearly asking her to deal with it.

“Split, if you want a new ball you can ask an adult to make one for you,” Yellowfang said. “You know Littlebird would love to help you make a new toy. Our herb stores are very important and hard to find. They must not be wasted.”

Deer tumbled out of the nursery and strided over to the healer’s hut. Tangle, his baby sister, crawled after him, unable to keep up. She was a year younger than Running.

“Still hanging out with the healers?” Deer sneered as his adopted brother. “I guess no one else in the Clan wants to be your friend expect lonely old ladies and sick warriors! Learn any new skills? How to dry herbs? Flowers on the ground are the most interesting part of battles, huh? I bet your weapon is gonna be a leaf!”

Split glared at him, then shot one hand up, landing a solid punch to Deer’s nose.

“Ow!” Deer cried out. “That hurt!”

“Serves you right,” Yellowfangf snapped. “Now go back to your mother and learn to be nice.”

Deer trailed off, casting a resentful glance over his shoulder. He scooped up his baby sister on the way back to the nursery.

“Don’t listen to him, Split,” Yellowfang said. “There’s nothing wrong with-”

Split turned on her angrily. “He’s right. Hanging around here isn’t doing me any good. You’re just a stupid old healer, not a warrior. Why do you make me come here all the time?”

“I don’t make you.” Shocked, Yellowfang reached out to him, but Split stepped away.

“Leave me alone!” He spun on his heel and ran off.

Yellowfang stared after him, feeling miserable. 

“Perhaps it’s for the best,” Sagewhisker murmured. “He needs to grow normally. The Clan will accept him more if you don’t intervene.”

Yellowfang rounded on her. “You have no idea what it’s like!” she snapped. “He’s my son! I’d do anything for him!”


	54. Chapter 54

Split had began completely avoiding the healer’s hut. Yellowfang watched him each day, hoping he’d come back. Every time she headed outside, he’d turn away from her. Yet, without her, he was completely alone. His adopted siblings ignored him, even Running, who Yellowfang decided was the least unpleasant of Lizardstripe’s children.

Watching Split throwing a stick like a spear, Yellowfang’s heart ached for him. He was strong and confident, but the Clan was offset by his strange looks and lame foot. He didn’t have any friends.

“Split never plays with the others,” Amberleaf murmured, strolling past with Blizzardwing.

“He's not like the others,” Blizzardwing commented. “But he’s strong. He’ll be fine once he’s an apprentice. I just hope he gets a nice mentor.”

The two walked out of earshot and Yellowfang found herself comforted by Blizzardwing’s words. She wondered if she should talk to Cedarstar about being careful who Split’s mentor was. He needed someone friendly and patience.

Raggedpelt, done sorting patrols, joined Split as the boy dug the stick out of the ground.

“Make sure your throw it straight,” Raggedpelt advised. “If you want to throw a spear, you need it to fly without veering.”

Split nodded and tried again, throwing the stick so that it arched through the air and stuck into the ground across the clearing.

Cedarstar had emerged from his hut, watching them. “He’s strong,” he remarked.

“He’s ready to be an apprentice,” Raggedpelt responded proudly.

Yellowfang noticed a troublesome flash in Cedarstar’s eyes as he studied Split. “Being an apprentice isn’t just about fighting,” he said. “Split needs to learn the importance of patience, honor and loyalty.”

“He has all that!” Raggedpelt assured him. “You just wait and see.”

As Yellowfang watched Split yank the stick from the dirt, she remembered Molepelt’s warning. Cedarstar was right, and she hoped Raggedpelt was, too.

A heart-wrenching cry from her hut made her whirl around. She raced into to find Sagewhisker sprawled on the ground next to the herb stores, gasping in pain. In that moment, Yellowfang felt a searing agony in her chest. For a moment it felt like her heart had stopped and she couldn’t breathe.

Using all the control she could muster, Yellowfang fought through the pain and staggered to Sagewhisker’s side. “Hold on!” she begged. “Hold on, Sagewhisker! I can help you.”

“I can’t...it’s too much,” Sagewhisker rasped. “It’s time for me to join StarClan.”

“What’s going on?” Brightflower appeared at the entrance to the hut, rushing over to Sagewhisker.

At the same moment, Sagewhisker took in one last breath than went still. Her blue eyes clouded over.

“Sagewhisker…” Yellowfang whimpered.

“She’s with StarClan now,” Brightflower murmured, wrapping an arm around Yellowfang’s shoulders. “She was a wonderful healer. ShadowClan will never forget her.”

Yellowfang nodded, too stunned to stay anything. How could it have been over so quickly? She hadn’t even had enough time to feel grief. She just felt numb.

She was aware of Brightflower leaving the hut, replaced by Cedarstar. Yellowfang watched as he knelt beside Sagewhisker’s body, nodding in respect.

“Farewell, Sagewhisker,” he said. “You were a good healer and a good friend. May you find peace in StarClan.”

The elders followed the Clan leader into the hut and carried Sagewhisker’s body into the clearing for the vigil. Yellowfang stumbled after them, feeling numb. The rest of the Clan surrounded Sagewhisker, quickly murmuring.

Yellowfang sat beside her mentor for the rest of the day and all night. The stars whirled overhead. “I’m sorry, Sagewhisker,” she murmured. “I’m so sorry for letting you down. I promise to uphold the code of the healer until the day I die.” Her voice died. “I owe you so much…”

The sky was milky and pale by the time the elder’s took Sagewhisker’s body away to be buried. Yellowfang rose to her feet, feeling stiff and tired.

“Goodbye, Sagewhisker,” she said. “May you find peace in StarClan.”

Littlebird paused beside her. “You can make it without her,” she murmured kindly. “Remember, Sagewhisker will always be in your dreams when you need her.”

Yellowfang watched as the elders took Sagewhisker’s body away, wishing she could find comfort in the old woman’s words.


	55. Chapter 55

“Nightpelt, you are an intelligent and dedicated warrior,” Cedarstar said. “I know you will do your best to pass on these qualities to Split.”

Nightpelt nodded. “I’ll do my best, Cedarstar,” he promised, his eyes shining with pride. He had been holding back his coughs all through the apprentice ceremony.

“Split! Split!”

Yellowfang’s heart swelled with pride as the Clan greeted her son. She felt a rush of relief that Cedarstar had chosen Nightpelt as his mentor. The young man was sensible and wise, and would teach Split there was more to being a warrior than just fighting.

But she was But she was disconcerted to see the shock on Split’s face when Cedarstar announced his mentor. He hesitated for a moment, then walked over to Nightpelt to touch their foreheads together.

Deer had been apprenticed to Cloudpelt, and looked much happier about it.

Once the ceremony was over, Nightpelt and Cloudpelt gathered their apprentices and took them out of the camp for the territory tour. Yellowfang longed to go with them and see how her son reacted to his big world, but knew she couldn’t.

When Yellowfang turned, she halted, nearing running into Running, who stood right behind her. “You startled me,” she stated, looking around. Why wasn’t he with his mother?

His eyes were shining up as he gazed up at her, but she could see anxiety in his body language. “Um…” he squeaked out, sniffling. He always seemed to have a cold. Yellowfang had tried giving him different herbs, but nothing helped for long. She wondered if he had a condition like ash lung, only with a permanent runny nose instead of a cough.

“Go on,” Yellowfang cooed. “Is something wrong?”

“I-I…” he tried to continued. “I’d like to become your apprentice, when I’m old enough.”

Yellowfang wasn’t surprised. She’d often see Running watching her as she sorted herbs, his gaze trailing after her each time she left the camp to forage. He’d been fascinated by plants and herbs, although Deer often teased him for it.

“Of course,” Yellowfang said. “I’ll tell Cedarstar right away.”


	56. Chapter 56

Emerging into camp, Yellowfang spotted Cedarstar lying against the Clanrock, watching the others eat. Yellowfang hurried over to him. As she approached, she passed the elders, who were sitting in a sunny spot and eating.

“You don’t get meals like this when you’re a warrior,” Deerleap said. She, Crowtail and Archeye had recently moved to the elder’s hut. “I could climb the highest tree in the forest to catch an eagle, no trouble.”

“But could you climb back down?” Archeye teased.

“I’m not still up where, am I?” Deerleap snapped, slapping his chest.

Yellowfang noticed Littlebird listening with fond indulgence. Cloudpelt set a bowl in her lap, which she pushed back at him.

“I’m too old to eat,” she sighed. “I’ll be joining StarClan soon.”

“Nonsense!” Crowtail said. “You’ve seasons yet to come, Littlebird. Now eat. Rowanberry cooked it just for us.”

Affection for Littlebird surged Yellowfang. She knew the woman was getting old. She’d passed her hundredth year five years prior. Suddenly, she noticed Cedarstar watching, too.

“The Clan is getting older,” the leader commented softly. “It’s time to prepare the young ones to take over the Clan.” She looked Yellowfang up and down. “ Sagewhisker chose well, Yellowfang. I admit, I had some doubts at first, but you’ve proven your loyalty and skill. Running will be lucky to have you as a mentor.”

“I wanted to talk to you about that,” Yellowfang said. “Well, not able Running. About Nightpelt. His ash lung is getting worse, and I think it’s hindering him as a mentor. Split is strong and fit. He needs a mentor who can keep up with him.”

Cedarstar narrowed his eyes. “I chose Nightpelt deliberately, because I think Split needs to be taught patience and selflessness.” He rose to his feet. “I’ll watch the apprentices to make sure they’re all doing well. Split is not to be singled out.”

Yellowfang nodded.


	57. Chapter 57

“Tell me about the other healers!” Running begged, bouncing around the hut.

“What for? You’ll meet them when you become a healer,” Yellowfang responded.

Running still had a while before he could officially become an apprentice, but Cedarstar hadn’t objected to Yellowfang already beginning his herb lessons. Training healers took longer than training warriors.

“Please, Yellowfang!” Running whined. “Please!”

“Fine,” Yellowfang said, not looking up from sorting herbs. “Let’s see...there’s Goosefeather of ThunderClan. He’s...strange. If he ever snaps at you, don’t take it personally. He’s been senile since he was born. ThunderClan has a second healer, Featherwhisker. He’s rather noisy, so if he asks about ShadowClan, don’t answer.”

“Okay, Yellowfang,” Running promised, eyes wide.

“Then there’s Hawkheart of WIndClan,” Yellowfang went on. “He’s intimidating, but has a good heart. And Brambleberry of RIverClan. She’s kind and friendly.” Yellowfang dropped a few berries into a small pouch. “Now you get back to your mother. I’ll be leaving soon.

The boy hurried out of the hut. Yellowfang made sure her space was tidy, then followed. Tonight was a full moon Gathering, and the patrol was already gathered in the clearing. Darkness had fallen, although the moon hadn’t risen over the trees. The sky was clear expect for a few thin clouds.

Yellowfang strained to see Split. She finally saw him standing beside Raggedpelt. She looked around for Nightpelt, who was just staring at the apprentice. Yellowfang scowled. Apprentices were supposed to walk at the back of the patrol with their mentors, not by the deputy. She resented Nightpelt and Raggedpelt for not saying anything.

Cedarstar beckoned for the patrol to start off. The Clan trekked through the forest and along the tunnel that led to the patch of ShadowClan territory on the far side of the Thunderpath. As they headed for Fourtrees, Split suddenly shot away from the patrol.

“Split!” Raggedpelt shouted. “Get back here!”

Split paused as he reached the border, then turned back to the group. “I was just making sure ThunderClan’s markers were on the right side of the border,” he explained. “This is a vulnerable piece of territory that shouldn’t be neglected.”

Raggedpelt nodded. “True. But next time don’t go dashing off like this.”

Yellowfang noticed some of the older warriors echoing Raggedpelt’s approval and her heart swelled with pride.

“Good call,” Blackfoot said with a smile.

“Yeah,” Russetfur agreed. “You’ll make a great warrior, Split.”

They were the first to arrive at Fourtrees. By now the moon was overhead, bathing the clearing in silvery light. Yellowfang noticed Deer halt at the top of the hollow, eyes wide. “It’s huge!” he gasped.

Split let out a triumphant shout. He hurtled down the slope into the hollow, dashing straight for the Great Rock.

“Don’t!” Nightpelt called. “The Great Rock is for leaders only.”

Split slide to a halt, turning back to his mentor with a look of anger. “One day, I will be leader!” He raced off to explore the rest of the hollow.

On the other side of the clearing, Pinestar appeared, along with the ThunderClan patrol. Yellowfang spotted Featherwhisker. “Greetings,” he said, approaching her. “I’ve heard you’ll have a new apprentice soon.”

Yellowfang nodded. “Yes. He has a lot of potential. Where’s Goosefeather?”

Featherwhisker shook his head. “Too sick to make it tonight.”

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Yellowfang began. At that moment, WindClan and RiverClan streamed into the clearing.

Yellowfang followed Featherwhisker through the crowd to meet Brambleberry and Hawkheart. Yellowfang noticed a young boy sitting with the WindClan healer.

“This is my new apprentice, Bark,” Hawkheart said.

“Congratulations!” Featherwhisker said with a smile.

Glancing at the Great Rock, Yellowfang noticed the four leaders looking down at their Clans, ready to start the Gathering.

Cedarstar was the first to step forward. “ShadowClan has good news,” he said. “We have two new apprentices, Split and Deer.”

The crowd began to shout the names of the new apprentices. Yellowfang spotted Deer nearby, his chest puffed out, but she couldn’t find Split.

“The Clan has been strengthening its borders,” Cedarstar went on. “We look forward to good hunting throughout newleaf and greenleaf.” He glanced around at the other Clans, then stepped back for Pinestar’s turn, who was followed by Hailstar.

All the other leaders had good news to report. Yellowfang was impressed by how fit and happy they looked. Except for Pinestar, who seemed distracted.

Heatherstar announced Bark’s apprenticeship and the crowd shouted his name as well. Bark ducked his head, looking proud and embarrassed. As Heatherstar continued, a sudden commotion broke out at the edge of the clearing. Shouts drowned what the WindClan leader was saying.

Yellowfang craned her neck to see Split wrestling with two other boys. From their thin, small frames, Yellowfang guessed they were from WindClan.

Cedarstar jumped up. “Split!” he shouted. “Stop! This is a Gathering!” he turned to Heatherstar, nodding. “I’m so sorry, Heatherstar. This is his first Gathering. I’ll deal with him later.”

Heatherstar nodded in agreement. “It’s not your fault, Cedarstar,” she said. “It seems we both need to remind our apprentices of the importance of a full moon truce.”

Yellowfang’s heart sank. One of the most important rules of the warrior code was the full moon truce and Split had broken it in front of the four leaders! The boys had all broken apart.

“What was he thinking?” Yellowfang hissed.

“I guess he wasn’t thinking at all,” Featherwhisker muttered.

The crowd shifted, whispering. Yellowfang noticed Russetfur lean close to Raggedpelt. “Split accused them of coming through the tunnel under the Thunderpath. He jumped on them when they denied it.”

Yellowfang glanced up at the moon. If StarClan was displeased, they would have covered it with clouds. But the sky was still black and clear.

Once Heatherstar had finished, the four leaders jumped down from the Great Rock. The crowd began to relax, turning to share news with friends in other Clans. Cedarstar, however, gathered up the ShadowClan patrol. “We’re leaving,” he growled.

“Already?” Blizzardwing protested.

Yellowfang noticed Nightpelt dragged Split over to the patrol by the arm, obvious furious. Split pulled against him, looking defiant.

“One of our apprentices doesn’t deserve to be here,” Cedarstar went on, glaring at Split. Then he turned and led the way out of the hollow.

Yellowfang walked beside Cedarstar. Before they reached the top of the hollow, she was shoved roughly aside, nearly doubling over. She turned to glare at the perpetrator and saw it was Raggedpelt.

The man fell in beside Cedarstar. “You didn’t have to single out Split in front of everyone like that!” he challenged angrily. “Or scold him like that. He was defending ShadowClan’s honor!”

“Your son broke the rules of the truce. Cedarstar’s anger was cold, but controlled. “I cannot let that happen. He will be punished.”

Raggedpelt rolled his eyes. “Loyalty and courage mean more than rules,” eh growled.

Yellowfang disagreed. Split’s loyalty and courage was going to be the start of a battle one day. She hoped the young boy learned to curb his temper.


	58. Chapter 58

The sunlight of late summer shone over camp. Hunting patrols were returning with arms full of game. Yellowfang and Running followed them with bags of herbs.

“I’ll put these away,” Yellowfang said, dropping the bunches of herbs in their hut. “Go check on the elders.”

“Okay, Yellowfang.” Running hurried away.

Yellowfang sighed. Littlebird had joined StarClan two years ago, and the Clan seemed so quiet without her.

She began to sort the herbs when she heard footsteps outside the hut. Tangle limbed in.

“What happened to you?” Yellowfang asked.

“I got a cut.” Tangle showed Yellowfang a scrap on her knee.

“How did this happen?” Yellowfang asked.

“Split was showing me a battle move,” Tangle explained, sounding unbothered. She wasn’t old enough to be an apprentice yet, but Split still hung around her. Unlike their older brother, Running and Tangle didn’t mind Split so much.

Yellowfang’s eyes widened. “You shouldn’t be playing so roughly!”

“Split said getting hurt would make me a better fighter.” Tangle’s eyes shone with admiration for her adopted brother.

“Are you a better fighter?” Yellowfang asked dryly.

“I will be next time!” Tangle promised.

Yellowfang washed off the wound then took some marigold out of the store. She rubbed the leaves over the wound. “Keep it dry and rest for the day. Tell Split not to be so rough. I don’t collect precious herbs just to waste them on foolish children!”

Tangle ignored her. “Split always beats Deer when they spar,” she said. “He’s so cool!” Once Yellowfang was done, the little girl raced out of the clearing.

Once she had finished tidying up, Yellowfang walked into the clearing and noticed Nightple by the firepit. “Did you know your apprentice is beating up his sister?” she asked.

Nightpelt sighed, looking exhausted.

“You need to talk to him,” Yellowfang warned. “It wasn’t serious this time, but one day Split could really hurt someone.”

“He doesn’t listen to me anyway,” Nightpelt said bitterly. “And I’ve heard him making fun of my voice.”

Yellowfang had to admit, it was sounding raspy.

“I’ll send Running to get you honey,” Yellowfang said. “It should help.”

“Two more years and I won’t have to be a mentor anymore,” Nightpelt murmured. “I can’t wait.”

“No one could do better than you,” Yellowfang assured him, disagreeing with her own words. She knew Nightpelt had been the wrong person for the job. If only Cedarstar had listened to her!


	59. Chapter 59

Yellowfang winced, feeling a stabbing in her stomach. Careful not to disturb Running, she stumbled into the clearing. Groans were coming from Cedarstar’s hut. She peered into the the hut to see Cedarstar thrashing in his bed.

“Cedarstar?” she whispered.

He groaned in reply as she slipped into the hut, letting pain guide her. She ran her hand over his stomach, then became aware of a shadow falling over the entrance to the hut. She turned to see Raggedpelt standing there, eyes wide.

“What’s going on?” he asked.

“Cedarstar is sick,” Yellowfang said.

Cedarstar’s back arched off the bed. “This is my final blessing!” he gasped. “StarClan has come for me. Raggedpelt, it is your turn to lead my Clan.” His body contorted as he struggled to breath.

Yellowfang watched his chest heave, knowing there was nothing she could do. Cedarstar had been fighting this sickness for many months. The whole Clan knew his time had come.

He fell back onto the bed, limp. The light faded from his eyes. 

Yellowfang sat beside him, sighing sadness. He had been a calm, wise leader, and she’d always trusted his judgement. She wished his death hadn’t been such a painful one. He deserved peace.

Raggedpelt sat beside her. “The Clan will need to know of this,” he said. “Do we go to the Moonstone tonight? Or should we wait?”

Yellowfang turned to him, surprised. Cedarstar’s body was still warm, but Raggedpelt was already looking forward to his leader’s ceremony. “If you want to.”

“I want to,” Raggedpelt declared. “First, we need to tell the Clan.”

Yellowfang followed him out of the hut and watched as Raggedpelt jumped onto the Clanrock and raised his voice. “Let all those old enough to hunt join here beneath the Clanrock for a meeting!”

The warriors stumbled sleepily out of their hut, gathering around the Clanrock silently. It was like they already knew what this was about.

“Cedarstar has permanently joined StarClan,” Raggedpelt announced. “He was a great warrior, and ShadowClan will mourn him deeply.”

The Clan murmured their agreement. Then Split jumped to his feet. “Raggedstar! Raggedstar!”

No one else joined in and Raggedpelt put up a hand to silence his son. “Not yet,” he warned. “I can’t claim that name until I receive nine blessings from StarClan. Yellowfang and I will leave for the Moonstone at once while the rest of you sit vigil for Cedarstar.”

Deerleap and Crowtail entered the Clan’s leader and carried out Cedarstar’s body. Yellowfang watched her Clanmates line up to pay their respects.

Tears shimmered in Russetfur’s eyes. “Thank you, Cedarstar,” she whispered. “Thank you for giving me a chance.”

Boulderfall walked up beside her. “Yes, thank you. Your generosity changed our lives for the better. We’ll never forget you.”

Raggedpelt was already waiting at the entrance to the camp. As soon as Yellowfang joined him, he left, walking fast over the ground. Yellowfang was struggling to keep up. She was nervous of being alone with Raggedpelt for the first time since Split had been born.

“I’ve waited a long time for this,” Raggedpelt said. “I’ll make ShadowClan stronger than ever!”

Yellowfang didn’t reply, just nodded silently.

They crossed WindClan territory without incident and reached Highstones just as the milky dawn was coming over the horizon. There was just enough moonlight left for the ceremony.

Not even pausing to catch their breath, they plunged into the darkness of the tunnel. Raggedpelt was so eager he quickly left Yellowfang in the dust. By the time she reached the cavern, Raggedpelt was sitting against the Moonstone. He nodded to her, then closed his eyes.

Yellowfang settled down beside him. The cold of the stone seeped through her skin and latched onto her bones. Moments later she opened her eyes to find herself in a marshy clearing. It was shrouded in mist, though she could hear singing birds and the soft lapping of water.

Raggedpelt stood beside her. The mist began to clear and nine people appeared around Raggedpelt. Cedarstar was one of them, along with Lizardfang, Sagewhisker and Littlebird. She didn’t recognize any of the others.

“Yellowfang!” a voice called from the edge of the clearing.

Yellowfang turned toward the pine trees to see a small, dark skinned man with one hand raised toward her.  
Molepelt.

“The time has come!” he growled as she approached. “Darkness lies ahead! Beware the one with blood on his hands!’

Yellowfang glared at him. “Leave me alone!” she snapped. “If you can’t give me more detail, your prophecy is meaningless.”

Molepelt leaned so close his nose nearly brushed hers. “The truth lies in your heart,” he hissed. “Don’t turn away from it.”

Yellowfang shook her head and stomped away. If StarClan couldn’t tell her what they truly meant, she didn’t have to listen. Vague prophecies were useless to her.

She was just in time to see the last of the nine people step forward. It was a graceful woman with long light brown hair.

“My name is Dawnstar,” she said, brilliant green eyes resting on Raggedpelt. “I was leader of ShadowClan many generations ago. I give you the blessing of putting your Clan above anything else.”

She touched her forehead to Raggedpelt’s. He flinched and staggered in pain.

As Dawnstar stepped back, the StarClan warriors threw their heads back and let out a shout of triumph.

“Raggedstar! Raggedstar!”


	60. Chapter 60

Yellowfang followed the elder’s to the burial ground. She looked up at the stars as the elders lowered Cedarstar into his grave. “May StarClan light your path,” she said. “Shine bright, my friend, and protect our Clan.”

By the time she and the enters returned, dusk was falling. Raggedstar stood on the Clanrock as the Clan gathered.

Running rushed over to Yellowfang. “Raggedstar is going to appoint his first deputy!” he said.

Raggedstar’s gaze fell across the Clan. “I say these words before StarClan,” he announced. “I pray that our ancestors will hear my choice and approve. Foxheart, will you do me the honor of becoming my deputy?”

Foxheart nodded, eyes shining with excitement. “Yes, Raggedstar, of course.”

Murmurs rose from the crowd, not all of them approving. “I knew there was something going on between them!” Brightflower exclaimed.

“Great StarClan, she’ll be insufferable now!” Amberleaf muttered.

“Foxheart! Foxheart!” The murmuring was drowned out as the Clan called Foxheart’s name. Raggedstar nodded in approval.

Yellowfang was glad she wasn’t the only one who disapproved of Raggedstar’s choice. Foxheart was bossy and entitled enough with out her ego being stroked like this. But it wasn’t up to her, and she’d just have to live with it.

Beside her, Running leaned close to Split. “You’re father is the Clan leader!”

“Yeah,” Split chirped happily. “I bet he wishes I was a warrior already so I could be his deputy!”

“I doubt it,” Deer retorted.

As Split glared at him, Fershade put a hand on his shoulder. “You’ll be a warrior soon,” she said.

Yellowfang turned away as Running tugged her sleeve. “Deerleap says she has a headache,” he reported, pointing to where Deerleap was standing a few lengths away.

“I’ll give her some poppy seeds,” Yellowfang replied. “Come with me, Deerleap.”

Once in her hut, she chose one poppy seed from the pouch. “These can be a bit strong, so one should be enough to help you sleep.” She handed it to Deerleap, who popped it into her mouth gratefully.

Deerleap sighed. “My dreams have been strange lately. There’s this small man who screams weird things at me. I think they’re supposed to be warnings, but I never fully understand what he’s saying.”

Yellowfang just barely shoved down the urge to flinch. Was StarClan sending Deerleap omens now?


	61. Chapter 61

Yellowfang was clearing dead leaves from her hut when she heard Raggedstar shout a summons for the Clan. She looked up to see him standing on the Clanrock. Two years had passed since Cedarstar’s death and Raggedstar had quickly won the approval of his Clanmates. Even Foxheart had gained respect from the other warriors.

Yellowfang headed into the clearing, closely followed by Running. Brightflower, Brackenfoot, Amberleaf, Blizzardwing and Frogtail emerged from the warrior’s hut. Russetfur and Boulderfall hurried over together, giving friendly nods to Yellowfang as they passed. The other apprentices, along with their mentors, quickly finished their meal, then joined the crowd. The elders sat at the entrance to their hut.

Raggedstar gazed at them. “I am proud of my Clan,” he began. “You are all I could have hoped for as leader. With warriors like these, we could win any battle! And today, I’d like to welcome a new member to your ranks. Split, step forward.”

“Raggedstar,” Nightpelt said, stepping forward. “Split hasn’t completed his final assessments yet.”

The Clan glanced around. Split had been an apprentice long enough to become a warrior, but his final assessments weren’t scheduled for a few months now. Why had Raggedstar decided to make him a warrior now?

Split shot a furious look at his mentor, while Raggedstar just shrugged. “I know a warrior when I see one,” he declared. He climbed down from the Clanrock to face Split. “I, Raggedstar, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn. Split, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your own life?”

Split puffed out his chest. “I do.”

“Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Split, from this moment you will be known as Splitfoot- but this is not a weakness. You are one of the strongest warriors I have ever known, and I look forward to fighting alongside you. StarClan honors your courage and fighting skills, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ShadowClan.” He pressed his forehead to Splitfoot’s.

“Splitfoot! Splitfoot!’ ShadowClan called the name of the new warrior. Yellowfang noticed some of the warriors weren’t so happy about this. The apprentices in particular stared at one another in dismay and anger.

“That’s so unfair!” Deer muttered. “I’m a month older, but he became a warrior before me? Just because his dad’s Clan leader!”

“This never would have happened in my day,” Archeye commented from where he sat by the elder’s hut. “Next we’ll be making four year olds into apprentices!”

Splitfoot stood in the center of the clearing, taking in his Clan’s shouts of approval. As Yellowfang looked over him, she gasped in horror. His arms, chest and face were stained with blood, turning his dark clothes brown. The air stirred behind her.

“Beware the one with blood on his hands…”

Yellowfang whirled around, looking for Molepelt, but she only say her Clanmates. She pushed through the crowd to reach Splitfoot. “Are you okay?” she whispered. “You’re covered in blood!”

Splitfoot looked surprised before he glanced down at himself. “It’s water. I face planted in a puddle while chasing a caiman in the marshes. The only thing that got hurt was my dignity.”

Relief flooded through Yellowfang. Now that she was close enough, she could see the peaty water had just turned his complexion brownish.

He was fine.

She stepped back as the other warriors came forward to congratulate him.

“You’re welcome on my patrols anytime,” Blackfoot said.

“And mine,” Nutwhisker added. “Could you show me that leaping battle move? Nightpelt tells me you’re a natural.”

“Sure,” Splitfoot offered, eyes gleaming with pleasure.

Boulderfall punched his shoulder. “I’m looking forward to fighting by your side.”

Splitfoot slapped him on the back. “We’ll gut any foe!”

Foxheart shouldered her way through the crowd. “Congratulations, Splitfoot,” she said. “ShadowClan values keen young warriors like you.”

Yellowfang clenched her jaw at the deputy’s superior tone. She knew Foxheart was in her right to act high and mighty, but her snoody voice made anyone nearby cringe back.

Raggedstar came to stand beside her. “My son will go far,” he said. “He is everything I ever hoped for.” He glanced over at Yellowfang.

She simply looked away. “He has a bright future.”


	62. Chapter 62

Yellowfang shivered, wrapping her thick cloak around herself. Winter had descended over the forest again and the clearing was covered in snow. Her feet sank into as she walked.

She headed for Raggedstar’s hut and ducked inside. To her dismay, she saw Foxheart was there, too.

Foxheart noticed her foot. “What do you want?”

“I need to speak to Raggedstar.” Nowadays, she just ignored Foxheart’s rudeness.

“He’s busy,” Foxheart snapped. “Leave.”

“No.” The Clan leader’s voice was impatient. He glared at his deputy. “What is it, Yellowfang?”

“It’s Nightpelt,” Yellowfang began. “His cough his getting worse, and he’s too weak for patrols.”

Foxheart’s voice was mocking. “You can’t cure him? What kind of healer are you?”

“Some conditions don’t have a cure,” Yellowfang growled. “Nightpelt suffers from Ash Lung. He was born like this, and he’ll die like this. If he doesn’t give up his duties, he’ll just keep getting sicker.”

“We need all our warriors!” Foxheart protested.

Raggedstar put a hand on her shoulder. “Send Nightpelt to me,” he said. “I will allow him to retire early, but only by his own disposition. This is his decision.”

Yellowfang left the hut and found Boulderfall waiting for her. He sat outside her hut. “Is something wrong?” she asked.

Boulderfall stretched out one foot. “I stepped on a thorn,” he announced cheerfully.

“Let me see,” Yellowfang replied.

The thorn had been pushed deeply into Boulderfall’s skin. It took a lot of prodding before Yellowfang finally caught it with her nails.

“I was on patrol with Splitfoot,” Boulderfall explained. “He’s an amazing hunter!”

Yellowfang nodded, although her heart swelled with pride.

“I was chasing a buck,” Boulderfall went on. “It jumped over a thornbush and I tried to follow it.”

“Did you catch it?” Yellowfang asked.

“I gave Splitfoot just enough time to cut it off and- ow!” He yelped as the thorn came free.

“Good,” Yellowfang said, wrapping a thin piece of bandage over the tiny wound. “If it swells or starts to ache, come back to see me.”

“Thanks, Yellowfang.” Boulderfall stood up, holding his foot up. “I’d better get back on patrol.”

Running, who’d been tidying the herb stores, looked up. “Splitfoot worries me sometimes,” he remarked. “He’s so fierce.” He went back to his herbs. “I guess it’s not really his fault. Mom never kept it a secret that she didn’t like him. You know, I wonder who his real mother is. Do you have any ideas, Yellowfang? Deer says she’s a kittypet, but the warriors think it’s Foxheart.”

“I don’t have time for gossip,” Yellowfang said. “Now get back to work.”

Running went back to his herbs just as shouting came from the clearing. Looking between the boulders, Yellowfang saw a patrol burst into camp.

“Get bandages and marigold,” she ordered Running, seeing a few scratches.

Raggedstar and Foxheart emerged from the hut under the oak tree. “What happened?” Raggedstar demanded.

“Wolves attacked us near the border,” Lizardstripe gasped. Her shirt was stained brown with blood.

“And we weren’t even hunting them!” Wolfstep added.

Lizardstripe described to Raggedstar what had happened while Yellowfang and Running started to treat wounds. Wolfstep had a cut over his eye, but it had already stopped bleeding. Yellowfang cleaned the wound then rubbed a marigold leaf on it.

“Tangle’s bite might be infected,” Running called.

Yellowfang nodded as she examined the bite on Tangle’s shoulder. “That’s always a risk with bites. Tangle, go wait for me in my hut. I’ll need to keep an eye on you.”

“Okay, Yellowfang.” The young girl limped off.

Yellowfang walked over to Lizardstripe. “I need to look at that cut,” she said.

Lizardstripe glared at her. “Not now. I’m talking to Raggedstar.”

Yellowfang rolled her eyes, then went to check on Brackenfoot and Fernshade. Another patrol passed through the entrance to the camp, all carrying game. Splitfoot dragged a huge buck behind him.

“What’s going on?” he asked.

“Wolves attacked us near the border,” Fernshade told him.

“Great catch!” Wolfstep exclaimed.

“Yeah it was nothing,” Splitfoot said casually, although there was a hint of pride in his dark eyes. “How long are we going to put up with these wolves? We need to teach them a lesson!”

“Any suggestions?” Raggedpelt prompted.

Yellowfang remembered the last attack they’d tried on the wolf pack, and how horribly it had ended.

“We can’t fight all the wolves at once,” Splitfoot told Raggedstar. “They grow in numbers every year. Instead, we should single out a few of them and kill them in front of the others to send a warning.”

A few warriors murmured doubtfully, while others nodded in agreement.

“It’s worth a try,” Fernshade murmured.

“Yeah,” Foxheart agreed.

Raggedstar straightened up. “Splitfoot, come to my hut. We’ll discuss this in more detail.” He led the way across the camp with Splitfoot walking at his shoulder. Foxheart trailed behind.

Yellowfang sent Running back to their hut to prepare a burdock root poultice for Tangle. Meanwhile, she managed to persuade Lizardstripe to let her look at the cut. By now it had stopped bleeding. Yellowfang gave Lizardstripe some bandages and marigold, then sent her on her way.

Tangle was just leaving when Yellowfang got back to her hut. The poultice was in place, wrapped with bandages. “I’ll take another look at it tomorrow,” Yellowfang said.

“Thanks, Yellowfang.” Tangle walked off.

“Nice work,” Yellowfang told Running. “Now we need to sort out some herbs for the battle against the wolves.”

Running’s eyes widened. “We’re battling the wolves?”

“The warriors are, I mean. But we’ll hide nearby. If there are any injuries, we’ll treat them on the spot. Get more marigold, chervil and burdock.”

“I heard about the last battle with the wolves,” Running said, sorting through pouches. “Do you think it’ll work this time?”

“I don’t know,” Yellowfang responded grimly. “But I don’t like this one bit.”


	63. Chapter 63

Dawn was breaking as the patrol gathered around Raggedstar in the center of the clearing. Gray clouds covered the dark sky and a thin sleet had fallen. Yellowfang shivered.

“Here’s the plan,” Raggestar began, voice raised. “Foxheart and I will draw the wolves out at the border. Splitfoot, Cloudpelt, Blackfoot and Finchflight will lie in wait to jump out and circle a few of them. When Splitfoot gives the signal, Brackenfoot, Newtspeck, Clawface, Fernshade and Scorchwind will hold back any other wolves so they can watch while we kill their packmates. Any questions?”

No one responded. Splitfoot’s eyes were gleaming.

“Let’s go!” Raggedpelt shouted.

Yellowfang and Running gathered their supplies then followed the patrol as the Clan leader led the way. Yellowfang noticed Nightpelt watching them from the elders hut. He’d finally agreed to retire a few weeks ago, although she could tell he hadn’t been happy since. She knew how disappointed he must feel, seeing his Clanmates go off to battle without him.

As the border became visible Yellowfang tried to push away the memory of the last battle with the wolves. White birds flapped overhead, circling dangerously, as if they knew what was coming.

She led Running to the same bunch of holly bushes she’d sheltered behind with Sagewhisker, so many years ago. She set the herbs beneath the bush.

Brackenfoot led his part of the patrol further into the Wild Forest, where they swiftly disappeared. Meanwhile, Splitfoot directed his own patrol into hiding places behind the trees and bushes. Raggedstar and Foxheart were left alone in front.

“They’re so brave!” Running commented.

Yellowfang murmured agreement as she watched the two look around, as though they were trying to find something. Her heart pounded as a gray snout poked out from the shadows, then a wolf edged its way into the open. It was soon joined another, then a third. They crept forward, eyes glittering as they approached the leader and deputy from behind. 

But Raggedstar and Foxheart had tensed, clearly aware they were there. Skillfully, they moved away, tempting the wolves closer to the border. Once they were clear of the shadowy forest, Splitfoot, Cloudpelt, Blizzardwing and Finchflight jumped out from their hiding places.

Raggedstar and Foxheart turned quickly, surrounding the wolves.

“Prepare to die!” Splitfoot growled.

A rustle of noise came from the shadows, but Brackenfoot and his patrol sprang out just in time to drive back any more wolves. Yellowfang could see snapping teeth and gleaming eyes, but the rest of the wolves didn’t dare emerge.

“Don’t let them get around us!” Brackenfoot shouted. “But keep far enough back so they can watch what happens!”

Splitfoot sprang forward to swing his morningstar at the nearest wolf’s flank. The rest of the patrol followed, trying the wolves into a tight ball and keep them together. Yellowfang narrowed her eyes, willing them to hurry up. They needed to get this over with before something went wrong. 

A moment later, two of the wolves sprang out of the huddle and leaped onto Foxheart, who screamed in agony as one of them clamped its jaws around her neck.

“No!” Raggedstar shouted.

Splitfoot and Cloudpelt jumped onto the wolves, tossing them off their deputy. Raggedstar jumped into the center of the wolves, his Clanmates following in a mass of swinging blades. Their plan had broken into chaos.

“Great StarClan!” Running gasped.

Yellowfang stared at the slaughter in dismay. The wolves struggled to escape, feebly snapping at the warriors. They hurled themselves around, but their efforts were met with an onslaught of sharp blades that ripped them apart until the wolves were left twitching and bloody in the snow.

Within minutes it was over. The last of the wolves were dead and the warriors stood over then, panting. Foxheart, however, hadn’t stood up. Raggedstar called Brackenfoot and the others away from the shadows, while Splitfoot picked up Foxheart’s body and draped her onto his back. He was covered in blood, but it all seemed to belong to the wolves.

“We won,” Running murmured, sounding stunned.

Yellowfang stared grimly at Foxheart’s body. They had won, but at a price.


	64. Chapter 64

The elders gathered around as the warriors returned. Yellowfang noticed Rowanberry looking on with horror from the entrance to the nursery as Splitfoot laid Foxheart’s body in the middle of the clearing. Her young sons, Cinder and Stumpy, peered out beneath her.

Although they’d lost a warrior, the Clan would survive.

Foxheart’s mother, Poolcloud, dashed out from the warrior’s hut and flung herself to the ground. “StarClan, no!” she wailed. “No!”

Wolfstep and Toadskip followed. Wolfstep knelt beside his sister. “Good-bye,” he rasped. “You would have made a good leader.”

“She died a warrior,” Cloudpelt murmured. He was Foxheart and Wolfstep’s half brother on their father’s side.

Yellowfang looked between Poolcloud and Toadskip. The man had taken Poolcloud into his arms as she sobbed into his chest. She knew they had broken up and hadn’t been on good times for a while, but the death of their daughter had brought them back together, even if it was just for a moment.

Raggedstar stayed by his deputy's body for a long while, then vanished into his hut. He reappeared just as the moon rose above the trees, climbing onto the Clanrock.

“I grieve for Foxheart,” he began. “She served well, and I had hoped she’d continue for many years. But she died bravely, helping her Clanmates. She will have a place of honor in StarClan.” He paused and looked around his Clan. Yellowfang could feel tensions rising. Several people glanced at Splitfoot, whose eyes were gleaming.

“Although we will miss Foxheart, the Clan needs a new deputy,” Raggedpelt continued. “I saw these words in her presence, and hope that her spirit will hear and approve my choice. Cloudpelt will be the new deputy of ShadowClan.”

Both Cloudpelt and Splitfoot looked astonished. Bitter disappointment blossomed in Splitfoot’s eyes.

“Splitfoot wants to be leader someday,” Running commented. “But I guess Raggedstar’s decision makes sense. He hasn’t had an apprentice yet.”

Cloudpelt stood up. “Thank you, Raggedstar. I will serve my Clan well.”

Raggedstar jumped down from the Clanrock as the rest of the Clan raised their voices in shouts of welcome. Yellowfang could see they approved of the choice. She was pleased as well. Cloudpelt would make a much better leader than Foxheart, and he had the respect of the Clan without having to be snooty.

Then she noticed Splitfoot grab Raggedstar’s arm as the leader tried to retire to his hut. She moved closer to them, halting near the Clanrock, out of sight.

“I should have been made deputy!” Splitfoot growled. “The attack was my idea, and it worked!”

Raggedstar glared at him. “Don’t be stupid,” he snapped. “Just because you’re my son doesn’t mean you get special treatment. Besides, you need an apprentice before you can be deputy. But don’t worry, you’ll have one soon. If anything happens to Cloudpelt, I promise it’ll be your turn next.”


	65. Chapter 65

Yellowfang sighed as the sun touched her skin, warming her bones. Green shoots sprung up from the ground. Nightpelt walked beside her, eyes wide with wonder. “It’s so beautiful in the spring,” he said. He took a deep breath. “Maybe we should hunt.” He followed a small trail through the undergrowth.

Moments later, Yellowfang heard him gasp.

"Yellowfang!” he called.

Yellowfang stepped over the ferns. On the other side, she found a hawthorn tree. One of the newest apprentices, Stumpy, Rowanberry’s younger son, was hanging from a low branch upside down, stunted legs wrapped around the branch.

“Stumpy!’ Yellowfang exclaimed. “What in the name of StarClan are you doing?”

Stumpy opened his mouth to reply, but at that moment his legs slipped and he crashed to the ground. “No!” he whined. “I’m gonna be in so much trouble!” He tried to pick himself up, wincing. “Splitfoot told me I had to stay up there until he came back.”

“Why?” Yellowfang exchanged a look with Nightpelt.

Stumpy hung his leg. “I kept messing up during battle training. Splitfoot said I could use some blood flow to my brain.”

“There’s a better way to punish an apprentice than that!” Yellowfang said. Stumpy could have gotten hurt! She looked down at his small legs. His older brother, Cinder, had grown just fine. But it seemed Stumpy had inherited the deformities that ran in Silverflame’s family. His legs had been stunted and remained small, even as the rest of his body grew.

“What are you doing?” Splitfoot growled from behind them, making Yellowfang spin around. “Don’t interfere with my business, healer,” he warned.

Yellowfang glared at him. “This is my business. He could have been hurt!”

“Oh, please,” Splitfoot scoffed. He jerked his thumb at Stumpy. “Get back to the training area.” Stumpy dashed off as fast as his small legs would carry him, then his mentor followed. “Stay out of this!”

“I never punished him like that when he was my apprentice,” Nightpelt commented.

“Maybe you should have,” Yellowfang murmured with a pang of fear.

As they returned to camp, Yellowfang noticed Cinder eating beside his mentor, Nutwhisker. Stumpy started over to join them, but Splitfoot stepped in front of him.

“You can eat when you’ve caught enough game to feed the elders,” he snapped.

Stumpy nodded with an unhappy sigh, then sulked back out of camp. He looked exhausted.

Yellowfang glared at Splitfoot, then went to find the Clan deputy. She found Cloudpelt sitting outside the warrior’s hut with Amberleaf and Finchflight.

“Cloudpelt, I need to talk to you,” Yellowfang said.

“Alright.” Cloudpelt stood up and drew her out of earshot. “What is it?”

Yellowfang mustered up her courage. She didn’t really have the right to question the way a mentor taught, but Splitfoot had gone too far. “It’s Splitfoot,” she said. “Have you seen how he treats Stumpy? Don’t you think it’s a bit...cruel?”

Cloudpelt nodded in understanding. “Splitfoot’s ways are different, but all mentors train in different ways. It’s not our place to interfere.”

“Someone has to do something,” Yellowfang insisted. “You can’t imagine what I saw earlier today…” She told Cloudpelt about what she and Nightpelt had found. 

“Was Stumpy hurt?” Cloudpelt asked once she had finished.

“No,” Yellowfang admitted. “But he could have been!”

“I’m sorry, Yellowfang, but I can’t get involved. I don’t even want to,” Cloudpelt said. “I get your concern for Stumpy, but perhaps you’ve forgotten how tough it is to be an apprentice.”

Yellowfang opened her mouth to argue, but sighed. She couldn’t think of a good enough counter argument to persuade him. She nodded coldly, then stalked off to her hut.

“I brought you something to eat,” Running announced as she slipped through the boulders. “It’s freshly cooked.”

“Thank you, Running,” Yellowfang said, sitting down to eat.

“Nightpelt said you had an argument with Splitfoot,” Running chirped. He sniffled before continuing. “You should be more careful. Splitfoot is bad news. It’s best to avoid him.”

Yellowfang nodded. “You know, I think it’s time you stop being my apprentice.”

For a moment, Running looked horrified, then he seemed to get what she was saying. “You mean making me a full healer? Wow!”

“You deserve it,” Yellowfang told him. “I am lucky to have you as my apprentice.”

“And I’m lucky to have you as a mentor.”

Yellowfang huffed with amusement. “Even if I haven’t taught you how to cure your cold yet!”


	66. Chapter 66

Yellowfang and Running sat with the other healers in the dark cave of the Moonstone.

“I have sad news,” Featherwhisker reported. “Goosefeather has joined StarClan.”

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Brambleberry said. “How do you feel, being ThunderClan’s only healer?”

Yellowfang figured he’d be relieved now to have to deal with Goosefeather’s slipping sanity anymore. She didn’t say it aloud, though.

“I’m fine,” Featherwhisker replied. “I might have my own apprentice soon. Swiftbreeze’s youngest daughter, Spotted, is showing potential. She already has an interest in herbs.”

“I have good news, too,” Yellowfang put in. “Tonight Running will become a full healer.”

All the other healers chimed in with their congratulations. In the faint starshine, Yellowfang could see Running looking on with embarrassment.

“Congratulations!” Barkface said.

As he spoke the moon floated into sight. The Moonstone flashed to life with a bright light, illuminating the cave in icy radiance. Yellowfang rose to her feet and beckoned Running closer. He was trembling with excitement.

Yellowfang took a deep breath, trying to remember the traditional words. “I, Yellowfang, healer of ShadowClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of a healer, and with your help he will serve his Clan for many years. Running, do you promise to uphold the ways of a healer, to stand apart from the rivalry between Clans, and to protect your fellow human beings, even at the cost of your life?”

“I do,” Running replied.

“Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your true name as a healer. Running, from this moment forward you will be known as Runningnose. Let your name be a reminder that healers cannot cure everything, but we have the faith to try. StarClan honors your intelligence and dedication. Now sit against the Moonstone so StarClan can welcome you.”

Runningnose came forward to rest against the Moonstone. Yellowfang sat beside him and the other healers joined.

When Yellowfang closed her eyes she was immediately wrapped up in a blanket of cold darkness. She could feel her feet touch rock, but couldn’t see anything. Then jagged flashes of scarlet broke through the black, and high pitched screams soon followed. The shapes of children appeared before Yellowfang. Their tiny bodies were scored with guts and holes that gushed with blood.

Yellowfang rushed toward them, but unseen hands ripped them back. She slipped on the blood and the stench filled her nose. However hard she struggled, the dying children were always just out of reach.

“No! No!” she screamed.

Something hard pressed into her side. Yellowfang jolted away to see Runningnose shaking her shoulder, eyes wide and scared.

“Sorry,” he rasped. “You were crying out.”

“No, it’s alright,” Yellowfang said. The light from the moon had passed and the cave was illuminated by a faint sheen of stars. She could see the other healers had turned to her anxiously. “I’m fine,” she said. “It was just a bad dream.”

“It was more than that,” Runningnose insisted.

“I won’t talk about it,” Yellowfang snapped. “StarClan dreams are not idle gossip.”

She stood up and stomped out of the cavern.


	67. Chapter 67

Yellowfang crossed the clearing toward the nursery. A chilly breeze ruffled her long hair, warning her than summer would soon pass. The leaves were already turning red.

She was on her way to check on Featherstorm’s two year old son, Moss. She had married to Blizzardwing a few years prior and the couple was happy to have a child. As she entered the nursery she gazed with satisfaction at the small body snuggling against its mother’s belly.

Featherstorm raised her head to greet Yellowfang. “I’m glad you’ve come,” she said. “I think Moss needs a checkup.”

“Of course.”

Yellowfang knew there was nothing to worry about, but an older mother like Featherstorm was bound to be concerned. Besides, she enjoyed spending time with Moss, who raised his head boldly and eagerly.

While she examined the toddler, Blizzardwing stopped by. “Everything okay?” he aked. “Can I help?”

“We’re fine,” Featherstorm said to her husband. “You could get something to eat, please. Men!” she added to Yellowfang when Blizzardwing disappeared. “It’s like they never know what to do around a baby.”

Yellowfang smiled, knowing Featherstorm was much happier with Blizzardwing than she could have ever been with Harry. Raggedstar and Scorchwind had approved of their union as well. Scorchwind had even taken to calling him “dad.”

Yellowfang headed back across the clearing. Suddenly, the sound of crashing branches came from the entrance. Yellowfang turned to see Splitfoot run in with a bloody arrow.

“Dad! Dad!” he shouted.

The Clan leader appeared from his hut, while several others rushed to gather around Splitfoot. The elders peered out of their hut and Runningnose rushed over to join Yellowfang.

“What’s going on?” he asked.

“I don’t know,” Yellowfang replied.

“I found this arrow near the tunnel that leads to WindClan territory,” Splotfoot announced, eyes glaring with anger. “It’s a WindClan arrow! See how it’s made? This proves that WindClan warriors have been hunting on our land!”

Scorchwind stepped forward. “We patrolled that border earlier,” he said. “We didn’t find any trace of WindClan.”

“This blood isn’t even dry yet,” Splitfoot said. “They must have just come through. We need to attack at once!”

“Hang on,” Raggedstar ordered. “It could have been a stray arrow that sailed over the Thunderpath. Or a rabbit crossed the border with it lodged. We don’t know WindClan is stealing.”

Splitfoot shook his head with annoyance, thrusting the arrow forward. “Well if you’re too scared to challenge them, I’ll lead a patrol myself!”

Stumpy and Blackfoot nodded in agreement, although Amberleaf and Blizzardwing exchanged a doubtful glance. 

“Hang on!” Raggedstar exclaimed as Splitfoot turned to leave. “Of course I’m not afraid. But we need to plan this out. Splitfoot, come with me and Cloudpelt.”

Yellowfang watched them go. She hadn’t gotten a good look at the arrow, but there was something off about it. The stick it was made from had been sloppily crafted, like the person who made it didn’t actually know how to.

A while later, Splitfoot and Cloudpelt bustled out of the leader’s hut and called out for a few warriors to join them. Seizing her chance, Yellowfang slipped into the hut to see Raggedstar.

“Are you sure Splitfoot is telling the truth?” she asked boldly. The arrow sat on the floor in front of her. She bent to pick it up. As she did, she noticed it definitely was not made by someone of WindClan. It was crooked and loosely sharpened. “This hardly looks like a WindClan arrow.”

Raggedstar glared at her. “No son of mine would lie! How dare you question him?” He pushed past her out of the hut.

Bruised by his disregard, Yellowfang followed him. She watched as he raced across to where the patrol had gathered. It consisted of Raggedstar and Splitfoot, along with Stumpy, Flintfang and Scorchwind. With a wave of his hand, Raggedstar hurried out of camp.

Runningnose walked up to her, eyes dark with dismay. “Should we follow them with herbs?”

Yellowfang shook her head. “This is a border skirmish. There won’t be any serious injuries.” But as she spoke, she felt the urge to follow the patrol. The camp suddenly felt small, like the thorn bushes were closing in on her. “I’m going to look for comfrey,” she told Runningnose, heading for the tunnel.

“But we have plenty!” he called after her.

Yellowfang ignored him. Once out of camp she hurried toward the Thunderpath. The entire forest was silent. Perhaps the patrol was just going to set stricter border markers, then leave.

Yellowfang emerged from the trees close to the tunnel. She couldn’t see the patrol, but her heart sank when she sensed a strong aura trail at the tunnel. She followed it undergrowth, light soon fading. She found the end swiftly, and was glad to be in the sunlight once more.

Dreadful screams rose into the air ahead.

She broke into a run, leaping up a steep slope covered with tough moorland grass. Reaching the top, she looked down into a narrow valley with a stream at the bottom. The ShadowClan patrol was grappling with WindClan. Yellowfang recognized Talltail and Redclaw among them.

“Trespassers!” Talltail growled, jumping at Splitfoot. “Get off our land!”

“Thieves!’ Splitfoot retorted, swinging his morningstar at Talltail’s leg.

“Stop! Yellowfang screamed, but no one heard her. 

For a moment she wanted to hurl herself into battle and help her Clanmates, but stopped herself. She was a healer, set apart from Clan rivalries.

She watched in horror as Raggestar and Redclaw tussled. Cloudpelt jumped on another WindClan warrior, drawing blood. Then he sprang off and attacked Talltree, who had pinned Splitfoot down and was punching at his face. Scorchwind had fallen beneath a large brown haired man, who was about to stab a spear into the ShadowClan warrior’s throat.

Yellowfang’s heart pounded as she realized her Clanmates were losing. Even though the patrol was made of ShadowClan’s best fighters, they were no match for WindClan’s fury.

Raggedstar broke away from Redclaw. “Retreat!’ he shouted.

Splitfoot tried to keep fighting, despite the blood dripping from his nose and mouth, but Raggedstar had gathered the patrol together and was fighting back toward the tunnel. Yellowfang gasped as a stabbing pain shot through her throat. She scanned the battle to see Cloudpelt stumbling to the ground, blood gushing from a flash on his throat.

She rushed to support Cloudpelt. “What are you doing here?” Raggedstar snapped.

Yellowfang ignored him. ‘We need to get Cloudpelt back to camp!” she gasped.

To her relief, they weren’t too far from the tunnel mouth. The WindClan patrol, satisfied with their victory, simply watched from the top of the hill.

“Stay off our land!” Talltail shouted.

Yellowfang helped Cloudpelt to crawl through the tunnel. The Clan deputy was hardly conscious, and she had to take most of his weight. At the other side of the tunnel Scorchwind came to Cloudpelt’s other side and through the deputy’s arm over his shoulder.

“Bandages! Quickly!” Yellowfang snapped at Runningnose as she dragged Cloudpelt into her hut. She remembered how she’d saved his life before, and knew she could do it again. “StarClan, back off!” she growled.

The other members of the patrol crowded around them, but Yellowfang only had eyes for the injured warrior, who had collapsed to the ground.

“Get me juniper berries,” she ordered as Runningnose brought over a wad of bandages. “Crush them up and feed him the juice.” She pressed the bandages to the gash in Cloudpelt’s throat, but the blood soaked through. Runningnose brought her another roll, then got the juniper berries.

“I need marigold and thyme!” Yellowfang ordered, pressing the bandages to Cloudpelt’s wound.

As she worked she was vaguely aware of dismayed wails from the clearing as the news spread through the Clan. Meanwhile, Runningnose treated the rest of the patrol. None of them were serious.

“Get off me!” Splotfoot snapped when Runningnose tried to help clean up his cuts. “I don’t need a stupid healer.”

Runningnose shrugged. “Suit yourself,” he muttered.

Yellowfang couldn’t help but feel like this was her fault. She should have been more persistent when talking to Raggedstar. The only reason WindClan had fought so fiercely was because they’d been falsely accused.

The rest of the patrol left after Runningnose had finished treating them. Yellowfang looked up to see the light fading. It was nearly sunset. “You’d better get some sleep,” she told Runningnose. “I’ll wake you if I need anything.”

Runngnose nodded. Yellowfang never moved from Cloudpelt’s side, listening to his shallow breathing and watching helplessly as blood ooze from his wound.

“Yellowfang?” he groaned feebly.

“I’m here.” Yellowfang rested a hand on Cloudpelt’s shoulder. “I won’t leave you.” She reached for a pot of water and held it to Cloudpelt’s lips.

Cloudpelt sighed as water bathed his parched throat. “Am I going to StarClan?”

“Not if I can help it,” Yellowfang muttered grimly.

Cloudpelt smiled. “Maybe I can help send you omens.” His voice was hardly above a whisper. “I’d like that. Even in StarClan, I’ll be able to help you.”

He closed his eyes.

“Cloudpelt…?” Yellowfang murmured, shaking him lightly. “Cloudpelt!”

The rise and fall of his chest gradually stopped. Then he went limp.

Tears of grief welled in Yellowfang’s eyes. She dropped her head. “I’m sorry, Cloudpelt. I did my best. May you find peace in StarClan.”

As she sat silently in vigil, she became aware of a figure slipping between the boulders. She looked up to see Splitfoot.

“He’s dead,” she choked out.

Splitfoot nodded, eyes gleaming. “His time was over. He never could have led ShadowClan. Not as well as I will.”

“How can you speak like that?” Yellowfang gasped. “He hasn’t even been dead an hour and you’re already talking bad of him? He’s your deputy!”

“He was my deputy,” Splitfoot responded, looking down at Cloudpelt’s body. Without another word, he stalked out of the hut.

Yellowfang was absolutely positive he had lied about the arrow. Now Cloudpelt was dead because of it and Raggedstar was sure to make his son deputy. She forced her dark fears away. Even if Splitfoot had crafted the arrow himself to start a fight with WindClan, he couldn’t have known Cloudpelt would die because of it. The young man was ambitious, but he was also a good warrior. Yellowfang was sure her son would never intentionally hurt a Clanmate.

As the sun came up, Yellowfang began to ready Cloudpelt’s body from the Clan’s vigil. She heard rustling and new Runningnose was waking up.

“How is he?” He asked.

“He’s dead,” Yellowfang choked out.

“No!” Runningnose came to keel beside her, hair still mused from sleep. “I’ll tell Raggedstar.”

“Let me,” Yellowfang said. She stumbled into the clearing and entered Raggedstar’s hut. “Wake up!”  
Raggedstar lifted his head. “What is it?”

“Cloudpelt has joined StarClan,” Yellowfang muttered.  
Raggedstar let his head fall. “He died the death of a noble warrior.”

“He died for an insignificant spat!” Yellowfang snapped.

“Don’t say that!’ Raggedstar growled. “Don’t dishonor Cloudpelt’s memory with such words.”

“I’d never do that,” Yellowfang assured him, meeting her leader’s gaze. “But I think Splitfoot lied about the arrow so he could cause a fight. Cloudpelt shouldn’t have died.”

Raggedstar narrowed his eyes. “If he shouldn’t have died, it’s because you failed as a healer.”

Yellowfang’s jaw dropped in shock. Pain stabbed through her chest as he pushed past her into the clearing. She could do nothing but stare after him.

Raggedstar was willing to call her a failure, rather than even question his own son.


	68. Chapter 68

The moon was rising above the trees. ShadowClan kept vigil for Cloudpelt with Yellowfang sitting at the front. She remembered how eager he’d been as an apprentice, and how he’d dreamed of having a wife and family.

She hoped he’d find the same happiness in StarClan.

Movement caught her eye and she looked up to see Raggedstar climbing onto the Clanrock.

“ShadowClan!” he began. “We have lost Cloudpelt, and we drive for him. But the life of the Clan must continue. It is time to appoint a new deputy.” He paused for a moment. “I say these words before in Cloudpelt’s presence. May he hear me and approve my choice. Splitfoot will be the new deputy of ShadowClan. Although Splitfoot is still young, ShadowClan has never had a braver or more skillful warrior. He is an example for us all to follow and will lead the Clan well.”

Shouts of approval rose up to welcome Splitfoot. The warrior stood in the center of the clearing with his head held high, eyes gleaming. Yellowfang remembered how he’d been a lonely boy with no mother and no friends. She’d felt sorry for him then, and terribly guilty for putting him in that situation. But so much had happened since then, and all of it overshadowed Molepelt’s strange warning of blood. However hard she tried, Yellowfang could no longer be proud of her son. All she felt was a deep sense of dread.


	69. Chapter 69

The sound crashing woke Yellowfang. She sat bolt upright in bed. The night was starless, the pitch black sky spreading overhead. A brisk winter wind scoured the camp.

Familiar voices drifted through the air. Yellowfang sighed, relaxing. It wasn’t an attack, but a night patrol returning.

It had been a year since he’d became deputy, and Splitfoot had decided that the Clan should star patrolling the borders at night, just in case another Clan tried to attack under the cover of darkness.

Runningnose stirred in his bed. “Night patrols are such a waste of energy,” he complained. “The other Clans aren’t going to attack. They’re too busy sleeping.”

“Ow! Stupid thorns!” a voice sounded from outside.

Runningnose sighed.

There was a rustle of movement before someone slipped between the boulders. “What is it?” she asked, not recognizing the dark figure.

“I twisted my ankle on patrol.” Frogtail’s voice cut through the darkness. “I tripped on a root. It’s so hard to see anything int he dark.”

Yellowfang sighed. “Come here.”

She did her best to examine Frogtail’s ankle in the darkness. She could feel heat in his muscles. For a moment she let down her defenses so the pain could settle on her. It ached, but it wasn’t broken. “You’ll live,” she grunted. “We’re out of poppy seeds, so you’ll just have to rest.”

Splitfoot’s extra patrols and training had caused more injuries than usual lately and Yellowfang’s supplies were low. She had to be sparring with them.

“Are you sure?” Frogtail asked, sounding disappointed. “I can’t afford to miss training or Splitfoot will be mad.”

“Then tell him not to be so stupid,” Yellowfang suggested. “A good leader doesn’t punish warriors just for being injured.”

“Alright,” Frogtail muttered, not sounding convinced. “Thanks, Yellowfang.” He limped out of the hut.

Runningnose had already went back to sleep. Yellowfang tried to do the same, but sleep eluded her. As soon as the sky began to grow pale, she made her way into the clearing. The ground was frozen and dim light showed a white rim of frost on every leaf and twig.

From the nursery she could hear the joyful laughter of children. Featherwhisker’s son, Moss, was growing into a strong young boy. A year ago, soon after Splitfoot had been made deputy, Newtspeck gave birth to her own son, Little. He was tiny and timid, but still strong. The Clan was getting bigger, and she’d overheard Featherwhisker and Blizzardwing talking about having another child just a few days ago.

The warmth she felt for the children was soon replaced with fear. ShadowClan was getting bigger and it would be hard to feed everyone now that winter was approaching.

A cough sounded behind her. She turned to see Nightpelt emerging from the elder’s hut. He looked strained. His cough was always worse in cold weather.

“I’m going for a walk,” Yellowfang said. “Do you want to come?”

The man nodded and walked beside her. They slipped out of camp, past Mousewing on guard, and walked into the trees. Yellowfang sighed with content as they walked the territory. The trees and bushes were white with frost and every puddle was rimmed with ice that glittered in the light. She truly had a beautiful home.

“I used to train here with Flintfang and Clawface,” Nightpelt said. “Flintfang once ran into a bees’ nest!”

“I remember,” Yellowfang responded with a smile. “He was very brave about the pain, even though I had to use my entire stock of dock leaves.”

Nightpelt nodded. “He’d only just healed when he convinced us to go fishing in the stream near the big ash tree. We all came back empty handed and soaking wet.”

“And Stonetooth told you if you loved fishing so much you could join RiverClan,” Yellowfang recalled. “You boys were always so much trouble!” She paused for a moment. “Do you ever miss being a warrior?”

Nightpelt thought a moment. “Of course. But I still have my spirit and loyalty to my Clan. I just wish I could show it.”

“You are an asset to the Clan,” Yellowfang told him.

As they headed back toward camp, they met a patrol on their way. Rowanberry was in the lead, along with Blackfoot, Deerfoot, Splitfoot, Tangle and Stumpy.

“Are you going hunting?” Yellowfang called.

“We’re battle training!’ Stumpy called, eyes bright with excitement. “We’re going to practice killing bears.”

Yellowfang frowned. “Has the Clan eaten yet?”

Deerfoot waved his hand dismissively. “They can wait. We won’t be long.”

Yellowfang and Nightpelt watched the patrol charge off through the trees.

“I’m going to climb a tree!” Stumpy said. “Then I’ll jump down as an ambush.”

“I’m too fast for you,” Tangle countered. “You’ll have to stay in that tree until you freeze!”

“Splitfoot has really inspired them,” Nightpelt commented as he and Yellowfang continued toward camp. “I feel sorry for anyone who dares to trespass on our land.”

Yellowfang nodded. “The Clan is strong.” They were both being careful about what they said. Everyone in Clan knew Splitfoot’s methods were harsh. Silence hung heavily between them as they pushed into camp.

As soon as they emerged into the clearing, Featherstorm came dashing up to them. “There you are, Yellowfang!” she exclaimed. “Moss has started coughing.”

“I’ll look at him right away,” Yellowfang said.

She could hear the boy’s persistent cough as she slid into the nursery. Moss sat in bed miserably, his tiny body shaking with coughs.

Yellowfang put a hand on his chest. Heat struck her skin. “How long has he been like this?” she asked Featherstorm.

“Since last night,” she replied. “Is it bad, Yellowfang? Is it whitecough?”

“I don’t think so,” Yellowfang said. “I’ll get him a tansy leaf. That should help.” She patted the little boy’s head. “You’ll feel better soon, honey.”

On her way out she paused beside Newtspeck. “Keep Little away from Moss until his cough clears up,” she advised. “If he’s really sick, we don’t want to spreading.”

Newtspeck nodded, pulling her son close to her chest.

Yellowfang swiftly went to her hut to fetch the tansy leaf before bringing it back. Moss ate it obediently. As she left again, she was stopped by Hollyflower. “Poolcloud’s joints are aching,” she said. “Do you have anything for her?”

Yellowfang nodded. “I’ll make a poultice with daisy leaves,” she replied. “And a poppy seed.”

But before she could get the herbs, she poked her head into the warrior’s hut to make sure Frogtail was resting, then beckoned for Amberleaf. “Come with me,” she ordered. “I need to redress your arm.”

Amberleaf had cut her arm pretty badly during a training session and it just wouldn’t heal.

Amberleaf sighed, standing. “Alright, Yellowfang. When can I return to warrior duties?”

“Once I’m sure that cut won’t get infected,” Yellowfang retorted.

She peeled off the bandages and goldenrod leaves, and was pleased to find the wound looking clean and healthy. “You don’t need another poultice,” she said, rubbing the cut with marigold. “You can go back to your duties tomorrow, as long as it doesn’t get worse.”

“Great!” Amberleaf said.

Yellowfang set her off before collecting the daisy leaves and poppy seed for Poolcloud. At the entrance to the elder’s hut, she met Runningnose, blinded by a huge lump of blankets in his arms.

“I’m changing the elder’s bedding,” he explained. “The apprentices has been busy all day with training.”

“They should be here, talking care of the elders,” Yellowfang growled.

Runningnose shrugged. “Splitfoot told me to do it so the apprentices could focus on training.”

Yellowfang sighed. It wasn’t Runningnose’s job to take care of the elders. That had always been an apprentice duty. “I’ll help.”

Once Poolcloud was dosed and comfortable, Yellowfang went into the forest again, her pleasure in the bright day dimmed by how many herbs she’d used in such a short amount of time. She was carrying a bundle of herbs and feathers across the clearing when Raggedstar walked up to her.

“Have you seen any hunting patrols?” he asked her.

Yellowfang shook her head. “Splitfoot took a patrol out for battle training.”

The Clan leader’s brown eyes were troubled. “No one has eaten yet,” he said.

Yellowfang shrugged. Why was he talking to her? It was the deputy’s job to organize patrols. “I have some traveling herbs that will take the edge off their hunger,” she suggested. “But I don’t think it’s best to use them before winter.”

“They don’t need herbs, they need food!” Raggedstar snapped.

As he spoke, the training patrol returned. Splitfoot had a spatter of blood on one cheek, but his eyes shone with triumph.

“Excellent work today!” he announced, coming up to Raggedstar and Yellowfang. “Rowanberry and Stumpy did an amazing job pretending to hunt bears.”

The two had followed him into camp, panting with exhaustion but clearly looking pleased. The other tree staggered into camp, looking bedraggled and battered. Deerfoot was limping, Blackfoot had a cut on his shoulder and Tangle had a bruise on her cheek.

“Next time, you should run faster!” Splitfoot told them. “Now, clean up and get back to the training area. Now we practice defense moves.”

“They should rest first,” Raggedstar said.

“And I need to check their wounds,” Yellowfang added.

Splitfoot stared at his father. “Rest? We can’t rest! We don’t stop battles in the middle just because we get tired! They can get cleaned up, then continue.”

“What about the hunting patrols?” Raggedstar prompted.

“I sent a patrol off to hunt,” Splitfoot assured him. “They’ll be back soon.”

Yellowfang frowned at Splitfoot. He had so much ambition and had so much drive, it was frightening.


	70. Chapter 70

Yellowfang was putting away a fresh supply of dock leaves when Runningnose approached her. “It’s the half-moon. Aren’t we going to Highstones?”

Yellowfang stood up so quickly she nearly knocked him over. “Dear StarClan, I forgot! There’s just been so much to do.”

Runningnose patted her shoulder. “I’ll stay and get this done. I don’t mind missing a meeting.”

Yellowfang smiled, silently thanking StarClan for giving her such an amazing successor. “It’ll probably be boring,” she said. “Not much has been going on these past few months.”

Yellowfang headed out of camp and across the forest to the tunnel that led into WindClan territory. Emerging from the other side, she hurried over the moorland, suddenly anxious of being late. She was relieved to find Featherwhisker and Brambleberry walking ahead of her, and picked up the pace to catch up. Brambleberry had a younger man with her who Yellowfang didn’t recognize.

“This is Mudfur, my new apprentice,” she announced proudly. “He used to be a warrior, but has decided to be a healer instead.”

Yellowfang smiled warmly at the young man. “I was a warrior, too, before I became a healer. Your knowledge of battle will help you be a better healer.”

“Thank you,” Mudfur’s eyes shone. “I’m going to do my best to be a good healer for my Clan.”

“I’ll have an apprentice of my own soon,” Featherwhisker announced. “Spotted is nearly twelve years old. She’s always poking around my stores, asking me about StarClan. She’ll be a great healer!”

“I’m looking forward to meeting her,” Brambleberry said.

At the far side of the territory, Hawkheart and Bark were waiting for the healers to travel together. They trekked past the farm, where a young woman sat on a rocking chair, a little boy in her arms.

“Hello, Felicity!” Hawkheart called. “Hi, Barley! How are things?”

The woman nodded. “We’re fine, Hawkheart, thanks. Robert is busy fixing up the barn. I’ve got dinner cooking if you’d like to come in.”

“Thanks, but we don’t have time,” Featherwhisker said. “Maybe tomorrow morning.”

Bark walked close to Mudfur, a pounce in his step. “It’s nice to see another apprentice!”

Mudfur nodded. “What’s it like, meeting StarClan?” he asked. “What do you say to them?”

“It’s different for everyone,” Bark explained. “Don’t worry, you’ll be fine.”

“Do you only meet members of your own Clan?” Mudfur went on. “Yellowfang, do you only see members of ShadowClan?”

Yellowfang shook her head. “You’ll see more than just people from your own Clan. But not always. There’s no telling who StarClan wants you to meet.”

Mudfur’s eyes sparkled. “This is so exciting.”

They plunged into the tunnel of Mothermouth without hesitation. It was strange, walking with so many people, and it was hard for them all to find spots around the Moonstone without rubbing shoulders. As Yellowfang settled, she noticed Featherwhisker deliberately push between her and Hawkheart.

The long walk had left her too tired to care. She relaxed against the stone, closing her eyes. Darkness swirled around her like black fog before being torn by swishing swords and swinging maces. Yellowfang found herself in the middle of a battle, choking on the blood rich air. Yellowfang loomed over the warriors, taller and broader than them. Their screams and cries were more like high pitched squeals.

They weren’t warriors.

They were children.

Yellwofang stared at the tiny bodies. Some of their legs were still stubby and unstable, but when they struck out they left gouges that spilled blood, swinging blades that weighed more than them. 

“No!” Yellowfang wailed. “Stop! What are you doing?”

She plunged into the battle, trying to get between the children, but they ignored her and continued ripping each other apart. Blood flowed over the ground and rose up Yellowfang’s legs like a shallow river.

A screamed sounded behind her and she whipped around to see Molepelt standing on a mound of earth above the blood.

“Agony and bloodshed will destroy the Clans!” he shouted.

Yellowfang tried to fight her way toward him but the tide of battling children swept her away. Blood gurgled in her throat and the darkness covered her- choked her.

Yellowfang knelt down, hands over her head.

She awoke with a gasp, expecting to find herself beside the Moonstone. Instead, she was in a starlit glade. A soft breeze whispered through the grass, and green stocks poked from the ground. Silverflame sat not far away, looking up to the sky.

“The children!” Yellowfang gasped. “They were fighting! Why?”

Silverflame’s eyes were filled with sorrow. “ShadowClan is about to enter a dark time,” she said. “I’m so sorry.”

“Why are you sorry?” Yellowfang asked, standing. “How do I change this?”

“You can’t,” Silverflame said. “It’s too late.”

“There must be something I can do!” Yellowfang protested.

“Knowing something will happen does not give you the power to change it,” Silverflame said. “Now, you must get back to your Clan. They need you.”

In spite of her anxiety, Yellowfang let the woman’s words calm her. She closed her eyes.

A moment later, she woke to find Featherwhisker stirring beside her. The moonlight was gone and dawn light trickled through the roof of the cave.

“Are you okay?” the ThunderClan healer inquired. “What did you see?”

“I have to get back to camp!”

Yellowfang rushed out of the tunnel ahead of the other healers, hurling herself down the steep slope. Her feet slipped on the pebbles as she ran. She didn’t stop until she reached ShadowClan camp, gasping for breath in the cold air.

She headed straight for Raggedstar’s hut. But before she could even reach his hut, he burst out to meet her. “I have to talk to you!” he said urgently. He grabbed her shoulders, spun her around, and pushed her back out of camp. Once they were away from the camp, he walked around to face her. “I had the strangest dream,” he said, voice shaking. “Children fighting! Killing one another! The ground was covered in a river of blood and I could do nothing to stop them. Yellowfang, what does this mean?”

Sheer horror rippled through Yellowfang’s entire body. “I had the same dream,” she murmured.

Raggedstar stared at her in dismay. “Great StarClan! Why did we have the same vision? I would never send children off to battle!”

“I know you wouldn’t,” Yellowfang assured him.  
Just then, the sounds of battle drifted through the trees. A scream split the cold air, followed by Splitfoot’s hectoring voice.

“No, Deerfoot, not like that! I’ve seen rabbits that fight harder! And don’t laugh, Tangleburr. You’re just as feeble. Do the move again and put some strength in it!”

Yellowfang met Raggedstar’s gaze. The Clan leader opened his mouth to speak, but then Splitfoot continued.

“You’re soft, all of you! Will you stop in the middle of a battle to tend your wounds? If you get hurt, you’ll learn more quickly to avoid getting hit.”

“I’ve made a terrible mistake,” Raggedstar murmured. “Our son wants nothing to do nothing but fight. I should never have made him deputy!”

Rage pulsed through Yellowfang. “Oh, so now he’s our son?” she snapped. “I’ve never been allowed to be his mother! Not until you needed to shift the blame, at least. You know what? I don’t want him as a son! He’s your problem, Raggedstar.”

“But-”

“I’m nothing but a healer, after all,” Yellowfang mocked. “You’re in charge of your warriors, so be in charge of them.”

Raggedstar stared at her, shocked into silence.

Yellowfang glared at him for a moment, then spun around and stormed off. He could deal with Splitfoot. Their deal had been that Yellowfang couldn’t claim him as her son, and so she wouldn’t.

Before she returned to camp, she tried to calm herself, taking deep breaths. Once she entered the clearing, Fernshade ran up to her. “Yellowfang, Yellowfang! I’m pregnant with Wolfstep’s baby!”

Yellowfang looked up at her, trying to keep the fear out of her eyes. Another child? Featherstorm had given birth to another son and a daughter, and Newtspeck was just a few weeks away from giving birth to her second child. There would be so many children in camp!

And those children might end up fighting to the death.

“Congratulations,” she forced herself to say. “Come with me and I’ll give you some herbs for strength.”

Yellowfang was relieved to find Runningnose in their hut. She passed Fernshade’s care over to him.

“A baby!” Runningnose exclaimed, eyes gleaming. “Congratulations, Fernshade. Lie here and let me check how it’s doing.”

Yellowfang watched Runningnose run his hand over Fernshade’s hardly swollen stomach, then leaned down and pressed his ear to it. “Hi, little one,” he said with a smile. “Can you hear me? Make sure to grow big and strong so you can be a good warrior.”

Fernshade giggled with happiness. “I’m sure it’ll be be fine, with healers like you looking at it.”

Yellowfang got burnet leaves and had Fernshade swallow them. “These will help the baby stay strong.”

“Come back for more every day,” Runningnose instructed. “Make sure to eat plenty. Don’t be afraid of taking extra portions. It’s important for the baby to be well fed.”

Yellowfang was distracted by voices outside the hut.

“I can’t believe Raggedstar did that!” Deerfoot said, sounding shocked.

“He interrupted our battle training and tried to tell Splitfoot how to run the sessions,” Tangleburr explained. “He said Splitfoot was being too hard on us.”

“Well, Raggedstar is Clan leader,” Cinderfur pointed out. “He has the right to tell anyone what to do, even the deputy.”

“He has no right to mess up Splitfoot’s battle training!” Deerfoot retorted. “Splitfoot is tough, sure, but I already feel like a better warrior.”

“What did Splitfoot say?” Cinderfur asked.

“He did what Raggedstar said, although he wasn’t happy about it,” Tangleburr said.

The young warriors moved off, out of earshot. Yellowfang felt concerned for the deputy. Would he start defy his Clan leader?

After Fernshade had left, Yellowfang found Raggedstar by the firepit. “Is everything okay?” she asked.

“Fine,” Raggedstar replied. “I spoke to Splitfoot and asked him not to be so fierce in training.”

Yellowfang wondered if he truly believed Splitfoot would do that.

“In as little as two years, Mole and Little will be ready for their apprenticeship,” Raggedstar went on. “Until then, Splitfoot will need to focus on keeping the Clan fed and fit.”

Yellowfang nodded in agreement. “Fernshade is pregnant.”

Raggedstar’s eyes widened. “That’s wonderful!”

“But what about the dream?” Yellowfang whispered. “I think something terrible is going to happen to her child.”

“Newborns are always a good thing,” Raggedstar said sternly.

Yellowfang knew there was no point in persisting. Instead, she nodded and slipped off to make herself a meal.

The food storage was nearly empty. The best bits were a small starling and a few left over pieces of venison that looked on the verge of rotting. Yellowfang spotted Archeye and Poolcloud walking up with gloomy expressions. Not even the elders had eaten yet.

Yellowfang stepped out of the way to let them divide it among themselves.

Before the elders could start eating, Frogtail pushed them out of the way. “I need this!” he announced. “I’m a warrior. I have to keep my strength up.”

“What?” Poolcloud gasped. “Children and elders eat first! That’s the warrior code.”

“Let him have it,” Archeye said wearily. “It’s not worth arguing over.”

Poolcloud still looked indignant.

Frogtail was sitting down to start a fire when Splitfoot strode across the clearing and fixed him with a stern look. “Frogtail, what are you doing?”

“Taking our food,” Poolcloud grumbled.

“What?” Splitfoot’s eyes narrowed. “Frogtail, give them that right now. The warrior code tells us that children and elders eat first. I’m disappointed in you, Frogtail. This isn’t the way ShadowClan warriors behave.”

“But you said-” Frogtail protested.

“Forget what I said, I know I never told you to steal food from elders,” Splitfoot interrupted.

“Splitfoot is right,” Raggedstar piped up. “Archeye, Poolcloud, eat your fill. Frogtail, you can take out a hunting patrol and restock the food storage.”

Frogtail sullenly stood up and glared at the elders, who sat down to eat quickly.

Meanwhile, Splitfoot glanced around the camp, signaling to nearby warriors. “Brackenfoot, Stumpytail, Blackfoot, go with Frogtail on hunting patrol.”

Father and son stood side by side as the patrol left. Raggedstar’s eyes were gleaming with approval and satisfaction. Splitfoot’s expression was more guarded.  
They were in agreement for now, but how long would it last?


	71. Chapter 71

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS GRAPHIC DEPICTIONS OF MORBID VIOLENCE AND BEHEADING

Yellowfang shifted in her hut, trying to get to sleep. But her growling stomach wouldn’t let her. Frogtail’s patrol had brought back only a small collection of game, and she’d ended up sharing a skinny blackbird with Runningnose.

“Great StarClan!” Runningnose grumbled from his own bed. “They can probably hear your stomach rumbling in ThunderClan! Why don’t you just go hunting? The night patrol went out a while ago. As long as you stay away from them, they should be fine.”

“Good idea.” Yellowfang heaved herself out of her bed and headed into the clearing. Instead of leaving camp, she headed for the food storage to see if anything was left.

She found a bowl of raspberries and popped a few into her mouth, then turned for the entrance. A voice raised in an unbearable wail of anguish. The hairs on the back of Yellowfang’s neck stood on end as Splitfoot burst into camp. His eyes were wild with distraught.

“WindClan ambushed us by the tunnel!” he shouted. “They took Raggedstar’s head!”

Yellowfang froze. The ground beneath her seemed to shift, throwing her off balance. “What happened?” she demanded.

“They were waiting for us…” The deputy’s voice was shaking, eyes dazed with a mix of grief and anger. “We were fighting and a WindClan warrior slashed Raggedstar’s throat so deeply it tore his head off! He’s dead…”

“Where’s the rest of your patrol?” Yellowfang asked, fear surging through her. Was Splitfoot saying Raggedstar had been decapitated?

“Chasing WindClan across the moor,” Splitfoot replied.

Yellowfang raced out of camp and across the marshes toward the tunnel. She could see spatters of blood as she neared. At the mouth of the tunnel, Raggedstar lay on his back, limbs stretched out. A torn up circle of grass surrounded him, soaked with blood.

Splitfoot had been correct. Raggedstar’s head lay a length from his body, eyes wide open, forever frozen in shock. The stump of his neck was torn at the back, but Yellowfang could see where it had been cleaning cut.

She turned, fell to her knees, and retched onto the ground. She retched until her stomach was empty.

“Raggedstar, my love.” She refused to look at her body. She couldn’t bring herself to turn around. Who could have done something like this? What kind of warriors was WindClan raising? “Yu were all I ever wanted. He fought and hunted and played...where did we go wrong? How could this have happened?”

She remembered giving birth to Splitfoot, and the rage he stored in his body. Another pang of grief shook her. She hardly realized the moment tears began streaming down her face.

“May you find peace in StarClan,” she sobbed out. 

Drumming footsteps alerted her to an approaching patrol. She looked over her shoulder to see Blackfoot, Scorchwind and Boulderfall emerge from the tunnel. They all halted as they saw Raggedstar’s body, eyes wide with horror.

“Oh god…” Boulderfall gasped, covering his mouth with his hands.

Scorchwind immediately dropped to his knees beside his brother. His hands were shaking as he reached out to pull his headless corpse toward him. “H-he’ll heal, right?” he stuttered out. “He has the nine blessings of StarClan. He’ll heal!”

Yellowfang shook her head. “StarClan cannot regrow ahead. Whoever did this wanted to make sure he stayed dead.” She tried to pull the faces of all of WindClan into her head, wondering who could have done this. But the majority of WindClan were friendly. Even those who were hostile wouldn’t do something this terrible.

“I’ll carry him back to camp,” Scorchwind murmured. He’d dropped his head, trembling all over. He and Raggedstar had always been close, united by their twinship.

“No!” Splitfoot appeared from the trees. “Stay away from my father! I’ll carry him, no one else!”

A rush of pity engulfed Yellowfang. Her poor son...he was truly an orphan now.

Hesitantly, Scorchwind stepped away as Splitfoot heaved Raggedstar’s body onto his back. Instead, the leader’s brother settled from carrying Raggedstar’s head. But as he went to get it, Scorchwind couldn’t bring himself to touch it.

“Dear StarClan, does another have a bag or something?” he snapped. His eyes were filled with grief.

“Here.” Splitfoot managed to unclip his cloak with one hand and let it slide off his shoulders. Scorchwind took it and threw it over Raggedstar’s head, then picked up the bundle.

Yellowfang covered her mouth, swallowing heavy. What a terrible way to die.


	72. Chapter 72

Yellowfang stood beside Splitfoot’s dark cloak in the center of camp while the rest of ShadowClan filed out of their huts to sit vigil. Beneath the cloak was Raggedstar’s body and detached head. They’d decided to keep it covered.

The Clan didn’t need to see something so morbid.

The older warriors and elders were struggling with their grief. Only a handful of them had seen Raggedstar’s body before Blackfoot had hastily thrown the cloak over him.

“Raggedstar was leader for a short time,” Archeye said. “But he was a good leader. I would have liked to see his reign continue for many decades.”

“Such a terrible way to die!” Hollyflower murmured. “Whoever did this should be punished.”

Splitfoot sat beside his father, smoothing his hand over his cloak. “Those WindClan maggots must have been determined to see him die. They will pay!”

Yellowfang could hardly contain her sadness, letting tears free fall down her face. She came to stand beside Splitfoot. “We must go to the Moonstone,” she reminded him. “You are leader of ShadowClan now.”

Splitfoot looked up, eyes filled with fury. “I am not leave my father in the cold!” he growled. “We’ll go tomorrow.”

Although she was startled, she didn’t try to argue. She’d expected Splitfoot to be beside himself with excitement. “Of course. StarClan will understand,” she murmured.

As dawn crept into the sky, the elders gathered around to carry Raggedstar’s body outside the camp for burial.

“May StarClan light your path, Raggedstar,” Yellowfang announced. “May you find good hunting, swift running, and shelter when you sleep.”

She watched the elders pick up their former leader’s body, feeling a tremor of fear. If WindClan was willing to decapitate a leader, they needed to prepare for war.

It seemed she wasn’t alone in that believe. Scorchwind, Blackfoot, Tangleburr and Cinderfur were huddled together.

“WindClan might attack at any moment,” Cinderfur said. “What are we going to do?”

“That’s for Splitfoot to decide,” Tangleburr reminded him. “But he can’t do anything until he gets his nine blessings from StarClan.”

“Then he needs to hurry up,” Blackfoot growled.

“We need to attack!” Scorchwind declared. “We can’t let WindClan get away with this!”

Splitfoot looked over his shoulder. “Vengeance can wait, uncle,” he murmured.

Yellowfang found herself approving of Splitfoot’s calmness. Perhaps the angry young boy had matured into a wise man. He wasn’t even worried about receiving his nine blessings, but instead for regrouping the Clan.

Returning to her hut, she found Runningnose halfheartedly rolling up bandages. “Do you think Splitfoot even wants to be leader?” he asked. “He’s hardly been deputy half a decade. It’s a big responsibility for someone so young.”

“It’ll be difficult, but he’s strong,” Yellowfang said. “And he’s not alone. We’ll be with him. He needs us to get him through this dark time.”

She left her hut and went to find Splitfoot. He wasn’t in camp, so instead she pushed out of camp and discovered him beside the mound of earth where Raggedstar was buried. He was staring at the soil.

“Splitfoot, it’s time for you to come to the Moonstone,” Yellowfang said.

Splitfoot jumped at the sound of her voice, looking up. “It’s too soon,” he protested.

Yellowfang shook her head. “The Clan needs a leader.”

Splitfoot hesitated, then took a deep breath. “Okay.”

He was sad and quiet as he walked with Yellowfang across the marshes. But when the WindClan tunnel came into sight he halted, fury flashing through his eyes.

“I will not set foot on the land of that evil Clan,” he declared.

Yellowfang sighed. The journey would be longer if they had to go around WindClan territory. But she made no protest and instead led the way up the Thunderpath until the moorland was far behind them. Perhaps he was right. WindClan had been savage to Raggedstar. It wasn’t a good idea to pass through a hostile Clan’s territory.

They passed a small cluster of houses and across a frostbitten field where the grass was hard and cold. A bitter, icy wind blew in their faces. Splitfoot had his head down and hood up.

Darkness had fallen by the time they reached Mothermouth. Yellowfang led Splitfoot down the long tunnel into the cave, where dazzling light was already pouring from the Moonstone. As she waved Splitfoot closer, she showed him where to lie with his back to the stone.

She winced at the memory of her previous dream and hoped StarClan wouldn’t make her suffer through it again.

But no screaming, blood covered children greeted Yellowfang as she woke within her dream. Instead, she was standing on a bleak and windy stretch of marsh that might have been somewhere within ShadowClan territory. Looking around for Splitfoot, Yellowfang say him standing strong and straight, head held eyes and eyes shining with excitement.

“Where are they?” he demanded. “Where is StarClan?”

Yellowfang noticed movement in the distance and pointed to a line of people advancing over the marshes. A frosty glimmer covered their futures and the light of stars were in their eyes. Cedarstar was in the leader, along with Stonetooth, Sagewhisker, Lizardfang and Littlebird. Yellowfang didn’t recognize the others.

She was surprised to see Raggedstar was not among them. Surely he’d want to give a blessing to his son? But it was still soon after the former leader had died, and he might still be on his journey to StarClan.

Cedarstar was the first to step forward. He nodded to Splitfoot. “I give you the blessing of living by the warrior code. Remember it well, Splitfoot, and let it guide you. Wiser warriors have lost their way without it.”

Splitfoot confidently touched his forehead to Cedarstar’s. He gave little hint of pain other than a flinch.

Cedarstar stepped back into the circle the nine people had formed around Splitfoot. Stonetooth took his place. “I give you the blessing of duty,” he said. “Remember what you owe to your Clan, as well as what your Clan owes you.” He touched Splitfoot, who bunched his hands into fists before relaxing.

Next was Dawnstar. “I give you the blessing of honor,” she said. “Honor is expected from all warriors, but most of all from a Clan leader. Use your honor of leadership carefully.”

Splitfoot winced in pain, hands closing into tight fists. As the former leader stepped back, Splitfoot sighed and glared at her, as though blaming her for the torture of receiving her blessing. Dawnstar simply took her place in the circle.

The fourth warrior was a skinny, dark haired man. He studied Splitfoot carefully. “I give you the blessing of truth. Without it, family is set against family, Clan against Clan. Hold fast to truth in all your dealings and let it guide your words.” The man hesitated before darting forward and touching his forehead to Splitfoot’s.

Yellowfang began to feel uneasy. All the blessings seemed to come with a warning, almost a threat, and some of the StarClan members were reluctant to give them. This wasn’t how Raggedstar had received his blessings.

Lizardfang stepped forward next. Yellowfang was glad to see his frail limbs were strong again, skin clear and healthy. “I give you the blessing of judgement,” he said. “ShadowClan stands at a place where the paths ahead divide. Choose to follow the right path, for the good of your Clan.”

Splitfoot staggered briefly under Lizardfang’s touch and it took him effort to recover. It was as though he’d been struck over the head.

Head held high, Littlebird stepped forward. “I give you the blessing of love,” she said. “As Clan leader, you must love your Clan like your whole family.”

Splitfoot cried out in agony, closing his head and jerking back as Littlebird touched him.

Next was a small brown-haired woman with gentle eyes. “I give you the blessing of clear sight,” she said. “Splitfoot, know yourself and your destiny, but know too that destiny can be changed if you choose the right path.”

Again Splitfoot staggered as he received the blessing. He looked exhausted, but still kept himself straight and dignant.

Next was a plump man with black hair. He spoke quickly. “I give you the blessing of strength. This is the time you and your Clan will stand or fall. You must be strong.”

Splitfoot didn’t wince or tense as he received this blessing. He puffed out his chest, strength pulsing through him.

Sagewhisker stepped forward. “Splitfoot, I give you the blessing of compassion. Use it to shelter the weakest of your Clan, the children and elders and sick. Use it to show mercy to your enemies and to choose the path you will follow.”

Yellowfang watched a spasm of pain ripple through Splitfoot as Sagewhisker gave him his final blessing. For a moment she was afraid he wouldn’t be able to stay on his feet.

But the discomfort passed. As the nine people acclaimed him by his new name, Splitfoot stood strong and proud again, eyes gleaming.

“Splitstar! Splitstar!”

As the shouting died down, he nodded. “Thank you,” he said. “I promise I will make ShadowClan great again.”

The StarClan warriors began to fade, their outlines shimmering into faint starlight, leaving Yellowfang and Splitstar alone in the bleak marshes.

Splitstar turned to Yellowfang. “It’s time to return,” he announced. “It’s time for action!”


	73. Chapter 73

Dusk was falling by the time Yellowfang and Splitstar returned to camp. Splitstar raced across to the Clanrock and summoned the Clan. “Let everyone join here beneath the Clanrock for a meeting!”

Yellowfang was surprised that he hadn’t mentioned only those who could hunt needed to attend. But he was new to this. He would learn.

Newtspeck emerged from the nursery with Little, who stomach bulging with an unborn child. Featherstorm followed, although Moss, Dawn and Vole weren’t with her.

Splitstar gazed down at Featherstorm with a disapproving frown. “Where are your children?”

“Asleep,” Featherstorm said. “It’s cold out here. Besides, they’re not old enough to hunt and-”

Splitfoot cut her off. “They’re part of ShadowClan, aren’t they? Get them!”

Yellowfang cocked her head, wondering why he wanted the children out here. Dawn and Vole weren’t even old enough to remember this meeting.

Featherstorm hesitated, eyes narrowed, but she couldn’t hold her grandson’s gaze. She retreated into the nursery and reappeared a few moments later, guiding Moss and Dawn in front of her while carrying Vole. The older two stumbled sleepily into the open.

Splitfoot nodded. “I will not rest until WindClan has been punished and ShadowClan is feared by everyone in the forest,” he announced. “They will bow down before us! From now on warriors will only fight and train for battle. Those who are hungry can hunt for themselves.”

He paused as the Clan went silent. Yellowfang was both shocked and frightened. But no one spoke up.

“Meanwhile, it is time for me to choose a deputy. I say these words before the spirits of my ancestors, that they may hear and approve my choice. Blackfoot will be my deputy.”

The big man rose and walked to the Clanrock, eyes shining with pride. “I am honored, Splitstar. I’ll do my best to serve you and our Clan well.”

The crowd murmured amongst themselves. Blackfoot hadn’t had an apprentice yet, and there were plenty of older warriors who had. Although Blackfoot was popular in the Clan, his lack of experience did not win him their favor.

“Now, I need an apprentice,” Splitstar went on. “Moss, step forward.

Once again, the Clan murmured amongst themselves, confused. Moss was barely old enough to be an apprentice, and Raggedstar hadn’t planned to make him one for a few more years. He was strong and healthy, but everyone had agreed they would wait for Little to be old enough too. They were only two years apart, and it would be best for Little, who was timid and quiet, to have a friend with him.

Featherstorm, reluctantly, pushed Moss forward. The boy glanced around uncertainly.

“From this time on, you will be my apprentice,” Splitstar announced. He jumped down from the Clanrock to touch foreheads with the little boy, who looked startled. “We’ll worry about your cloak later.”

Newtspeck drew Little closer to her.

Some of the warriors looked worried, although Yellowfang could see most of them thought it was fine.

“We don’t have any apprentices right now,” Wolfstep commented.

Flintfang nodded. “Moss is big and strong. He’ll be fine.”

Runningnose walked up to Yellowfang. “We’d better stock up on marigold,” he whispered, sounding concerned. “You look troubled, but don’t worry. WindClan will regret killing Raggedstar!”


	74. Chapter 74

Fernshade was stretched out in her bed in the nursery. A powerful ripple passed along her swollen stomach and she bit down hard on the stick Runningnose had brought her. Yellowfang blocked out the woman’s pain so she could concentrate on the task at hand. The baby was big, and Fernshade was having trouble pushing it out.

“Is the baby here yet?” Dawn squeaked over Yellowfang’s shoulders. “I wanna see!”

Yellowfang glared at the little girl. It was difficult enough delivering a stubborn baby without four kids and their mothers getting in her way. The nursery was so full she felt like she was being buried.

“All of you, out!” she growled. “Go play with Moss in the apprentice’s hut.”

“But we want to say hi to the new baby,” Little protested.

“You can,” Runningnose promised. “Just not yet. I’ll call you when its here.”

There was a brief moment of squealing as the four bundled out of the nursery.

“I’ll go keep an eye on them,” Featherstorm muttered.

Yellowfang sighed, feeling like the room had opened up. She watched another spasm of pain pass through Fernshade. “You’re doing great,” she praised. “It won’t be long now.”

She met Runningnose’s gaze and saw her own worry reflected. Fernshade was exhausted and they’d hardly made any progress.

“Feel here,” Yellowfang murmured, placing a hand on Fernshade’s pelvis. “I think the baby is the wrong way around.”

Runningnose reached out a hand, then nodded. “You’re right. What should we do?”

“Massage here,” Yellowfang instructed. “I’ll give the baby a push.”

For a moment nothing happened. Fernshade just bit down on her sticks, eyes glazed with pain. Then the baby gave a great heave inside her. The stick splintered between Fernshade’s teeth and a small dark shape slid out onto the soft bed.

“Yes!” Yellowfang sighed in relief. “Well done, Fernshade!”

“It’s a handsome boy,” Runningnose announced.

The exhausted mother held her arms out to accept the small bundle, eyes filled with love.

“Did you have any idea for a name?” Yellowfang asked.

Fernshade thought for a moment. “I’ll call him Badger. He’ll be strong and fierce.”

Worn out, but full of joy, Yellowfang rose to her feet and left the nursery.

Outside, Wolfstep was pacing back and forth. He whipped around as soon as Yellowfang emerged. “Well?” he demanded.

“You have a son,” Yellowfang told him. “You can go in, but Fernshade is weak.”

She followed Wolfstep back inside, noting with approval how gently he moved.

“Isn’t he beautiful?” Fernshade whispered, leaning her head on her husband’s shoulder as he sat down. “His name is Badger.”

“He’s the most beautiful creature in the entire forest,” Wolfstep agreed, looking down at his son with love and pride. “He has the perfect name.”

Watching them, Yellowfang felt warmth spread through her body. “This is my favorite part about being a healer,” she said to Runningnose. “Bringing new life into the Clan.”

StarClan knew they needed it.

Since Splitstar had become leader, the Clan had been in a dark place. The healers spent most of their time treating wounds and overseeing burials. The elders seemed to be passing on one by one, some of them peacefully in their sleep, others from exhaustion from trying to hunt for themselves. Vengeance had been taken on WindClan more times than Yellowfang could count, with ShadowClan regularly feasting on stolen rabbits. A hint of ThunderClan tracks on the wrong side of the border had led Splitfoot to extend patrols beyond the Thunderpath until warriors returned with the blood of ThunderClan on their hands. It was like ShadowClan was at war with every living thing in the world. Amid the turmoil, the birth of a baby was precious.

Leaving the family, Yellowfang slipped out of the nursery to see light growing in the sky, trees outlined against a bright morning. Yellowfang took a deep breath and stretched her arms to the sky.

“You’re exhausted,” Runningnose commented, emerging from the nursery behind her. “Why don’t you get some sleep? I’ll take care of Fernshade.”

Yellowfang blinked. “Alright,” she mumbled, then headed for her hut.

She had just gotten into bed when a small voice came from between the boulders. “Yellowfang? I got hurt.”

Yellowfang sat up to see Little standing on front of her, holding his wrist. “Let me look.” She let down her guard for a moment and found that he had stubbed his wrist. “How did this happen?” she asked. “What have you been doing?”

“Splitstar let us all go with Moss to the training area so Fernshade could rest,” Little explained. “It was great! We learned new battle moves.”

“You’re too young to leave the camp, let alone start training,” Yellowfang growled, looking for daisy leaves.

“I’m just as old as Moss when he started training,” Little squeaked. “He’s such an amazing fighter already!”

“I’m sure he is, but you’re too small,” Yellowfang warned.

“Splitstar said I could train.”

Yellowfang just continued preparing the poultice, then spread it over Little’s hand and wrapped it with a bandage. “Now go back to the nursery and come see me again tomorrow.”

As the boy passed, Runningnose entered. “Fernshade and Badger are doing well,” he told Yellowfang. “He’s already starting to feed.”

Yellowfang nodded. “I need to speak with Splitstar,” she said. “He took the children training this morning.”

Runningnose shrugged. “Nothing wrong with them getting some exercise.”

“Not if they get injured!” Yellowfang retorted. She headed into the clearing. Just as she turned for the oak tree, Splitstar emerged from his hut and climbed onto the Clanrock.

ShadowClan warriors pushed their way out of their hut to gather in the clearing. Blackfoot sat at the base, head high and arms crossed. Flintfang and Tangleburr came to join him. Glancing around, Yellowfang noticed a lot of the warriors looked hungry and skinny. The majority of them barred new scars.

Rowanberry and Nutwhisker came to join Yellowfang. “What’s going on?” Nutwhisker asked.

Yellowfang shrugged. “I don’t know.”

The elders emerged at the entrance to their hut. The children all hurried out of the nursery and clustered together at the front of the crowd.

“Where’s Fernshade?” Splitstar demanded.

“She’s asleep, Splitstar,” Runningnose said. “Giving birth has left her weak. She needs to rest.”

Splitstar rolled his eyes. “ShadowClan, you have fought well in our recent battles. Our Clan has scored victories in ThunderClan and WindClan, and even defeated townsfolks and rogues foolish enough to stray onto our land. But I think the Clan can be stronger.”

“We could battle train every day,” Blackfoot suggested. “That will keep our skills sharp.”

Yellowfang shook her head. If they spent all their time training, when would they hunt?

“We could patrol at noon as well as dawn and evening,” Russetfur suggested. “Our enemies won’t even have a chance to attack.”

“We could even put a permanent patrol near the Thunderpath,” Deerfoot added.

Yellowfang exchanged a doubtful look with Runningnose. 

Splitstar looked around, then his eyes settled on the elders. “Even our elders have a role to play,” Splitfoot announced.

Yellowfang stared at the elders in horror. He wasn’t going to make them train, was he? Splitstar had already started forcing the elders to hunt while the warriors focused on battles. It wasn’t fair!

“I know you all want to do whatever it takes to make us stronger,” Splitstar went on. “I have decided the best way you can help the Clan is by leaving.”

A stunned silence followed his words. Then shouts of protest rose up.

“You can’t do that!” Rowanberry called. “It’s against the warrior code!”

“They’ve earned their retirement,” Wolfstep declared.

Yellowfang shook her head in disbelief. The elders were just as shocked, turning to one another with looks of fear and indignation.

‘The elders are no use for fighting of hunting or even giving the Clan new life,” Splitstar explained. “They take us precious space and food. It’s time they leave.”

Yellowfang stood up, expecting the other warriors to go with her, but she was starting to see a few of them nod in agreement.

“They’ll be more comfortable away from camp,” Deerfoot commented.

Cinderfur nodded. “Especially with so many kids scampering around. Newtspeck’s third child is due in a few months. That’ll make five kids to bother them.”

Yellowfang hurried over to the elders. Poolcloud’s eyes were narrowed. “Splitstar can’t do this!” she growled. “We’ve all done our part to serve our Clan. We deserve our retirement!”

Archeye nodded, eyes filled with rage. “I guess our fearless leader doesn’t care for that. But what will he do if we refuse to leave?”

“I think we should just go,” Nightpelt warned. “What if he makes us fight to prove we deserve to stay? I don’t want to be part of an unnecessary battle patrol.”

Hollyflower sighed. “Let’s just go,” she growled. “This isn’t the ShadowClan I was raised in. Come on, let’s go get our things.”

Nightpelt looked up to the Clanrock. “We’ll go, Splitstar.”

“Good,” the Clan leader said. “Move out at once. Good luck, my friends.”

“Don’t call of us that,” Archeye snapped. “If we were friends, you wouldn’t be kicking us out of our own Clan.” He whipped around and stomped into his hut. The other elders followed with more murmurs of protest.

Yellowfang slipped into the elder’s hut to he;p them gather up their soft beds. Runningnose followed her, rolling the cloth into bundles to carry. When everything was ready, Yellowfang led the way back into the clearing. Refusing to look at Splitstar, she headed for the entrance, flushing under the hard gaze of the warriors.

They trekked out of camp in silence and walked across the marsh. Yellowfang took them to a spindly copse of trees that offered little shelter. It wasn’t too far from camp. There, she found a pile of boulders with a small cave beneath. Yellowfang and Runningnose cleared away the debris inside and dug out some of the ground to make more room. Nightpelt tried to help, but kept calling in coughing fits.

“Let us finish this,” Yellowfang told him. “You scout around and try to hunt.”

When the cave was ready, the elders carried in their bedding and began arranging themselves.

“We’ll be fine,” Crowtail said. “Thank you, Yellowfang.”

Yellowfang wondered if the black haired woman was trying to convince herself. “I’ll bring you herbs and food every day,” she promised.

“Don’t neglect your duties,” Poolcloud sneered. “Splitstar might banish you, too.”

“You haven’t been banished!” Yellowfang protested. “You’re still part of ShadowClan. You still live on our land.”

Nightpelt soon returned with a blackbird. Yellowfang left Runningnose to finish and marched off to find Splitstar. She couldn’t let this go on.

Shrill squeaks from the training area alerted her and she turned toward the sound. When she reached the edge of the clearing she saw the four kids and Moss stalking one another, jumping and punching as they practiced battle moves. Splitstar sat with his legs crossed on an ivy covered tree stump, watching with a gleam of satisfaction.

Yellowfang walked over to Splitstar. “I need to speak with you,” she said.

Splitstar looked up at her. “Go on, then.”

Yellowfang took a deep breath. “What do you think you’re doing?” she demanded. “Training children who are too young to fight? Kicking the elders out of camp? This isn’t part of the warrior code!”

Splitstar narrowed his eyes. “Nor is questioning your Clan leader,” he growled. “You’re my healer, Yellowfang, so you do as I say. Are the elders safe?”

“Yeah,” Yellowfang answered. “But-”

“Then they’re fine,” Splitstar interrupted. “And if the kids want to learn to fight, why should we stop them? We have a lot of enemies, Yellowfang.”

“Only because you made them!”

Splitstar had turned away, ignoring her. “No, Little! Use your legs! Now you and Dawn try that move on Moss.”

Little’s younger brother Wet and Dawn’s little brother Vole had detached from the rest of the group. They weren’t even two years old, and stumbled around on stubby legs while the older kids did some real training.

Yellowfang sighed and turned away. However, she stopped at the sound of a cry from the far side of the clearing. She spun around to see Little and Dawn backing away from Moss, who was lying still on the ground.

“We tried that double attack trick,” Dawn squeaked. “Did we do it right?”

Yellowfang hurried over to check on Moss. His head was wrenched at an awkward angle and his eyes were wide open and glazed.

He was dead.

Forcing herself to stay calm, Yellowfang stepped between the other children and Moss’s body. “Go back to camp,” she ordered. “Now!”

The four gave one another bewildered looks, then scampered off obediently. Little snatched up Wet in his arms and Dawn grabbed Vole’s hand. “Is Moss hurt?” the tiny boy squeaked.

Splitstar strode across the clearing. “What’s going on? What are you doing?”

“Look!” Yellowfang shouted. “He’s dead!”

Splitstar looked down at the limp body. “I should have taught them that move better,” he said. “They definitely did it wrong.”

An apprentice is dead!” Yellowfang shouted.

Splitstar nodded. “This is terrible.” There was genuine regret in his voice. “He would have made a fine warrior.”

Her heart shattered with grief as Yellowfang picked up Moss’s body to carry him back to camp. He was nine years old.

In their hut, Runningnose looked up with shock as Yellowfang laid Moss’s body down. “What in the -”

“Get Featherstorm,” Yellowfang ordered.

Runningnose hurried off, returning later with Moss’s mother. For a moment Featherstorm stood rigid, staring at the lifeless body of her son.

“I’m so sorry,” Yellowfang said.

Featherstorm hardly heard her. “No!” she screamed, falling to her knees. “No!”

“I’ll get her some thyme leaves for the shock,” Runningnose murmured.

Featherstorm turned to Yellowfang. “How did this happen?”

“There was an accident during training,” Yellowfang said. She didn’t want Little and Dawn to take the blame for this.

As Featherstorm crouched beside her son, Yellowfang heard Splitstar’s voice raise in a summons for the Clan. She headed into the clearing to see him on the Clanrock. The rest of the Clan was gathering.

“I have terrible news,” Splitstar announced. “Moss is dead.”

Little and Dawn let out screams of terrier while murmurs of shock rose from the warriors.

“It was just an accident,” Splitstar went on. “You kids were all brave. To reward you, I’m going to make you all apprentices.”

The childrens’ shock changed to excitement. Yellowfang closed her eyes in disbelief.

“Vole, you will be my apprentice,” Splitstar saiid briskly, not even bothering with the words of the apprentice ceremony. “Clawface, you can have Little. Blackfoot, you take Dawn. Boulderfall, take Wet.”

The crowd shifted to make way as Little and Dawn scurried up to their mentors. Wet, who wasn’t even old enough to talk, sat back and looked up at the Clanrock with confusion. Vole’s eyes were shining as he looked up at Splitstar.

“I am proud of my Clan,” Splitstar declared. “We have four new apprentices! Victory will be ours in every battle!” He glanced around. “Where’s my grandmother?”

“In my hut,” Yellowfang replied.

“Go get her.”

At that moment, Featherstorm emerged from the healer’s hut. Her head was done, slouching.

“ShadowClan owes you a great debt for mothering so many warriors,” Splitstar told her. “I think it’s best for you to join the elders now, where you can rest.”

For a moment, Featherstorm didn’t move, eyes wide with horror. Splitstar, her own grandson, was bainishing her. Then she nodded without a word and stumbled out of camp.

“What is Splitstar doing?” Rowanberry murmured to her husband, Clawface.

“I don’t know,” Clawface replied. “I’m grateful to have an apprentice, but none of these kids are old enough to even leave camp! I hope he doesn’t plan on sending them into battle.”

“Don’t question Splitstar!” Tangleburr growled. “That’s just asking for trouble.”

The crowd broke up and the new mentors led their apprentices out for the tour of the borders. Boulderfall had to carry Wet.

As Yellowfang watched them go, Brightflower walked up to him. She looked excited, but apprehensive. “Your father and I are expecting a baby!”

Yellowfang wished she could be thrilled by the prospect of a new baby- especially a little siblings- but now she could only stare at her mother in despair.

“May StarClan help you,” she whispered.


	75. Chapter 75

Splitstar stood on top of the Great Rock, the bare branches of Fourtrees creaking overhead. A cold wind drove shreds of clouds across the sky toward the full moon. Blackfoot stood at the foot of the rock, along with Russetfur, Stumpytail, Newtspeck’s son, Brown and Brackenfoot. Brightflower hadn’t come to the Gathering, resting as her stomach grew bigger.

Yellowfang sat with the other healers, though she no longer felt at ease with them. Had StarClan told them what had been going on in ShadowClan? Her won dreams of StarClan were nothing but blood and death, with battles between newborns. If these were omens, ShadowClan was doomed, and she could do nothing about it.

“ShadowClan is stronger than ever,” Splitstar announced triumphantly. “We have been challenged on each border, but never lose a battle!” His gaze raked across the clearing. “Let all Clans know that we will not tolerate trespassing or thievery.” He narrowed his eyes. “We also have a new apprentice: Badger.”

Yellowfang watched Badger rise to his feet beside his mentor, Flingfang. The small boy held his head high.  
He was four years old.

“Badger! Badger!”

The other ShadowClan apprentices cheered loudly, though they looked tiny beside the other Clans. She winced with grief. On his few year as an apprentice, Vole had died in a fight against the wolf pack.

Now, Splitstar made fighting wolves part of every apprentice’s training.

As the cheers died down, Barkface leaned over and whispered to Yellowfang. “That kid can’t be old enough to be an apprentice. He’s hardly taller than a tree stump!”

Spotted, Featherwhisker’s apprentice, stared at them with wide eyes. “No one would train a child any younger than eight years, right? I’ve heard ShadowClan usually starts their apprentices off younger, but ThunderClan always waits until a kid is ten years or older.”

“StarClan shouldn’t allow this,” Barkface said.

“It’s against the warrior code,” Mudfur reclared.

There was a weight in their tones, suggesting to Yellowfang that she should do something about it.

But she was powerless. “Splitstar knows what he’s doing,” she said. “It’s none of your business.”

She turned her back on their mutters. She wouldn’t defend her leader, but she wouldn’t speak against him, in case someone from her Clan was listening. Splitstar had taken to punishing anyone who dared to speak against him. A lot of older warriors had retired already.

Yellowfang had given up hope that her Clan would stand up against their leader. Splitstar had convinced them the other Clans were out to get them. They would do anything if it meant keeping their families and Clan safe, including banishing their elders and surrendering their children.

He had complete power of ShadowClan.

At the end of the Gathering, Splitstar moved away from Fourtrees at the head of his Clan. Badger walked alongside him, eyes sparkling with excitement. Yellowfang walked just behind them.

“You’ll be able to fight in your first real battle soon,” Splitstar promised the apprentice. “You’ve been training for over a month. I think you’re ready.”

“Really?” Badger gasped.

Splitstar nodded. “I found WindClan traces on our territory, so we’ll attack at dawn! Those thieves will soon discover they can’t push ShadowClan around.”

Badger darted off to tell his mentor, Flintfang. “I’m going to fight!” he announced. “Splitstar said so! I’ll use all those moves you taught me.”

Flintfang blinked in surprise, looking uneasy. “Just remember everything I’ve taught you, and that there’s no shame in losing your first battle.” His tone was heavy.

Fernshade gazed fondly at Badger. “I’m so proud of him!” she exclaimed. “He’s perfect in every way. Now he can prove it!”

Yellowfang just nodded grimly.


	76. Chapter 76

Yellowfang sat in the prickly grass, listening to the screams from WindClan drifting over the Thunderpath. The sun shone brightly overhead.

Footsteps sounded from behind her and she looked over her shoulder to see Nightpelt approaching with a plate of food. In spite of his exile, he looked confident and content. Yellowfang knew he had found his purpose, hunting and caring for the elders, keeping their spirits up.

Nightpelt sat down to share the meal with Yellowfang. “How will until it’s over?” he murmured.

“Splitstar won’t stop until everyone in WindClan is dead,” Yellowfang replied bitterly. “Or until they manage to kill him.”

“Why does StarClan let Splitstar do it?” Nightpelt asked.

“Maybe this is what they want,” Yellowfang responded. She’d begged StarClan for answers, for help, but they ignored her. They had abandoned ShadowClan. “ShadowClan is the most feared Clan in the forest now.”

Nightpelt shook his head. “Our ancestors do not find glory in this constant bloodshed. I think they’re ashamed they let this happen.” He stood up and wandered off toward the elder’s cave.

Yellowfang felt a pang of guilt. Her dreams were haunted by blood and darkness, but not even Silverflame came to rescue her. Whatever Yellowfang did, she would do it alone. She knew she had to stop Splitstar. Perhaps she could fake an omen.

She headed back to camp. Before going to her hut, she swerved toward the nursery. The only place she could find joy these days was visiting her baby brother, Mint.

Brightflower looked when Yellowfang entered, putting a finger to her lips in a gesture to be quiet. A toddler slept in her arms. He had a tuft of black hair on his head, along with the same snub nose and cleft lip as his mother. Mint was a strong and healthy boy. Yellowfang almost wished he wasn’t. If he was weaker, perhaps Splitstar wouldn’t make him an apprentice within the next year.

Brightflower smiled as she sat down in front of her. “He’s so cute when he sleeps,” she whispered. “I remember when you use to curl up in my arms like this. You’d get so cross with Raggedstar and Scorchwind- they’d always be so loud when you were trying to nap!”

Yellowfang giggled, vaguely remembering the event. She found it amazing that had one point she used to hate Raggedstar. How far they had come.

“You would have been a great mother,” Brightflower went on. “Your siblings have given me beautiful grandchildren. I knew you wanted to do the same."

Yellowfang tensed. “I chose to be a healer. I see every child in the Clan as my own.”

The noise of footsteps intruded on the blissful moment. Yellowfang raised her head, then hurried out of the nursery.

Flintfang was the first to enter camp, carrying a small bundle wrapped in a blacka nd white cloak.

“Badger!” Yellowfang shouted. “What happened?”

She raced across to Flintfang, whose head was done, eyes filled with grief. “He fought bravely,” he said. “He shouldn’t have died. He shouldn’t have been fighting! I’ll never train a child again. It’s wrong! I’m ashamed of myself and my Clan.”

Yellowfang examined Badger’s tiny body, running her hand over the blood. “Find peace in StarClan, Badger,” she murmured. “It’s a better place.”

“He’s not Badger anymore,” Flintfang corrected gently. “I have him his warrior name before he died. He wanted me to call him Badgerfang.”

A surge of compassion brought tears to Yellowfang’s eyes. “It’s a great name,” she said. “And he earned it. You’re right. This has to stop. But first, I’ll tell Fernshade what happened.”

“Let me,” Flintfang said bravely. “It’s my fault this happened. I need her to know her son died like a true warrior.”

“It’s not your fault, Flintfang,” Yellowfang said gently. But Flintfang ignored her, handing her Badgerfang’s body and heading for the warrior’s hut. At the entrance to the camp, Splitstar pushed in, along with his patrol. Everyone was bouyang with pride, eyes shining.

“Tonight we’ll have a feast!” Splitstar announced. “Little, Wet, Brown, Dawn! Go hunting and don’t come back until you’ve caught enough game to feed us all!”

The apprentices dashed off as Yellowfang marched up to Splitstar. “Have you heard the news?” she snapped.

Splitstar stared at her for a moment.

“Badgerfang is dead.”

Splitstar blinked in shock before regaining himself. “What a shame,” he said. “He would have made a great warrior.”

Yellowfang clenched her jaw with anger. “He shouldn’t have died at all! He was too young to be in a battle. You must stop training children before they’re old enough. You’ll destroy our Clan!”

“I’m in charge here, not you,” Splitstar growled.

“At the next half moon gathering, I’m going to ask StarClan to revoke our leader status,” Yellowfang threatened.

Splitstar burst out laughing. “StarClan can’t stop me,” he retorted. “I made this Clan glorious! They can try, but they can’t stop me! Now, go heal my warriors so we can celebrate our win.”

Seething with anger, Yellowfang stomped across the clearing and noticed a line of injured warriors already waiting outside her hut. With so many battles, being injured had become routine.

She slipped between the boulders to find Runningnose spread a poultice of marigold over Scorchwind’s shoulder. At least her fellow healer was competent and patient.

Scorchwind was turned to talk to Boulderfall, who had a cut over his eye. “Did you see me hit that WindClan warrior?” he prompted. “I showed that rat who’s boss!”

“Did you see me fight with their deputy?” Boulderfall responded. “He must still be running!”

They didn’t even know Badgerfang was dead.

Yellowfang sighed and went to find marigold, goldenrod and bandages. “Let me look at that cut,” she said to Boulderfall.

While she was cleaning him up, Little crept into the hut, limping on a bleeding leg. “Is it true that Badgerfang is dead?”

“Yes,” Yellowfang replied curtly.

Little’s eyes sparkled. “Wow! He’s a true warrior now!”

Yellowfang stared at him in shock. How could he be so dismissive of his friend’s death? Did the apprentices not even want to live long enough to become elders? She supposed they wouldn’t, after seeing how Splitstar was treating the old.

Once everyone had been treated, Runningnose helped Yellowfang clean up around the hut. “Are you going to the feast?” he asked.

Yellowfang shook her head. “I’m not hungry. You go.”

Once Runningnose left, Yellowfang laid down in her bed, trying to block out the cheering from outside. As sleep claimed her, she turned her thoughts toward StarClan, hoping they’d finally send her a sign.

She opened her eyes in a dream. She was in a windswept marsh. She paced along the reeds and bushes until she found Cedarstar, kneeling as he drank from his cupped hands.

All the pent up anger from the last few years burst out all at once. “Why did you make Splitstar a leader?” she screamed. “What were you thinking? Is StarClan filled with fools?”

Cedarstar raised his eyes, gaze solemn. “We didn’t have a choice,” he said. “Splitstar was Raggedstar’s deputy. It was his right to be leader. It’s the warrior code.”

“So is not training children before they’re old enough!” Yellowfang retorted. “Children are dying when they shouldn’t even be apprentices. You have to stop him.”

Cedarstar turned away. “There’s nothing we can do. Splitstar promised to make ShadowClan the most feared Clan in the forest, and he’s done just that.”

“Coward!” Yellowfang sneered. “I hope you rot! You and the rest of StarClan!”

She awoke with a jolt, finding herself in her bed. StarClan wouldn’t even help.

They were truly doomed.


	77. Chapter 77

“Are we going to the Moonstone?” Runningnose asked.

It had been over a week since Yellowfang had spoken with Cedarstar. Her dreams had been empty since then and she’d made no attempt to contact StarClan. “You go,” she said. She didn’t want to talk to StarClan. They were useless. “I have nothing to say to our ancestors.”

“You can’t give up hope,” Runningnose said urgently.

“As long as Splitstar rules, there is no hope!”

“Then don’t give up on your Clanmates,” Runningnose pleaded. “They need you. I need you. Please, Yellowfang, you have to keep going.”

“What, keep on burying children who can hardly walk?” Yellowfang snapped. “Keep treating wounds from pointless battles? Keep sending elders to die in the cold?”

Runningnose shook his head. “I made a vow to serve ShadowClan, and that will outlast any leader.”

Yellowfang sighed. “Your loyalty is admirable,” she murmured. “I’m glad I made you my apprentice.”

She followed him into the clearing, watching him leave. Her hatred for StarClan turned her stomach into an icy knot. Around her the Clan went on. Blackfoot was leading out a patrol, while the apprentices were changing the bedding in the warrior’s hut. Yet no elders sat chatting near the firepit, and no patrols dragged game back into camp.

ShadowClan was victorious and feared, but its members were depressed and hungry.

Excited squeaks from the other side of the clearing made Yellowfang jerk her head up. Her heart lifted as she saw Mint playing outside the nursery, slamming a ball onto the ground and seeing how high it would bounce.

“Hey,” Yellowfang greeted. “Wanna play?”

Mint looked up at her. “Okay. What game?”

“Tag?”

Mint shook his head. “Splitstar says I should focus on battle training. He says I should only play games that’ll help my skills.”

“And what skills do you get from bouncing a ball?”

He dropped his head, hiding his grin. Yellowfang couldn’t help but smile approvingly. Unlike the other children, Mint seemed to be above battling. He was indifferent to it. Splitstar had even offered to take him training sometimes, but he refused, always making up an excuse why. Yellowfang wondered if he’d find purpose in healing. She’d like that, if it meant saving her baby brother from a bloody death.

At that moment, Brightflower emerged from the nursery and came to stand at Yellowfang’s side. “He’s a strong boy,” she said with a touch of fear in her voice.

“He’s lively,” Yellowfang commented. She glanced at her mother. “Perhaps he’d like to join me in the healer’s hut.”

Brightflower nodded gratefully. “I couldn’t be prouder, if he chose that. I’d have raised two healers!” She frowned. “Once he leaves the nursery, I’ll be joining the elders.”

“Their new home is nice.” Yellowfang knew both her parents were aging rapidly, and should be in the elder’s hut by now. But none of the older warriors said a word, not wanting to be banished like the elders. “Nightpelt hunts for them.”

“I’ll help once I join them,” Brightflower declared. “At least things will be quiet. This little one makes me feel my age.”

“You’re not that old,” Yellowfang remarked.

“Yes, I am,” her mother laughed gently. “You’re getting old, too, Yellowfang. No one survives forever.” Her mother’s bright hair was turning gray at the roots.

Yellowfang looked around at her Clanmates. They mulled around, skinny and tired. All of them bore battle scars, the majority fresh. Even the apprentices were covered in bandages from the latest border squabbles.  
Nothing survives forever, and ShadowClan wouldn’t as long as Splitstar was leader.


	78. Chapter 78

"Yellowfang!”

Yellowfang was shaken awake. She opened her eyes to see Brightflower standing over her, eeys wide.

“Is something wrong?” Yellowfang jumped up.

“I can’t find Mint!” Brightflower cried. “He was with me when I went to sleep last night, but now he’s gone!”

“I’ll find him,” Yellowfang reassured. She led the way into the clearing. It was dark and the moon still showed through a rib of clouds. “Maybe he went into the apprentice’s hut,” she suggested.

But when she and Brightflower peered into the hut, they only say the apprentices, still sleeping.

“The warrior’s hut?” Brightflower guessed.

When she poked her head through the entrance, Yellowfang saw nothing but dark lumps. She walked inside and poked Clawface in the rubs.

“Ow! What?” Clawface growled, looking sleepy.

“Have you seen Mint?” Yellowfang asked. “He’s missing.”

Clawface shook his head. “He’s not in here. Maybe he snuck out.”

“Okay. Thanks anyway,” yellowfang said.

The young man laid back down as Yellowfang left the hut. Outside, Brightflower was frowning, eyes wide.

“He must have left camp!” Brightflower exclaimed. “Maybe he went with the night patrol.”

But as she spoke, the night patrol pushed back into camp. Blackfoot was in the lead, followed by Russetfur and Wolfstep. Mint wasn’t with them.

“Have you seen Mint?” Brightflower asked Blackfoot.

Blackfoot shook his head, looking confused.

Brightflower whimpered with terror and Yellowfang rested a hand on her shoulder. “He’s missing. Clawface said he might have snuck out and we were hoping he’d followed you.”

“We’ll go out and look for him,” Russetfur said, concerned.

Wolfstep nodded. “He might have tried to follow us, but couldn’t keep up. We’ll retrace our steps.”

“Thank you,” Yellowfang said in relief.

“We went through the trees as far as the border with the Wild Forest,” Russetfur said. “Then along the town fence, then back here.”

“What if a wolf got ahold of him?” Brightflower exclaimed.

“He’s probably just lost,” Yellowfang said calmly. “He’s only four years old. He couldn’t have gone far. I’ll follow the patrol’s route. Meanwhile, you search the camp. Russetfur, help her.” She looked meaningfully at the warrior. Brightflower needed someone with her.

“Of course,” Russetfur said.

Yellowfang hurried out of camp and quickly picked up the trail of the night patrol. The cloud cover made everything dark. It was hard to pick her way through the trees and undergrowth. Suddenly, a thumping sound cut through the air from the direction of the training area.

Heart pounding, Yellowfang raced toward the clearing. She burst through the trees and stumbled to a halt. In the center laid a tiny body, body broken and entrails leaking from a huge gash in its body, still warm.

“StarClan, no!” Yellowfang cried, falling to her knees.

Mint’s blood splattered the ferns, eyes wide open in terror. Yellowfang pulled his body close, unclipping her cloak and wrapping it around her hands. She pressed down on his tiny stomach, as though to stop the bleeding, haphazardly shoving his guts back into his body.

“Come on!” she wailed. “Live!” She wrapped her cloak around him, but it was useless. He was already dead.

Footsteps disturbed her, following by a scream. Yellowfang looked up to see Splitstar standing at the edge of the clearing, Brightflower just behind him.

“What happened?” Splitstar demanded.

“I found him like this,” Yellowfang replied, voice shaking. “I should be asking you what happened!”

Splitstar had always been trying to pressure Mint out of camp to train. She narrowed her eyes at him, and noticed his shirt was damp. Not with blood, but with water, she could tell. Like he’d quickly washed in a stream.

Brightflower moved forward and gazed down at her son. “My baby! My baby!”

Yellowfang stared at Splitstar. “Where have you been all night, Splitstar?”

“In my hut, sleeping,” Splitstar snapped, eyes cold. “Let’s get back to camp.”

“Who did this?” Brightflower wailed.

“We’ll know when we get back to camp,” Splitstar said. “Now let’s go.”

Dazed, Yellowfang picked Mint up, still wrapped in her cloak. Her hands and shirt were covered in his blood. She walked beside Splitstar as they returned to camp. The moon was setting when they reached the clearing. The sky was gray and the smell of rain was in the air. Everyone was already up, searching for Mint. Boulderfall was the first to notice them. He halted, staring. Gradually, the others did the same.

Splitstar crossed to the foot of the Clanrock. “Yellowfang, come here,” he ordered.

As the Clan gathered, Runningnose hurried over to Yellowfang. “Are you hurt?” he gasped. “You’re covered in blood!”

“It’s not my blood,” Yellowfang choked out. “It’s...his.”

A stunned murmur rose from the Clan as Yellowfang set down the dead child wrapped in her cloak.

Brackenfoot stepped forward, eyes wide with fear. “What happened?”

“I found him in the training-”

Splitstar cut her off. “Yellowfang went looking for Mint when Brightflower said he was missing,” he announced. “When I found her, she was clutching onto his dead body.”

“Who could have done this?” Newtspeck exclaimed, eyes wide. “Is there a wolf on our territory?”

“Perhaps an intruder from ThunderClan,” Blackfoot growled.

Fearful cries rose from the Clan. Splitstar put a hand up for silence. “I found no traces of wolves or ThunderClan.”

“Then who did this?” Stumpytail asked.

“A rogue?” Deerfoot questioned.

Splitstar took a step forward. “Only one person knows the truth,” he said softly. He pointed at Yellowfang accusingly.

Brackenfoot stared at her in horror. “You killed your own brother?” he whispered.

“Of course not!’ Yellowfang cried. “He was dead when I found them!”

“We have no reason to believe Yellowfang killed them,” Rowanberry put in. “Why would she?”

“She’s been under a lot of stress lately,” Wolfstep pointed out.

“She said she didn’t want to treat my scratch because it was a waste of herbs!” Dawn added.

“She hasn’t been herself lately,” Tangleburr said. “When I told her about a stomachache, she practically bit my head off.”

"Then gave you a juniper berry to help,” Runningnose reminded her.

“She acts like she hates us all,” Cinderfur huffed.

“How could you suggest Yellowfang would kill her own brother?” Newtspeck growled. “That’s nonsense!”

“Did you kill my baby?” Brightflower snapped.

Yellowfang was frozen with horror.

“Don’t be ridiculous, Brightflower!” Runningnose shouted. “She’s our daughter!”

Splitstar once again held up his hand. “We could never know what happened,” he said. “All we know is that a young boy, a promising warrior, is dead, and Yellowfang is covered in his blood.”

“Yellowfang is a healer,” Nutwhisker said. “She probably tried to treat him.”

"Russetfur,” Splitstar called. “Is there any evidence that Yellowfang tried to heal him?”

Russetfur moved forward to examine Mint’s corpse, moving aside the dark gray cloak. “No sign of bandages or herbs,” she said.

“He was head when I found him!” Yellowfang exclaimed. She couldn’t believe this was happening.

“Is the body cold?” Splitstar asked.

Russetfur put out a hand to feel Mint’s chest. “No,” she said. “His blood is warm and flowing.”

Shouts of shock and hared rose around the Clan. Rowanberry and Nutwhisker pushed through the crowd to flank Yellowfang, along with Runningnose and Newtspeck, but their protests went unhead. Yellowfang knew there was too much suspicious, too much grief and too much hunger for her Clanmates to think rationally.

Splitstar turned to face her. “Yellowfang, I can’t let you stay here. For your own safety, you must leave.”

“You mean...join the elders?” Yellowfang squeaked. Perhaps they would welcome her, and understand. She knew in her heart she hadn’t killed Mint. Looking at the wet blotch on Splitstar’s shirt, she had a sneaking suspicious who did.

“No,” Splitstar said. “I cannot protect you within this territory. You’ve angered your Clanmates, and I wouldn’t be surprised if they tried to harm you, or you tried to harm them. You must leave. I’m banishing you from ShadowClan’s land.”

At his words, everything became clear. “You rat!” she screamed. “You’re framing me, aren’t you?” She’d threatened to make StarClan take away his leader status. He had killed Mint, and was framing her for his death so he could get her out.

But the shouts of her Clanmates drowned out her voice.

“I’ll take you to the border,” Blackfoot offered, voice filled with regret.

He reached out his hand to lay on her shoulder, but Yellowfang swatted it away. “Leave me alone! I know my way!”

She stumbled toward the entrance, leaving her thick cloak wrapped around Mint. She didn't want it anymore. The sooner she rid herself of all things ShadowClan, the better.

“No!” Runningnose gasped. “I’ll prove it wasn’t you! Come to the next half moon Gathering!”

Yellowfang stopped and glared at him over her shoulder. “I want nothing more to do with StarClan, or any Clan. They have betrayed me and you. Be a good healer, Runningnose. Be better than me.”

“Yellowfang, wait-” Runningnose wailed.

Yellowfang wouldn’t listen anymore. Turning, she plunged out of camp.

StarClan had been right. Her son was the end of ShadowClan.

She had been a fool to ignore their warnings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's a wrap on Yellowfang's Secret. This has been one of my favorite books so far, even if the beginning was kind of slow and boring. Next is Tallstar's Revenge.


End file.
